Laissez toute espérance
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: Dean est en Enfer, mais avant que Sam et Bobby aient trouvé comment le ramener,il réapparait. Sam va devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de son retour, quelles sont ses intentions sans oublier une chose : L'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les deux coffrets de la saison 1 et 2, mon ordinateur et le paquet de mouchoirs que j'ai utilisé à la fin de « No rest for the Wicked » !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas la première à écrire une fic qui prend la suite de « No rest for the Wicked », mais j'ai cette idée dans la tête depuis si longtemps qu'il fallait que je l'écrive ! En fait, j'ai imaginé le début de cette histoire après avoir vu « All hell break loose II » mais j'ai mis du temps avant de vraiment me lancer dans sa rédaction. La faute à plein de prérogatives, études, plein de trucs à faire, etc. etc. ... Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que cette histoire est un complet AU.

Si vous voulez connaître ma version de _Deano goes to hell ... and comes back_, venez lire ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser quelques reviews. Merki !

**Note de l'auteur (2) : **Toutes les citations (en italique) en début de chapitre sont tirées de _La Divine Comédie_ de Dante.

**Prologue**

_Avant moi rien n'a jamais été créé_

_Qui ne soit éternel, et moi je dure éternellement._

_Vous qui entrez laissez toute espérance._

_**Dante, l'Enfer, chant III.**_

L'espoir est une illusion. Une chimère. Le pire mensonge que l'homme ait jamais inventé. Il est comme ces mirages que l'on aperçoit dans le désert, ondulant sous nos yeux, si proches, si tentants, et même si l'on sait que rien n'est réel on ne peut s'empêcher de marcher vers eux. Droit vers notre perte.

L'espoir est comme une drogue. Quoi que l'on dise, même si l'on jure de ne plus jamais croire, il revient tôt ou tard pour murmurer à nos oreilles « crois ... espère ... », et comme un junkie en manque on oublie toutes nos bonnes résolutions pour plonger la tête la première et espérer à nouveau.

L'espoir est une illusion. Mais on ne peut pas vivre sans espoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer : **J'ai acheté des pattes de poulet, fait brûler de l'encens, récité je ne sais combien d'incantations mais rien à faire, cette série ne m'appartient toujours pas !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) :** Ça y est, on entre dans le vif du sujet ... en espérant que vous aimerez, et que vous me laisserez pleins de gentilles review !

Sinon, pour tous ceux et celles qui ont été aussi impatients que moi et qui ont déjà vu _Rising Lazarus_, je veux juste rajouter que j'ai écrit cette histoire avant de l'avoir vu. Alors, même si le résumé de mon histoire peut rappeler cet épisode, il n'en est rien, je suis partie dans une direction complètement ... opposée !

**Chapitre I.**

Des cris. Plusieurs voix. Celle de Sam, de Dean. L'un horrifiée, terrifiée. L'autre ... pleine de douleur et de terreur. Bobby sentit son sang se figer quand les cris envahirent la maison et résonnèrent jusqu'à lui. Ces cris étaient horribles à entendre, mais le silence qui suivit fut pire. Un silence si lourd, presque étouffant qui emplit les lieux jusqu'à les saturer. Un silence écrasant, qui fit disparaître tous les autres bruits autour de lui. Il n'avait plus conscience des sons autour de lui. Il ne percevait que le silence. Et il su immédiatement ce qu'il impliquait. Tout était fini.

_Seigneur_, pensa-t-il en sortant de la cave d'un démarche hésitante, _pas ça._

Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru en Dieu, surtout après la mort de sa femme mais maintenant il était prêt à croire en n'importe quoi, pourvu que cela fasse disparaître ce foutu silence.

Comme un automate, il marcha jusqu'à la dernière pièce de la maison mais une fois devant la porte entrouverte, une fois devant la ligne de terre sacrée complètement détruite et les larges marques de griffes qui balafraient de manière presque obscène le parquet, il comprit.

Bobby entra dans la pièce et son regard engloba en un instant la scène : sur sa droite, Ruby gisait contre un mur, consciente et apparemment sonnée mais il l'oublia aussitôt quand il vit les deux frères Winchester. Sam étaient assis par terre, Dean dans ses bras, et il berçait gentiment le corps sans vie de son frère, en murmurant des paroles rassurantes, en lui promettant que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Les grands yeux émeraude de Dean, ses yeux pleins de vie d'affection et de tendresse pour son frère, de courage, de dévotion pour sa famille, fixaient le plafond, maintenant vides et morts.

« Bobby ! s'exclama Sam à mi voix en se retournant vers le vieux chasseur, mais sans lâcher son frère. Il faut ... on doit ... »

Le chasseur tressaillit devant le regard totalement dévasté du jeune homme. Ses grands yeux chocolat remplis de larmes s'accrochèrent aux siens, et le supplièrent de faire quelque chose.

« Sam, murmura-t-il en secouant lentement la tête.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Dean était mort, et il était maintenant trop tard pour le sauver.

« Non, lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps sans vie de son frère. Non. ... ça peut pas ... ça peut pas finir comme ça ... S'il te plait Dean ...

Sam ... l'appela gentiment Bobby en s'avançant lentement vers lui, mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas.

« S'il te plait Dean ... pas comme ça ... J'ai rien pu faire, continua-t-il en levant les yeux vers Bobby. Tout est arrivé si vite ... j'ai rien pu faire ... je n'avais pas compris.

Sam, que s'est-il passé ?

Ruby, elle ... c'était Lilith ... Dean l'a compris mais c'était trop tard ... on a rien pu faire ... elle a brisé la ligne de terre sacrée et ... ils ... ils l'ont ...

Le jeune homme se tu brusquement, la gorge nouée, mais Bobby réalisa à cet instant que, sous le choc, il avait baissé sa garde. Lilith était peut-être encore dans les parages !

« Sam, où est Lilith ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement en relevant son arme pour la pointer devant lui.

Elle est partie, lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix absente.

Comment ça _partie_ ?

Bobby ne comprenait pas. Lilith n'était du genre à laisser des survivants derrière elle, et sachant combien elle voulait voir Sam mort, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait laissé en vie.

« Elle a pris possession de Ruby et elle a essayé de ... mais elle n'a pas réussi, alors elle est partie, continua Sam en levant les yeux vers le plafond, vers l'endroit où le démon s'était échappé.

Presque malgré lui, son regard glissa vers Ruby qui venait de se relever en s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur. Il pensait que Lilith s'était débarrassé d'elle mais à priori, le démon n'avait pas entièrement réussi. Mais pour l'instant Sam s'en fichait royalement.

Lentement, Bobby baissa sa garde et passa la main sur son visage, d'un geste las. Il se sentait brusquement vieux, très vieux. Vidé. Il était fatigué de se battre, de voir les personnes qui lui étaient chères mourir sous ses yeux. Seigneur, Dean ne méritait pas ça. Il avait fait tant de bien. Ça n'aurait pas du se terminer comme ça. Pas de manière aussi brutale, aussi obscène, en le réduisant à l'était d'un corps mutilé et ensanglanté.

« Sam, répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque pour la troisième fois, en espérant sortir le jeune Winchester de sa torpeur, ou au moins lui faire lâcher le corps de son frère.

Il faut ... qu'on fasse quelque chose ... il ... il faut retrouver Lilith. Elle seule peut le ramener ... elle seule, réalisa Sam en relevant la tête.

Bobby le vit alors déposer son frère au sol avec beaucoup de douceur et de précaution, comme on dépose un enfant endormi dans son lit en veillant à ne pas le réveiller, et se redresser lentement. Son Glock en main, il se tourna vers Ruby et s'avança vers elle, et quelque chose dans sa démarche, dans son regard déterminé et froid fit reculer la jeune femme.

« Où est-elle ? lui demanda Sam d'une voix calme et glacée.

Bobby tressaillit devant le ton du jeune homme. Il était surpris pas le brusque changement d'humeur du jeune homme mais surtout parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de la sorte. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi calme, mortellement calme, le genre de calme qui présageait une tempête meurtrière. Il avait vu John utiliser ce ton une ou deux fois durant toutes les années où ils avaient chassé ensemble et à chaque fois les choses avaient fini dans un bain de sang !

« Où. Est. Elle ! répéta Sam en forçant Ruby à reculer contre le mur.

Je ... écoute, Sam, essaya-t-elle de lui répondre mais il la fit taire aussitôt d'un regard. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi menaçant, aussi effrayant, et la _jeune femme_ commençait à comprendre pourquoi Lilith tenait tant à se débarrasser du cadet des Winchester. Parce qu'il état peut-être beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Sam leva son arme et la pointa contre le front de la jeune femme.

« Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois Ruby. Où est Lilith ? Et ne me dit pas que tu en sais pas ! Elle a pris possession de ton _corps_ et je pensais qu'elle s'était définitivement débarrassée de toi. Mais tu es là, alors je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant ! aboya-t-il durement, en pressant un peu plus fort le canon de son Glock contre la peau de la jeune femme.

Ruby ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Ecoute, Winchester, commença-t-elle en essayant de retrouver son aplomb mais sans succès. Parce que même si l'arme qu'il tenait ne lui ferait pas grand-chose, elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal, vraiment mal.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, ok ? Un instant j'étais là, dit-elle en désignant son _corps_, ensuite tout est devenu flou, et je crois ... je me suis retrouvé ... enfin, tu comprends, termina-t-elle en regardant Dean, comme pour signifier qu'elle avait été envoyé là où son frère se trouvait maintenant.

Cette idée fit bouillir le sang du jeune homme et il sentit sa colère augmenter d'un cran.

« Ensuite ? continua-t-il en gardant une voix égale.

Je ... je me suis réveillé ici. C'est tout. Je n'en sais pas plus, et puis ça ne me concerne plus, est-ce que c'est clair ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais ce n'était pas à priori la chose à dire.

Sam la foudroya du regard avant de frapper violement la jeune femme avec la crosse de son arme.

« Sam ! s'écria Bobby mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas.

Je me contrefous de savoir ce qui t'es arrivé ! lui rétorqua Sam en la repoussant violement contre le mur. Tout ce que je veux, c'est Lilith. Maintenant !

Ruby tressaillit et se recroquevilla contre le mur, un filet de sang maculant son front et glissant le long de sa joue.

« Je n'en sais rien ! lui cria-t-elle.

Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter Ruby, la menaça-t-il d'une voix de glace en agrippant son épaule. Et si tu penses que je ne te ferais rien sous prétexte que tu es une _femme_, tu te trompes lourdement. Je n'hésiterai pas à faire ce qu'il faut pour sauver mon frère. »

Bobby fit un pas en avant mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Sam le fit s'arrêter. Il savait que le cadet des Winchester pouvait se montrer plus impressionnant qu'il n'en avait l'air et que derrières ses yeux grands yeux de cocker et son air gentil se cachait un redoutable chasseur mais là, il avait l'air tellement ... froid. Implacable. Comme une machine, prête à détruire tout ce qui se mettrait sur sa route.

« Je te jure que je ne sais pas où est Lilith ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement en essayant de se dégager de son emprise mais Sam arma son arme dans un claquement sec et la foudroya du regard.

Ruby avait connu plus de chose que Sam ne pourrait jamais voir dans toute sa vie, avait affronté plus d'horreur et y avait survécu mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle avait réussi à quitter les Enfers où son pacte l'avait envoyé, elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé sauf que Lilith l'avait envoyé en Enfer pour pouvoir tuer Sam. Seulement il était toujours là, Lilith avait disparu et elle était revenue. Quelque chose lui disait que Sam était sûrement pour beaucoup dans la fuite de Lilith, et seule une personne hors du commun pouvait faire fuir un démon de l'envergure de Lilith.

« Je ... je ne sais ... je ne sais pas, lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Sam resta silencieux un instant comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre, avant de reculer et relâcher la jeune femme.

« Ecoute ... commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais ... je suis désolée pour ton frère et ...

Ferme-là Ruby, lui rétorqua le jeune homme mais cette fois sa voix n'avait plus rien de menaçante. Il avait juste l'air épuisé, et au bord des larmes.

Sans dire un mot de plus, sans attacher la moindre attention aux autres personnes dans la pièce, il coinça son arme dans son dos, retourna auprès de Dean et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur le front de son frère et resta un long moment ainsi, sans bouger. S'il n'avait pas été _inconscient_ – Sam refusait de penser _mort_ – Dean l'aurait aussitôt repoussé. Les gestes d'affection n'étaient pas une habitude de la famille Winchester et encore moins de son aîné. Mais là, il ne pouvait plus empêcher Sam de caresser gentiment ses cheveux tachés de sang.

« Je suis désolé ... je suis désolé, lui répéta Sam d'une voix rauque. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé.

Sam, commença Bobby après quelque instant de silence. Je sais ... je sais que c'est dur, mais on ne peut pas rester là. C'est trop risqué ... on ne peut pas laisser ton frère ici, termina-t-il doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il le sentit se tendre aussitôt mais Sam ne le repoussa pas, et presque malgré lui Bobby laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Quoi qu'il venait de se passer avec Ruby, c'était terminé.

« Je ne veux pas ...

Quoi, pensa le jeune homme douloureusement. L'enterrer ? Le brûler ?

_L'inhumation ou la crémation ? _murmura la voix de son frère dans sa tête.

Sam, il est ... On ne peut plus rien faire pour Dean et ...

Non ! s'exclama le cadet des Winchester en se retournant brusquement vers Bobby. Non. Il y a ... il y a sûrement un moyen. On doit faire quelque chose Bobby. Je ne peux pas le laisser _là-bas _!

Je ne sais pas trop, lui avoua le vieux chasseur en ôtant sa casquette.

Je t'en prie. »

Bobby tressaillit en entendant les paroles de Sam. Jamais aucun des Winchester ne l'avaient supplié ainsi. Ce n'était pas ... _Winchester_. Ils criaient, hurlaient, tempêtaient, demandaient, usaient de leur charme ou de leur regard de chien battu pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient mais jamais Bobby n'avait entendu l'un des garçons le supplier de la sorte.

Et il su que s'il ne faisait rien pour aider Sam, ce dernier ferait sûrement quelque chose de complètement dingue pour essayer de sauver son frère. Il avait laisser tomber Dean lorsque Sam avait été tué et, même si le gamin ne le lui avait jamais reproché, Bobby savait qu'il était en partie responsable de ce qui avait suivi. Dean avait fait ce pacte parce que Bobby n'avait pas été là pour l'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas que la même chose arrive à Sam.

Le vieux chasseur acquiesça finalement en remettant sa casquette en place.

« Je crois que je sais où on pourrait _amener_ ton frère, mais je te préviens tout de suite Sam, ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire. Si on ne trouve rien dans les jours qui viennent ...

Je sais, lui affirma le jeune homme en essuyant d'un geste furtif les larmes qui avaient glissées sur ses joues.

Il avait l'air plus calme, déterminé et presque rassuré, mais Bobby savait que ça ne durerait pas. Pour l'instant, Sam avait un espoir auquel se raccrocher, un but qui lui permettrait de ne pas penser à ce qui venait d'arriver dans le heures à venir mais Bobby savait que l'espoir était pire qu'une planche pourrie : vous vous y agrippez en croyant qu'il pourra vous aider mais tôt ou tard, il éclate en morceaux et vous laisse vous noyer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer : **Peut-être que si je vais voir Eric Kripke et que je lui demande gentiment, il me laissera les droits de sa série, son bureau, les clés de l'Impala et le numéro de téléphone de Jensen ... Mouais ... !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby ait trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Et on continue ... n'oubliez pas le petit bouton des reviews en bas à gauche, vous ferez une heureuse !

**Chapitre II.**

_Cerbère, bête étrange et cruelle,_

_Hurle avec trois gueules comme un chien_

_Sur les morts qui sont là submergés. ..._

_Il griffe les esprits, les écorche et dépèce_

_La pluie les fait hurler avec les chiens._

_**Dante, l'Enfer, chant VI.**_

Immense. Vertigineux. Terrifiant. Etouffant. Brûlant et pourtant si froid. Et la douleur ... atroce. Omniprésente. Excisante. Envahissante. Elle te submerge au point que tu as l'impression d'oublier qui tu es. Comment tu t'appelles. D'où tu viens. Tu n'es plus qu'un corps, un corps perclus de douleur. Elle atteint un niveau que tu ne pensais pas possible. Tu as déjà été blessé mais là, ça n'a rien de comparable. Ce n'est pas ... humain. Tu sais que s'ils étaient en train de torturer ton corps, ton _vrai _corps, il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Ton cœur éclaterait, tes cordes vocales se briseraient à force de crier.

C'est une douleur qui franchit toutes les limites humaines. Une douleur diabolique. La douleur peut elle être diabolique ? En d'autre circonstances, c'est sûrement quelque chose dont Sam aurait adoré débattre avec toi mais Sam n'est pas là. Tu es seul. Tout seul. Et tu hurles de douleur.

" Saaaaaaammmmm ! SAAAAMMMMM !"


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer : **Je ferme les yeux, je tourne trois fois sur moi-même, je tape du pied, je répète « s'il vous plait – s'il vous plait – s'il vous plait », j'ouvre les yeux ... Non, cette série et tout ce qui va avec ne m'appartient toujours pas ! Déception !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby ait trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) :** On entre doucement dans l'histoire ... je ne suis pas une rapide, mais je vous promets qu'il va bientôt y avoir un peu plus d'action ! Par contre, Dean va être encore absent pendant quelques chapitres ... pardon ! Ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi !

**Chapitre III.**

Transporter Dean et l'installer sur le siège arrière de l'Impala fut sûrement la pire chose que Bobby ait jamais fait de sa vie, et dieu sait que ses trente dernières années avaient été remplies de choses horribles. Il avait aidé Sam à sortir le jeune homme de la maison en le soulevant par les pieds, pendant que Sam le prenait sous les bras. Une fois Dean couché sur la banquette arrière, Bobby avait remarqué qu'il avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts. Le vieux chasseur avait alors posé une main sur le visage du jeune homme et d'un geste très doux, presque paternel, il lui avait fermé les yeux. Il avait du lutter pour repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de finalement tomber, et il s'était redressé sans un mot, le gorge nouée.

" Je suis désolé, fils, avait-il pensé en rejoignant Sam."

La solution _temporaire_ dont il avait parlé était en fait l'entreprise de pompes funèbre que dirigeait une vieille connaissance, Mike Sewell. Mike, en plus d'être un ami de longue date, était au courant des _activités_ de Bobby. Avoir un croque mort pour ami, qui sait ce que vous faites et qui est lui même versé dans tout ce qui touche au surnaturel peut s'avérer utile dans de nombreuses situations. Si vous aviez le corps d'une chasseur à incinérer, Mike s'en chargeait, sans poser de question, sans montrer la moindre surprise si la personne en question avait la gorge tranchée, des marques de morsures ou tout autre blessure étrange que seuls des chasseurs pouvaient récolter.

Mike était la discrétion même dans ces cas là, organisant la crémation avec beaucoup de professionnalisme. Bobby avait été surpris par l'implication de son ami dans ses cas là : beaucoup de chasseurs mourraient seuls, ou uniquement entouré d'autre chasseur, mais à chaque fois Mike s'était arrangé pour dire quelque mots, par respect. Pour que ça ne se résume pas à la simple crémation d'un corps.

Les pompes funèbres Sewell & Fils – Mike avait repris l'affaire de son père – possédait une vaste chambre froide et c'était là que Bobby avait prévu de laisser le corps de Dean, même s'il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il ne faisait que repousser l'échéance. S'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de ramener Dean dans les jours à venir ...

Mais avant de penser à ramener l'aîné des Winchester, ou dans le pire des cas à préparer Sam à dire adieu à son frère, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

" Sam ? l'appela Bobby en rompant le silence qui avait envahi l'intérieur de l'Impala. D'habitude, quand Dean conduisait, les hauts parleurs de la Chevy vibraient au son de sa musique mais pas cette fois. La voiture était silencieuse, et seul le ronronnement de son moteur accompagnait leur route. Le bruit avait quelque chose de rassurant, de sécurisant. Pour Sam, il était synonyme de _maison. _Quand il entendait le moteur ronfler, les portes grincer, il se sentait bien. Chez lui. A sa place.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas à sa place. Il était derrière le volant et ce n'était pas normal.

_Ça ne va pas durer_, pensa-t-il, comme une promesse silencieuse à son frère. Il savait que s'il jetait un coup d'œil dans le rétro intérieur il pourrait voir Dean, allongé sur le siège arrière, les yeux clos, le visage détendu, suffisamment pour croire qu'il n'était qu'endormi. Seulement endormi.

_Je vais tout arranger, je te le promets. Je vais trouver un moyen de te ramener._

La voix de Bobby le tira de ses réflexions.

" Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Avec Lilith ? Tu m'as juste dit qu'elle était partie ...

Bobby laissa sa phrase en suspens pour laisser l'occasion à Sam de lui répondre, mais il craint pendant un moment que le jeune homme ne lui réponde pas. Il vit sa mâchoire se crisper, ses doigts resserrer leur étreinte autour du volant et il prit alors conscience que Sam, dans cette position, ressemblait énormément à son frère. Combien de fois avait-il vu Dean réagir de la sorte, se raidir, se renfermer sur lui-même mais rester obstinément silencieux ?

Mais Sam lui répondit et lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé en son absence, jusqu'au moment ou Lilith avait essayé de l'éliminer. Et tout ce qui avait suivi.

" Tu dis qu'elle a tenté de te tuer mais que ça n'a pas marché ? s'étonna Bobby.

Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a levé sa main au dessus de ma tête, il y a eu un lumière éblouissante et puis, plus rien. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'étais toujours là, et Lilith était devant moi, complètement sous le choc. Elle m'a regardé comme ...

_Comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du survivre_.

" ... Je me suis relevé, j'ai pris le couteau de Ruby et c'est là que Lilith s'est _enfuie_.

Je dois être honnête avec toi fiston, tout ça me parait assez dingue. Que Lilith s'enfuit comme ça, en te laissant en vie ...

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais pour l'instant ça n'a pas d'importance!"

_Si tu te mets à faire peur aux filles Sammy, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien !_

Durant un instant Sam eu l'impression d'entendre la voix de Dean, non pas dans sa tête mais comme s'il était à ses cotés. Et il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas se retourner brusquement vers le siège arrière, pour ne pas vérifier si Dean était _là_, conscient, éveillé, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

"Je sais que tu as d'autre priorité en tête mais on doit savoir ce qui s'est passé et ...

Dès que j'aurais retrouvé Lilith et qu'elle aura ramené Dean, je me ferai un plaisir de le lui demander, le coupa sèchement Sam avant de se concentrer sur la route, sans un regard pour Bobby.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence total, chacun des chasseurs plongés dans ses réflexions. Bobby ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces deniers jours passés avec Dean, à ce qu'il aurait dû faire, à tout ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Qu'il avait fait plus de bien autour de lui que n'importe quel autre personne, bien plus que John Winchester lui-même. Qu'il était honoré que Dean le considère comme un père. Qu'il aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir un fils comme lui. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus. Parce que Dean était mort.

Sam lui aussi réfléchissait, mais pas à ce qu'il aurait voulu dire à son frère avant qu'il ne ... avant que les choses ne se terminent ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas penser _avant qu'il ne meure_. Il refusait d'associer _Dean _et _mort_. Pas encore. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il préférait se concentrer uniquement sur la route, et sur la façon dont il allait retrouver Lilith. Il s'accrochait à cette idée avec un mélange de désespoir et de fanatisme, pour éviter de réfléchir, pour éviter de penser à _Dean_ et _mort_. A _je suis tout seul maintenant_. A ce que son frère devait être en train d'endurer par sa faute.

Il se demandait comment Dean avait fait pour tenir toute une année en sachant pertinemment que leur père endurait les pires souffrances en Enfer par _à cause de lui_. Comment il avait fait pour ne pas devenir dingue, à cette idée. Comment il avait résisté au pacte que lui avait proposé le _crossroad demon _la première fois.

_Parce que tu étais là Sammy_, murmura Dean à son oreille. _Uniquement parce que tu étais là. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas tenu_.

_Je vais te ramener, _lui jura Sam en resserrant son étreinte autour de volant_. Je vais te ramener, quoi que ça me coûte. Quoi que je sois obligé de faire, je vais te ramener_.

Mike Sewell, du haut de ses un mètre soixante, n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un homme imposant, loin de là ! En plus de sa petite taille, la nature l'avait doté d'une silhouette malingre, d'une peau très pâle que faisait ressortir ses cheveux noir et de grands yeux sombres qui mangeait son visage. Il n'avait pas un physique facile, mais avec son métier à quoi lui auraient servis un corps de rêve et un visage de star. Mike n'était ni grand, ni costaud, ni séduisant, mais il avait un atout pour lui, un atout qui lui avait souvent servi dans sa profession : sa voix. Elle était douce, basse, légèrement voilée, et elle savait prendre tous les tons dont avaient besoin ceux qui venait le voir : compatissante, compréhensive, elle ne jugeait jamais et n'apportait que du réconfort. Elle savait prononcer les bons mots, lire les éloges funèbres et à l'occasion, lorsqu'on lui en faisait la demande, elle s'élevait au dessus du cercueil lorsqu'il entamait _Amazing Grace_.

Avec le temps – il était dans le métier depuis déjà quinze ans – il avait appris à deviner, d'un seul coup d'œil, ce dont les proches d'un défunt avaient besoin avant même qu'ils ne lui en fasse la demande. Une cérémonie classique, avec musique et fleurs de circonstances, ou bien quelque de plus personnel. Parfois même les gens ne voulaient rien, aucune cérémonie, pas de chant, pas de discours. Une simple crémation, à l'abri des regards, avec pour seul témoin Mike, son employé, et le chasseur qui lui avait amené la dépouille à brûler.

Ce soir-là, Mike était dans son bureau en train de terminer un bond de commande pour certains produits dont il avait besoin pour embaumer les corps – le genre de produits dont les gens ne soupçonnent pas l'existence et qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne connaissent pas – quand il entendit un moteur de voiture ronfler à l'extérieur. Il se leva de son bureau pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre et jeter un coup d'œil. Dans la ruelle adjacente à la morgue, vers l'_entrée de service_, une superbe voiture noire ralentit et se gara dans un ronronnement. Il vit alors deux homme sortir, un plutôt jeune et très grand, suivi aussitôt par un silhouette qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

_Ça alors_, pensa-t-il en quittant son bureau pour prendre les escalier qui menait au sous sol de l'entreprise Sewell & fils. Il arriva devant la porte de l'entrée secondaire au moment où deux coups discrets contre le métal de la porte rompaient le silence de la petite morgue.

Mike ouvrit aussitôt et se retrouva face à un vieil ami, un ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années mais, quand on est un croque mort il arrive souvent que les gens ne viennent vous voir que dans des circonstances tragiques.

" Bobby, lui dit-il en lui souriant doucement, heureux de le revoir.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude du chasseur, dans sa façon de se tenir, dans son regard lui fit brusquement comprendre que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoise. Il s'était passé quelque chose, et quelque de grave, à voir les yeux rougis de son ami.

" Mike, ça fait un bout de temps, lui répondit Bobby en lui serrant brièvement la main. Je te présente Sam Winchester, continua-t-il en introduisant celui qui l'accompagnait.

Les deux hommes debout dans son vestibule avaient l'air sombres mais aussi épuisés, voir même choqués. Ils avaient cette expression hagarde qu'ont ceux qui viennent de vivre un moment terrible et qui n'en réalise pas encore toutes les conséquences. La lumière de la petite pièce était trop faible pour qu'il puisse bien voir mais il eut l'impression de deviner des taches de sang sur leurs vêtements.

" Je sais qu'il est tard, Mike, mais Sam et moi avons besoin de ton aide.

C'est pour une crémation ? s'enquit le croque mort en redevenant professionnel. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la réaction du jeune homme.

" Non ! s'exclama brusquement Sam. Il n'en est pas question ! Nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour ça ! Bobby, je croyais ...

Tout doux Sam, le calma le vieux chasseur. Non, ce n'est pas pour une crémation, lui expliqua Bobby. C'est ... plus compliqué, mais tu es le seul qui puisse nous aider."

Mike écouta alors son vieil ami lui faire part de sa requête. Conserver un corps dans la chambre froide, ce n'était pas une chose surprenante pour un croque mort mais conserver un corps dans la chambre froide pour qu'il reste intact, tout ça parce qu'ils voulaient ramener cet homme, _Dean_, des tréfonds de l'Enfer ... ce n'était pas une chose que Mike entendait tous les jours !

" Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais on a pas d'autre choix.

L'une des maximes préférée de son père lui revint brusquement en mémoire : _ce qui est mort doit le rester_, mais quand on côtoie les chasseurs suffisamment longtemps on comprend vite que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Si Bobby voulait qu'il garde un corps quelques jours dans la chambre froide ... il lui devait bien ça.

"Où est-il ? leur demanda-t-il après quelque secondes de réflexion.

Alors vous acceptez ? lui dit le jeune homme comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Mike hocha la tête et il le vit se détendre légèrement, l'air soulagé. Il lui parut alors beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne lui avait semblé au départ, plus jeune et surtout beaucoup plus triste.

" Il ... Dean est dans la voiture, sur le siège arrière.

D'accord. Laissez moi cinq minutes, je vais chercher Andy.

Attendez, qui est Andy ?"

Une fois de plus Mike fut surpris par le changement d'attitude du jeune homme.

_De vraies montagnes russes !_

" Andy est le chef des fossoyeurs du cimetière et c'est aussi lui qui m'aide dans certains cas _particuliers_, lui répondit-il d'une voix douce, sans se démonter. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction de la part de proches de défunt, et il se mit alors à penser que l'homme que Bobby voulait lui _confier_ état sûrement de la famille de ce Sam.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est quelque de très consciencieux, et surtout de très discret. Je reviens tout de suite.

Mike posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bobby et la serra un instant, dans un geste très compatissant, avant de repartir vers son bureau. Malgré l'heure tardive, il savait qu'Andy était encore dans les locaux, sûrement dans le garage à nettoyer et vérifier le corbillard.

Sam regarda l'ami de Bobby quitter les lieux avec un sentiment étrange. Il se sentait comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il savait qu'il était dans une morgue, à trois heures de matin, et qu'il était là pour confier le corps de son frère afin qu'il soit entreposé dans une chambre froide mais il ne réalisait pas vraiment. Il ne réalisait pas encore la portée de ce qu'il venait de vivre et de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il avait ressenti exactement la même chose après la mort de Jess. Cette impression de ne pas vraiment être là, comme si son corps était présent mais pas son esprit, comme si les choses glissaient sur lui sans l'atteindre, comme s'il était enveloppé dans une espèce de nuage épais qui étouffait le sons, rendait flous les image et les souvenirs, et empêchait la douleur de le toucher. Il espérait juste que ce sentiment durerait suffisamment longtemps.

Les deux chasseurs restèrent un moment debout dans la petite entrée, pendant qu'un silence étrange s'installait entre eux. Bobby aurait voulu savoir quoi dire, pour rassurer Sam, le réconforter mais que peut-on dire à un homme qui a vu son frère mourir ses yeux de façon aussi brutale.

Il n'était pas dupe, un part de lui savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ramène Dean vivant. Il n'avait pas trouvé un seul texte, une seule histoire parlant d'un homme ayant réussi à revenir de l'Enfer. Il fallait les pouvoirs d'un démon pour accomplir un tel miracle et même s'ils y arrivaient, même s'ils retrouvaient Lilith, même s'ils réussissaient à se montrer suffisamment persuasifs ou menaçants pour qu'elle rompe son pacte et ramène l'aîné des Winchester ... l'idée lui serrait le cœur mais il ne savait pas dans quel état Dean reviendrait. Comment peut-on se remettre d'un séjour en Enfer ? Comment peut-on survivre à ce qui va au-delà de la compréhension humaine ? Bobby savait que tôt ou tard il lui faudrait parler de tout ça avec Sam mais pour tout dire il redoutait ce moment et la réaction du jeune homme.

Des bruits de pas tirèrent les deux hommes de leurs pensées et Sam et Bobby virent Mike s'avancer vers eux, suivi par un homme Afro-américain. Un homme grand, même si grand était un mot trop faible pour le décrire. Il devait mesurait près deux mètres, et son tour d'épaule devait facilement faire le double de celui de Sam ou même de Bobby. Il avait un large cou musclé, et son crâne d'ébène entièrement rasé luisait sous la faible lumière de la petite salle. On aurait dit une statue de bronze à qui Mike aurait donné la vie.

En le voyant marcher vers eux, Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce film que son frère et lui avait vu en rediffusion sur le câble, un soir où en rentrant d'une chasse ni lui ni Dean n'avaient voulu aller se coucher directement. La _Ligne Verte_, adapté d'une nouvelle de Stephen King. L'histoire du block E du pénitencier de _Cold Moutain_ où les détenus attendaient leur exécution sur la chaise électrique. Ce type était le portrait craché de John Caffey, le grand black accusé d'avoir tué deux fillettes. Et comme John Caffey, le nouveau venu, malgré un physique aussi impressionnant, avait des yeux bruns d'une grande douceur.

" Bobby, Sam, je vous présente Andy.

Le nouveau venu hocha simplement la tête.

" Si vous voulez bien, lui et moi allons nous occuper du _déplacement_.

_Je me demande si Dean apprécierait qu'on parle de lui comme d'un colis à déplacer_, pensa alors Sam. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il pouvait très bien s'en charger quand Bobby lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Sam hésita, avant de hocher la tête à son tour. Il détestait l'idée que des étrangers puissent poser la main sur son frère, alors qu'il était si vulnérable mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin de l'aide de Mike.

_Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas ravi de voir ce type balèze me transporter comme un sac à patates, _lui dit la voix de son frère_, à choisir j'aurai préféré un jolie poupée bien roulée mais bon, on a pas le choix, n'est-ce pas Sammy ?_

Rapidement, avec des gestes de professionnel, Mike et Andy se rendirent dans la pièce d'a côté avant d'en ressortir avec un brancard. Puis ils le sortirent de la morgue pour l'amener à tout contre de l'Impala. Heureusement pour eux, la ruelle était déserte, et seuls des immeubles de bureau inoccupés à cette heure tardive de la nuit leur faisaient face.

L'homme allongé sur le siège arrière de la voiture ne devait être guère plus vieux que Sam, et sa mort n'avait pas du être paisible. Son torse et ses jambes étaient balafrés de profondes entailles, comme des marques de griffes, et son visage portait encore des traces de sang séché. La rigidité cadavérique ne s'était pas encore installée mais Mike savait que ça n'allait pas tarder.

Il fit signe à Andy et celui-ci prit le corps sous les bras, le tira hors de la voiture et le déposa avec précaution sur le brancard. Puis, toujours sans dire un mot, ils retournèrent rapidement vers la morgue. En pénétrant à nouveau dans le vestibule, Mike s'attendait à sentir le regard de Sam sur lui, à épier ses moindre mouvement mais il réalisa très vite que le jeune homme ne quittait des yeux pas le corps sur le brancard. Et il comprit brusquement. Des frères. C'étaient deux frères. Il y avait quelque chose, dans la forme du visage, ou bien des yeux, ce n'était pas flagrant mais Mike était suffisamment physionomiste pour voir la ressemblance.

Le croque mort et son assistant poussèrent la brancard jusqu'à la salle principale de la morgue, avant de l'arrêter à coté d'une table en acier. Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer quand son regard tomba sur la table aux reflets froids, à la rigole qui courait tout le long et aux instruments chirurgicaux posés sur une étagère à coté. Ils étaient dans la salle ou Mike embaumait les corps, et ils allaient laisser Dean ici.

Brusquement, tout ce qu'ils étaient venir ici dans cette morgue devenait beaucoup trop réel pour lui. Il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas laisser Dean tout seul dans une lugubre chambre froide. Et s'ils l'enfermaient dans un de ces casiers, comme dans les films, songea Sam avec horreur. Et si Dean se réveillait à l'intérieur ? Il ne le supporterait pas, il se mettrait à paniquer et personne ne l'entendrait.

"Qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? lui demanda alors Sam mais lâcher son frère du regard.

Votre frère est entre de bonnes mains, lui dit alors la voix douce et chaude de Mike. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Andy et moi veillerons sur lui."

Sam releva la tête, surpris que l'homme ai compris qui était Dean.

" Sam, lui dit alors Bobby en posant une main sur son épaule. Je sais que ... c'est difficile mais on doit laisser Mike faire ce qu'il à faire. Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille.

Sam écouta le vieux chasseur sans rien dire, son regard toujours rivé sur son frère. Une part de lui savait qu'il devait le laisser entre les mains du croque mort. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, le corps de Dean risquait de se dégrader s'il tardait trop à l'installer dans la chambre froide. Mais une autre part de lui savait qu'en partant, il devrait dire adieu à son frère. Si ni lui ni Bobby ne pouvait le ramener, ce dernier moment dans la salle d'embaument de la morgue serait leur dernier moment ensemble. Après, il n'y aurait plus de frères Winchester. Il n'y aurait plus que Sam, le dernier des Winchester.

" Peut-être, lui dit gentiment Mike en s'avançant vers lui, peut-être voudriez vous récupérer certaines de ses affaires ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, partagé entre l'envie d'avoir quelque chose de son frère avec lui, et celle de lui laisser toutes ses affaires pour qu'à son retour il retrouve tout en l'état. Prendre ses affaires revenait à avouer que lui et Bobby pouvaient ne pas réussir, et qu'il avait là sa dernière chance d'emporter avec lui une dernière trace de Dean. Il réalisa alors que si ... non, quand Dean se réveillerait, il serait toujours vêtu de ses vêtement imbibés de sang et déchiquetés par les griffes des _Hellhounds_.

" Est-ce que je peux vous demander un service ? dit-il finalement en se tournant vers Mike.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam se pencha vers son frère pour effleurer son front du bout des doigts.

" Je vais tout faire pour te ramener, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la gorge serrée. Je te le promets Dean. Essaye juste ... essaye juste de tenir le coup, okay ? Je ... j'ai besoin de toi Dean. J'y arriverai pas tout seul, continua-t-il dans un murmure."

_Hey Sammy, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit : pas de sentimentalisme !_

Sam se releva finalement et regarda Bobby qui hocha simplement la tête. Il n'y avait rien à dire, aucun mot, aucun éloge n'aurait pu atténuer leur peine. Alors il valait mieux partir.

La dernière vision qu'il eut de son frère fut Andy, penché au dessus de lui, qui nettoyait avec beaucoup de soin le sang sur son visage. Les vêtements de rechanges qu'il était aller chercher dans l'Impala étaient soigneusement pliés et posés à coté de lui, sur le brancard, en attendant que Mike s'en occupe. L'idée qu'un étranger, un croque mort de surcroît, se charge de prendre soin de son frère de manière aussi _intime_ ne le réjouissait pas mais quelqu'un devait le faire. La seule chose que Sam avait gardée, c'était son blouson de cuir. Il le serrait contre lui, conscient que c'était pour l'instant son seul lien avec Dean.

La seule chose qui lui donnait encore un peu d'espoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Laissez toute espérance

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Si quelqu'un connaît l'adresse d'un Djinn, qu'il me la file : j'ai deux ou trois vœux à faire ! 1°, que cette série m'appartienne, 2°, que Dean apparaissent brusquement devant moi, tout sourire ... Par contre, si on pouvait faire l'impasse sur le côté « je te vide petit à petit de ton sang pour le boire », ça m'arrangerait énormément !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Review, review, review, review ... pardon, mais je suis devenue accro !Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, j'aime bien savoir ce que les gens pensent de ce que j'écris !

**Note de l'auteur (2) : **Andalousia, merci pour tes reviews ! Voilà la suite !

**Chapitre IV.**

_La tourmente infernale, qui n'a pas de repos,_

_Mène les ombres avec sa rage ;_

_Et les tourne et les heurte et les harcèle._

_**Dante, l'Enfer, chant V.**_

Tu les entends autour de toi. Ils sont là, leurs doigts glacés te frôlent, et à chaque fois qu'ils te touchent tu as l'impression de recevoir des décharges électriques. Tu essayes de ne pas crier malgré la souffrance, tu ne veux pas leur donner ce plaisir mais très vite ça devient insupportable. La douleur est trop forte, trop intolérable, et lorsque tu ne peux plus retenir tes cris de douleur tu les entend rire et railler.

Tous ceux que tu as envoyés ici se sont réunis pour te torturer, à tour de rôle ou bien ensemble. Ils se délectent de tes cris, se réjouissent de tes suppliques, rient à chacune des larmes de douleurs que tu ne peux retenir. En d'autres circonstances tu aurais peut-être regretté d'en avoir tant renvoyé en enfer mais tu ne peux pas, tu es en train d'étouffer. Tu réalises en paniquant que tu ne peux plus respirer, que malgré tous tes efforts tu suffoques et tu les entends rirent, et rirent encore. Tu voudrais appeler Sam mais tu n'y arrives pas.

Tu te noies lentement, et _eux_ se régalent du spectacle.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Laissez toute espérance

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Bon, j'ai tout essayé – incantations, invocations, supplications, lamentations – mais rien à faire, cette série et tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Encore un petit chapitre sur Sammy, mais très bientôt les choses vont bouger, avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages. Je voulais juste prendre mon temps pour décrire comment Sam réagit à tout ça. Mais je promet de ne pas trop m'éterniser ... !!!

**Chapitre V.**

Tic toc. Tic toc. Une seconde. Dix seconde. Trente seconde. Une minute. Puis dix, trente, une heure. Dix heures. Vingt quatre. Et sept jours. Sept jours qui passèrent sans que Sam s'en rende vraiment compte. Sept jours, depuis que Dean était ... _mort_, lui souffla une petite voix mais il refusa de l'écouter. Même si elle se manifestait de plus en plus souvent pour lui rappeler le temps qui passait, il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Et elle était plutôt mal tombée avec lui. Les Winchester étaient des champions du déni.

Ces derniers jours étaient tellement flous dans sa mémoire qu'il n'aurait pu dire avec exactitude ce qu'il avait vraiment fait. A part rechercher Lilith. Lui et Bobby avait réessayé son pendule mais en vain. Ça n'avait rien donné, Lilith restait introuvable, et Sam s'était demandé si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de se laisser trouver. Pour que Dean vienne à elle et se jette dans la gueule de loup sans le savoir. L'idée qu'ils aient pu tomber dans ce piège, que Dean soit maintenant en Enfer parce qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des débutants le rendait malade.

Il s'était alors plongé avec acharnement dans ses recherches, au point d'en oublier de manger et de se reposer. Dans ces cas là, Bobby devait le forcer à s'arrêter, pour qu'il dorme quelques heures ou avale quelque chose, mais à chaque fois Sam refusait de lâcher ses livres.

« - Pas maintenant Bobby, lui avait-il dit deux jours après la _mort_ de Dean.

Il était plongé dans la traduction d'un vieux recueil en latin dans lequel seraient décrits, d'après la rumeur, certaines incantations pour appeler à soit n'importe quel démon, et pour l'instant manger ou se reposer était les dernières de ses préoccupations. Il avait en tête le bruit de l'horloge qui scandait les minutes et les heures qui passaient, des minutes et des heures pendant lesquelles Dean était torturé en Enfer.

« - Ecoute Sam, je sais que tu veux à tout prix retrouver Lilith mais ça fait des heures que tu es sur ce bouquin. Et tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, lui répondit le jeune homme sans même lever la tête.

Sans accorder la moindre attention au vieux chasseur, il se leva pour aller chercher dans sa bibliothèque un autre dictionnaire et se rassit aussitôt à la place qu'il occupait depuis déjà deux jours.

« - Sam ! s'exclama Bobby en élevant légèrement la voix. Il espérait que ce soit suffisant pour sortir le cadet des Winchester de sa frénésie de recherches mais ce fut en pure perte. Sam fit comme s'il ne l'étendait pas.

Bobby soupira et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Ces derniers jours avaient été très éprouvant, et il comprenait très bien la réaction de Sam. Seulement se tuer au travail ne ramènerait pas son frère.

« - Sam, ça suffit maintenant ! continua-t-il en prenant plus ou moins consciemment le ton qu'adoptait John quand il voulait que ses fils lui obéissent. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. Ça ne t'apportera rien de te laisser mourir de faim !

- Je n'ai pas le temps, lui répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

- Sam, je ...

- Je n'ai pas le temps !

Sam se leva brusquement en faisant tomber son livre dans un claquement sec.

« - Dean est en train de subir les pires tortures qu'on puisse imaginer et tu voudrais que je m'installe tranquillement à table et que je me fasse un sandwich !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais tu es en train de te t'épuiser et si ...

- Je suis sûr que Dean serait ravi d'entendre ça. Oh, excuse moi frérot si tu as dû rester plus longtemps que prévu en Enfer mais j'ai dû faire une petite pause pour grignoter un bout et faire une sieste pour faire plaisir à Bobby !

- Ça suffit Sam ! Tu deviens injuste, lui répliqua le chasseur d'une voix vibrante de colère. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir ramener Dean !

- Ah oui ? Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à chercher un moyen de le _ramener _!

Sam réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin quand il vit Bobby tressaillir, comme si ses paroles l'avaient physiquement touché. Durant un instant, le regard du chasseur se remplit d'une tristesse infinie mais il se reprit très vite.

« - Tu n'est pas le seul à vouloir sauver Dean, lui dit-il avec une douceur qui désarçonna le jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère dans sa voix, juste ... de la compréhension, et beaucoup de patience. Plus que son propre père n'en avait jamais eu avec lui.

- Moi aussi je donnerai tout pour que ton frère n'ait pas à subir tout ça. Il ne le mérite pas. »

Et Sam comprit. Il savait que Bobby avait beaucoup d'affection pour Dean, comme pour lui, mais il réalisa à cet instant qu'il tenait sûrement plus à Dean qu'il ne l'avait jamais montré. Il savait que son frère considérait le chasseur comme un deuxième père, surtout depuis la mort de John, mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que Bobby puisse considérer Dean comme un fils. Et ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qu'il venait de dire ...

« - Bobby je ...

Sam se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, brusquement vidé et épuisé.

« - Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix. Je ne voulais pas dire ça ... je sais que tu veux sauver Dean autant que moi. Je suis désolé ...

- Ça va gamin, le rassura Bobby en posant sa main sur son épaule. Y'a pas de mal. On est tous les deux fatigués, c'est tout. »

Sam releva la tête et réussit à lui adresser un sourire las. Il était étonné de la façon dont Bobby avait passé l'éponge sur sa _crise_ de colère. Exactement comme Dean l'aurait fait, balayants ses objection d'un haussement d'épaule, lui disant simplement que c'était oublié, et que ça ne servait à rien de revenir dessus. Il avait toujours été stupéfié de la façon dont son frère avait pu lui pardonner tout au long de ces années ses nombreuses explosions de colère, tout ce qu'il avait pu dire sous le coup de la frustration, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et qui se terminait souvent pour lui claquant la porte et s'en allant. Quoi qu'il ait pu dire ou faire – et dieu sait qu'il avait fait de chose stupide sous le coup de la colère – son frère lui avait toujours pardonné.

« - Ecoute Sam, je te propose un marché. Tu vas t'allonger et je viens te réveiller dans deux heures. Juste deux petites heures.

Sam hésita un instant mais devant le regard insistant de Bobby, il capitula.

« - Juste deux heures, hein ?

- Deux heures, pas plus. »

Sam céda finalement et monta à l'étage, dans ce qui était depuis des années leur chambre, celle que lui et Dean partageaient chaque fois qu'ils venaient chez Bobby. Le lit le plus prêt de la porte n'était pas défait et Sam comptait bien ne pas y toucher. Pour lui, c'était et ce serait toujours le lit de Dean.

Le jeune homme se déchaussa rapidement avant de s'allonger sur son lit en poussant un long soupir. Il était épuisé. Littéralement vidé. Bobby avait raison, il avait besoin de dormir, mais dès qu'il ferma les yeux un flot d'images l'assaillit brusquement. Dean, debout devant lui, lui disant de continuer à se battre. De ne pas oublier ce que leur père lui avait appris. Ne pas oublier ce qu'il lui avait appris ...

Sam se redressa brusquement, le souffle court. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir du regard de son frère juste avant que les _Hellhound_ n'entrent. Ce mélange de peur et de fierté, cette dernière lueur d'espoir qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Dean, même si tous les deux savaient qu'il n'en avait plus.

Le jeune homme quitta son lit d'un bond et s'avança rapidement vers la chaise ou il avait posé son ordinateur portable. Il retourna vers son lit, s'installa dessus et posa l'ordi sur ses genoux avant de l'allumer. Bobby lui avait dit de se reposer mais il ne pouvait. Alors autant continuer ses recherches.

Il était plongé dans ses recherches quand une voix, en provenance du lit de son frère, lui fit arrêter son travail.

_Sammy, éteint moi cet ordinateur !_

« - Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? demanda-t-il sans lever la tête et sans cesser de pianoter sur son clavier. De toute façon, _il _n'était pas vraiment là.

_Parce que la lumière me gêne, voila pourquoi_, lui rétorqua son frère.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Dean, tu sais que tu ne peux pas être gêné par la lumière ?

_Ah bon, et pourquoi donc ?_

- Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment là. Tu n'es qu'un produit de mon imagination, une illusion crée par mon subconscient pour m'aider à surmonter le fait que tu es en Enfer et pour supporter la culpabilité que je ressens.

Le rire de son frère, léger, presque insouciant, un rire qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps lui serra brusquement la gorge et il dû prendre sur lui pour refouler ses larmes.

_C'est peut-être le cas, Freud, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'il faut que tu te reposes. Dors au moins deux heures, histoire de récupérer._

« - Non.

_Pourquoi non ?_

- Parce que qui sait combien ces deux heures de sommeil représentent de jours, de semaines, de mois de torture pour toi ? lui demanda Sam en réussissant à garder une voix égale. Je dois continuer mes recherches, et je n'arrêterai pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas ramené !

_C'est pas vrai ! Plus borné que ça c'est pas possible ! Et si tu meurs d'épuisement avant d'avoir pu me ramener, hein Sammy ?_

- Tu peux dire ce que tu voudras, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

_Ok, tu veux jouer à ce jeu là. ... All our time have come, _commença-t-_il_à chanter à tue-tête. _ ... here but now they're gone ... don't fear the reaper ..._

- A quoi tu joue ? s'exclama brusquement Sam.

_Moi ? A rien. Je chante, c'est tout. Et je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que tu n'iras pas te coucher !_

- Dean !

_Tu sais de quoi je suis capable Sammy, je peux chanter toute la nuit. Vu que je ne suis qu'une illusion de ton Moi, ton Surmoi, ton Ça ou je ne sais plus quoi_, lui fit remarquer Dean avec un certain triomphe dans la voix,_ je peux chanter toute la nuit ! ... COME ON BABY ... TAKE MY HAND ... DON'T FEAR THE REAPER ..._

- Ok, ok, ça va ! s'exclama finalement Sam, mais toujours sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur. Il ne voulait pas regarder le lit qui jouxtait le sien parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il était vide. Il voulait maintenir l'illusion encore un peu, parce qu'il avait besoin de son frère. Désespérément besoin de lui.

_Tu capitules ?_

- Oui. Tu as gagné, je vais me coucher. ... Blue Öyster Cult, hein ?

_Rien ne vaut les classiques !_

Sam arrêta son portable, le posa par terre, éteignit la lumière et s'allongea enfin sur son lit.

« - Hey, Dean, l'appela-t-il dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

_Quoi Sammy ?_

- Tu ... tu seras toujours là quand je me réveillerai ? »

Durant un instant, Sam eut l'impression d'être à nouveau un petit garçon apeuré par un cauchemar qui attendait que son grand frère vienne le rassurer. Qu'il vienne lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre parce qu'il était là, et qu'il resterait auprès de lui.

_Oui Sammy, je serais là_, lui assura doucement son frère. _Maintenant, dors_.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Laissez toute espérance

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **J'ai passé l'âge et puis il est un peu tôt mais qui sait, si je demande au Père Noël de m'apporter les droits de cette série à Noël, et tout ce qui va avec ... Ben quoi, j'ai été très très sage cette année !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre parce que je suis encore sous le choc du bonus de l'épisode « Yellow fever » (4X06) ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais écouter « Eyes of the tiger » sans penser à Jensen !!!

**Chapitre VI.**

_Là pleurs, soupirs et hautes plaintes_

_Résonnaient dans l'air sans étoiles,_

_Ce qui me fit pleurer pour commencer._

_**Dante, l'Enfer, Chant III.**_

Les images se bousculent dans ta tête, et tu voudrais fermer les yeux pour les chasser mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu n'as plus de paupières ou si ce sont _eux _qui t'en empêchent, mais le résultat est le même, tu ne peux pas y échapper. Et les images sont toujours là. Elles tourbillonnent autour de toi, dans ton esprit, elles t'envahissent et tu as l'impression d'étouffer. C'est trop, beaucoup trop. Tu ne peux pas revivre tout ça.

Tous les moment de chagrins, de douleurs, de pertes qui ont jalonné ta vie. Certaines images que tu croyais floues à cause du temps passé t'apparaissent maintenant plus vives que jamais. La mort de ta mère, les premiers temps juste après où tu croyais que ton père ne reviendrait jamais, toutes ces années à attendre, terrifié à l'idée qu'il rentre pas de la chasse, le départ de Sam pour Stanford, la mort de ton père, la mort de Sam, les visages de tous ceux que tu as connu, aimé et perdus. Et la douleur est aussi forte qu'aux premiers jours.

C'est trop, beaucoup trop. Trop d'images, de sensations, de souvenirs atroces que tu as mis des années à enfouir ressurgissent en même temps et tu sais que tu ne pourras pas longtemps tenir comme ça. Tu sais que _s'ils continuent_, tu vas craquer. Personne ne peut supporter de revivre les pires moments de sa vie – et dieu sait que tu en as – sans perdre la raison.

Plus le temps passe, plus la souffrance t'envahit et plus tu te sens glisser. Tu as l'impression de perdre un peu plus chaque _jour_ ce qui fais de toi un être humain, et tu comprends ce que Ruby t'avais avoué. Les démons que tu as passés tant d'année à chasser sont des gens comme toi. Tu sais pourquoi ils le sont devenus. Parce qu'aucun être humain ne peut supporter un telle douleur. Parce qu'il faut abandonner son humanité pour survivre, et parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

Tu te sens glisser, tu oublies lentement qui tu es, et tu penses à Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Laissez toute espérance

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Les lutins et les licornes existent, les pingouins font du surf, les clowns ne sont pas du tout effrayants et je gagne des montagnes d'argent sur toutes les fics que j'écris !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Et c'est parti pour un peu d'action ... Oui, il était temps !!! Lol !

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Chapitre VII.**

L'Impala roulait sur une route déserte, avalant les kilomètres avec facilité, et le soleil rasant de cette fin de journée se reflétait sur le métal noir. Seul le ronronnement de son moteur venait troubler la quiétude des lieux et le silence qui régnait à l'intérieur de la voiture. Son chauffeur conduisait le visage fermé, l'air grave et déterminé. Ses mains, serrées sur le volant de cuir, portaient des traces de coups et de sang séchés mais l'homme ne semblait pas y porter attention. Son regard était rivé à la route, dur et froid, et même si le silence de la voiture l'oppressait, il ne fit aucun geste pour mettre la radio. Il ne pouvait. Pas maintenant.

Sam resserra presque inconsciemment ses doigts sur le volant alors que les événements de ces derniers jours lui revenaient par image. Ça faisait trois semaines aujourd'hui. Exactement vingt et unes longues et agonisantes journées depuis que Dean était en Enfer. Trois semaines à chercher désespérément Lilith, ou n'importe quel moyen pour ramener son frère. Mais rien. Absolument rien. Aucune trace de Lilith, aucun sort, incantation, prêtre vaudou qui lui aurait permis de ramener Dean. Il en était même venu à envisager une solution ultime, celle de se rendre à un carrefour et de faire un pacte avec un _crossroad_ _demon_.

Au point où il en était, il aurait été prêt à tout donner, à sacrifier sa propre vie, son âme et même plus pour que Dean soit à nouveau avec lui. Il comprenait maintenant avec une lucidité douloureuse pourquoi son frère avait passé ce pacte. Mais il lui en voulait, pour l'avoir fait et surtout pour avoir cru que lui pourrait vivre sans son grand frère. Dean pensait sûrement qu'il pourrait vivre sans lui parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Parce qu'il avait vécu loin de lui durant quatre ans mais son frère se trompait lourdement. Sam avait réalisé, ces deux dernières années mais surtout ces derniers mois, qu'il n'était pas si fort que ça. Qu'il n'était pas aussi indépendant qu'il avait bien voulu le croire. Même s'il avait passé quatre années à essayer de le prouver à sa famille, et à lui-même, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son frère.

Et plus les jours passaient, et plus il se sentait glisser. Il perdait pied lentement mais sûrement, et il savait très bien où sa chute le mènerait. Il avait déjà vécu ça, lorsque le _Trickster_ lui avait fait revivre la mort de Dean, et lors ses longs mois d'agonies à le rechercher pour qu'il inverse les choses et qu'il lui rende son frère. Sam se sentait inexorablement glisser vers les abîmes qu'il avait côtoyés à cette époque. Il se détachait de lui-même, les chose glissaient sur lui, l'atteignaient moins, et il avait parfois l'impression de se contempler en train de faire des choses, comme s'il n'était plus lui même.

Parce qu'il n'était plus lui-même sans Dean. Son frère faisait partie de lui, au point qu'il ne pouvait avancer sans lui. Il avait passé ses quatre années à Stanford à osciller, bancal, comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même, et il n'avait retrouvé son équilibre qu'avec le retour de son frère. Mais Dean n'était plus là et il se sentait tomber, sans personne pour le ramener.

Lorsqu'il arrêta l'Impala devant la casse automobile de Bobby il remarqua aussitôt la voiture garée juste à coté. Une vieille Camaro bleu nuit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bobby avait-il de la visite ? Sur ses gardes, Sam sortit de l'Impala et fit rapidement le tour de l'autre voiture mais sans pouvoir déterminer à qui elle pouvait appartenir. Il décida finalement de rentrer, non sans avoir vérifier que son Glock était bien calé sous sa chemise, coincé entre son dos et la ceinture de son jean. Seulement, de tous les visiteurs que Bobby aurait pu avoir, Sam ne s'attendait pas à voir Ellen Harvelle debout dans le salon en train de discuter avec le chasseur.

« - ... prend tout ça ? disait-elle, en lui tournant le dos.

Aussitôt Sam comprit qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il entra dans la pièce et entendit quelque instant avant de refermer la porte en la laissant claquer, histoire de montrer qu'il était là.

« - Sam ! s'exclama Ellen en se retournant vers lui.

- Ellen, lui répondit-il si froidement qu'elle se figea un instant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu vous voir. J'avais deux ou trois choses dont je voulais parler avec toi et Bobby et ... Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, reprit Ellen, un peu désarçonnée par l'attitude de Sam. Il lui avait toujours semblé que des deux frère, Sam était le _gentil_, le plus sensible, compatissant, mais là ... il lui avait à peine adressé un regard, et il lui avait répondu avec une telle froideur. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de se montrer ainsi. Chaque fois qu'il était venu au Roadhouse, chaque fois qu'elle avait parlé avec lui, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il l'appréciait, et qu'il lui faisait confiance, en tout cas beaucoup plus que Dean. Mais les choses semblaient complètement différentes.

- Comme tu peux le voir, Bobby et moi sommes plutôt occupé alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ...

- Sam ! s'exclama le vieux chasseur. Ellen est venu ici pour ...

- Ça ne fait rien Bobby, lui assura Ellen.

Elle n'en voulait pas à Sam pour son attitude et sa façon de lui répondre. Elle imaginait sans difficulté ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ce qu'il avait pu endurer ces dernières semaines. Mais elle savait aussi que cela prendrait du temps avant qu'il se sente mieux, avant que la souffrance ne devienne tolérable ; et le fait d'essayer de _sauver_ son frère ne risquait par de l'aider à accepter les choses. Ellen n'était pas sans cœur, loin de là, et même si elle ne le montrait pas elle avait de la peine pour Sam.

Mais elle savait que ce que lui et Bobby tentaient d'accomplir était complètement vain. On ne ramène pas les morts de l'au-delà et encore moins de l'Enfer. C'était dur à accepter, mais Dean était mort, et cette fois les démons avaient gagné. Ce que faisait Bobby, entretenir cet espoir vain et inutile ... ça ne donnerait rien de bon. Plus tôt Sam accepterai la vérité, si cruelle qu'elle soit, et plus vite il pourrait faire son deuil.

Sam regarda tour à tour son ami, puis Ellen, le visage totalement inexpressif avant de partir dans la cuisine sans leur dire un mot, et Bobby sentit son inquiétude grandir. Il savait que c'était dur pour lui mais il sentait que Sam était en train de lui échapper. Qu'il s'éloignait lentement de lui. Qu'il glissait. Les choses semblaient ne plus l'atteindre de la même façon, il était de plus en plus froid, et se désintéressait de tout sauf de ce que touchait de près ou de loin à son frère ou à Lilith. Le chasseur ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il avait dû le forcer à manger quelque chose, à dormir quelque heures, à simplement souffler un peu.

Dans ces cas là il ressemblait tant à son père que ça en devenait presque risible, surtout après toutes ces fois ou Sam avait juré qu'il ne serait jamais comme lui. Mais il le devenait. Obsédé. Fanatique. Prêt à tout sacrifier pour parvenir à son but. Bobby savait que la seule chose qui avait empêché John J. Winchester de sombrer, la seule chose qui l'avait gardé dans le monde des vivants c'était ses fils, et surtout Dean. Ça gamin avait le don de lui remettre les idées en place, de lui rappeler qu'il était un père avant d'être un chasseur, qu'il avait des obligations envers ses fils et sans lui Bobby savait que John aurait complètement sombré, que son obsession l'aurait engloutit corps et âme. Sam prenait le même chemin, seulement Dean n'était plus là pour le retenir.

Si Bobby avait appris une chose sur John, c'est que quand il était dans cet état là, quand il était complètement obnubilé, rien ne servait de le raisonner : il ne vous écoutait pas. Au mieux, on pouvait s'en tirer avec un œil au beurre noir et au pire ... Et si Sam était comme lui, alors il pourrait lui dire, crier, hurler tout ce qu'il voulait, le jeune homme ne l'écouterait pas. Et Bobby savait que, même si le gamin lui vouait une grande affection et beaucoup de respect, le cadet des Winchester n'hésiterait pas à lui flanquer son poing dans la figure si ça lui chantait !

« - Qu'est-ce que ça a donné, le tuyau de Ruby ? lui demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Sam était en train de se laver les mains mais les traces de sang qu'il avait sur ses phalanges n'échappèrent pas au regard de chasseur.

Ruby l'avait appelé la veille, pour lui parler d'un démon, un des lieutenant de Lilith qui _traînait_ dans le coin d'après ses dires. Sam avait alors décidé de partir à la recherches de ce démon qui, toujours d'après Ruby, se planquait dans un squat à l'extérieur de la ville. Sam était parti immédiatement même si Bobby était tout à fait contre.

Et quelque chose à son regard, à sa façon de tenir, les épaules crispée et la mâchoire serrée, fit comprendre au vieux chasseur que les choses ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait prévu.

_Quelques heures plus tôt ..._

« - Sam, qui te dit que ce qu'elle raconte est vrai ? Que Ruby n'est pas en train de te mener en bateau, ou au pire de bosser pour Lilith et de t'attirer dans un piège. Bon sang, on parle d'un putain de démon, alors même si elle vous a aidé toi et ton frère dans le passé ...

Mais Sam ne l'écouta pas. Il venait de passer en mode « je fonce sans réfléchir », ce qui arrivait immanquablement dès qu'il s'agissait de retrouver Lilith, et il quitta aussitôt la pièce, laissant Bobby tout seul dans son salon. Seul et désemparé.

En suivant les indications de Ruby, Sam parvint une demi heure plus tard devant une série de vieux bâtiments abandonnés, des immeubles délabrés et vétustes qui trônaient à la sortie de la ville.

Sam n'était pas idiot, contrairement à ce que Bobby semblait penser. Il se doutait bien que Ruby pouvait jouer un double jeu, et que tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un piège mais au fond de lui il n'y croyait pas. Oh, il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il avait découvert une chose très importante sur Ruby : elle avait peur de lui. Il l'avait senti juste après l'attaque des Hellhound, et lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé la veille. Elle avait peur, et grâce à ça, Sam possédait un ascendant sur elle dont il comptait bien se servir.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui soit ses yeux et ses oreilles parmi la communauté des démons, quelqu'un qui le renseigne, et Ruby était parfaite pour ce rôle. Sam n'avait aucun scrupule à l'utiliser, et s'il devait la sacrifier, et bien ...

Sam chassa Ruby de ses pensées quand il atteignit le dernier étage. Il venait de fouiller le reste de l'immeuble où Rubicante, le démon dont elle lui avait parlé, était censé avoir trouvé refuge. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel démon et Sam savait très bien que si Bobby avait eu connaissance de son nom il ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir. Même Dean ne l'aurait jamais laissé y aller seul. Selon certains écrits, Rubicante faisait partie des démons du Huitième cercle de l'Enfer, mais d'après Ruby c'était surtout l'un des lieutenants de Lilith.

Même si leur chef avait brusquement disparu après sa déconvenue – le mot aurait pu faire sourire Sam si le souvenir de la défaite de Lilith n'était pas si intimement lié à celui de la _mort_ de Dean –quelques _hommes_ de Lilith se trouvaient encore dans les parages. Mais sûrement pas pour lui venir en aide, ou pour préparer son retour. Son échec lui avait fait perdre une partie de ses troupes et connaissant le peu de loyauté que les démons avaient les uns pour les autres, Sam se doutait que ceux encore présent allaient tout faire pour essayer d'évincer Lilith et prendre sa place dans la hiérarchie infernale.

Mais tout cela ne le concernait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Lilith, quel qu'en soit les risques.

Dissimulé derrière les portes d'un placard à demi closes, Rubicante regarda l'homme entrer dans la pièce, l'arme au poing et totalement inconscient de sa présence. Pour tout dire, le démon était plutôt déçu. Il avait tant entendu parler de cet homme, des hauts faits de son père, de son frère et de lui-même, de ce qu'il était censé avoir fait à leur chef Lilith mais à le voir avancer ainsi dans la pièce ... il n'avait rien de si _extraordinaire_. A part sa taille cet homme n'avait rien de grand et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les démons parlaient de Sam Winchester avec tant de crainte. Ce n'était qu'un gamin avec un flingue à la main qui se croyait à l'abri parce qu'il connaissait deux ou trois exorcismes. Mais contre un démon de sa trempe, le _grand _Sam Winchester n'était rien.

Rubicante sortit de sa cachette sans un bruit et suivit Sam dans la dernière pièce de l'étage. Un pièce sans fenêtres, sans autres issues que celle par laquelle il venait de passer. Une pièce dont le jeune homme ne ressortirait pas vivant. Il était coincé, à sa merci et Rubicante comptait bien savourer ce moment, et celui où il retournerait en Enfer avec la tête de Samuel Winchester.

« - Si tu cherches Lilith, je crois bien que tu es venu pour rien, lui lança Rubicante en se postant juste à l'entrée de la pièce.

Il vit avec une certaine satisfaction le jeune homme se retourner précipitamment vers lui, une expression de surprise complète sur le visage. Sam leva son arme en direction du démon mais Rubicante, d'une geste presque nonchalant de la main, le désarma et envoya le Glock à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« - Ts ts, allons, ce ne sont pas des manières. Ton papa ne t'a jamais appris que c'était dangereux de jouer avec des armes ?

Rubicante le vit tressaillir mais Sam resta silencieux.

« - D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, continua le démon en avançant dans la pièce, et plus il avançait et plus Sam reculait, c'est sûrement la seule chose qu'il ne t'ai jamais appris. Et vu là ou il est maintenant, je doute qu'il puisse t'apprendre autre chose !

- Ferme-là, lui rétorqua Sam, les dents serrées.

- Allons, tu devrais être ravi pour lui. Ton cher papa a réussit à sortir de l'Enfer. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ton grand frère mais ...

- J'ai dit ferme-là ! lui répéta Sam avec force, mais il se tu quand il réalisa qu'il avait le dos contre le mur.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me donner des ordres, lui fit remarquer Rubicante d'une voix sèche.

Le démon vit Sam jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« - Tu veux que je te dise, continua-t-il sur un ton presque amical et amusé. Ça fait maintenant plus de deux ans que j'entend mes _compatriotes_ parler et reparler de frères Winchester, du fait que ton frère à descendu Azazel, de toi, qui est censé posséder de grand pouvoirs.

Rubicante regarda le jeune chasseur de haut en bas, avec une lenteur calculée. Il voulait savourer ce moment.

« - Mais honnêtement je ne vois pas ce que vous avez de si _exceptionnel_. Je veux dire, regarde ton frère, il est en train de servir d'amusement pour tous les démons qu'il a renvoyé en Enfer et toi ... toi tu es coincé, à ma merci ...

Sam se mit alors à rire et Rubicante s'arrêta brusquement de parler, désarçonné par l'attitude du jeune homme. Le jeune homme redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres du démon, et Rubicante se raidit, sur ses gardes. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un homme sur le point de mourir ne pouvait pas être si calme, si froid et déterminé, presque ... triomphant.

« - Qu'est-ce que ... ? s'exclama le démon mais au moment où il essaya de faire un pas en avant, il réalisa qu'il était bloqué. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il chercha fébrilement autour de lui ce qui l'empêcher de bouger jusque son regard soit attiré par celui du jeune homme. Il le suivit et prit alors conscience du cercle tracé à même le sol, avec à l'intérieur un pentagramme et une série de signes gravés à chaque extrémité. Et il comprit.

« - Espèce de sale petit ...

- Ts ts, l'interrompit Sam en s'écartant lentement du mur. Allons, ce ne sont pas des manières.

- Pauvre idiot, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu peux te débarrasser d'un démon comme moi aussi facilement ? Soit tu es complètement abruti, soit tu es le chasseur le plus naïf que j'ai rencontré, et j'en ai rencontré tu peux me croire. Seulement aucun n'a jamais survécu et toi non plus tu ne vas ... »

Sam se détourna du démon et cessa aussitôt d'écouter ses menaces. Il récupéra son arme puis sortit de derrière un vieux meubles renversé son sac en toile, et en extirpa plusieurs flacons d'eau bénite. L'interrogatoire risquait d'être très long, et Sam avait prévu suffisamment de bouteille pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Même si tu me renvoies en Enfer, ça ne m'arrêtera pas. Je reviendrai et je me ferai un plaisir de t'étriper et de t'arracher ...

- Oh oui, je vais te renvoyer en Enfer, le coupa Sam d'une voix de glace. Mais pas avant d'avoir obtenu quelques réponses.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Rubicante, plus surpris qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses lui échappent à ce point et tournent ainsi, en sa défaveur.

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser, continua Sam en installant son matériel sur une chaise à ses cotés. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, précis et fermes. Il se sentait calme, presque ... détaché. Il avait quelque chose à accomplir mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un job. Un job comme un autre.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à tes _questions_, railla le démon. Je suis peut-être bloqué par ton petit subterfuge mais rien ne m'oblige à coopérer.

- Oh que si, lui répondit Sam d'une voix doucereuse, avant de lui lancer à la figure de l'eau bénite.

Rubicante hurla de douleur en agrippant son visage.

« - Esp ... espèce de saloperie ..., râla-t-il en se redressant lentement. Si tu crois vraiment qu'un peu d'eau bénite va me faire peur ...

Sam ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le démon.

« - J'ai quelques question à te poser mais il y en surtout une à laquelle je veux que tu répondes. Seulement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors j'espère que tu ne vas pas m'obliger à me répéter. Je veux savoir où est Lilith et comment je peux la retrouver.

- Ça fait deux questions, lui rétorqua Rubicante en le gratifiant d'une large sourire.

Sam agit si vite que le démon se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas vraiment, comme tous les démons le disaient, des pouvoirs démoniaques. Il frappa Rubicante au menton et le démon tomba aussitôt à terre. Sam l'agrippa alors par les cheveux, lui releva la tête d'une main et de l'autre lui versa une bouteille entière d'eau bénite sur le visage.

« - AAAAHHHHH

Le cri de douleur du démon emplit la pièce dans une nuée blanche mais Sam maintint sa prise.

« - Je t'ai prévenu de ne pas me faire répéter. Maintenant je veux que tu me répondes. Où. Est. Lilith ?

Le démon redressa lentement la tête, le souffle court, et foudroya le jeune homme du regard.

« - Va te faire ... AAAAHHHH.

Il hurla à nouveau de douleur quand Sam l'aspergea à nouveau d'eau bénite.

Il continua ainsi pendant de longue minutes, et il eut bientôt l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour de lui, que cette pièce aux murs crasseux, les cris douleurs du démons, les nuages de fumées et le grésillement de l'eau bénite sur sa peau. Que sa voix qui répétait inlassablement la même question, et ses mains qui tour à tour frappait et aspergeait le démon d'eau bénite. Seulement lui, et _l'homme_ qu'il était en train de torturer.

« - Je veux savoir où est Lilith ! OÙ EST-ELLE ?

- Même ... même si je le savais ..., commença le démon en haletant, pourquoi est-ce que je te répondrai, hein ?

- Parce que ça mettrait un terme à tout ça.

- Mais ça ne va pas t'empêcher de me renvoyer en Enfer, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda alors Rubicante et quelque chose dans son regard fit tressaillir le jeune homme. Quelque chose comme une lueur de ... jubilation.

- En fait, j'espère bien que tu vas me renvoyer en Enfer. Parce que dès que j'y serai, je me ferai un plaisir d'aller voir ton cher frère Dean.

Sam se figea brusquement, la bouteille d'eau bénite à seulement quelque centimètre du visage de Rubicante.

« - Ça pourrait être amusant, tu en crois pas ? Je pourrais en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, continua le démon. Tu crois qu'il apprécierait ? C'est qu'il doit se sentir seul, là où il est. Même si j'ai dans l'idée qu'ils doivent tous se bousculer pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui ...

- Ferme-là, lui ordonna Sam, mais le démon continua à parler.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que mes congénères sont capables de faire, encore plus à un type comme ton frère. Tout ce qu'il peuvent lui faire endurer et ...

Sam le frappa violement au menton et le démon retomba à terre, la bouche en sang.

« - Ferme-là ou je te descend !

- Et quoi ? Tu tuerais un pauvre innocent ? lui demanda Rubicante avec un sourire moqueur en se relevant lentement et Sam, presque malgré lui relâcha sa prise sur son arme et recula légèrement. Non, je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas ton style. Et c'est ce qui nous amène à une vrai dilemme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam se raidit et resta un instant silencieux. Il ne savait pas où le démon voulait en venir, et la façon dont la situation lui échappait commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter.

« - Tu n'as que deux choix devant toi. Soit tu me renvoies en Enfer, et là je me ferais un plaisir de passer un peu de bon temps avec ton frère, soit tu me laisses partir, mais dans ce cas tu condamnes ce pauvre idiot dont j'ai pris l'apparence, conclut le démon. Je me demande qui tu vas choisir de sauver ? Ton frère, ou un inconnu ? »

Sam eut l'impression que son cœur venait de rater un battement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, il n'avait pas pensé que ce démon pourrait le menacer de la sorte, qu'il puisse, une fois en Enfer, aller s'en prendre à Dean. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne devait être qu'un simple _interrogatoire_. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était forcer un peu les choses, quitte à être brutal mais après tout c'était un démon. Lui et Dean en avaient déjà interrogé plusieurs de la sorte, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il usait de la manière forte pour obtenir des réponse. Mais là ... il se sentait complètement pris au dépourvu. Le grand, l'invincible Sam Winchester venait de se faire avoir en beauté !

Rubicante scruta le jeune homme et vit passer sur son visage jusque là impassible toute une myriade d'émotions. Et il éclata de rire.

« - Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ! Vous, les humains, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Vous êtes si présomptueux, vous penser pouvoir nous piéger avec vos petits tours de passe-passe mais il serait temps que vous compreniez que c'est nous qui menons la danse. Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous. ... Tu veux que je t'avoue une chose Winchester ? Je ne sais pas où est Lilith, mais je sais qu'elle n'est plus ici. Elle est retournée en Enfer, la queue entre les jambes mais il y une chose dont je suis sûr, ça ne va pas l'arrêter. Oh non. Lilith n'est pas la plus forte ou la plus brillante mais elle ne renonce jamais. Rien ne l'arrête, pas même deux inconscients comme toi et ton frère. Je suis sûr qu'elle va revenir pour finir le travail mais juste avant elle ira voir ton frère et elle se délectera de le faire hurler et crier et implorer et supplier pour qu'elle arrête ... »

Sam releva son Glock et l'arma dans un claquement sec.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Si cette série m'appartenait, je serais en ce moment même dans ma somptueuse demeure de Malibu de star riche et célèbre, sur le bord de la piscine, en train de regarder Jensen nager ... ... ... ... :)

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Ça y est, je suis de retour ! Et pardon pour le petit evil-cliff du dernier chapitre ! J'ai pas pu résister ! Aller, la suite arrive ...

**Chapitre IX.**

_Mots de douleur, accent de rage,_

_Voix fortes, rauques, bruit de mains avec elles, _

_Faisaient un fracas tournoyant, _

_Toujours, dans cet air éternellement sombre, _

_Comme le sable où souffle un tourbillon._

_**Dante, l'Enfer, Chant XXXIV.**_

Tout autour de toi n'est que bruit. Sons stridents, sifflants, omniprésents. Grognements de douleurs, murmures gémissants et cris des suppliciés emplissent l'air. Ils envahissent tout l'espace, t'oppressent et te submergent complètement. Tu voudrais te couvrir les oreilles pour ne plus les entendre mais tu ne peux pas.

Tout autour de toi, l'air est rouge et sombre, lourd, étouffant. Il est dense, brûlant et pourtant il te glace le sang. Il s'infiltre en toi et tu voudrais fermer les yeux mais tu ne peux pas. Tu es paralysé, ton corps ne répond plus, il ne t'appartient plus. Et tu ne peux rien faire quand ils approchent.

Tu sais qu'ils sont autour de toi, ils se cachent dans cet air couleur sang et lorsqu'ils avancent tu sens ton cœur battre furieusement dans ta poitrine. La peur t'étreint, s'approprie tout ton être et t'empêche de respirer. Ils sont là, tu le sais mais tu ne peux les voir et cette idée te terrifie. Tu as peur du moment ou ils cesseront de jouer avec toi. Du moment où ils se montreront à nouveau. Parce que tu sais qu'ils vont venir. Et que tu te mettras à crier, comme tous les autres.

Tu te mettras à hurler le nom de Sam, mais il ne te répondra pas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **A moins que je ne sois devenu un homme, que j'ai changé de nationalité pour devenir américain et de nom pour m'appeler Erik, cette série ne m'appartient pas !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Voilà (enfin) la suite des _aventures_ de Sam et le démon Rubicante ! Bonne lecture, et si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, un avis à laisser, n'hésitez pas !

**Chapitre X.**

Le bruit de la détonation résonna dans toute la pièce, si fort qu'il annihila tous les autres sons. Si fort que durant un instant Sam eut l'impression d'être complètement anesthésié, qu'il ne ressentait plus rien, qu'il n'entendait plus rien, même plus la voix du démon qui continuait de parler encore et encore.

« _ Eh bien Winchester, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Tirer dans un mur ! s'exclama le démon avec moquerie.

Sam resserra sa prise sur son arme, mais il n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur la détente. Pourtant, il en avait envie, tellement envie ! Il voulait le faire, lui faire mal, le faire souffrir comme lui souffrait.

« - ... Lilith va revenir pour se venger et tu ne pourras rien y faire, continua-t-il. Elle détruira ton frère, et tous ces ridicules chasseurs autour de toi qui ...

- _Exorcizo te, immundíssime spíritus_, commença Sam la gorge sèche. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

_Je suis désolé Dean ..._

Rubicante tomba à terre en étouffant un grognement de douleur.

« - Tu ... tu n'es qu'un pauvre abruti, murmura-t-il, les dents serrées. Tu vas le regretter, je peux te l'assurer !

- ... _omnis incúrsio adversárii, omne phantasma, omnis légio… _, continua Sam sans se démonter.

- Arg ... je vais ... je vais me faire une joie d'aller voir ton frère, et je te ferai regretter de m'avoir renvoyer là bas ! Je lui ferai regretter ...

- _…in nómine Dómini nostri Jesu Christi eradicáre, et effugáre ab hoc plásmate…_

- Je le ferai hurler et supplier et il te maudira ...

- _In nomine Patri, Filii et Spiritus Sancti_, termina Sam d'une voix atone.

Rubicante tomba à terre, la tête comme tirée vers le plafond, juste avant qu'un nuage de fumée noire et opaque ne jaillisse de sa bouche dans un cri silencieux.

Sam resta un long moment immobile devant le corps de l'homme que Rubicante avait possédé, avec l'impression étrange d'être complètement engourdi. Il ne sentait plus son corps, n'entendait plus rien. Tout lui paraissait comme enveloppé dans une chape de brouillard qui anesthésier toutes ses sens.

Par la suite ... il n'avait que des souvenirs fragmentés de ce qu'il avait fait après avoir renvoyer Rubicante en Enfer – _là où est Dean, je l'ai envoyé là-bas, j'ai renvoyé un démon qui n'a qu'une envie, se venger de moi, auprès de Dean – _que des bribes de ce qu'il avait faite. L'homme que le démon avait possédé s'était mis à gémir et à bouger, et Sam avait dû l'aider à se lever et à quitter le bâtiment en le portant quasiment contre lui. L'homme était complètement dans les vapes, et Sam n'avait eu aucun mal à le déposer sur un banc devant l'immeuble en question, avant d'appeler une ambulance. Même si le fait d'être posséder par un démon ne mettait pas vraiment votre vie en jeu – et Sam le savait mieux que quiconque – l'homme avait été plutôt amoché et Sam voulait être sur qu'on prenne soin de lui. Il était en train de quitter les lieux, au volant de l'Impala, quand l'ambulance qu'il avait appelée arriva, mais il le remarqua à peine. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

_Dean ..._

« - Sam ? Sam !

La voix de Bobby le tira brusquement de ses souvenirs et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard inquiet du chasseur.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je te demandais comment ça s'était passé ? Est-ce que tu as pu apprendre quelque chose ?

_Oui, qu'à cause de moi Dean est sûrement en train de se faire torturer par Rubicante, tout ça par ma faute._

« - Lilith n'est plus ici, lui répondit Sam en détournant le regard. Il ne voulait pas voir des la yeux de Bobby les reproches qu'il se faisait déjà, ni la pitié que pouvait lui inspirer sa propre bêtise. Il avait tout foiré, et dans les largeurs. Il avait fait tout ça pour rien, il avait affronté un démon puissant pour rien. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné, c'était d'avoir tabassé un pauvre type et que Dean ...

_Seigneur Dean, je suis désolé. Tellement désolé._

« - Où est-elle ? lui demanda alors Ellen.

- Elle est repartie en Enfer, d'après ce que m'a dit ce démon.

Sam passa sous silence la partie « mais elle va revenir pour se venger ». De toute façon, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Lilith n'était plus là, et il ne voyait pas comment l'obliger à venir à lui depuis les fournaises de l'Enfer. Elle était sa seule chance de sauver Dean, la seule solution, la seule idée à laquelle il s'était accroché avec un espoir si farouche que maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien pour lui ... il se sentait complètement vidé. La fatigue, le stress, la peur, la colère et le chagrin qu'il avait refoulé depuis ces trois dernières semaines étaient en train de refaire surface et il n'avait plus de force pour lutter contre.

« - Ecoute Sam ... je suis sûr qu'on va trouver un autre moyen, le réconforta Bobby, mais le regard que lui lança Ellen ne lui échappa pas.

Le vieux chasseur savait très bien ce qu'Ellen pensait de tout ça. Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le lui dire dès son arrivée, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Dean. Même si leur espoir de le sortir de là était infime, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

« - Ellen a découvert quelque chose qui va peut-être pouvoir nous aider, continua Bobby, alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard.

Elle n'était pas venue pour apporter de faux espoirs, mais pour trouver un moyen de contrer le plan de Lilith.

« - Quelque temps après la mort de Ash, j'ai reçu une lettre de son notaire et une clé pour un coffre dans une banque, commença-t-elle.

Ellen avait plutôt surprise le jour où, cinq mois après la destruction du Roadhouse, elle avait reçu un appel de Maître Becker, notaire. Ce dernier lui avait appris que Mr William Pendleton Jr. l'avait inscrite sur son testament, et il lui avait fallu un long moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Ash. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le petit génie en informatique si excentrique qu'était Ash avait pu porter un tel nom, et encore plus qu'il ai quelque chose à lui léguer. Quelques jours plus tard, elle s'était retrouvée dans une grande banque au sols et murs en marbres, et un banquier en costume trois pièces l'avait conduit à la salle des coffres forts.

Les possessions que Ash y avaient faites enfermé étaient toutes à son image, complètement hétéroclites. Ellen avait étonnée d'y trouver une grande liasse de billet, pas loin de vingt mille dollars en petites coupures toutes froissées donc sûrement gagné au poker, d'une pile de vieux Play-boy dont les plus ancien remontaient aux années soixante dix et du journal d'un vieux chasseur, Ira Levine.

Sam remarqua alors le vieux journal à la couverture de cuir sombre qui était posé sur la table. Il s'avança vers lui et le prit en main. Le journal était vieux, usé et le jeune homme se demanda un instant si les taches plus sombre sur la couverture n'était pas du sang.

« - Qui est Ira Levine ? lui demanda-t-il, parce que pour l'instant il ne voyait pas en quoi ce vieux journal pourrait les aider.

- C'est une légende chez les chasseur, lui expliqua Bobby en lui le prenant des mains.

Bobby était un vrai maniaque avec ses livres.

- D'après ce qu'on sait, il est né en Pologne dans les années 1920. Il est devenu chasseur très jeune, après que sa famille ait été tuée par une bande de vampire. Les rumeurs disent qu'il les a retrouvé et décimé, et qu'il est le responsable de la disparition de plus de la moitié de la population de vampire en Europe de l'est. Quoi qu'il en soit, Levine était un grand chasseur, mais aussi un expert en occultisme. Il est bientôt devenu l'expert numéro un dans ce domaine. Quel que soit le démon, Levine le connaissait et savait comment s'en débarrasser. C'était devenu une légende dans le milieu des chasseurs. Jusqu'au jour où il a été arrêté par les SS et envoyé à Auschwitz.

- Auschwitz ?

- Oui, Levine était juif. ... Il a survécu jusqu'à la libération du camp mais pas sans séquelles. Après ça ... il est devenu parano, violent, méfiant. Il était persuadé d'être surveillé, que tous les gens autour de lui lui voulait du mal, tant et si bien qu'il a fini par s'exiler au fin fond de la Pologne, dans une cabane retirée au milieu des bois. C'est là qu'il a écrit son journal, termina Bobby en reposant ledit manuscrit sur la table. Dedans, il y a tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les démons, et notamment sur les guerres qu'ils se font entre eux, aussi bien en Enfer que sur Terre. Il y a aussi un grand nombre d'informations sur les démons de haut niveau, comme Lilith.

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça pourrait nous aider, lui rétorqua Sam en détournant le regard du vieux manuscrit. A moins qu'il y ait dedans un rituel pour ramener une âme ...

- Il n'y a rien de tout cela, le coupa Ellen plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ecoute Sam ... je sais que ce que tu vis en ce moment est très difficile, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que nous somme à l'aube d'une guerre avec les démons et qu'on a pas la moindre idée de qui sont véritablement nos ennemis, et de ce qu'ils ont en tête. On doit se préparer, sans quoi aucun de nous n'en réchappera.

- Ça ne me concerne pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est ramener Dean.

- Sam ! Dean est mort, et ça fait déjà trois semaines ! Je sais que c'est dur mais il n'y a plus rien à faire, lui dit-elle avec fermeté.

Elle devait le faire, elle devait lui dire que Dean ne reviendrait jamais, même si elle savait le mal que lui feraient ces mots.

- Ellen ..., commença Bobby mais sans succès.

- C'est fini. Il faut que tu ... que toi et Bobby l'acceptiez et que vous passiez à autre chose.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? lui demanda brusquement le jeune homme.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il serait temps de penser à donner à ton frère un sépulture descente ... ou au moins une cérémonie pour que chacun puisse lui dire adieu.

- Non ! lui répondit aussitôt Sam.

- Je t'en prie ... Bobby, plaida Ellen en se tournant vers le chasseur. Bon sang ! Est-ce que vous rendez compte que ce que vous faites est complètement dingue ... Dean ne va pas revenir ! Il ne va pas se réveiller après trois semaines passées dans une chambre froide et débarquer ici, la bouche en cœur ! Il est mort, et aussi dur que ce soit à entendre ...

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Sam en tapant du poing contre la table de bois. Je t'interdis de dire ça, et si tu es venue ici uniquement pour me raconter ce genre de conneries, tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi !

Ellen tressaillit mais soutint le regard meurtrier que lui lança le jeune homme.

« - Je suis venue pour vous aider, et pas seulement pour trouver un moyen d'empêcher cette guerre ... Sam, continua-t-elle en se radoucissant. Je sais que c'est dur. Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens mais tu ne dois pas continuer comme ça. Ce que tu espères n'arrivera pas. Dean est ...

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria la jeune homme. Ne. Dis. Pas. Ça !

- Sam, je t'en prie !

Ellen tendit la main, pour essayer de calmer le jeune homme mais il la repoussa violement.

- Je vais ramener Dean, quoi que ça me coûte, est-ce que c'est clair !

Sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Ellen, Sam sortir brusquement de la pièce et disparut à l'étage. Bobby l'entendit claquer la porte de la chambre que lui et son frère partageait chaque fois qu'ils venaient le voir, et il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Il passa une main sur son visage, d'un geste là, avant de se retourner vers Ellen.

« - On ne peut pas le laisser y croire, lui dit-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas ... Bobby, ce n'est pas bien, et tu le sais.

Oui, il le savait, mais ça n'allait pas pour autant l'arrêter.

Sam déboula dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il était en colère. Hors de lui. Comment Ellen osait-elle lui dire ça ? Comment osait-elle lui dire qu'il devait abandonner Dean, le laisser souffrir en Enfer et pour quoi ? Offrir à son corps une sépulture ? Ou bien un simple bûcher, comme pour leur père ? Il n'en était pas question.

_Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, et je le fous de ce que dis Ellen. Je vais te ramener !_

Sam se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, pour essayer de contenir sa colère et ne pas finir pas redescendre et se mettre à hurler sur Ellen. Mais il avait un mal fou à se calmer. Il sentait cette rage bouillonner en lui et il lui fallait un exutoire pour la faire disparaître. Et ce fut son sac qui lui servit de bouc émissaire, lorsqu'il buta contre lui après avoir fait deux fois le tour de la pièce à grand enjambées. Sam considéra son sac de voyage, son vieux sac en toile kaki, pendant un instant avant de donner un grand coup de pied rageur dedans. Le sac s'ouvrit aussitôt et une partie de ses affaires se répandirent sur le sol.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, le jeune homme resta quelque instants immobile devant ses affaires étalées sur le sol. Il ne se sentait pas mieux. Mais à moins de se mettre à frapper dans les murs avec ses poings ... ça ne servirait à rien de s'acharner sur son pauvre sac. De guerre lasse, il se baissa et commença à ramasser toutes ses affaires avec des gestes mécaniques, fourrant ses vêtements sans se soucier de les ranger correctement quand il sentit sous ses doigts quelque chose de différent. Il souleva un vieux t-shirt et découvrit, dissimulé dessus, une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle on avait écrit son nom. Sur laquelle Dean avait écrit son nom, réalisa-t-il en reconnaissant l'écriture de son frère.

Sam hésita avant de prendre l'enveloppe. Il savait, plus ou moins consciemment, ce que cette lettre devait contenir. Il savait, au fond de lui, que ce que son frère y avait écrit. Ses adieux.

Après quelque minute à fixer la lettre, Sam se leva lentement et s'installa sur son lit, avant d'ouvrir finalement l'enveloppe.

«_ Sammy,_

_Bon, avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches que je m'y suis repris à plusieurs fois pour écrire cette lettre et honnêtement, j'ai eu un mal fou à le faire. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas doué pour tout ce déballage sentimental ! Je veux dire, de nous deux, ça a toujours été toi le plus émotif !_

_Mais je crois que je te devais bien ça. Il y beaucoup de choses que j'aurait dû te dire plus tôt, que tu attendais sûrement que je te dise mais tu me connais, les conversations à cœur ouvert ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc ! Seulement, maintenant c'est trop tard. C'est ce qui rend tout ça si difficile. De savoir que quand tu liras cette lettre je serais mort. Non pas que ça me gêne (enfin, quand même un peu !) mais j'ai pris ma décision il y à longtemps, alors ça n'a rien a voir. J'ai l'impression de t'abandonner, de te laisser tomber alors que tu me faisais confiance et je déteste ça. Je sais ce que ça fait et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu n'aies pas à vivre ça. Seulement je ne peux pas alors j'espère que cette lettre t'aidera un peu. Et qu'après ça, tu m'en voudras moins._

_Premièrement, et tu as intérêt à écouter ce que je vais te dire, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu as bien compris ! Tout ce qui arrive, le pacte, le fait que je sois obligé d'aller en Enfer, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je t'interdis de te reprocher tout ça ! Je te connais, je sais très bien que c'est ce que tu vas faire mais je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Et je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était de ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien._

_Ça nous amène au deuxièmement (et je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer, mais il faut que je te le dise) : je ne regrette rien. Absolument rien. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce pacte pour te sauver, et si c'était à refaire, je le referai sur le champ et en toute connaissance de cause. Tu es mon petit frère Sammy. Mon petit frère, mon meilleur ami, ma seule famille. J'ai toujours tout fait pour te protéger, et si je pouvais je continuerai encore. Je regrette juste de ne plus pouvoir être là pour toi._

_Je suis désolé d'avoir tout raté et de te mettre dans cette situation. J'ai foiré pas mal de truc dans ma vie, et c'est de ma faute, uniquement de la mienne, si on en est arrivé là. J'aurai dû _(là, Dean avait raturé quelques mots) _je devais te protéger, veiller sur toi et Papa, mais on ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment réussi, hein ? Je sais que je vous ai fait défaut, à toi et Papa, que je vous ai déçu et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour changer tout ça, pour alléger ta peine. Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que tu as dû subir durant toute cette année par ma faute. Et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles et que tu sois en colère contre moi. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, j'en ai voulu à papa pour avoir fait ce foutu pacte avec Azazel mais je comprend aussi pour il l'a fait. Et j'espère qu'un jour toi aussi tu comprendras ..._

_Mais je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Tu es fort Sammy, beaucoup plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu as déjà réussi à t'en sortir sans papa ou moi, et je t'ai toujours admiré pour ça. Je suis fier de toi, je l'ai toujours été. Je suis fier de tout ce que tu as fait, de ce que tu es, de l'homme que tu es devenu, de la façon dont tu a surmonté toutes ces épreuves. D'une certaine manière ça me rassure un peu, parce que je sais que tu t'en sortiras sans moi._

_Maintenant, tu dois me promettre de ne rien tenter de dingue pour essayer de me ramener. Surtout pas de risquer ta vie pour moi ! Ça, c'était mon job, pas le tien. Tu es libre Sammy, le démon aux Yeux Jaunes est mort, Maman et Jess sont vengées, Papa est libre et tu n'as plus rien à craindre de ton côté obscur ! Je veux que tu mènes ta vie comme tu l'entends, que tu fasses ce que tu veux vraiment faire, reprendre tes études, te marier, même avoir une dizaine de Sammy Junior ! Tu peux même donner mon prénom à l'un de tes gamins, comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas complètement !_

_Ensuite, il faut que je te dise quelque chose que je ne t'a pas souvent dis, même si je l'ai toujours pensé, quelque chose que j'aurai peut-être dû te dire plus souvent. Je t'aime Sammy. Même si tu es le plus casse-pieds, le plus rabat-joie et le plus désespérant de tous les petits frères, je t'aime. Et ça depuis le jour où tu es né._

_Je me souviens encore du jour où Papa m'a fait entrer dans la chambre de Maman à l'hôpital. Tu étais là, couché contre elle, minuscule, enveloppé dans ta petite couverture bleue. Papa m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a posé sur le lit, juste à coté de Maman, et ensuite il t'a pris et t'a posé dans mes bras en me montrant comment te tenir. Tu était vraiment tout petit et tout fripé, et je me suis d'abord demandé ce que j'allais faire d'un petit frère à peine plus gros et aussi rose qu'une crevette quand tu as ouvert les yeux et tu m'as regardé. Et là j'ai compris ce qu'être ton grand frère voulait dire, tout ce que ça impliquait. Ça n'a pas changé depuis, et ça ne changera jamais. Tu es mon petit frère._

_Dean._

_P.S : N'oublie pas de prendre soin de mon bébé, elle te le rendra ! Mais n'utilise plus jamais cet espèce de nettoyant bon marché que tu m'as ramené la dernière fois. J'ai mis des jours à enlever toutes les traces qu'il a laissé !_

_P. S bis : Dans la poche intérieur de mon sac, tu trouvera un petit carnet noir avec tous les noms, les numéros de téléphone et quelques « commentaires » sur la majorité des filles qui ont succombé au charme du grand Dean Winchester. Comme je suis un gentil grand frère, je te laisse, pour que tu perpétues la tradition ! Je te conseille de commencer par __Heather__, de Blue Ridge, Californie. C'est une infirmière ... !_

_Ton « parfait, séduisant, qui a toujours raison » grand frère. _»

Durant de longues minutes Sam resta comme anesthésié. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il pouvait tout juste respirer, ses doigts serrés autour de la lettre de Dean.

_... j'ai l'impression de t'abandonner, de te laisser tomber alors que tu me faisais confiance et je déteste ça. Je sais ce que ça fait et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu n'aies pas à vivre ça ..._

Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer, en repensant à ces mots.

_Seigneur Dean ... je suis tellement désolé_, pensa-t-il en songea à toutes les fois où il avait abandonné son frère, où il avait claqué la porte et tourné les talons, où il était parti sans même songer un seul instant à ce que son frère avait pu ressentir. Ça en devenait presque ironique !

_... je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce pacte pour te sauver, et si c'était à refaire, je le referai sur le champ, et en toute connaissance de cause ..._

_... mon petit frère, mon meilleur ami, ma seule famille ..._

_... mon meilleur ami ... ma seule famille ..._

_Je suis sa seule famille et je l'ai abandonné, je n'air rien fait pour le sauver_, réalisa-t-il douloureusement.

_Je suis fier de tout ce que tu as fait, de ce que tu es, de l'homme que tu es devenu, de la façon dont tu a surmonté toutes ces épreuves._

Des mots qu'il aurait tant aimé entendre de la bouche de son père, de l'homme qu'il avait passé sa vie à attendre et qui venaient finalement de celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

... _ça n'a pas changé depuis, et ça ne changera jamais. Tu es mon petit frère ..._

_... mon petit frère ..._

Et brusquement la douleur, le chagrin, la colère, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait de n'avoir pu sauver son frère, pour être en partie responsable de sa mort, pour avoir laisser Rubicante retourner en Enfer, tous ces sentiments qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir refirent surface en menaçant de le submerger. Sam s'assit lentement sur son lit, la gorge et la poitrine serrée. Il avait du mal à respirer, à retenir les larmes qui menaçait de finalement se libérer pour laisser son chagrin l'envahir et l'engloutir. Parce que c'était trop. C'était beaucoup trop dur, beaucoup trop injuste. Il avait besoin de son frère, il ne pouvait rien faire sans lui, il n'était plus rien sans lui. Il voulait Dean, maintenant !

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni même Ellen entrer, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il prit conscience de sa présence.

« - Sam ? l'appela-t-elle doucement. Je sais ... je sais que j'ai été plutôt dure avec toi mais je ne ...

Le jeune homme la repoussa et se releva brusquement, en laissant la lettre de Dean glisser à terre. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre sans qu'Ellen ai pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, mais quelque instant plus tard, elle vit Bobby débarquer dans la chambre, l'air plutôt furax

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ! s'exclama-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Ecoute Harvelle, je sais que tu n'approuves pas ce que Sam et moi essayons de faire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te montrer dure avec ce gamin ! Il a suffisamment vécu de drames ces derniers temps, il n'a pas non plus besoin que tu viennes ...

- Attends une minute Singer, l'interrompit Ellen. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je te parle de Sam, qui vient de sortir de la maison complètement bouleversé. Bon sang Ellen, il était en larmes ! Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui se laisse facilement aller, alors tu as forcément dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui l'aura mis dans cet état.

- Je n'ai rien dit Bobby, je peux te l'assurer, lui affirma Ellen, dont le regard fut alors attiré par la lettre de Dean, toujours au sol.

Elle se baissa pour la ramasser mais dès qu'elle vit la signature elle comprit.

« - Je n'y suis pour rien mais je pense savoir qui est le _responsable_, lui dit-elle avant de lui tendre la lettre.

Bobby hésita un instant, avant de finalement la prendre en main, et de la lire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il resta silencieux, l'air sombre et abattu. Ellen le vit passer sa main sur son visage dans un geste très las, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle aussi se sentait triste. Ce qu'elle avait lu dans cette lettre ... elle n'avait jamais douté de l'attachement de Dean envers son petit frère, mais cette lettre lui avait montré à quel point Sam comptait pour lui. Et combien elle avait pu se tromper à son sujet.

« - Bobby ...

- Tu peux rentrer, dit-il sans la regarder, sûrement pour qu'elle ne voit pas le chagrin dans ses yeux. Je vais m'occuper de Sam.

- D'accord.

- Ellen ? l'appela-t-il une fois en bas de l'escalier. ... Merci pour le journal de Levine.

- De rien Bobby, lui répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien et en réalisant avec tristesse qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir dans les yeux du vieux chasseur. Juste une peine immense.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **J'ai des poissons rouges, , une collection de mangas, tout un tas de bouquins de toutes sortes, une peluche de Bob l'éponge mais pas de série américaine qui raconte l'histoire de deux frères super sexy traquant les créatures surnaturelles à travers les Etats-Unis !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Après toutes les effusions de bons sentiments du dernier chapitre (j'ai pas pu résister, et encore j'ai dû me réfréner. Parfois Docteur Quinn a tendance à s'emparer de moi, et je ne connais aucun exorcisme assez puissant pour la faire disparaître !),c'est reparti pour un petit tour en Enfer !!!

**Chapitre XI.**

_Oh quel étonnement ce fut pour moi_

_Quand je vis que sa tête avait trois faces ..._

_Sous chacune partaient deux grandes ailes,_

_à la mesures d'une si grand oiseau..._

_Elles n'avaient pas de plumes, et ressemblaient_

_A celles des chauves souris ..._

_**Dante, l'Enfer, Chant XXXIV.**_

Tu le vois s'avancer vers toi, flotter dans l'air sombre et rempli d'éclairs qui t'entoure, et la peur t'envahi. Tu as découvert la véritable forme, la véritable apparence des démons que tu as passé tant de temps à chasser et tu sais maintenant. Tu sais à quoi ressemblent réellement ces créatures. Tu les as vu autour de toi, te griffer, te brûler, torturer ton corps sans relâche jusqu'a ce que tu n'ai plus la force de crier. Pas même de supplier.

Tu les as vu tels qu'ils sont vraiment et leur vue te terrorise. Parce que tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent mais surtout de quoi ils sont capables. Ce qu'ils font sur terre n'est rien comparé à ce qu'ils peuvent faire _chez eux_. Le mal, la souffrance qu'ils propagent n'est rien comparé à celle qu'ils te font subir encore et encore et encore.

Alors, quand tu _le _vois s'avancer vers toi, quand il se rapproche de toi jusqu'a te frôler tu voudrais fermer les yeux mais tu ne peux pas. Ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne peux plus. Tu attends qu'il fasse un mouvement, qu'il te touche et que la douleur t'envahisse à nouveau, brûlante, mordante, asphyxiante, comme un millier de tisonniers chauffés à blanc mais rien ne vient. Il se contente de rester devant toi, et tu te demandes ce qu'il va te faire quand brusquement une lumière vive jaillit tout autour de toi et t'aveugle.

Tu es complètement enveloppé, tu en vois plus rien et brusquement, c'est le noir total.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Je commence à manquer d'idées nouvelles pour dire que cette série ne m'appartient pas alors cette fois je ferais court : cette série ne m'appartient pas ! Là, c'est clair !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Attention, les choses vont bouger (un peu !) dans ce chapitre ... il était temps !

Pour tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, merci à tout le monde ! Vous êtes géniaux !

**Chapitre XII.**

Dean se tenait là, devant lui, dans une rivière sombre et tumultueuse, luttant pour ne pas se laisser engloutir, pour ne pas se laisser dévorer par les flots rouges incandescents. _Une __prison de chair humaine et de sang, de peur et de souffrance_, avait dit Meg, et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Des fleuves de sang qui charriaient des corps et tout autour, sur les berges, des êtres en feu qui hurlaient et suppliaient pour leur salut. Au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Dean, le visage couvert de sang, la bouche grand ouverte sur un cri de douleur silencieux.

_Aide-moi Sam, _suppliaient ses yeux. _Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas là. Aide-moi. Saaaammm ! SAAAAMMMMM !_

« - Dean ! s'écria le cadet des Winchester en se redressant brusquement.

Il agrippa la couverture sur laquelle il s'était endormi et la serra de toutes ses forces, le temps que son cœur reprenne un rythme plus calme.

Seigneur, quel rêve. Il avait déjà fait des cauchemars sur Dean en Enfer mais celui-là lui avait semblé si vivace, si ... réel.

Sam se leva d'un bond et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que ce qu'il avait vu n'état que le fruit de son imagination mais il savait très bien, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas le cas. Son frère était sûrement dans un endroit proche de cet enfer de sang et de feu, et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé pour l'en sortir. Combien de temps un homme peut-il supporter ce genre de tortures, ce genre d'atrocités avant de perdre totalement la raison. Même si Dean était l'une des personnes les plus fortes et le plus courageuses qu'il ai jamais connut, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Plus le temps passait et plus cette question revenait le hanter surtout au beau milieu de la nuit, lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et que toutes se pensées le ramenaient invariablement vers Dean.

Il resta quelque instant les yeux clos, les deux mains agrippée au lavabo à essayer de chasser les dernières images de son cauchemar, quand il lui sembla entendre le téléphone sonner. Il sortit lentement de la salle de bain et perçut des bruits de voix en bas. La voix de Bobby, qui parlait à quelqu'un.

Sam s'assit à nouveau sur son lit et passa la main sur son visage, dans un geste las, très las. Il n'avait pas dormi une seule nuit complète depuis la _mort _de son frère - en fait il était chanceux s'il parvenait à grappiller trois heures de sommeil complet par nuit - et l'épuisement était en train de le gagner. Lui non plus ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir, combien de temps avant qu'il ne craque et qu'il s'avoue finalement qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, qu'il ne pourrait pas ramener son frère.

« - Sam ! l'appela brusquement Bobby, et l'urgence dans sa voix le fit réagir immédiatement.

Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et retrouva Bobby dans sa cuisine, le téléphone calé contre son oreille. Le vieux chasseur avait l'air à la fois fébrile et inquiet et Sam s'alarma aussitôt. Quelque chose n'allait, et c'était suffisamment grave pour mettre Bobby dans cet état.

« - Oui Mike ... oui, on arrive toute de suite ... D'accord.

- Bobby ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Sam en le voyant attraper ses clés de voiture.

- C'était Mike Sewell.

Durant un instant, une fraction de seconde qui dura à peine le temps d'un battement de cœur, Sam crut qu'il allait lui dire que Dean était revenu à lui, qu'il s'était réveillé par on ne sait quel miracle, qu'il avait vaincu les flammes de l'Enfer et qu'il était de retour.

- Le corps de Dean a disparu, lui annonça gravement Bobby.

Sam recula d'un pas, sous le choc. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

- Attends ... comment ça, disparu ? Tu veux dire que ...

Bobby s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui, l'air triste et désolé.

- Non, je ne pense pas que Dean soit revenu ... Mike a trouvé des traces de souffre dans la chambre froide. »

La nuit était le moment que Mike Sewell préférait. Même si pour beaucoup passer la nuit dans une morgue n'avait rien d'attirant, pour Mike c'était le meilleur moment de la journée. Tout était si calme, si paisible. Plus de larmes, plus de famille en deuil, plus de disputes, de douleurs à fleur de peau menaçant à tout instant de refaire surface. Plus de drames humain. Juste lui, son bureau, ses bons de commandes et ses CD de Dizzie Gillespie.

Il lui arrivait souvent de se rendre dans la salle où se déroulaient les cérémonies funéraires, de marcher lentement entre les sièges, d'arranger ça et là les compositions florales qui attendaient le prochain enterrement. D'autre fois, il aimait descendre jusqu'à sa salle de travail, uniquement pour goûter le silence qui régnait dans toute la pièce. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait choisi le métier de croque mort. Non pas parce que la compagnie dans vivants lui était insupportable mais parce que celle des morts ne le dérangeait pas.

Mais ce soir là, c'était dans son bureau qu'il goûtait au calme de la nuit après une journée harassante. Il avait dû s'occuper de la dépouille d'un jeune adolescent mort dans un accident de moto, et il lui avait fallu presque toute la matinée pour le rendre suffisamment présentable. Il lui avait ensuite fallu calmer les deux ex-femmes et la nouvelle épouse d'un septuagénaire mort en plein ... exercice conjugal et lorsque tout le monde était parti, Mike avait enfin pu poussé un soupir de soulagement. Etre croque mort vous oblige à jongler avec les problème des vivants beaucoup plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer.

Assis à son bureau, Dizzie en fond sonore et un catalogue de matériel funéraire – une jolie périphrase pour désigner tout ce dont un croque mort avait besoin et que la plupart des gens préférait ne pas connaître - entre les mains, Mike savourait sa tranquillité quand il se mit brusquement à frissonner. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de ressentir un tel courant d'air puisque toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Alors comment pouvait-il avoir si froid ?

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de son bureau, tâta les rebord, vérifia le loquet, mais non, elle était bien fermée. Il avait peut-être laissé une porte ouverte en bas, même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Mike était sur le point de descendre quand un hurlement plaintif se fit entendre au dehors, le hurlement d'un chien bientôt suivi par une dizaine d'autre. En quelques secondes tous les chiens du quartier se mirent à hurler à la mort. Mike se précipita à la fenêtre mais il ne vit rien dans la ruelle qui puisse expliquer les aboiements des chiens. La rue était vide, à peine éclairée par un lampadaire à la lumière grésillante.

Mike ne put s'empêcher de frissonner mais cette fois ce n'était pas du au courant d'air. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement lugubre dans ces hurlements. Ils résonnaient comme un mauvais présage. Et brusquement l'image du corps de cet homme que Bobby avait amené chez lui surgit dans son esprit. Le corps de ce chasseur, Dean, que son vieil ami et son frère voulaient ramener des Enfers. ... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Les morts ne se réveillent pas, surtout pas après presque deux mois passé dans une chambre froide. Malgré tout, cette idée fit son chemin dans son esprit et il réalisa très vite qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. La chambre froide, le brancard en acier, la housse mortuaire, et ce corps ...

Mike tressaillit quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution, descendre aller voir par lui même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'idée de descendre dans la morgue lui faisait peur. Lui qui avait passé des heures dans le sous-sol, avec pour seule compagnie des cadavres, au beau milieu de la nuit et même parfois en plein orage, sentait son sang se glacer à l'idée de s'y rendre.

Mais lorsque les chiens cessèrent brusquement d'aboyer, le silence tomba dans la ruelle et envahit son bureau jusqu'à faire disparaître tous les autres sons. Mike resta paralysé pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité, mais lorsqu'il regarda sa montre il réalisa que seulement cinq minutes venaient de s'écouler. Un part de lui savait qu'il devait descendre jusqu'à la chambre froide et vérifier ... vérifier quoi ? Que l'homme qui était mort depuis presque deux mois ne venait pas de se réveiller brusquement ?

_Ayant parlé ainsi, il cria d'une voix forte « Lazare, sort ! ». Et le mort sortit, les pieds et les mains liés de bandelettes, et le visage enveloppé d'un suaire._

Etonnant comme dans ces moments là, la voix de sa grand-mère qui lui lisait la Bible et les Evangiles lui revenait si facilement en mémoire. Non pas qu'il puisse croire que Dean ait pu ressuscité tel Lazare ...

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'en assurer, marcher jusqu'à la dernière salle du funérarium et vérifier mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi l'idée de descendre dans la chambre froide lui faisait peur. C'était la même peur paralysante, primale qui le saisissait lorsqu'il était enfant et que sa grand-mère lui demandait de filer à la cave. Avec son arthrite, elle ne pouvait plus descendre les marches et chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'un pot de confiture ou d'une ampoule neuve, Mike y allait pour elle. Et à chaque fois il était saisit par la peur, par cette impression d'être sur le point d'être happé par quelque chose de si mauvais, de si ancien et maléfique que même ses suppliques d'enfant ne pourraient le sauver. Il ressentait exactement la même chose à cet instant. L'impression que s'il descendait, il serait happé par l'obscurité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mike prit une grande inspiration et se força à bouger. Il sortit de son bureau et traversa le funérarium, sombre et totalement silencieux. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte en acier de la chambre froide, il se surprit à regretter qu'Andy ne soit pas là. La silhouette imposante de son ami lui manquait vraiment.

D'une main un peu tremblante, il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Il retint sa respiration durant quelques secondes, et poussa presque malgré lui un soupir de soulagement quand il constata qu'aucun être vivant, ou récemment ressuscité, ne l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il y avait juste deux corps dans des housses mortuaires, installés sur leur brancard ... deux corps ? Mike se précipita dans la chambre froide en oubliant toute ses peurs. Il aurait dû y avoir trois corps. Le jeune Jimmy Leroy, mort dans une accident de moto, Mr Landing et Dean ... mais il n'y avait que deux corps dont il devinait la formes sous les housses noires. Le troisième brancard, celui sur lequel reposait la dépouille du chasseur, était maintenant vide. Plus de housse, plus de corps. Plus rien.

Mike sentit la peur l'envahir brusquement et il se retourna pour scanner la pièce, quand son regard fut attiré par une étrange trace jaune pâle au sol. Le croque mort s'avança lentement et, après un instant d'hésitation, se baissa et l'effleura du doigt. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il la sentit qu'il comprit. Il se releva d'un bon, et courut dans son bureau sans même prendre la peine de refermer la chambre froide. Il devait appeler Bobby, tout de suite !

_Des traces de souffre ... le corps de Dean a disparu ... et Mike a retrouvé des traces de souffre tout autour ..._

Sam n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Dean a disparu et il y avait des traces de souffre. Un démon est venu et Dean a disparu. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un démon veuille s'en prendre à la dépouille – seigneur, il détestait ce mot – de son frère. Et pourquoi ? Dean était en Enfer, Lilith avait gagné sur ce coup là alors pourquoi revenir et s'en reprendre à ce qui restait de Dean ? Et si c'était le fait d'un autre démon, qu'aurait-il à y gagner ?

L'arrêt du vieux pick-up de Bobby le sortit de ses pensées, et Sam réalisa qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant les pompes funèbres Sewell & fils. Bobby, voyant dans quel état était Sam, avait préféré prendre le volant et les conduire tous les deux jusqu'à son ami Mike. Ce dernier les attendait debout devant le perron du bâtiment, l'air grave et inquiet.

« - Venez, leur dit-il en leur faisant signe de les suivre.

Pas besoin de politesse quand vous venez de découvrir qu'un démon a sûrement volé un de vos cadavres !

Sam et Bobby se retrouvèrent ainsi dans la chambre froide du funérarium. C'était une pièce toute simple, murs et sols blancs, brancard gris acier, deux housse mortuaires sombres posées dessus, contre le mur. Il n'y avait rien de terrible dedans, rien qui rappelle, à part les housse, la mort et la souffrance et pourtant ce fut pour Sam l'un des pires endroit qu'il ai jamais vu. Parce que son frère était resté là durant deux mois et que cette idée le démolissait à petit feu.

« - Raconte-nous ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Bobby à son vieil ami.

Mike lui résuma rapidement les événements de la nuit, sans rien omettre. Le froid, les hurlements des chiens, cette sensation étrange et puis l'absence notable du corps de Dean. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il leur montra les traces de souffre qui faisait tout le tour de la pièce.

Bobby se baissa à son tour pour les examiner mais Mike avait raison, c'était bien du souffre.

« - Je ne comprends pas Bobby, l'interrompit Sam en scannant la pièce du regard, comme si Dean se cachait dans un coin, attendant le moment opportun pour se montrer.

- Pourquoi un démon viendrait-il pour voler le ... corps de Dean ? Je veux dire, ils ont déjà eu ce qu'il voulaient, il ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose de plus ...

Sam laissa sa phrase en suspens, l'image de ce que des démons pourraient faire au corps de son frère surgissant brusquement dans sa tête.

_Oh non, pas ça._

« - Tu crois qu'ils ont fait ça pour qu'on ne ramène pas Dean, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix blanche. Qu'il savent ce que ...

- Non Sam, l'arrêta aussitôt le vieux chasseur. Connaissant les démons, même s'ils savaient ce qu'on essaye de faire ... ils ne nous croiraient jamais capable d'y arriver. Alors à quoi bon s'en prendre à ton frère de cette façon.

_Alors qu'ils ont son âme à leur disposition pour les temps à venir._

- C'est justement là qu'il y a un problème, intervint Mike, qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Je ... je veux dire, si je n'avais pas vu les traces de souffre, je n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un démon puisse entrer ici.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour ça, lui répondit le croque mort en lui montrant du doigt l'embrasure de la porte. Un pentagramme avait été inscrit au sommet, et, suivant le regard du croque mort, Sam réalisa que d'autres symboles de protections avaient été discrètement dessinés à chaque coin de la pièce.

« - La première fois que j'ai rencontré Bobby, il chassait un démon voleur de corps alors depuis ..., expliqua Mike. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, je pensais que ces charmes étaient suffisants pour protéger ces lieux mais ...

- Mais ils ne sont pas suffisamment efficaces, comprit Sam en les regardant attentivement. Ce genre de protection suffit pour empêcher un simple démon de pénétrer dans ces lieux, et probablement dans tout le funérarium mais il existe des démons tellement puissants que la plupart des charmes que l'on possède contre eux sont inefficaces, lui apprit Sam.

Le père Jim avait été assassiné dans son église par un démon, et lorsque John avait été possède par Azazel, l'eau bénite n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui. Seul un démon de haut niveau pouvait être insensible à tous ces symboles.

« - Tu crois que Lilith aurait pu faire ça ?

- Je ne crois pas ... je veux dire, d'après Rub... d'après son lieutenant, Lilith est en Enfer. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle ferait du corps de Dean.

- Alors il faut qu'on trouve qui est responsable, et très vite. »

Mike écouta l'échange des deux chasseurs en silence. Il avait été impressionné par la façon dont Sam avait parlé des rites de protection, avec tellement d'assurance et ... de facilité. Comme s'il faisait ça depuis toujours. Quoi que, s'il avait été confronté à Lilith, la _véritable_ Lilith ...

Jusque là, et même s'il croyait en Dieu et allait régulièrement à l'église, Mike avait toujours douté de l'existence de ces créatures maléfiques, de Satan ou de Lucifer. Il le voyait plus comme des symboles que comme des êtres ayant une existence propre. Mais à présent, il ne savait que penser. Apprendre que les monstre qui vous terrifiaient enfant étaient réels était déjà quelque chose de plutôt perturbant mais ça ! Découvrir que les vrais monstres, le Mal en personne avec un M majuscule, existait réellement ... Et si l'un d'eux, si l'une de ses créatures diaboliques était responsable de la disparition du corps de Dean, Mike n'osait imaginer ce que ce genre de monstre serait capable de lui faire.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **D'accord, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais ça doit pas être trop difficile de se l'offrir pour Noël, non ? En économisant peut-être pendant cinquante, cinquante-cinq ans, je devrais pouvoir me l'acheter !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Ah, et ah ah ! Que s'est-il passé chez Mike, pourquoi le corps de Dean a été subtilisé, et par qui ? La suite ... pas tout de suite ! Désolé ... oui je sais, je suis méchante ! (Rire de méchant ... oui parce que les méchants sont de grands comiques !)

**Note de l'auteur (2) : **_Free bird_ est une chanson des Lynyrd Skynyrd, et si vous ne l'avez jamais entendu je vous conseille de le faire sur le champ ! Et à fond !

**Chapitre X.**

_If I leave here tomorrow_

_Would you still remember me?_

_For I must be travelling on, now,_

_There's too many places I haven't seen_

La chanson résonnait dans les hauts parleurs, vibrait dans l'habitable de la voiture et remplissait tout l'espace de l'Impala jusqu'à devenir un partie d'elle-même. C'était un sensation presque grisante, l'impression que la chanson l'envahissait petit à petit, qu'elle se coulait en lui et Sam commença à comprendre pourquoi son frère aimait tant écouter la musique à fond dans sa voiture chérie. Plus rien n'existait, à part la musique et le ronronnement en sourdine du moteur de la Chevrolet. Plus de cris, plus de souffrance, plus de peur. Rien que le son presque aérien de la guitare de Allen Collins qui devenait omniprésent, et Sam n'entendait plus que ça. Il ne pensait plus, il se contentait de ressentir. De laisser la musique l'envahir comme un baume qui effaçait pour un court instant la douleur.

_And if I stayed here with you, now_

_Things just wouldn't be the same_

_Well I'm as free as a bird now,_

_And a bird you can not change._

_And a bird you can not change._

_And a bird you can not change._

_Lord knows I can't change_

Sam tendit la main pour augmenter encore un peu le volume, sans se soucier des protestations de ces tympans. Il voulait profiter de la chanson jusqu'au bout. Il avait toujours aimé les Lynyrd – ils étaient beaucoup moins violent que certain groupe que Dean affectionnait tant – et il savait que son frère les aimait aussi. Cette chanson en particulier.

Sam se souvenait de toutes ces fois où il l'avait surpris fredonnant _Free bird_, que ce soit en revenant d'une chasse, sous la douche ou même juste en nettoyant des armes. D'une certaine manière, elle lui rappelait son frère. Peut-être parce qu'il était lui aussi comme le type de la chanson. Sans attaches, à part sa famille et sa voiture, toujours sur les routes. Dean n'avait jamais réussi à rester au même endroit plus de quelques semaines grand maximum. Un vieux reste de ce que leur père leur avait appris. _Soyez toujours en mouvement. Ne restez jamais au même endroit, c'est comme ça que vous vous ferez avoir_. Une façon de voir les chose un brin parano, et surtout très dure pour se faire des amis ou avoir une chance de finir une année scolaire dans de bonnes condition.

Sam aimait les choses établies, statiques, mais Dean ... lui était fait pour cette vie sur la route, et pas seulement parce que c'était une chose que leur père lui avait appris. Non, il était comme ça, nomade, impatient, toujours en mouvement. Les rares fois où les deux frères avaient passé plus de trois semaines au même endroit étaient toujours dues au fait que l'un des deux n'était pas en état de reprendre la route. Quoi que, Dean était capable de reprendre la volant même en ayant un balle dans l'épaule, ou une commotion cérébrale, ou encore des bleus de la taille de l'était du Texas sur tout le torse.

_For I'm as free as a bird now,_

_And this bird you'll never change._

La chanson se tu dans un dernier son de guitare, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits à l'intérieur de l'Impala, et avec lui revinrent la détresse et le désarroi. Parce que ni lui ni Bobby n'avait pu trouver d'explications à la disparition du corps de Dean, et dieu sait qu'ils avaient cherché. Ils avaient écumé tous les livres que le chasseur possédait chez lui, avait appelé tout les experts en occultismes qu'il connaissait mais rien. Personne n'avait pu leur répondre.

Ils avaient échafaudé toutes les théories possibles et imaginables mais aucune ne leur avait apporté de réponse. Ils en était même venu – en fait c'était surtout Sam qui y avait pensé – à se demander si tout ça ne pourrait pas être l'œuvre d'une sorte d'intervention divine.

_Quelques jours plus tôt ..._

« - Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Je sais, lui répondit Sam en passant une main sur sa nuque, un geste qu'il avait hérité de son grand frère. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, si on regarde tout le bien qu'on ... que Dean a fait autour de lui, tous les gens qu'il sauvé ... pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être aidé lui aussi.

- Je comprends ton raisonnement mais Sam ... je doute qu'un ange ou même Dieu soit derrière tout ça.

- Tu n'y crois pas, toi non plus ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste ... j'imagine mal Dieu se mêler des affaire d'un simple humain et encore plus interférer dans un pacte fait avec un démon comme Lilith. Ce genre d'ingérence risquerait de créer quelques _tensions_ entre les deux camps ...

- Mais Dean mériterait d'être sauvé. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a du faire ce pacte.

- Je sais ça Sam, lui répondit Bobby en se radoucissant. Il savait ce qu'il avait derrière ces mots. _C'est de ma faute s'il a fait ce pacte, alors ce n'est pas juste que ce soit lui qui paye le prix fort._

- Mais, continua le chasseur, tu sais comment ça marche. Dean a fait ce pacte en tout connaissance de cause, il a usé de son libre arbitre alors ...

Bobby laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Sam lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Ce n'était pas un Winchester pour rien.

« - D'accord, lui concéda-t-il dans un soupir. Ecoute, une de mes amies connaît un vieux rite araméen qui permet d'appeler l'esprit d'un mort ...

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'a pas fait plus tôt ! s'exclama aussitôt le jeune homme.

- Parce que ça ne marche que sur des esprits qui sont en paix, ceux qui sont au paradis ou quel que soit l'endroit où vont ce genre d'esprits.

Sam baissa le regarda, contrit et abattu. Il aurait du s'en douter, les choses n'était jamais simple, et surtout pas dans son monde.

« - Mais, continua Bobby en insistant là-dessus, si jamais par je ne sais quel miracle Dean a été sauvé par un ange ...

_Seigneur, même lui ne pouvait y croire. Jamais aucun ange ne s'était intéressé au sort de ces gamins alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'un d'eux interviendrait maintenant, se ramenant avec ses petites ailes pour accomplir le miracle de la volonté divine. Conneries._

Sam avait donc attendu que Bobby téléphone à son amie et lui explique ce dont il avait besoin.

La chasseur avait disparu quelque instant à l'étage, le téléphone toujours en main, puis il était redescendu et avait commencé à déballer par terre tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le rite, des bougies blanches et noire et une sorte de poudre grisâtre. Avec elle, il avait tracé des symboles au sol, allumé les bougies avant de réciter le rituel mais bien sur, ça n'avait rien donné.

Sam avait attendu fébrilement le moindre signe, n'importe quoi lui disant que le rituel avait fonctionné mais rien, désespérément rien. Les bougies étaient restées allumées, il n'y avait pas eu pas de tremblement, pas de courant d'air, rien de ce qui caractérisait d'habitude ce genre de rituel.

Bobby avait recommencé deux fois, récitant le rituel avec le plus grand soin mais il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Où que soit Dean, il n'était pas en paix. Son âme était sûrement encore en enfer, quant à son corps ...

C'était pour ça que Sam se retrouvait sur la route au volant de l'Impala. Parce que le rituel n'avait pas marché, parce qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de qui avait pu subtiliser le corps de Dean et pourquoi et que tout ce qui leur restait comme option, c'était Ruby. Seulement le démon semblait aux abonnés absent depuis plusieurs jours.

Chaque fois que Sam essayait de la joindre, son téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Elle n'avait même pas de répondeur sur lequel il aurait pu ... il aurait pu dire quoi ? _Ruby, ramène tes fesses sur le champ ou je vais me faire un plaisir de te loger une balle entre les deux yeux_ ? Efficace, voir peut-être un peu trop. Ruby se planquait peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur de lui ... ou de ce qui était en train d'arriver. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam avait besoin de réponses et elle seule pouvait lui en donner.

Il avait donc décidé, quelques jours après l'épisode du rituel, d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier où il avait _retrouvé_ Rubicante. Il savait que Ruby avait passé pas mal de temps là-bas – c'était grâce à cela qu'elle avait _découvert_ la présence de Rubicante – alors avec un peu de chance il pourrait la retrouver. Avec un peu de chance, et beaucoup d'espoir.

Lorsque Sam arriva finalement à destination, il réalisa que le quartier paraissait encore plus décrépit que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, puisqu'à ce moment là il ne pensait qu'à une chose, trouver Rubicante. Mais maintenant, les choses lui apparaissaient plus clairement. Les carcasses de voitures abandonnées devant les vieux immeubles, les clochards affalés sur le trottoir, la bande de jeunes qui le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Tout était vieux, sale, sans espoirs. Abandonné de tous.

Le jeune homme traversa le quartier avant d'arriver devant une vieille casse de voiture. Il l'avait repéré la première fois, parce qu'elle était un peu à l'écart des points les plus chauds du quartier, et qu'elle était l'endroit parfait pour garer l'Impala, à l'abri des regards. Laisser une voiture de ce genre dans ce quartier revenait à signer leur arrêt de mort, celui de la Chevrolet comme le sien parce que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à cette voiture ... Dean serait bien capable de remonter des fin fond de l'Enfer à main nues pour venir lui botter les fesses.

_Si je trouve ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure sur ma voiture, je te descend. Est-ce que c'est clair, Sammy !_

Sam referma le coffre de l'Impala sans le faire claquer, par respect pour son frère mais aussi pour ne pas se faire remarquer, avant de recouvrir l'Impala d'une vieille bâche grisâtre qu'il avait _emprunté_ à Bobby. Il s'écarta de quelque pas, jugea son travail et le trouva plutôt réussi. Comme ça, personne n'irait imaginer ce qui se cachait dessus. Il espérait simplement revenir avant que qui que ce soit ait le temps de venir fourrer son nez sous la bâche.

Il attrapa ensuite son sac à dos et vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était suffisamment _équipé_ : eau bénite, sel, munitions, essence, briquet, corde, couteaux, poignards et même une longue pique en argent. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Il récupéra son Taurus, le cala dans son dos et quitta rapidement la vieille casse. Malgré son mètre quatre vingt quinze, Sam savait se faire discret quand il le fallait, et lorsqu'il arriva devant le vieil immeuble qui avait servi de planque à Rubicante, aucun des _habitants _du quartier n'avait remarqué sa présence.

Il pu ainsi faire le tour des immeubles inhabités où Ruby aurait pu se planquer mais il se rendit très vite à l'évidence que le démon n'était pas là. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin, une très grande et très haute motte de foins mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas d'autre idée.

Quand il réalisa qu'il ne trouverait jamais Ruby de la sorte, il se résigna à interroger les habitants des immeubles encore habités. Il sonna à quelques portes, posa des questions aux rares locataires qui acceptèrent d'ouvrir à un petit blanc étranger qui traînait dans leur quartier mais aucun ne put lui répondre.

Sam sortit finalement du dernier immeuble en poussant un soupir de résignation. Tout aurait plus facile s'il avait pu utilisé le pendule de Bobby, celui qui lui avait servi à trouver Lilith mais pour tout dire, Bobby ne savait pas ce que Sam faisait. S'il l'avait su, vu ce qu'il pensait de Ruby, il aurait sûrement tout fait pour empêcher Sam d'aller à sa recherche.

_Tu me demandes de lui faire confiance ? Bon sang, Sam ! Je préfère croire que Nixon disait la vérité et qu'il était blanc comme neige plutôt que faire confiance à cette garce !_

Voilà pourquoi Sam avait du se coltiner la quasi-totalité des immeubles décrépis du quartier, et tout ça pour rien. Il était tellement frustré, et fatigué de toutes ces recherches vaines et inutiles qu'il aurait donné n'importe pour se défouler, et de préférence sur un démon. Mais toute autre créature maléfique aurait aussi fait l'affaire ! N'importe quoi qu'il puisse frapper jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses poings.

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la casse, il découvrit que son souhait aller peut-être se réaliser. Des voix s'élevaient au dessus des carcasses de voitures, des cris, des grognements de douleurs, et par dessus tout des mots qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

"- _Domine nostri jesu Christi eradicare, et effugare ab hoc plasmate Dei ..._

Quelqu'un était en train de pratiquer un exorcisme, et au bruit de tôles froissées et aux cris qu'il entendait, ça n'avait pas l'air de bien se passer. Sam laissa tomber son sac à terre, sortit sa flasque d'eau bénite, enfourna quelque cartouche de gros sel dans une de ses poches et courut vers le centre de la casse.

Là, au milieu d'une dizaine de carcasses de voitures rouillées et complètement désossées empilées les unes sur les autres se tenaient deux personnes, un homme agenouillé à terre et une femme debout devant lui. L'homme devait avoir dans les cinquante ans, pas très grand mais larges d'épaule, un marcel sale et jaunâtre qui se tendait sur un ventre proéminent. Il avait le devant du crâne dégarni et des cheveux longs, filasses et d'une propreté douteuse. La jeune femme qui lui faisait fasse était en revanche beaucoup plus agréable à regarder. Grande, élancée, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon lâche et de là ou il était, Sam ne pouvait voir distinctement son visage. Rien que la trace de sang qui maculait son front, sa joue gauche et son cou.

- _…omnis incúrsio adversárii, omne phantasma, omnis légio_, continua la jeune femme mais Sam la vit brusquement vaciller et se pencher en avant, les deux mains serrées sur ses genoux pour ne pas tomber.

Le jeune homme réagit au quart de tour et se précipita à ses côtés. Le démon qui lui faisait face commença à se relever mais Sam le coupa dans son élan en lui lançant le contenu de sa flasque d'eau bénite à la figure. Décidément, il devenait doué pour ça ! Le démon hurla de douleur en se couvrant le visage et retomba à terre en grognant.

« - ... _in nómine Dómini nostri Jesu Christi eradicáre, _reprit Sam, _et eff..._

_-__ et effugáre ab hoc plásmate ..._, continua la jeune femme en se redressant légèrement. Elle jeta un regard en biais vers le cadet des Winchester mais sans détourner son attention de l'homme à terre. Tout son corps se tendit brusquement, il redressa la tête en arrière et une épaisse fumée noire jaillit de sa bouche, suivit juste après par deux autre volutes aussi compactes qui disparurent aussitôt.

_Trois démons ?_

Sam resta un instant sous le choc, avant de s'avancer vers l'homme qu'il venait d'exorciser quand la jeune femme l'arrêta d'un geste.

« - Pas la peine, lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Il était déjà mort avant que ces salopards prennent possession de son corps.

- _Ces_ ? Vous voulez dire que plusieurs démons ont possédé un seul homme ? »

C'était bien la première fois que Sam entendait parler d'une telle chose.

« - Trop de démon, pas assez de corps à disposition, lui répondit la jeune femme dans un souffle, et Sam prit alors conscience de son état.

Il la vit vaciller à nouveau et la rattrapa de justesse, une main sur son épaule.

« - Hey, ça va ?

- Hein ... oh, oui ... laissez-moi juste ... juste une minute et je ... »

Mais ses genoux se dérobèrent avant qu'elle ait le temps de finir sa phrase, et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Sam.

Dans un autre quartier que celui-ci, un homme transportant dans ses bras une jeune femme inconsciente pour l'amener jusqu'à sa voiture lui aurait valu l'arrivée des flics en moins de cinq minutes, mais ici ... personne ne bougea. Un clochard, venu se réfugier dans la casse pour avoir un toit – même si c'était un toit de voiture – regarda Sam déposer la jeune inconnue sur le siège passager avant de repartir dans la casse sans broncher.

Lorsque Sam en eut fini avec la cadavre de ce pauvre type, qui se trouvait être le propriétaire de la casse, il retourna rapidement dans l'Impala, fit démarrer la voiture et se dépêcha de quitter ce quartier lugubre. Ce n'est que quand il fut suffisamment loin pour se sentir en sécurité qu'il gara la voiture sur le bas coté de la route et se tourna vers sa mystérieuse passagère.

La première chose qui le frappa fut qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Très jolie. Le genre de beauté typé, avec des pommettes hautes, le teint halée, des lèvres pleine et ourlées. Sam posa une main sur son cou mais son pouls était ferme et régulier. Elle était juste dans les vapes, et l'énorme bosse que Sam sentit en passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, à la base de son crâne, en était sûrement la cause.

Maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là, dans son état. Elle était complètement vulnérable, et même s'il ne savait rien d'elle, elle avait pratiqué un exorcisme juste sous ses yeux. Donc c'était une chasseuse, ou de moins quelqu'un du _milieu._ Mais Sam avait l'intuition qu'elle était plus qu'une simple connaisseuse. Quelque chose, à sa façon de faire, lui avait montré que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait à faire à un démon et encore plus à trois démons dans un corps humain.

Sam tendit la main vers le siège arrière et en ressortit une couverture que son frère avait piquée à l'un de leur dernier motel. Il s'en servit pour couvrir la jeune inconnue toujours inconsciente, avant de redémarrer la voiture, direction chez Bobby.

_J'en reviens pas Sammy. Tu ramène une fille, et chez Bobby en plus !_

« - Oh, ferme-là Dean ! »

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Je suis une optimiste, une vraie, une pure, une dure ... du genre à croire que la maman de Bambi n'est pas vraiment morte et que le requin des Dents de la Mer n'a pas _vraiment_ mangé tout ces gens ... alors je peux toujours croire que cette série m'appartient, hein ?

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Bon, pour le coup de l'ange, je sais, mais j'ai pas pu résister !!! Quand même, qui aurait cru que Kripke oserait un tel truc !

**Chapitre XI.**

« - Trois démons ? Tu es sûr Sam ? Je veux dire ...

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu Bobby et je t'assure, il y avait trois démons dans ce pauvre type. Trois démons pour posséder un type déjà mort. Tu as déjà entendu parler de ça ?

- Non, lui répondit honnêtement le vieux chasseur, mais ce n'est pas bon signe. C'est comme si ces démons étaient tellement pressés qu'ils n'ont pas pris le temps de se chercher d'autre corps à posséder. Et ça, mon garçon, c'est pas bon signe. ... quoi qu'il en soit, on pourra toujours poser la question à ta mystérieuse exorciste.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé dans ses affaires qui puissent nous apprendre qui elle est ? »

Lorsque Sam était arrivé chez Bobby, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Passé le choc de voir de voir le jeune homme avec une inconnue dans les bras, une inconnue dans les vapes de surcroît, Bobby l'avait aidé à la transporter dans la chambre que les garçons partageaient d'habitude. Ses blessures étaient sans réelle gravité, une bosse à l'arrière du crâne et quelques égratignures que Sam nettoya avec une serviette propre. Il avait vérifié son pouls, sa respiration, ses pupilles, mais à part le fait qu'elle avait de très beaux yeux noirs, il n'avait rien trouvé de plus.

Elle était juste inconsciente, et ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Ils avaient tout de même découvert deux petites choses à son sujet : en lui enlevant son blouson en cuir, un vieux blouson en cuir sombre et râpé qui lui avait fait aussitôt penser à celui de son frère, Sam remarqua qu'elle portait autour du cou une chaîne en argent avec comme pendentif une étoile de David.

Et lorsqu'il l'installa sur le lit, ce fut Bobby qui aperçut un tatouage sur son épaule gauche. On aurait dit une version améliorée de celui que les garçons portaient, avec quelques lignes en plus et ce qui lui sembla être des signes hébraïques. Ils savaient au moins qu'avec ce genre de tatouage, leur inconnue ne pouvait être possédée par un démon.

Bobby et Sam étaient ensuite redescendus dans le salon et avait _jeté un coup d'œil_ dans le vieux sac en cuir que la jeune femme avait avec elle. Ce qu'ils y avaient trouvé avait conforté la théorie du jeune homme. Des livres d'exorcismes dont une grande partie était en hébreu, des flasques d'eau bénite, deux poignards en argent et deux pistolets – un Glock et un Desert Eagle – chargé respectivement au gros sel et avec des balles en argent.

Sam prit l'un des livres et le feuilleta rapidement. Il ne savait pas lire l'hébreu mais il lut sans problème le nom qui était inscrit à sur la page de garde.

_Saul Bernstein._

« Tu connais un chasseur du nom de Saul Bernstein ? demanda-t-il à Bobby. Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose mais il en savait pas quoi. Un vieux souvenir ...

- Pas personnellement mais de réputation, lui répondit Bobby en jetant un coup d'œil sur le livre que Sam tenait en main. D'après ce que je sais, c'est quasiment une légende en Europe. C'est l'un des exorcistes les plus réputés de ces dix dernière année.

- Et bien notre inconnue elle aussi semble le connaître ...

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, l'interrompit une voix féminine et plutôt amusée.

Sam et Bobby se retournèrent brusquement, pour voir devant eux la jeune femme, debout et apparemment en meilleure forme.

« - Je suis Saul Bernstein, leur dit-elle avec un large sourire

Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent un instant, à la fois surpris de découvrir l'identité de leur inconnue mais aussi de s'être fait surprendre aussi facilement.

Ce fut Sam qui réagit le premier.

« - Euh ... je ... je m'appelle Sam Winchester, réussit-il à lui répondre, avant de se lever et de lui serrer la main. Et lui c'est Bobby Singer.

- Je crois que je dois vous remercier pour le coup de main. Même si mon image de légende vient d'en prendre un coup !

Le sourire de la jeune femme, _Saul_, était contagieux et Sam se surprit à sourire à son tour.

« - Est-ce que ... est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire ...

- Ça va, j'ai la tête dure, lui répondit Saul. Et puis, sans vous, ce n'est pas seulement d'un petit mal de tête dont j'aurais dû me soucier.

- Oh ... pas de quoi, lui répondit Sam en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.

Bobby écouta leur échange en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ah, ces jeunes _!

« - Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je boirai bien une petite bière, lança Bobby et avant que Sam ou Saul ait pu répondre, il fit demi-tour et partit dans sa cuisine.

Le jeune homme le regarda un instant avec surprise avant de se retourner vers Saul.

« - Alors, Sam Winchester, lui demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, le dos contre le mur, toutes les issues de la pièce à portée de regard. Que faisiez vous au beau milieu de ce quartier pourri avec de l'eau bénite ?

Bobby revint avec les trois bières avant que Sam ait pu répondre. Le vieux chasseur en tendit une à Saul, et attendit qu'elle ait avalé une gorgée avant de boire à son tour. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre un peu d'eau bénite dedans. On n'est jamais trop prudent, avait-il pensé, en sachant très bien que c'était cet accès de prudence qui lui avait valu d'être encore en vie malgré la vie qu'il menait.

« - Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Je croyais que votre terrain de chasse, c'était plutôt l'Europe, l'Angleterre ..., lui fit remarquer Bobby en s'installant à son tour.

- C'est vrai, mais un de mes contacts m'a appelé pour me parler d'une recrudescence de cas de possession dans la région. Et on peut dire qu'il avait raison. Ce pauvre type était le cinquième que j'ai eu à exorciser, et ça en moins d'une semaine. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de possession en un laps de temps si court, et tous concentrés autour de cette zone.

- Vous avez un idée de ce qui pourrait en être l'origine ? lui demanda Sam en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, une porte des Enfers a été ouverte il y quelque temps par ici. »

Sam se raidit presque malgré lui et il dû prendre sur lui pour rester impassible et ne pas se tourner vers Bobby.

« - J'imagine qu'un grand nombre de démons a dû s'échapper ce jour-là ...

Saul laissa sa question en suspens, son regard allant de Sam à Bobby. Comme si elle avait compris, ou du moins deviné en partie qu'ils avaient été témoins de cet évènement.

« - Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, lui répondit finalement Sam, mais en restant sur ses gardes. Après tout, même si Saul semblait être du coté des gentils, rien ne disait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ces chasseur qui pensaient que lui et Dean étaient responsable de ce qui était arrivé ce soir là. Et que les Winchester n'étaient décidemment pas le genre de type en qui il fallait avoir confiance.

- Il y quelque chose que j'aimerai savoir ... si vous étiez là bas, vous avez dû voir ce qui s'est passé, non ? »

_Ça y est_, pensa Sam en se raidissant presque malgré lui. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il n'avait pas envie que Saul le considère comme responsable de ce fiasco, qu'elle ait une mauvaise opinion de lui.

« - Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais beaucoup de rumeurs disent qu'Azazel a été tué ce soir là. Je veux dire, vraiment tué, pas juste renvoyé en Enfer avec une petite tape sur la main.

- Vous êtes au courant pour Azazel ! s'exclama Bobby, et brusquement son regard se fit plus dur, et suspicieux.

- Dans le milieu, c'est difficile de rater ça : un démon qui ouvre une porte de l'enfer pour mener sa propre guerre ... C'est aussi difficile de rater le fait que ce même démon est bel et bien mort. »

Et soudain Sam comprit que son intérêt était purement professionnel, même si elle semblait se réjouir du fait qu'Azazel ait pu être définitivement éliminé. Un peu comme Dean, lorsqu'il se délectait d'une bonne chasse.

_Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours pensé Sammy : un bon méchant est un méchant mort, toasté, brûlé et de retour en Enfer !_

« - Il est bien mort, lui répondit Sam, sans se soucier du regard que Bobby lui lança. Je veux dire, Azazel. Il est vraiment mort. Pas seulement exorcisé.

- _Meshuga_ ! s'exclama la jeune femme. C'est dingue !

Elle avait l'air presque heureuse.

« - J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il existaient des armes capable de tuer n'importe quel démon mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir une _en action _!

- Attendez une minute. Vous avez dit _des armes _? réalisa Bobby. Vous voulez dire qu'il y en plusieurs ?

- D'après ce que je sais, il en existe deux : l'épée de Salomon et le colt de Samuel Colt.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette épée, fit remarquer Bobby.

Après avoir découvert l'existence du Colt, il avait mené ses propres recherches mais à aucun moment, il n'avait entendu parler de cette épée de Salomon.

« - On ne sait pas grand-chose dessus, sauf que le roi Salomon l'aurait reçut des mains même de l'archange Michel, et qu'elle était censée pouvoir tuer toutes créatures diaboliques. Elle était entreposée dans la plus grande synagogue de Berlin mais d'après les rumeurs, les nazis s'en sont emparés quand ils ont détruit le bâtiment. Hitler était passionné par l'occultisme et le surnaturel, j'imagine qu'il a dû en profiter pour agrandir sa petite collection personnelle ... Et j'imagine aussi que c'est avec le Colt qu'Azazel a été tué, non ? »

Sam tressaillit mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien montrer. Il sentit Bobby se raidir imperceptiblement derrière lui, mais le chasseur resta lui aussi silencieux.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous croire ça ?

- Vous avez eu l'air surpris quand j'ai parlé de l'épée, mais pas du tout quand j'ai mentionné le colt ... j'en déduis que vous connaissez son existence, et puisque Azazel a bien été tué ... »

_Ouh, Sammy, là elle vous a eu !_

« - Je ne veux pas paraître trop indiscrète mais c'est juste ... depuis le temps que je fais ça, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de la mort d'un démon et pour tout dire, c'est comme ...

- Une bonne nouvelle ? proposa Sam, et la jeune femme le regarda, sincèrement surprise qu'il ai pu comprendre ça.

Mais il le pouvait. Parce que si la destruction d'Azazel n'avait pas coïncidé avec le pacte que Dean avait fait, il aurait pu se réjouir de sa mort. Il aurait pu la célébrer, se réjouir du fait que John, Mary et Jess étaient enfin vengés.

« - J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça, pour rencontre celui qui a réussi un tel exploit ...

- C'est mon frère Dean qui l'a tué, ne put s'empêcher de lui dire Sam.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un parler des exploits de son frère avec tant de respect. La majeure partie des chasseurs n'avaient retenu que la partie « la porte des Enfers s'est ouverte », et très peu avaient vraiment compris ce que Dean avait accompli ce soir là. Mais Saul, qui ne le connaissait pas, semblait enthousiaste et presque admirative de ce qu'il avait fait. Et ça faisait tellement longtemps que personne n'avait considéré son frère avec tant d'égard.

« - Sérieusement ? J'espère que j'aurais la chance de le voir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un exterminateur de démons, s'exclama Saul mais elle comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il y eut comme un changement subtil dans l'attitude des deux chasseurs. Sam détourna le regard un instant et Bobby resserra son éteinte autour de sa bière, l'air brusquement sombre, et triste.

- Sam ?

- Dean est ..., commença Bobby mais Sam l'interrompt aussitôt.

- Dean a disparu. Et c'est pour ça que j'étais là-bas, dans ce quartier ... je cherchais un démon qui sait peut-être ce qui s'est passé.

- J'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé ?

- Non. Ruby se planque depuis quelque jours ... Ce n'est pas un démon comme les autres, lui expliqua Sam, quand il rencontra le regard étonnée de la jeune femme. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais elle nous a aidé par le passé, mon frère et moi.

- Ça m'étonne de la part d'un démon mais d'un autre coté, j'ai vu suffisamment de choses étranges dans ma vie ... Est-ce que vous avez essayé de la localiser avec un pendule ?

- Non, lui répondit Bobby en foudroyant Sam du regard. Le gamin ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était parti à la recherche de Ruby, et finalement c'était peut-être mieux parce que s'il l'avait su, il l'aurait sûrement attaché à sa chaise pour l'empêcher d'y aller !

- On peut toujours essayer, non ? lança le jeune homme en se tournant vers Bobby, qui jura aussitôt dans sa barbe.

Oh oui, ils pouvaient essayer, mais ils avaient besoin du tripède à balancier et le rituel qui allait avec ne pouvait pas se faire comme ça, sans préparations. Il était sur le point de le lui rétorquer quand Sam le regarda avec ses grands yeux de chien battu. Et Bobby craqua.

_Et merde ! Ce gamin pourrait émouvoir le pire des salopards avec un seul regard !_

« - Sam, essaya-t-il quand même. Ça prend du temps de préparer le trépied et ...

- Je connais un moyen plus rapide, si ça vous dit qu'on essaye ?

Saul sentit les regarda des deux hommes si fixer aussitôt sur elle.

« - Je pense avoir ce qu'il faut dans mes affaires ... il faut juste que j'aille les récupérer.

- Je vous emmène, lui répondit Sam, avant que Bobby ait pu objecter quoi que ce soit.

Il avait peut-être une chance de retrouver Ruby alors il n'allait pas la laisser passer !

Sam et Saul se retrouvèrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée roulant vers la sortie de la ville. Saul lui avait expliqué s'être garée là, quitte à faire de la marche plutôt que de risquer de laisser son _bijou_ dans l'un des rues sombre et mal famé du quartier. Sam n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant parler de son _bijou_. Elle ressemblait tellement à Dean qu'il se demanda un instant si son frère ne s'était pas soudainement réincarné. Si c'était le cas, il avait une fois de plus fait preuve de bon goût, parce que Saul était vraiment, mais alors vraiment séduisante. Et drôle. De cet humour à la fois tordu et ironique si caractéristique de son frère.

Seulement, contrairement à son frère, le bijou en question n'était pas une voiture mais une superbe moto noire, racée et effilée, comme une version deux roues de l'Impala.

« - Hey, ma toute belle, murmura Saul en laissant glisser sa main sur la calandre.

_D'accord_, pensa Sam. _Si elle continue, je vais devoir envisage de l'exorciser. Dean, sort de ce corps !_

Saul enfourcha sa moto et se tourna vers Sam.

- Ça te dit, une petite balade ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire effronté.

- Euh ... non, je ..., bafouilla Sam en se sentant brusquement comme un gamin de cinq ans et pas un chasseur expérimenté de 24 ans. Il faut ... il faut que je ramène la voiture de mon frère.

Seigneur, il se sentait ridicule.

- Tant pis. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

- Oh ... ok. On se retrouve chez Bobby ?

- Je te suis. »

De retour chez Bobby, Saul s'installa autour de la table de sa cuisine, Sam face à elle et Bobby à ses côtés.

« - C'est un peu moins fiable qu'un tripède mais pour le démon que vous cherchez, ça devrait aller, leur dit la jeune femme en sortant de son sac un petit sachet en cuir noir. Elle l'ouvrit et fit tomber sur la table une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait une croix.

- A quoi ça sert ? voulut savoir Sam. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une recherche de démon avec une croix au bout d'une chaîne.

- Ce n'est pas une simple croix, lui répondit Saul, comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il pensait. Elle n'est pas complète. »

Elle leva la chaîne devant leurs yeux et ils réalisèrent alors qu'elle raison, il manquait un bout de la branche droite.

_Les croix incomplètes permettent de conjurer et de faire apparaître les démons_, avait-elle appris des années plus tôt.

« - C'est un truc que m'a fait connaître un vieil ami. Je m'en sers comme d'un pendule et ça marche relativement bien.

- Et où est-ce que votre ami a appris ça ?

- Au Vatican, répondit Saul sans se démonter.

Bobby haussa un sourcil mais il se passa de commentaires.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? lui demanda Sam, qui sentait son impatience grandir.

- Donnez-moi une carte du coin et si Ruby se trouve dans un rayon de 50 km, je la trouverai.

Bobby disparut un instant avant de revenir avec une grande carte qu'il étala sur la table.

Saul suspendit sa croix au dessus de la carte et la fit glisser lentement, en attendant le moindre tressaillement, la moindre réaction, mais rien ne se passa durant de longues minutes. Elle recommença à deux reprise, en se concentrant pour ne pas faire trembler se main mais rien n'y fit, la croix ne réagit pas.

« - Je suis désolée, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de démon dans le coin.

- Vous êtes sûre de sa fiabilité ? lui demanda Sam sans pouvoir cacher sa déception. Je veux dire, peut-être que ...

- Non Sam, c'est fiable à 100%, l'arrêta la jeune femme, gentiment mais fermement. Je me sers de cette méthode depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que si rien ne se passe, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de démon dans le coin. Ruby est peut-être parti ailleurs, dans un endroit qui n'apparaît pas sur la carte ?

- Ça va devenir compliqué s'il faut scanner tous les recoin des Etats-Unis pour mettre la main sur cette garce. Tout en sachant que ça ne donnera peut-être rien.

- Pour l'instant c'est la seule piste qu'on a, lui rétorqua Sam.

- Peut-être pas, répondit Bobby à mi-voix.

Il resta quelque minutes sans rien dire, en pesant le pour et le contre. Son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et pour tout dire il n'avait pas d'autre idée pour empêcher Sam de se lancer à la poursuite de Ruby. Il savait que cette histoire risquer de très mal finir, et s'il ne faisait rien maintenant ... il était sûr qu'il le regretterait plus tard.

« - Bernstein, c'est juif n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'une amie nous a amené ça, lui répondit Bobby après être aller chercher le journal de Levine, et que votre aide pourrait nous être utile. »

Il posa le journal sur la table et attendit la réaction de la jeune femme. Vu sa réputation et sa connaissance en démons, elle avait peut-être déjà entendu parler d'Ira Levine.

Seulement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à la voir régir de la sorte. Elle reste un instant sans bouger, comme sous le choc, avant de tendre une main hésitante vers le vieux journal, comme si elle n'osait pas le toucher.

« - Seigneur, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Le journal d'un chasseur ? proposa Sam.

- Non, c'est ... Sam, ça, c'est ... c'est à mi-chemin entre le Graal et le St Suaire. C'est la pierre de Rosette de tous les experts en démonologie, en mille fois mieux. »

Sam et Bobby se regardèrent brusquement, sous le coup de la surprise.

« - Je ne croit pas que vous réalisiez ... il existe une branche entière du Vatican qui cherche ce journal depuis les années cinquante, avec plus de quarante hommes et de femmes qui ont arpenté tous les recoins de la planète pour le retrouver. J'ai même connu des prêtres qui aurait donné leur bras gauche uniquement pour avoir la chance de le voir ! Et c'est vous qui l'avez. C'est incroyable ! Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?

- En fait, c'est une longue histoire et ... enfin ...

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit la jeune femme en souriant largement comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce journal.

- Vous ... tu penses pouvoir le traduire ? lui demanda Sam en la regardant l'ouvrir avec beaucoup de soin et de précaution.

Comme elle l'avait tutoyé tout à l'heure en allant récupérer sa moto, il avait décidé de faire la même chose. Après tout, ils avaient quasiment le même âge.

« - Oui, avec de la chance ... et beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de temps. Des semaines, voir même des mois de travail ! Levine n'était pas seulement un grand chasseur, c'était aussi un type complètement paranoïaque. Le vrai problème ça va être de comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire, et pas seulement parce que son journal est à la fois en anglais, en latin et en hébreu.

- Comment ça ?

- Levine était complètement atteint quand il a écrit ce journal. La majorité de ce qui y est inscrit l'est sous forme de code, de métaphores, d'allusions plus ou moins claire. C'est comme se plonger dans les pensées d'un schizophrène en pleine crise.

Sam se leva brusquement et passa une main sur son visage, d'un geste las.

« - En clair, ça ne nous servira à rien.

- Sam ! Ecoute, je sais que c'est frustrant mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule piste qu'on a à notre disposition. Et ne me parle pas de repartir à la recherche de Ruby.

- Bobby, je ...

- Non ! le coupa le veux chasseur d'une voix dure.

Bobby n'était pas du genre à se mettre en colère, et encore moins contre Sam mais là, il allait trop loin. Il n'allait pas le regarder foncer tête baisser vers le danger, voir une mort certaine, sans rien faire.

« - Qu'y a-t-il de si important dans ce journal pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre ?

Sam se retourna vers la jeune femme, partagé entre l'envie de tout lui raconter et celle de ne rien dire.

- D'après ce qu'on sait, Levine a consigné tout ce qu'il savait sur les démons dans ce journal, et ce sont les infos qu'il a sur Lilith qui nous intéresse.

- Attendez, l'arrêta la jeune femme. Lilith comme Lilith ? La première femme d'Adam. _La _Lilith ? Avec un L majuscule !

- C'est elle qui est responsable de la ... disparition de Dean, lui avoua Sam.

- Décidemment, vous êtes vraiment surprenant ! D'abord Azazel, ensuite Lilith ! Ok, reprit-elle en recouvrant son sérieux. Je suis libre pour les quelques jours à venir, si vous voulez toujours de mon aide, et j'ai quelques amis qui pourraient nous aider à déchiffrer le journal de Levine.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça ? s'étonna Sam.

- Sans ton aide, je serais probablement en train de papoter avec St Pierre, alors je te dois bien ça ! »

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **J'ai eu beau cherché, je n'ai pas trouvé d'horoscope me prédisant « aujourd'hui, vous allez obtenir les droits de la série Supernatural et vous deviendrez riche et célèbre » !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Pour tous ceux qui se posent la question, ne vous inquiétez pas, Dean va revenir ... mais pas tout de suite ! Faut bien laisser un peu de suspens ... :)

Et MERKI à tous pour vos reviews ! J'y suis devenu accro !

**Chapitre XII**

Travailler avec Saul se révéla beaucoup plus facile que Sam ne l'aurait pensé, ou même espéré. Elle était intelligente, et avait une connaissance quasiment encyclopédique de tout ce qui touchait au démons. Presque autant que Bobby. Ou même que Dean.

Si son frère n'avait jamais porté un grand intérêt aux études, quand il s'agissait de la chasse tout devenait différent. Même si, contrairement à Sam il détestait passer des heures dans une bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, Dean pouvait se montrer bien plus calé que son frère sur certain sujet. Comme les Dame blanches, les Wendigo, toutes sorte d'esprits et surtout les Black Dog. Sans que Sam sache pourquoi, son frère avait toujours adoré chasser ces bestioles.

_Parce qu'elles ne sont pas compliquée Sammy. Elles tuent pour se nourrir, point. Ce sont des chasseurs, comme nous. De remarquables et terriblement hargneux chasseurs ! _

Saul était aussi passionnée que lui, mais elle avait plus de patience que Dean ! Et il en fallait pour réussir à déchiffrer l'écriture cryptique d'Ira Levine. La jeune femme avait commencé à traduire les passages en hébreu, pendant que Sam et Bobby se chargeaient de ceux en latin, mais ils se rendirent très vite compte que la traduction littérale ne serait pas leur seul problème. Saul avait raison, lire le journal de Levine revenait à plonger dans l'esprit d'un homme malade, persécuté, brisé et persuadé que la terre entière en avait après lui.

« - Il a mis le feu à sa cabane, leur apprit la jeune femme peu de temps après avoir commencé à travailler sur la traduction.

- Pardon ?

- Levine. Après avoir fini d'écrire son journal, il l'a mis en lieu sûr, et ensuite il s'est immolé dans sa cabane. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. L'image de Jess s'imposa à son esprit pendant un instant, et il lui fallut faire un effort considérable pour la chasser et se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Seulement, les quelques pages qu'il venait de traduire ne l'y aidèrent pas vraiment. Levine n'arrêtait par de parler d'un « poing du ciel » qui devait s'abattre lorsque viendrait l'heure et tout ne serait que destruction. _Abaddon_ en hébreu. Littéralement « ruines ». Ce mot revenait au moins dans chaque paragraphe. Au point qu'aucun des chasseur ne savait q'il fallait prendre Levine au pied de la lettre et penser que la destruction, quelque qu'elle soit, était proche, ou bien si c'était juste l'expression de sa paranoïa grandissante.

Finalement, ce fit Bobby qui craqua le premier.

« - Bon, je sais pas vous les jeunes, leur dit-il en se levant et en faisant craquer ses articulations, mais ça fait presque sept heures qu'on est là-dessus. Et je commence à avoir faim.

Et il n'était pas le seul.

« - Un pizza, ça vous dit ?

Durant un instant, Saul se demanda s'il se proposait de préparer une pizza, ici, dans sa cuisine, parce qu'elle en voyait pas comment il pourrait faire : toute la cuisine était envahie de livres, de récipients de toutes sorte qui devaient lui servir pour préparer ses rituels, de couteaux et cartouches vides prêtes à être remplies de poudre ou de gros sel. En fait, elle servait à tout sauf à faire la cuisine. Mais elle se rappela juste après que les américains ne cuisinaient pas. Ils commandaient, se faisaient livrer ou aller chercher de quoi manger dehors.

« - Sam, comme d'habitude ?

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête.

- Saul ? Qu'est-ce qui te tente ?

- Vu que je n'y connais pas grand-chose en pizza ... surprenez-moi ! lui lança la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Bobby secoua la tête et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ces jeunes ! » avant d'attraper les clés de son pick-up et de sortir de chez lui.

Lorsque le bruit de son moteur ne fut plus qu'un lointain écho, Sam prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

« -Saul ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Dis toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement sur Azazel ? »

Ce n'état sûrement pas la question à laquelle la jeune femme s'attendait, mais Sam avait besoin de la lui poser. Pour une raison bien précise, et complètement triviale. Saul lui plaisait. Vraiment. Il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par la jeune femme, même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas. On ne doit pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments quand l'âme de son frère est en Enfer, son corps on ne sait où et qu'une guerre avec une horde de démons se prépare. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle lui plaisait vraiment, mais pour qu'il y ait la moindre chance que quelque chose se passe entre eux ... il devait être honnête avec elle. Seulement, être honnête et dévoiler ce que l'on est vraiment n'était pas chose facile quand on est un Winchester. Trop de chose à dire. Trop de choses compliquées et douloureuses.

« - Je sais qu'Azazel était un démon très puissant, et qu'il avait décidé de former une armée pour mener sa propre guerre. Et que pour ça il voulait utiliser les capacités de certains êtres humains, dont il aurait corrompu les pouvoirs pour l'aider et le conduire à la victoire.

_Eh ben, j'ai l'impression qu'elle en sait déjà beaucoup sur ce fumier de démon aux yeux jaunes_, murmura la voix de son frère dans sa tête. _Ah mon avis, tu ne vas pas avoir grand-chose à lui apprendre, __Psychic__ Boy !_

« - Je sais aussi qu'il choisissait ces personnes quand elles n'étaient que des nourrissons, et que dans certains cas les chambres de ses enfants ont été détruite par un incendie. Certains n'ont pas survécu, d'autre si mais beaucoup ont perdu leur famille dans ces incendies.

- Qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce que tu penses de toute cette histoire d'être humain enrôlés dans cette guerre. Tu ne trouves pas ça effrayant, ou même ... dérangeant ?

- Non, parce qu'au final ce ne sont que des victimes d'un démon mégalomane.

- Et le fait qu'ils soient dotés de pouvoirs psychiques ? continua Sam en essayant, sans réel succès, de prendre un ton détaché.

D'accord, il n'était pas subtil mais il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour savoir ce que pensait Saul de toute cette histoire.

- Après tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma carrière, quelqu'un capable de tordre une petite cuillère ne risque pas de m'effrayer, lui répondit Saul en rivant son regard à celui du jeune homme. Et puis, même si je ne vois pas vraiment l'utilité de plier des petites cuillères, avoir un tel don peut parfois se révéler pratique, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens, le regard indéchiffrable.

« - Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité, l'autre soir, commença Sam avec hésitation. Je veux dire, pour mon frère. Dean n'a pas disparu. Enfin, juste son corps. Son âme est en Enfer.

Saul ouvrit de grand yeux, stupéfaite par la révélation du jeune chasseur.

- Il a vendu son âme pour me sauver, lui expliqua Sam d'une voix tendue. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, Azazel a enlevé plusieurs personnes, les enfants qui devaient lui servi pour mener sa guerre et j'en faisait partie.

Sam releva la tête et attendit la réaction de Saul, prête à l'entendre hurler, le traiter de monstre ou bien juste prendre son arme et lui tirer dessus. Mais rien ne se produit. La jeune femme reste impassible, sans rien dire, attendant que Sam continue.

« - On ... on s'est tous retrouvé dans un ville abandonnée, à Cold Oak, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi on était là. En fait, Azazel voulait savoir lequel de nous pourrait survivre, pour choisir celui qui deviendrait le chef de son armée. ... Au final, je me suis retrouvé avec un autre type, Jake et ... j'ai essayé de le convaincre de m'aider, qu'ensemble on pourrait réussir à contrecarrer les plans du démon mais Jake ne m'a pas écouté. On s'est battu et ... je l'ai mis K.O mais là ... j'ai baissé ma garde. J'ai entendu Dean, je l'ai vu arriver et j'ai ... je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis précipiter vers lui. La force de l'habitude, je crois, lui avoua Sam en passant sa main sa nuque.

Il resta quelques instants sans rien dire, le regard rivé sur le sol, l'air mal à l'aise et surtout triste. Extrêmement triste.

« - J'ai réalisé trop tard que j'avait oublié de désarmer Jake ... il s'est relevé et il m'a ... il m'a poignardé dans le dos.

Il vit une lueur de stupeur passer dans le regard jusque là indéchiffrable de la jeune femme.

« - Je me souviens être tombé, Dean m'a rattrapé mais ensuite, c'est le trou noir. Je ... je suis mort ce jour là, dans les bras de mon frère.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux chasseurs pendant quelques secondes, de longues, très longues et interminables secondes pour Sam.

« - C'est pour ça qu'il a fait ce pacte ? Pour te ramener, c'est ça ?

Sam hocha simplement la tête.

« - Et maintenant, il est en Enfer, et son corps à disparu ?

Sam lui expliqua à demi mot la solution que lui et Bobby avaient trouvé, la morgue de l'entreprise de pompe funèbres _Sewell et Cie_, puis la disparition du corps de son frère et les traces de souffre qu'il avaient trouvé autour.

Saul se leva alors de sa chaise et fit quelque pas dans la pièce, en lui tournant le dos.

« - C'est une histoire de dingue, tu sais ça ? lui dit-elle en se retournant finalement vers lui.

_Bienvenue dans le monde des Winchesters !_

- Ecoute, Saul ... je ... je comprendrais si tu décidais de ne plus ...

- Ce que ton frère a fait c'est ... j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un qui soit prêt à donner son âme pour moi, lui avoua-t-elle avec sincérité.

Sam la regarda avec étonnement, sans savoir quoi dire. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un considérait ce pacte, le sacrifice de Dean non pas comme la plus grande erreur qu'il ai jamais commise mais comme le plus bel acte d'amour qu'un homme pouvait accomplir pour son frère. Quelqu'un comprenait ce que Dean avait fait et à sa juste mesure. Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait même pas son frère comprenait ce que lui-même avait mit un an à accepter.

« - J'imagine que si toi et Bobby vous cherchez à déchiffrer ce journal, c'est parce que Lilith a quelque chose à voir dans tout ça ?

Saul remarqua que Sam hésitait à lui répondre, et quelque chose, dans son attitude, sa façon d'éviter de la regarder lui fit comprendre u'il y avait plus derrière tout ça, beaucoup plus que cette histoire de pacte.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, lui dit-elle en se rasseyant, et lorsque sa main effleura l'avant de bras de Sam il redressa aussitôt la tête. Du moins pas tout de suite. Et puis, question confidence, je crois que tu as fait très fort aujourd'hui ! rajouta-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

Et malgré tout ce qui venait d'arriver, toute qu'il venait de raconter, tous les mauvais moments qu'il venait de se remémorer, Sam lui rendit son sourire, sans pouvoir détacher son regard du sien.

L'arrivée de Bobby vint malheureusement rompre ce moment, et le jeune homme dû prendre sur lui pour masquer sa déception. Il aida Bobby à poser les pizzas sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Saul et le vieux chasseur.

« - Jambon et ananas ? Sérieusement, ça se mange ? Vous autres américains, vous avez vraiment une vision bien particulière de la gastronomie ! »

Saul en était à sa deuxième part de pizza – finalement, celle au jambon et ananas se mangeait facilement – quand le téléphone de Bobby vint interrompre leur repas.

« - Singer, dit-il en décrochant.

- ...

- Ellen ? Oui, ça va.

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- ...

- Du genre ?

- ...

- Et ... ?

- ...

- Tu es sure de ça ! s'exclama brusquement Bobby. Oui, je sais, tu n'es pas une débutante mais ...

- ...

- Tu sais comme moi que les chasseurs sont parfois de vraies pipelettes ...

- ...

- Non, je comprends. Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours là ?

- ...

- Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps.

- ...

- D'accord. Ecoute, si je pars maintenant, je pourrais être là dans trois heures.

- ...

- Bien sûr que non.

- ...

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Bobby en se retournant vers Sam et Saul.

De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation mais il voyait bien la façon dont Sam regardait la jeune femme, avec un sourire encore un peu hésitant, mais pour Bobby cela revenait presque à un miracle. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire depuis la mort de Dean.

« - Tout ira bien pour lui, il est en bonne compagnie.

- ...

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu croies, grommela-t-il. Bon, je te rappelle quand j'arrive. »

Bobby attendit un instant avant de rejoindre Sam et Saul. Parce qu'ils avaient l'air détendus, presque joyeux, et qu'il savait que ce qu'il allait leur annoncer allait considérablement plomber l'ambiance.

« - C'était Ellen, commença Bobby, sans tourner autour du pot. Deux chasseurs qui sont venus dans son bar lui ont parlé d'un démon aux yeux blancs.

Sam bondit littéralement de son siège sous le regard surpris de Saul.

« - Est-ce que c'est Lilith ?

- D'après ces types, c'était un homme. Je sais que Lilith aime bien prendre l'apparence d'une petite fille alors ce n'est peut-être pas elle.

- Attends Bobby, je doute qu'il y ait un autre démon du niveau de Lilith dans le coin. C'est trop ... invraisemblable.

- Ça parait étonnant mais d'après ce que je sais, intervint Saul en se levant à son tour, les démons ont tendance à toujours posséder le même style de personne. »

Après tout Azazel leur était toujours apparu sous les traits d'un homme.

« - C'est pour ça que j'ai dis à Ellen que j'allais faire un tour chez elle pour vérifier par moi-même. Et avant que tu demandes, je préfère y aller seul. Toi et Saul, vous restez ici et vous continuez à travailler sur le journal de Levine. »

Après tout, avec l'aide de Saul, ils pourraient peut-être trouver quelque chose qui les mènerait à Lilith. Avec un peu de chance, et beaucoup d'espoir.

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Non, rien n'est à moi, mais j'aime bien faire comme si ... ! Oui, je sais, une optimiste !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Attention, ce chapitre contient une petite scène au contenu _explicite_ (c'est pas non plus si osé mais bon ...) alors si vous êtes trop jeune pour lire ça, vous pouvez sauter ce passage !

Pour les autres ... bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XIII**

Aucune nuit ne se ressemble. Certaines sont froides, glacées comme les étoiles et le ciel sans nuages. Tout semble ciselé par la lueur de la lune, les silhouettes apparaissent comme découpées au couteau et tout est d'une clarté presque douloureuse. D'autres sont lourdes, moites et étouffantes, et l'attente est comme une chape de plomb qui vous empêche de respirer. Saul avait connu toutes ces nuits, ces nuits de traque, de recherche, d'attente, pour pouvoir enfin renvoyer un démon dans les fournaises de l'Enfer. Saul aimait la nuit. Elle avait grandi dans un pays de déserts et de terres arides où le soleil était le maître, mais elle aimait la nuit.

Les nuits chez Bobby Singer étaient plus calmes que celles qu'elle avait pu connaître ces derniers temps, et elle avait très appris à reconnaître les moindres bruits qui agitaient la maison. Le grincement de l'escalier en bois. Le craquement des arbres dehors. Les pas de Sam sortant de sa chambre ...

Bobby l'avait installé dans une petite chambre avec juste un lit, une vieille commode et une montagne de livre tout autour mais c'était parfait pour elle. Et beaucoup plus confortable que certains endroit où elle avait pu dormir ! Sa chambre était face à celle qu'occupait Sam, et seul le couloir les séparait. A cause, ou grâce à cela, elle savait chaque fois que Sam sortait de sa chambre. Durant les quelques nuits qu'elle passa là bas, le jeune homme reproduisit exactement le même schéma : il montait se coucher vers minuit, mais redescendait invariablement vers deux, trois heure du matin, et passait plusieurs heures en bas avant de remonter au moment ou l'aube pointait à l'horizon, sûrement pour essayer de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil.

Cette nuit là, il ne faillit pas à son habitude et quitta sa chambre après avoir essayé en vain de trouver le sommeil. Il ne lui restait alors plus qu'une chose à faire : descendre et reprendre les recherches, pour mettre la mains sur Ruby, peut-être même sur Lilith, ou essayer de comprendre ce que Levine racontait dans son journal. Un peu malgré lui, il s'était lancé dans le déchiffrage du journal de Levine avec de plus en plus d'intérêt. Dean lui aurait dit que ça venait de son coté intello. Sam avait toujours adoré les énigmes, les traductions, tout ce qui paraissait inaccessible mais qui ne demandait qu'à être dévoilé avec un peu de travail. Et de patience.

Saul le trouva assis à la table de la cuisine, le nez plongé dans une dizaine de bouquins, l'air concentré comme un étudiant en pleine révision de partiels. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement craquant ! Elle adorait la façon dont il plissait le front quand il réfléchissait. Ou bien le fait qu'il puisse rougir aussi facilement à certains de ses sous-entendus ! Sam Winchester était un chasseur de renom, un homme fort, entraîné, dangereux, qui avait vu et survécu à plus d'horreur que n'importe quel autre chasseur mais face à elle, il se comportait parfois comme un collégien timide. Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt quinze, s'en était vraiment touchant.

Sam, totalement absorbé par son dictionnaire de latin, n'entendit pas tout de suite la jeune femme entrer dans la cuisine. Elle dû toussoter deux fois avant de le voir enfin relever la tête.

« - Hey, lui dit-il avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Bravo pour l'attention. Si Saul avait été un démon, il se serait fait surprendre comme un bleu.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Pas vraiment, lui avoua-t-il en refermant son livre et en le posant à côté de tous ceux qu'il avait pu faire entre sur la table de la cuisine.

Si Bobby l'avait vu faire, il aurait sûrement piqué une crise. Même si cela semblait difficile à croire, vu la pagaille ambiante qui semblait régner dans cette maison, chaque livre avait une place bien définie, et toute personne prenant un livre était prié de le reposer exactement au même endroit. Seulement, depuis que Bobby était parti rejoindre Ellen et voir si cette histoire de démon aux yeux blancs tenait ou non, Sam n'avait pas respecté la règle. Il avait fait une pile des livres dont il avait besoin et les avait laissés sur la table, sans les remettre là où il aurait dû.

Mais Bobby et ses livres disparurent brusquement de ses pensées quand Saul entra dans la cuisine, et que Sam prit conscience de ce qu'elle portait. Elle était encore en pyjama, lequel se résumait à un simple t-shirt gris un peu ample mais qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Sam détourna rapidement le regard, mais la jeune femme surprit son mouvement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, amusée, et pour tout dire flattée.

« - Euh ... et toi ... tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus, lui demanda Sam en marchant jusqu'à l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau. D'eau très froide, de préférence glacée, songea-t-il en serrant le verre dans sa main.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Saul était devant lui, tout près de lui, quasiment dans son espace personnel. Trop près pour qu'il lui parle. Sam agit sans réfléchir et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, plus frénétique et Sam la plaqua contre le rebord de l'évier, son corps serré contre le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre leur deux corps, comme deux pièce d'un puzzle parfaitement agencée.

Il approfondit leur baiser, luttant un instant jusqu'à ce que Saul cède et le laisse prendre possession de sa bouche. Il la sentit sourire sous ses lèvres et se coller un peu plus contre lui, en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

La jeune femme eut alors l'impression que la température augmentait brutalement. Un sentiment d'urgence les saisit et elle sentit Sam la soulever brusquement et la poser sur le plan de travail en poussant hâtivement tout ce qui traînait dessus.

Elle passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, s'attarda un instant sur son torse musclé, son ventre plat avant de le tirer vers le haut et le lui enlever d'un geste impatient. Sam ne se détacha de ses lèvres que pour envoyer son-t-shirt à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il l'embrassa au creux du cou, mordilla sa peau pour sentir son pouls palpiter sous ses lèvres, avant de tracer un chemin vers son épaule. Il repoussa son _pyjama_ trop lâche pour dévoiler sa clavicule et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Mais il se redressa quand Saul posa une main sur les boutons de son jean. D'une geste rapide et nerveux, elle commença à les défaire un à un.

« - Je crois ..., murmura Sam d'une voix hachée en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Je crois qu'on devrait monter ...

Honnêtement, faire l'amour dans la cuisine de Bobby n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus ... romantique, et après ce qui venait de se passer il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder cette pièce de la même façon !

Sam la souleva et la prit dans ses bras, et la jeune femme noua ses jambes presque farouchement autour de sa taille.

« - Maintenant Sam, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

Et comme pour souligner ses paroles, elle resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Sam grimpa les marches de l'escalier presque quatre à quatre et tous les deux se retrouvèrent à peine quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il renversa la jeune femme sur son lit et s'allongea sur elle mais Saul le fit basculer, pour se retrouver à califourchon au dessus de lui. Elle se débarrassa de son t-shirt d'un seul mouvement, et Sam agrippa alors ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Il tressaillit lorsque sa peau toucha la sienne, chaude, vibrante, et laissa ses mains glisser le long de ses hanches, jusqu'à sa taille, sa poitrine, et ses petits seins qui se dressèrent sous ses caresses.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, l'un contre l'autre, Saul se dégagea un instant pour tendre le bras et fourrager parmi ses affaires avant de se réinstaller, un préservatif dans une main. Elle le regarda un instant, avec un mélange de désir et de malice dans les yeux, avant de déchirer l'emballage et de le dérouler lentement sur son sexe fièrement dressé. Sam se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent sur sa hampe, le caressant avec une lenteur calculée.

Sam perdit patience et agrippa ses poignets avant de la plaquer sur le lit, son corps collé contre le sien. L'instant d'après, il était enfin en elle. Il sentit ses mains sur son dos qui l'attiraient un peu plus contre elle, et se laissa griser par tout ce qu'elle lui offrait. Sa peau contre la sienne, chaude et moite, le goût enivrant de ses lèvres et de sa bouche, son souffle court contre son visage quand il l'embrassa au creux du cou, sa voix qui murmurait à son oreille « encore ... s'il te plait ... oh oui ... ». Sa chaleur, qui l'entourait totalement et lui faisait perdre pied. Le mouvement de son corps, en symbiose avec le sien. Ses mains, qui agrippèrent les siennes lorsqu'un vague de plaisir les submergea en même temps.

Il lui fallut quelque minutes pour retrouver son souffle et calmer les battements de son coeur, et lorsqu'il y arriva, Sam releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme. Sans rien dire, comme pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Saul posa sa main sur sa joue et attira son visage vers le sien. Elle sentit son souffle effleurer sa joue, et laissa ses lèvres frôler les siennes avant de l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser tendre, profond. Intime, presque plus que ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Toute l'urgence du moment, ce besoin presque frénétique d'être enfin l'un avec l'autre avait enfin été dissipée, pour laisser place à un sentiment plus intact.

Deux jours. Deux jours entiers à ne pas quitter la chambre de Saul, sauf pour aller grappiller deux trois choses à manger et vérifier que tout allait bien en bas. Durant deux jours Sam eut l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Le _Sam_ qu'il aurait pu devenir si le démon aux yeux jaunes ne l'avait pas marqué, si toute sa vie et celle de sa famille n'avaient pas été si intimement liés à l'idée de tragédie. Deux jours passés à faire l'amour, discuter, rire, dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A seulement _être_.

Il était plutôt surpris, voir même vraiment étonné de pouvoir encore apprécier ce genre de moments tout simples où lui et Saul discutaient de tout et de rien, le corps de la jeune femme serrée contre le sien. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé durant ces deux jours. Lui, de Jess, Madison, sa famille, Dean ... de tous les rêves qu'il avait pu avoir un jour. De la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, la peur, l'angoisse d'échouer, mais aussi cette lueur d'espoir qui l'étreignait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Elle, de son père, un soldat israélien tué deux mois avant sa naissance et à qui elle devait son nom. De sa mère morte deux ans plus tard. De l'orphelinat d'Afula, du Père Bernard qui lui avait tout appris.

En deux jours il lui avait avoué plus de choses, s'était plus confié qu'à n'importe quelle autre personne. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, parler avec Saul avait été libérateur. Elle ne s'était pas enfui en courant, ne l'avait pas pris pour un dingue ou un dangereux psychopathe, elle l'avait simplement écouté sans le juger. Et elle semblait comprendre ce mélange d'angoisse asphyxiante et de culpabilité qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps, surtout quand il songeait à ce que son frère devait subir. Chaque fois qu'il ne faisait qu'effleurer l'étendue des horreurs que Dean devait endurer, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Parce qu'il savait ce dont ces démons étaient capable. Et parce que ça faisait maintenant deux mois, deux longs et interminables mois que Dean était _là-bas_. Deux mois que son frère attendait que lui et Bobby viennent le délivrer. Deux mois de terreur, de souffrance. Deux mois sans espoir.

Un part de lui goûtait au simple plaisir de regarder Saul dormir, sa joue appuyée contre son épaule, et une autre se sentait coupable de tout cela. Ce n'était pas juste que lui puisse aller mieux, qu'il recommence à croire alors que Dean ...

L'arrivée de la jeune femme, un plateau à la main, le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé de bon ? lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant le plateau des mains pour le poser sur son lit.

- Les placards de Bobby sont presque vides mais j'ai trouvé ça, s'exclama-t-elle en levant devant elle un paquet de céréales Lucky Charms.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement.

« - Hey, je n'en ai jamais goûté ! Ça ne s'est pas encore exporté jusqu'en Israël, alors laisse moi profiter de la gastronomie américaine ! »

Saul s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit défait et versa les céréales dans un bol, avant de les noyer avec une bonne dose de lait. Elle prit une cuillère, la trempa dedans et la tendit à Sam. Le jeune homme réussit à avaler les céréales sans en mettre partout, et la gratifia d'un sourire lumineux.

« - Hum ... c'est pas mauvais, lui dit-elle en les goûtant à son tour.

Elle lécha la cuillère avec une lenteur exagéré, et Sam suivit le mouvement de sa langue sur le morceau de métal en retenant se respiration. Tout ce que Saul faisait lui donner envie de l'embrasser, de prendre possession de ses lèvres gourmandes et ...

« - Quelque chose en tête Sammy Boy ? lui demanda-t-elle en reposant le plateau par terre. Elle glissa vers Sam et l'embrassa lentement dans le cou. Les choses commençaient à devenir _intéressantes_ quand le téléphone de Saul sonna.

« - Mmm ... c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle en se détachant de Sam. Qui que ce soit, je vais le tuer !

Elle roula sur le coté, attrapa son téléphone et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec.

« - Bernstein ! aboya-t-elle mais elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Sam la vit se relever et commencer à discuter rapidement en yiddish. Elle s'éloigna du lit, et quelque chose à son expression sombre et fermée lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas des bonnes nouvelles.

« - Oui ... ne t'inquiète pas Davy ... non, pas du tout ... je sais ... je t'appelle dès que j'y suis ... _Shalom_ Davy. »

La jeune femme raccrocha mais elle resta un long moment debout devant le lit, sans rien dire, le regard perdu devant elle.

« - Saul, l'appela Sam en se levant. Tout va bien ?

- Hein ... oh, oui. C'est juste ... un vieil ami qui a des problèmes.

- C'est grave ?

- Assez, oui. ... Sam, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir repartir en Angleterre.

_Oh ..._

- Oh ... et ... et tu crois que tu vas ... enfin tu penses y rester combien de temps ?

- Peut-être deux, trois semaines, mais je te promets de faire au plus vite, lui dit-elle en passant ses mains autour de sa taille.

- Et tu veux ... tu veux partir quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible, lui avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Je fais mon sac et je pars à l'aéroport ... »

_Oh ..._

Saul attendit finalement que Bobby rentre de chez Ellen pour partir. Lorsque le vieux chasseur gara son vieux pick-up, les deux jeune gens l'attendaient sur le perron de la porte.

« - Alors les jeunes, quoi de neuf ?

- Salut Bobby, lui répondit simplement Sam. Alors ?

- Je vais être honnête avec toi Sam, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire.

Bobby posa son sac à terre et ôta sa casquette pour passer une main sur son visage, d'un geste fatigué.

« - Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main sur ces deux types, même avec l'aide d'Ellen.

- Elle les connaît bien ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que ce sont deux grands gueules et de vraies têtes brûlées. Du genre à se lancer dans une chasse sans réfléchir. Elle m'a juste dit qu'ils pensaient avoir vu un type aux yeux blancs tourner dans le coin ...

- Et ...

- Et rien d'autre. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont dans le métier, peu de gens les connaissent.

- A son avis, lui demanda alors Saul, pourquoi ces deux types sont partis ?

- Sûrement pour une autre chasse, ou un autre bar où ils pourraient raconter leurs histoires. Je n'en sais rien. ... Et vous deux, comment ça c'est passé ? Vous avez avancé sur le journal de Levine ? »

Sam détourna le regard un instant en rougissant.

« - On a pas mal avancé mais ce n'est pas encore fini, répondit Saul pour lui. Malheureusement il vous faudra continuer sans moi. Un de mes amis en Angleterre a un problème d'ordre ... privé _et_ surnaturel.

- Ça ne fait jamais un bon mélange, reconnut Bobby. Tu pars maintenant ?

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête.

« - Je devrais pouvoir rentrer dans trois semaines grand maximum. En espérant que d'ici là les choses aient bougé, rajouta-t-elle en souriant à Sam. ... Bon, je vais y aller. Tenez-moi au courant, d'accord. »

Saul récupéra ses affaires et s'avança vers sa moto. Elle venait de sortir son casque quand Bobby la vit revenir brusquement vers eux, marcher vers Sam et dans un même mouvement passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'attirer vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le vieux chasseur resta un instant sous le choc. Il n'était parti que quelques jours !

« - Ne fais rien de dingue en mon absence Winchester !

- Promis, murmura-t-il en se baissant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Une heure plus tard, Sam sortit et rejoignit Bobby dans sa casse. Le vieux chasseur avait ouvert le capot de l'Impala et était en train de travailler dessus. Sam préférait que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe. Même si Dean lui avait appris deux ou trois trucs, il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de toucher aussi _intimement_ à la voiture de son frère. Seigneur, il était en train de devenir comme son frère !

« - Alors Sam ..., commença Bobby en se relevant, l'air de rien.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda le jeune homme en regardant l'Impala.

Il savait très bien de quoi Bobby voulait parler mais ça l'amusait de le voir tourner autour du pot.

« - Je vois que ton frère n'est pas le seul Don Juan de la famille !

Sam se retourna vers lui en souriant. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand sa main effleura presque machinalement la calandre de l'Impala. Et brusquement un flot d'images surgit devant ses yeux.

_... route ... terre battue ... arbres tordus par le vent ... un croisement ... un panneau publicitaire ... éclairs et tonnerre ... pluie .... vent ... des éclairs qui illuminent le ciel ... un corps au centre du croisement ... un corps ..._

Sam releva brusquement la tête en haletant.

« - Sam ? Sam ! s'exclama Bobby en posant un main sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ... euh ... Bobby ... je crois ... je crois que j'ai eu une vision, lui répondit Sam d'une voix blanche.

- Une vision ? Je croyais qu'elles avaient ... enfin que tu n'en avais plus depuis la mort d'Azazel ?

- C'est vrai mais ...

Sam s'appuya un instant contre la voiture de son frère. Son cœur battait à la chamade mais pour une fois il n'avait pas mal à la tête. Il se sentait juste un peu désorienté. Ses images avaient eu l'air si vraies, si réelles. Et ce corps, au milieu du croisement ...

« - Je croyais qu'elles faisaient un mal de chien.

- Avant oui mais là ... je sais que ça parait dingue mais je sais à quoi ressemble une vision Bobby, et ça, ça en était une !

- Si tu le dis ... »

Sam se demanda un instant si l'attaque de Lilith n'avait pas réveillé ses pouvoirs, d'une certaine manière ...

« - Ok. Si c'est une vision, alors qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Un croisement, à quelque km d'ici et ... Bobby, j'ai vu Dean au beau milieu de ce croisement. Je crois qu'il est de retour ! »

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Si cette série m'appartenait je ferais en sorte d'écrire des scénarios moins tristes et d'arrêter de torturer mon pauvre Deanie ! Méchant Kripke !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) :** Je suis désolée pour le délai, j'ai un peu tardé pour publier ces chapitres mais c'est parce que j'ai été touchée, frappée de plein fouet, atteinte par une grave affection ... la grippe ? Non, le syndrome de la page blanche et du curseur qui vous nargue en clignotant insidieusement ! Le pire c'est que je sais depuis longtemps comment cette histoire va se dérouler, et même comment elle va finir !

Mais bon, me revoilà, avec une grande nouvelle : _Dean is back_ ! C'est qu'il commençait à me manquer mon petit choupinet !

**Note de l'auteur (2) :** J'ai reçu quelques remarques et réactions sur le personnage de Saul, dont certaines auxquelles je me m'attendais pas ! Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de continuer à laisser des _reviews_, j'adore avoir vos avis et ça me motive pour écrire la suite !

Par contre, j'espère que la relation entre Sam et Saul ne vous paraîtra pas aussi contre-nature que l'est pour moi la relation entre Sam et Ruby ! Non, y'a rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. Sûrement parce que je préférais la _Ruby garce_ à la _Ruby gentille_ !

**Chap. XIV**

Un ... dix ... trente ... cent ... ceux qui au début n'était qu'une dizaine alignés sur les fil des poteaux électriques se retrouvèrent très vite plus d'une centaines. Tous posés les uns contre les autres. Petites boules de plumes marrons aux yeux noirs comme des billes ternes. Des moineaux, par centaines, silencieux, attentifs, qui avaient envahi l'espace qui entourait la route. Pas un seul fils, pas une seule branche d'arbres n'étaient épargnées.

Ils étaient là, partout, et tous regardèrent la voiture noire filer sur la route, avaler les kilomètres si vite qu'aucun des deux hommes à l'intérieur ne prit conscience de leur présence. S'ils l'avaient fait, s'ils avaient ne cesserait-ce que levé la tête vers eux, ils auraient sûrement compris. Leur présence n'était pas du au hasard ; ils étaient là pour accompagner son retour, pour l'annoncer à tous ceux qui seraient voir les signes. Aujourd'hui, une âme revenait sur terre, et les moineaux étaient là pour l'accueillir.

Le tonnerre roula comme un grondement sourd au dessus de l'Impala, et la seconde d'après un deuxième éclair déchira le ciel. Durant un instant, la route, les bois qui l'entourait et la voiture sombre furent éclairés par un halo blafard mais juste après tout retomba dans l'obscurité. Il ne pleuvait pas encore, malgré les lourds nuages menaçant qui pesaient au dessus de leurs têtes, mais Sam savait que ça n'allait pas tarder. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir ... un éclair, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant, et la pluie tomberait sur une silhouette au milieu du carrefour, sur un homme gisant au sol.

_Dean ... comment est-ce possible ? _

Les mains serrées sur le volant, Sam essayait de se concentrer sur la route abîmée, éviter les creux et les bosses, mais chacune de ses pensées le ramenait vers sa _vision_. Si c'était bien une vision ... non, il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Il connaissait ses visions, il savait quel effet elles avaient sur lui mais là, les choses avaient différentes. Moins violentes et surtout beaucoup plus claires. Plus vivaces. Tellement vivaces ...

A peine une heure plus tard, les deux hommes arrivèrent à proximité du croisement.

« _ Ecoute Sam, commença Bobby quand le jeune homme ralentit. Je sais ... comme toi j'aimerais que ta vision soit juste et que ton frère soit vraiment de retour mais il faut que tu te prépares. C'est peut-être un piège ...

... _et rien ne dit que Dean est encore en vie. Tout ce que tu as vu, c'est un corps sur le sol ..._

_ Je sais Bobby. Ne t'en fais pas, je resterai sur mes gardes, lui répondit-il fermement, en regardant Bobby pour le convaincre.

Mais le vieux chasseur n'était pas dupe, il entendait l'espoir dans la voix du jeune homme et il savait que si toute cette histoire n'était qu'une mascarade, un piège tendu par un démon Sam ne s'en remettrait pas. Et lui non plus.

Sam gara la voiture sur le bas côté et les deux hommes sortirent dans un même mouvement. Le croisement était juste devant eux, à quelques mètres, mais l'air était si sombre qu'il ne voyait presque rien. Il ne pouvait même pas distinguer le centre du carrefour. Durant un instant une image surgit dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas une vision, plutôt un fragment issu de son imagination.

_Dean, agenouillé sur le sol, creusant frénétiquement pour enfouir une petite boite en fer dans la terre. ... Une jeune femme s'avançant vers lui, les yeux d'un rouge vif ... Dean embrassant la jeune femme, scellant son destin ... _

Sam tressaillit quand un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclata dans l'air lourd et électrique. Il rejoignit Bobby devant le coffre de l'Impala et en sortit un Taurus chargé au gros sel, son Glock favori et deux flasques d'eau bénite. Il se tourna vers le vieux chasseur et celui-ci hocha simplement la tête. Ils pouvaient y aller.

Toujours en silence, ils avancèrent vers le centre du croisement, et plus ils s'en rapprochaient et plus les choses devenait distinctes. Le vent se leva brusquement et siffla tout autour d'eux, cinglant et malmenant les branches de arbres, soulevant des nuages de poussière. Son sifflement avait quelque chose de lugubre, et Sam ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte sur son arme.

Il détourna la tête un instant pour éviter une autre rafale et quand il posa à nouveau son regard sur le carrefour, il _le_ vit. Une forme, au centre du croisement. Une forme humaine. Il fit un pas en avant mais Bobby l'arrêta aussitôt en posant sa main sur son bras. Sans dire un mot, le chasseur leva son arme et la braqua devant lui. Puis il lui ôta sa main et lui fit signe de la tête.

Ce qui n'était jusque là qu'une forme devint brusquement une silhouette humaine, celle d'un homme gisant au centre même du carrefour, et durant un instant une autre image s'imposa à l'esprit de Sam. Celle d'une victime sur un autel sacrificiel ...

Un éclair aveuglant déchira le ciel, illuminant presque douloureusement toute la scène et Sam le vit.

_Dean ..._

Il oublia alors toutes les règles de prudence, tout ce qu'il avait dit et promit à Bobby. Il se précipita vers son frère et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

_Oh mon dieu c'est bien lui ... c'est bien Dean ..._

Son frère était immobile, vêtu des vêtements qu'il avait laissés à Mike Sewell, le visage pâle et l'air hagard ... mais il respirait. Sam pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement.

« _ Sainte mère de Dieu, murmura Bobby en s'approchant. Comment ... comment est-ce possible ?

_ Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Sam en relevant la tête vers le vieux chasseur et cette fois il ne fit rien pour cacher sa joie. Son euphorie. Mais il respire Bobby ! Il est vivant !

_ Sam, attend, on ne sait pas ...

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait plus. Son frère était là, il était vivant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était ouvrir les yeux. Il allait poser une main sur sa joue pour le secouer gentiment et essayer de le réveiller quand Bobby l'arrêta brusquement.

« _ Attend Sam, juste ... juste un minute.

Le vieux chasseur scanna une dernière fois les bois qui les entouraient, mais il faisait si sombre qu'il ne voyait pas à travers l'épais rideaux d'arbres et de fourrés. Si quelqu'un voulait leur tendre une embuscade, l'endroit était parfait.

« _ Laisse-moi ..., commença-t-il en levant devant les yeux de Sam une flasque d'eau bénite. Juste pour être sûr. »

Sam acquiesça et s'écarta légèrement.

Bobby se pencha au dessus de Dean et son cœur se serra quand il regarda le jeune homme. Seigneur, il n'aurait jamais cru ... il réalisa alors qu'il avait perdu espoir. Qu'il n'y croyait plus, même s'il avait préféré ne rien dire, pour Sam. Seulement là, ce qu'il voyait le bouleversait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Parce que si Dean était vraiment _de retour _...

Bobby versa quelques gouttes d'eau bénite sur son visage, mais rien ne se passa. Il vida alors toute la bouteille sur son torse mais à part tremper son t-shirt, l'eau n'eut aucun effet. Pas même de le réveiller.

« _ Allez Dean, lui dit gentiment Sam. Allez, ouvre les yeux. Je t'en prie ... »

Un coup de tonnerre retentit à cet instant comme un coup de semonce, et une explosion éclata juste derrière eux. Sam et Bobby se retournèrent pour voir la foudre frapper un arbre dont le tronc explosa dans une gerbe de flamme.

Sam se précipita vers Dean pour le protéger. Il entendit Bobby jurer et lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'arbre était en feu.

« _ Bobby, il faut qu'on dégage ! Tout de suite !

Mais Bobby hésita avant de lui répondre. Il voulait être sûr ... sûr de quoi ? Que Dean était bien là, qu'il était bien _Dean_ ?

« _ Bobby ? On ne peut pas ...

Mais Sam fut interrompu quand le corps de Dean se tendit violemment, comme la corde d'un arc, et que son frère se redressa brusquement.

Froid ... douleur ... comme un poids sur sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer ... l'air était lourd, pesant ... des bruits tout autour de lui ... des voix ...

« _ ... les yeux ... prie ... suite !

Cette voix ... il la connaissait ... elle lui donnait l'impression de chasser la douleur, d'alléger le poids qui écrasait sa poitrine, de faire fuir les ombres qui l'entouraient ... il y avait si longtemps qu'il était seul qu'il crut un instant qu'il rêvait. Que rien n'était réel. Mais la voix continua, alors il s'y raccrocha presque désespérément, avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il savait qu'il devait aller vers elle, qu'elle était la fin de la douleur, de l'obscurité et de la solitude.

Cette voix ... Sam !

Dean se redressa brusquement et ouvrit les yeux. Il essaya de respirer, de prendre une profonde inspiration mais son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Il sentait sa poitrine se resserrer, son cœur battre furieusement et résonner dans tout son corps mais il n'arrivait pas à respirer ... il ne pouvait pas ...

_Respire Dean, c'est un ordre _! lui aboya une voix dans sa tête et presque par automatisme son corps obéit.

Il inspira profondément mais il fut juste après pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il pressa sa main contre sa poitrine en grimaçant. Ça faisait un mal de chien, mais la douleur était différente. Différente de toutes celles ... d'_avant_. Presque rassurante. Presque réelle. Si réelle.la douelur était diffèrente. elle rps obéeit. isration ms ique ces ennemis. aprce

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son souffle, il posa une main sur le sol et réussit à s'agenouiller. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort à ses oreilles, et il n'entendait que ça. Ce battement sourd, rapide, insistant, qui l'envahissait complément. Et quand il se mit debout les battements accélérèrent et durant un instant tout ce lui l'entourait se changea en une masse sans forme ni contour. Il se força à respirer lentement, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour éclaircir sa vision. Ce fut à instant qu'il _le_ vit. Debout devant lui. Immobile. Réel. Tangible. Il pouvait presque sentir sa présence. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas. Parce que s'il parlait, il risquait de tout gâcher, de le faire disparaître et de se retrouver à nouveau tout seul. Si seul.

Sam et Bobby restèrent immobiles lorsque Dean se releva, et quand il se retourna vers eux et prit conscience de leur présence, le jeune homme fut frappé par le regard de son frère. Il semblait tellement perdu, désorienté, et pourtant ... Sam crut lire dans ses yeux un mélange de reconnaissance et surtout d'espoir. Mais un espoir fragile, tellement fragile que son frère n'osa même pas parler ou avancer vers eux. Il resta là à fixer Sam, comme s'il attendait un signe, quelque chose qui lui prouve qu'il était bien là, que son frère et Bobby se tenaient bien devant lui et que ce n'était pas un mirage, une illusion de plus pour le plonger à nouveaux dans le désespoir.

Sam hésita un instant avant de s'avancer vers son frère et de lui donner un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« _ Hey, s'exclama alors Dean d'une voix enrouée en se retournant vers son frère.

Il se frotta l'épaule sous le regard gêné de Sam.

« _ Je suis désolé Dean, je voulais juste ... je voulais juste te montrer ...

Sam se tu brusquement et le regarda l'air à la fois contrit, soulagé et au bord des larmes. Et Dean réalisa qu'il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça. Son petit frère était bien là, devant lui !

Il fit un pas en direction vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sam l'agrippa comme s'il craignait qu'il s'en aille et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, en luttant contre ses larmes.

_Dean est de retour ... Dean est là ... il est là !_

Dean sentit son frère trembler dans ses bras et il resserra son étreinte, pour le rassurer. Pour lui dire _je suis là, je suis bien là et je n'irai nulle part. _Et parce qu'il en avait besoin lui aussi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dean se détacha de son frère mais il laissa sa main posée sur son épaule. Sam le regarda en souriant. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il voulait lui dire mais il avait peur que sa voix le trahisse, qu'il craque et se mette à pleurer de joie et de soulagement. Parce que son frère était de retour !

« _ Salut Bobby, lui dit alors Dean en se détachant de son frère.

Son regard tomba sur le fusil que Bobby tenait toujours en main, calé le long de sa jambe mais il connaissait suffisamment le chasseur pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

_ Et moi qui croyait que j'étais ton préféré ! »

Le vieux chasseur resta immobile, sans rien dire.

« _ D'accord, commença Dean, qui comprenait que son ami reste sur ses gardes. Alors ... la première fois que tu as rencontré Papa il chassait une bande de Wraith pas très loin de chez toi ...

_Bon, pas de réaction ..._

« _ Euh ... tu m'as ... tu m'as offert un couteau à lame incurvée avec mes initiales gravées sur le manche pour mes 18 ans ... et je me suis pris une belle cuite ce soir là. J'avais un peu trop forcé sur le mélange whisky et rhum coco, mais c'était une super fête, sauf peut-être le lendemain ! J'ai passé la journée la tête dans les toilettes et je me souviens que toi et Papa vous vous êtes bien marré. Je supporte plus l'odeur de la noix de coco depuis ce jour là, et c'est pour ça que durant les mois qui ont suivis Sam a pris un malin plaisir à n'acheter que des trucs parfumés à la noix de coco, même jusqu'à son shampoing ! ... Oh et ...

_Bon, autant jouer le tout pour le tout._

« _ ... et Sam a peur des clowns depuis l'age de cinq ans !

_ Hey, s'exclama l'intéressé, faussement offusqué.

Bobby le regarda durant de longues secondes avant de se mettre à sourire. L'instant d'après Dean se retrouvait dans ses bras.

« _ C'est bon de te revoir fiston, lui dit-il d'une voix bourrue en lui tapant l'épaule.

_ A ce sujet ... est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut me dire ce qu'on fait ic...

Dean se retourna et regarda fébrilement tout autour de lui. Quatre voies ... un carrefour ... le centre du croisement.

Dean pivota brusquement vers son frère et lui attrapa le bras.

« _ Sam qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! s'exclama-t-il durement en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de son frère, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne douloureux.

_ Dean ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de ...

Et Sam comprit.

« _ Non Dean, personne n'a fait de pacte. Je te le promets, personne n'a fait de pacte !

Dean fixa son frère avec intensité, cherchant dans son regard la moindre faille, la moindre indication qu'il mentait mais il ne vit rien qui pourrait le faire douter. Sam disait la vérité. Quelque que soit la raison de sa présence à ce carrefour, son frère n'avait pas fait de pacte.

« _ Bobby ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le chasseur mais celui-ci hocha simplement la tête.

_ Ok, concéda-t-il finalement en relâchant son frère. D'accord. ... Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

_ C'est une longue histoire frérot, et je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que ... enfin, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. »

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, les premières gouttes de pluies vinrent s'écraser au sol et le terre exhala un lourd parfum entêtant de terre mouillée. Juste après, un autre éclair illumina le ciel de plomb.

Dean suivit son regard et il prit brusquement conscience de l'arbre qui brûlait devant eux, du vent qui soufflait et du tonnerre qui grondait au loin. Ainsi que de l'état de la route, boueuse et pleine de trous et bosses, qui menait au carrefour.

« _ Sam, ne me dit pas que tu es venu avec ma voiture jusqu'ici ! ... Sam !

« _ Sam ?

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement vers son frère et le vit fourrager dans son sac, à la recherche d'un t-shirt propre. Dean sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'un jean, les cheveux encore humides et une serviette à la main.

« _ Quoi ?

_ Combien ... enfin, combien de temps je suis ... parti ? lui demanda-t-il en buttant légèrement sur le dernier mot.

Sam le fixa durant de longues secondes, non pas parce qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui répondre.

_Tu es resté mort pendant trois longs et interminables mois qui ont failli me rendre dingue_ n'était peut-être pas vraiment la réponse la plus subtile. Il n'avait pas encore abordé la question mais Sam n'arrivait pas à savoir si son frère se souvenait de tout ce qui était arrivé. Vraiment _tout_.

« _ Trois mois, lui avoua-t-il finalement.

_ Oh ...

_ Pourquoi ?

Ça semblait logique mais Sam sentait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette question.

« _ En fait ..., hésita Dean. Disons que ... je ne pensais pas qu'elles puissent devenir comme ça, même en trois mois.

Dean se retourna légèrement et Sam comprit de quoi il parlait. Des marques que l'attaque des Hellhound lui avait laissées. Ou plutôt de la quasi absence de marques. Sam s'approcha légèrement et observa le torse et le bras de son frère, la où les chiens l'avaient attrapé, et tout ce qu'il vit ce fut de fines, très fines cicatrices blanches. Presque effacées. Les blessures avaient entièrement cicatrisée mais de telles marques n'auraient pas dû laisser des cicatrices de la sorte. Dean avait été presque déchiqueté, et même si Mike ou son ami Andy avait recousu les plaies après sa mort, il aurait du en garder de plus grandes balafres.

« _ Semblerait que ce soit un mystère de plus à rajouter à la liste, lui dit finalement son frère en enfilant son t-shirt.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais il se tu quand son frère le regarda.

_Pas tout de suite Sammy, s'il te plait. Pas tout de suite_, disait son regard et Sam comprit que son frère avait besoin de temps pour gérer tout ça. Il venait tout juste de revenir des Enfers, alors Sam pouvait au moins lui accorder ça, lui laisser un peu de temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères rejoignirent Bobby au rez-de-chaussée. Le vieux chasseur les attendait dans le salon, trois bières posées sur la table basse devant une pile de livre.

« _ Je me suis dit qu'une petite bière ne nous ferait pas de mal et puis, on a quelque chose à fêter, dit-il en tendant une bouteille à Dean.

Le jeune homme s'installa dans le canapé en poussant un soupir et leva sa bière devant Bobby.

« _ C'est la fameuse bière à la Bobby aromatisée à l'eau bénite, lui lança-t-il avec humour.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez le chasseur, ce dernier l'avait délibérément fait passer par la pièce au plafond marqué de la clé de Salomon. Dean n'avait rien dit, même si le manque de subtilité de son ami l'avait fait sourire. Mais il pouvait le comprendre, tout comme il pouvait comprendre le coup de la bière à l'eau bénite.

« _ Tu sais quoi Bobby, lui dit-il après avoir pris un longue, longue gorgée, tu devrais le faire breveter. Je suis sûr que ça ferait un tabac !

Bobby se contenta de sourire, avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil, face aux deux frères.

« _ Comment tu te sens fiston ?

_ Plutôt bien, lui avoua Dean en reprenant une autre gorgée. Compte tenue des circonstances.

_ De quoi tu te souviens au juste ?

_ De Ruby, qui était en fait Lilith, commença-t-il en jetant un regard rapide vers son frère. Des hellhound ... et ensuite de me réveiller au beau milieu de ce croisement.

_ Aucun souvenir de ... enfin ...

_ Non, lui assura-t-il aussitôt.

Bobby l'observa un instant mais le regard de Dean était indéchiffrable, et quand il se tourna vers Sam il vit que le gamin acceptait la réponse rassurante de son frère. Si Dean disait qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

« _ Sam m'a dit que ça fait trois mois et ... attendez une minute ! Si ça fait trois mois, comment tu expliques que je sois ...

_ Si bien conservé, proposa Bobby.

_ Euh, oui, lui répondit Dean en faisant tourner ses mains devant lui. Je veux dire, je devrais être au mieux comme un zombie, au pire en cendres alors comme tu expliques ça ?

_ On n'a pas touché à ton ... à ta dépouille, lui répondit Sam avec sérieux.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Je ne voulais pas qu'on t'enterre ou qu'on t'incinère. »

_Seigneur, cette conversation est complètement dingue_. Il était en train de parler avec son frère des méthodes d'inhumation qu'il avait envisagé pour lui !

Dean tressaillit quand il entendit son frère parler. Il imaginait sans mal ce que Sam avait du endurer, et il se demanda un instant s'il arriverait à lui faire oublier ces moments sans lui. S'il pourrait alléger sa peine, chasser les images de sa _mort_ ou si elles le hanteraient à jamais, comme celle de la mort et de la crémation du corps de son père le hantait encore.

« _ Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ On t'a laissé chez un ami de Bobby qui travaille dans les pompes funèbres.

_ Quoi ! s'exclama Dean en recrachant sa bière. Vous ... vous m'avez laissé dans la chambre froide d'un croque mort ? Pendant trois mois ? J'espère au moins qu'il ne s'est pas amusé à me tremper dans du formol ou je ne sais quel truc de croque mort !

_ Mike ne t'as rien fait gamin, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es juste ... resté chez lui. »

Durant un instant l'image d'un casier de morgue s'imposa à ses son esprit et il dû lutter contre un sentiment grandissant de claustrophobie. Avait-il passé tout ce temps enfermé là dedans ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, rester enfermé dans ce genre de casier ou dans un cercueil. Quoi que, au moins, il ne s'était pas réveillé à l'intérieur !

« _ Et comment je me suis retrouvé au milieu de ce carrefour si aucun de vous n'a fait de pacte pour me ramener ?

Sam et Bobby se regardèrent un instant, l'air hésitant, et Dean sentit son inquiétude grandir. Lui avaient-ils menti au sujet du pacte. L'un des deux avait-il passé un marché avec un démon pour le ramener ? Si jamais ils avaient fait ça, petit frère gigantesque et vieil ami ou pas, ils allaient s'en prendre ...

« _ En fait ... on ne sait pas pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé là, lui répondit finalement Sam. Je veux dire, on y est pour rien. Ton ... ton corps a disparu il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

_ Comment ça disparu ? lui demanda son frère, sur un ton suspicieux.

_ Euh ... et bien ...

_ Sam !

_ Mike nous appelé pour nous dire que ton corps avait disparu de la chambre froide et on a trouvé des traces de souffre à l'intérieur, lui débita Sam d'une seule trace.

Dean faillit recracher la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de boire, et lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son souffle il regard son frère et Bobby avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude.

« _ Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'un démon est entré dans cette chambre froide et qu'il a volé mon ... mon corps, une semaine avant que je revienne ?

Sam et Bobby ne purent qu'hocher la tête.

« _ Une idée du pourquoi et du comment, lança-t-il avec ironie.

Mais au fond de lui il espérait que Bobby ait un réponse, que lui et son _geek_ de petit frère avaient une explication suffisamment rassurante pour expliquer son retour. Et qui impliquait autre chose qu'une intervention démoniaque !

_ Pour l'instant, non, lui avoua Bobby avec honnêteté. Sam et moi avons fait pas mal de recherches mais on n'a encore rien trouvé.

_ Oh ... ce n'est pas que je m'en plains mais j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un démon ai voulu nous aider, et encore moins me sauver ...

_ Et si c'était un rival de Lilith qui aurait délivré Dean pour contrecarrer ses plans ?

_ Honnêtement Sam, je vois mal un démon faire un truc pareil, lui répondit Bobby après un instant de réflexion. »

Le vieux chasseur savait qu'il avait fallu un grand source de pouvoir pour ramener Dean des Enfers et que ce n'était pas _n'importe qui_ qui pouvait accomplir un tel _miracle,_ mais d'un autre coté, même si un démon voulait contrarier Lilith, il y avait d'autre moyen – et des moyen plus simples – que de ramener Dean des Enfers.

« _ Justement, commença Dean en reposant sa bière. Brusquement, il n'avait plus soif ! Qu'est devenue Lilith ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ...

_Ma mort ?_

Il y eut comme un flottement, et Dean se tendit presque malgré lui, en attendant la réponse.

« _ Là aussi les choses sont un peu dures à expliquer, lui répondit Sam avec une certaine hésitation. Après ... après l'attaque des Hellhound Lilith a essayé de se débarrasser de moi mais ça n'a pas marché.

_ Tu veux bien développer ?

_ Elle a levé sa main vers moi, il y a eu un grande lumière blanche mais quand tout est redevenu normal, j'étais toujours là et Lilith avait l'air ...

_Sous le choc ? Abasourdie ? Complètement terrifiée ?_

_ ... surprise. Apparemment elle s'attendait à ce que je sois mort. ... elle s'est enfuie juste après et ... enfin bref elle ne m'a pas tué. »

Lilith avait faillit tuer son frère mais elle avait échouée. Dean était partagé entre deux sentiments, le soulagement de savoir que Sam n'avait rien eu mais aussi l'étonnement. Il savait de quoi Lilith était capable, il l'avait suffisamment vue à l'œuvre alors comment Sam avait-il survécu à son attaque. Comment, et pourquoi ?

« _ Ça mon garçon, c'est encore une chose à éclaircir, lui répondit Bobby et Dean réalisa qu'il venait de penser à voix haute. En attendant, je crois que vous devriez aller vous reposer ... toi aussi Sam, rajouta-t-il avant que le jeune homme ait pu répondre. Allez !

_ Oui m'sieur, murmurèrent les deux frères en se levant de canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères étaient couchés dans leurs lits respectifs, la lumière éteinte. La chambre était plongée dans un silence rassurant et familier, et seul les bruits de leur respiration venaient troubler la quiétude des lieux. Dean s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller mais Sam ne dormait pas encore. Il restait là, les yeux grands ouverts, à écouter avec ravissement le bruit de la respiration de son frère. Un son lent, profond, presque hypnotique qui avait rythmé toutes ses années d'enfance et d'adolescence. Un bruit qui lui donnait l'impression, quelque que soit le lieu où il se trouvait, d'être en sécurité. Chez lui.

Dean lui avait tellement manqué ! Il avait tout fait pour chasser la douleur, pour refouler le plus possible son sentiment de perte, de culpabilité pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses recherches mais maintenant que Dean était revenu, le soulagement et la joie avaient complètement balayé la douleur. Plus tard, il lui faudrait sûrement gérer tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre durant ces trois mois mais pour l'instant l'euphorie était trop grande, trop forte pour le laisser penser à autre chose.

Et pour être honnête, Sam se moquait bien de qui était responsable du retour de son frère. Ça pouvait être un démon, un ange ou même un bande de lutin, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était que son frère soit là, vivant, en bonne santé, en train de dormir paisiblement dans le lit à coté. Maintenant que Dean était là, il se sentait à nouveau vivant.

TBC.

**Note de l'auteur** : Une dernière petite remarque et je vous laisse lire la suite. Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu « La part des ténèbres » de Stephen King, les moineaux dans cette histoire sont décrit comme des oiseaux psychopompes dont le rôle est d'accompagner le passage d'un âme de l'au-delà à notre monde. D'où leur présence ! C'était ma petite « spéciale dédicace » !


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Si cette série m'appartenait, je n'obligerais pas les fans à attendre deux mois avant de diffuser la suite de la saison 4 ! DEUX MOIS !!! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant deux mois ? Bouh !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **J'ai passé la barre des 10 reviews ! Oui, je sais, comparé à d'autres histoires, ce n'est pas grand chose mais pour moi c'est beaucoup. J'ai passé toute la journée à sourire comme une maniaque ! Dès que je passe la barre des 20, je vous fais ma danse de la victoire !

**Chap. XIV **

Mais lorsque Sam se réveilla le lendemain matin, son sentiment d'euphorie fut brusquement remplacé par une peur glacée et paralysante. Le lit de son frère était vide ! Dean n'était plus là !

Sam se leva d'un bon et se précipita vers le lit, pour constater qu'il était complètement défait, les couvertures en vrac et l'oreiller planté au milieu, et lorsqu'il posa la main sur le matelas il était encore chaud. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Dean avait bien dormi là.

Sam s'habilla en quelque seconde et descendit rapidement jusqu'à rez-de-chaussée. La voix de son frère, joyeuse, amusée, lui parvint depuis la cuisine et Sam se précipita dans la pièce. Son frère était là, attablé devant une tasse de café et un assiette de toast et de bacon, en train de plaisanter avec Bobby. Son sourire était si éclatant que Sam sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« _ On t'a déjà dit que tu es un vrai estomac sur patte ? lui lança Bobby en s'affairant derrière une poêle pleine de tranches de bacon grésillantes.

_ Hey, lui rétorqua Dean, en finissant son morceau de bacon. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis trois mois alors arrête de te plaindre et nourris-moi !

_ Nourris-moi ? s'exclama Bobby en se retournant vers lui, les sourcils levés de manière presque comique. Non mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! Sam, tu devrais dire à ton frère de penser à son taux de cholestérol plutôt que de s'empiffrer de bacon.

_ Rabat joie, lui répondit Dean en avalant une autre tranche de pain. Hey _Cham_, lui dit-il la bouche pleine, tu veux un toast ?

_ Je te conseille d'en profiter avant qu'il ne les engloutisse tous, l'incita Bobby en déposant une nouvelle fournée de tranche de bacon dans une assiette devant les deux frères.

Sam s'installa à table mais au lieu de manger, il se contenta de regarder son frère et Bobby se chamailler en sirotant son café. Tout avait l'air tellement normal, presque plus que tous les _normal_ qu'il avait pu connaître !

La semaine qui suivit, Sam eut l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement à tout bout de champs, ce que Dean lui fit très vite remarquer. Mais Sam s'en moquait. Son frère était là, il était vivant, en bonne santé, alors s'il voulait sourire comme un maniaque toute la journée ...

Dean lui aussi semblait plus détendu que d'habitude. Il plaisantait, arrivait aussi facilement à faire tourner Bobby en bourrique et même Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à chacune de ses blagues idiotes.

« _ Mais si Bobby, je t'assure, c'est tout à fait le genre de chien qu'il te faut.

Bobby avait décidé, après une longue réflexion, de reprendre un chien de garde pour remplacer Rumsfeld. Il avait téléphoné à un vieil ami qui possédait un chenil, s'était renseigné auprès d'éleveurs de Rottweiler jusqu'au jour où il avait trouvé sur la table de la cuisine des prospectus sur des élevages de Chinchillas et Yorkshires.

« _ Quoi ? s'était exclamé Dean, l'air complètement innocent. C'est très à la mode ce genre de chiens. T'as qu'à voir Paris Hiton et sa copine Nicole.

_ Je vois tes lèvres bouger, j'entends ce que tu dis mais je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes ! lui avait répondit Bobby en grommelant.

Le reste du temps, les deux frère le passèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, ou bien dans la casse de Bobby. Ils ne firent rien d'extraordinaire, se contentèrent de regarder la télé, jouer aux cartes, discuter d'anciennes chasses, pour laisser à Dean le temps de récupérer, de retrouver ses marques. Parce que trois mois, c'était long, très long, et Sam en savait quelque chose. Il lui fallu presque deux semaines pour arriver à s'en dormir sans passer des heures à écouter le bruit de la respiration de son frère.

« _ Sam, dors ! lui avait-il lancé un soir. Tu reste là à m'écouter et ça devient vraiment flippant !

Parfois Dean sortait s'occuper de sa voiture et invariablement Sam le suivait. Il n'arrivait pas à passer plus d'un quart d'heure sans chercher son frère du regard. Il avait besoin de le voir, besoin de se rassurer, besoin de s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Dean semblait le comprendre et même si cette situation l'ennuyait, même s'il le lui faisait remarquer, il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Ce fut une semaine parfaite, légère, le genre de semaine que Sam pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir vivre.

Il se sentait tellement soulagé qu'il appela Saul à peine deux jours après le retour de son frère.

_Deux jours plus tôt ..._

« _ Oui ... il est là ... je sais, ça parait dingue, lui dit Sam sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Non, pas encore ... »

Il était à ce point _plongé_ dans sa conversation qu'il n'entendit pas son frère rentrer dans la chambre.

Lorsque Dean le vit au téléphone, il pensa rebrousser chemin et l'attendre en bas mais quelque chose dans son visage le fit changer d'avis. Sam avait l'air heureux, souriant, mais il avait surtout cette expression un peu béate... il ne l'avait qu'une fois arborer un telle expression, lorsqu'il était venu en Californie à l'insu de son frère et qu'il l'avait observé toute une journée. Une journée passée avec Jess. Dean se souvenait du regard de son frère à cette époque, de son rire, de sa joie, et pour la première fois depuis ces quatre dernière année Sam avait la même expression.

« _ ... un vrai miracle, disait-il à son _interlocuteur/interlocutrice ?._ Je sais, moi aussi ... et tu penses pouvoir revenir quand ...

_Oh, revenir ? _

« _ ... tu me manques aussi, lui avoua son frère à mi-voix. ... d'accord ... moi aussi. »

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Dean n'y tint plus et claqua la porte derrière lui pour lui signaler, de manière _subtile_, sa présence.

« _ Alors, qui c'était ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant le téléphone de Sam. Et ne me dis pas que c'était Ellen parce que sinon je vais commencer à me poser des questions à ton sujet.

_ Ce n'était pas Ellen, lui répondit simplement le jeune homme.

_Ok, tu veux jouer à ce jeu là _!

_ D'accord ... vu ton sourire béat j'imagine que ce n'est pas un vieil ami de Bobby ...

_ Je n'ai pas de sourire béat ! lui rétorqua Sam en rangeant son portable, même si au fond de lui il jubilait à l'idée de faire marcher un peu son frère.

_ Bien sur ... comme tu veux. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout de savoir qui est ton ami imaginaire ni comment il s'appelle ni pourquoi le fait de lui parler te fait sourire comme un idiot ...

_ Saul.

_ Hein ? s'exclama Dean en regardant son frère avec de grand yeux, au point que Sam faillit éclater de rire.

_ _Elle_ s'appelle Saul et même si _elle _porte un prénom masculin, _elle_ est une femme. Rassuré ?

_ Je m'inquiétais pas du tout, grommela Dean. Bon, et qui est _Saul _?

_ Une ... amie, lui répondit Sam en sentant un vague de chaleur lui monter aux joues.

_ Et vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? continua Dean, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Pendant une chasse. C'est une spécialiste des exorcismes, et elle ... disons que je lui ai donné un coup de main et qu'en échange, elle est venue nous aider Bobby et moi pour traduire le journal de Levine. »

Sam lui avait parlé du journal de ce vieux chasseur cinglé comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveilles du monde mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'un vieux journal usé, taché de sang et illisible.

« _ Oh, je vois ... alors c'est juste une ... relation professionnelle, c'est ça. Et c'est par ... intérêt professionnel que tu l'as appelé ? »

Sam quitta la chambre sans le regarder mais Dean ne pu se retenir de sourire.

« _ Ça c'est mon petit frère ! »

Seulement, peu de temps après, les choses commencèrent lentement à s'effriter, et Sam réalisa qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Dans le grand monde selon Winchester, les choses ne restaient pas longtemps parfaites et joyeuse. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour leur rappeler le monde auquel ils appartenaient.

Tout commença presque insidieusement, avec des signes discrets, des petites choses apparemment anodines. Une nuit, Sam se réveilla dans une chambre totalement silencieuse. Pas de bruit de respiration autre que la sienne, pas de son de drap froissé. Le jeune homme alluma la lumière et constata que son frère n'était plus dans son lit.

_D'accord, on ne panique pas ... il est peut-être juste dans la salle de bain ..._

Si c'était le cas et que Sam débarquait dedans pour vérifier si Dean allait bien, il risquait d'en ressortir avec un œil au beurre noir, ou même pire. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, comme Dean ne revenait pas, Sam n'y tint plus et se leva. Il marcha jusque qu'à la porte de la salle pour constater aussitôt qu'il n'y avait personne dedans. Alors où était son frère ?

Sam quitta leur chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, et son regard fut attiré par une lueur bleutée en provenance du salon. Il y entra et tomba sur son frère, assis devant la télé, l'air hypnotisé par l'émission de télé achat qui passait sur la chaîne. Dean, devant du télé achat, à trois heures du matin !

« _ Dean ?

_ Hey, Sam, l'accueillit-il avec un large sourire, un sourire un peu trop joyeux pour Sam qui s'alarma aussitôt.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

_ Tu devrais voir ça Sam. Pour seulement 150 dollars, tu peux avoir un sauna portatif chez toi en trois semaines. »

_Quoi ???_

Sam rentra dans la pièce et jeta un regard circonspect vers l'émission qui semblait fasciner son frère.

« _ ... comme vous le voyez, le Home Sauna est très simple d'utilisation, disait un type au brushing improbable à une blonde siliconée vêtue d'un bikini minimaliste, assise à l'intérieur ce qui ressemblait au croisement entre une caisse et un gros pouf bleu vif.

_ Tu imagines ? Un sauna rien que pour soi ...

_ Dean, tu as bu ? lui demanda Sam avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de circonspection.

_ Hein ? Non, pas une goutte ... par contre je sais que Bobby planque une bouteille de Single Malt de quinze ans d'age à quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à la trouver. Tu sais où il a pu la mettre ?

_ Euh ... je ..., hésita Sam, désarçonné. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son frère. Non, je ne sais pas où Bobby cache son whisky mais il est tard Dean, tu devrais venir te coucher.

_ Je monte dans cinq minute, lui répondit son frère mais sans détacher son regard de la télé.

Sam regagna lentement sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était peut-être rien. Dean n'arrivait pas à dormir et il était descendu regarder la télé, point. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'aise ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Le jeune homme se recoucha rapidement et éteignit la lumière mais il mit longtemps avant de s'endormir, et lorsqu'il sentit enfin le sommeil l'envahir, Dean n'était toujours pas remonté.

Quelques nuits plus tard, Sam dormait profondément quand un bruit dans la chambre le sortit de son sommeil. Il roula sur le coté, vers le lit de son frère, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« _ ...ean, murmura-t-il d'un voix ensommeillée. ... tu fais ?

Son frère était agenouillé devant son sac de voyage, et il fouillait presque frénétiquement dedans. Sam le vit sortir une pile de t-shirt et sa trousse de toilette sans comprendre.

« _ Dean ?

_ Rendors toi Sam, lui répondit son frère rapidement.

Durant un instant Sam eut l'impression d'être à nouveau un petit garçon réveillé par le retour de chasse de son père et de son frère.

Il se redressa sur un coude et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir son frère sortir quelque chose de son sac et partir aussitôt dans la salle de bain. Il entendit la porte se refermer, le loquet claquer et puis plus rien.

Assis contre la porte de la salle de bain, sur le carrelage froid, Dean attendait que son cœur ait repris un rythme suffisamment régulier avant d 'ouvrir les yeux.

_Je le savais ... je le savais ..._, pensait-il encore et encore. Il le savait, il ne l'avait pas oublié ... du moins pas complément.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à respirer plus calmement, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur l'objet qu'il serrait presque désespérément dans sa main. Il le savait, il n'avait pas oublié.

Il observa un long moment la photo qu'il tenait, mémorisant les moindres détails, la moindre couleur, mais il le savait. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Sa mère avait les yeux bruns. Un brun profond, doux, rassurant. Familier.

Malgré toute ce qu'il avait vécu, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'oublier. Pas ça. Pas la couleur des yeux de sa mère.

Même s'il s'était brusquement réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit en réalisant qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la couleur de ses yeux, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais vraiment pu l'oublier. Même après ... après tout ça, songea-t-il sans lâcher la photo du regard. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

_Ils _lui avaient pris beaucoup, mais pas ça.

Aucun des deux frères ne reparla de ce qui venait de se passer mais Sam réalisa plus tard qu'il aurait peut-être dû forcer son frère. Et les jours suivant, les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas vraiment. Les insomnies de Dean se faisaient de plus en plus prononcées, au point que Sam se força à rester éveillé toute une nuit à l'insu de son frère, pour essayer de comprendre. Il voulait savoir, en connaître l'ampleur et il découvrit très vite que Dean ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit. Il repoussait un peu plus chaque soir le moment où il montait se coucher, et lorsqu'il était enfin dans son lit, il tournait et retournait jusqu'à deux, trois heures du matin, ne s'endormait qu'à ce moment mais lorsque Sam se réveillait vers sept, huit heures son frère était déjà debout.

Parfois, il restait simplement allongé dans son lit, sans bouger, mais Sam savait qu'il ne dormait pas. L'image de son frère, les yeux grand ouvert, fixant le plafond durant des heures dans le silence de leur chambre réussit à le tenir lui aussi éveillé pendant plusieurs nuits.

Sam ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, que Dean souffre de telles insomnies ou qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Il agissait le plus naturellement du monde, ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue et était égal à lui-même mais Sam connaissait bien son frère. Dean était le roi de la dissimulation. Et chaque fois que Sam essayait de lui en parler il chassait ses inquiétudes d'un _je vais bien Sam _qui en aurait convaincu plus d'un. Mais pas lui.

Bobby le trouva le lendemain soir en train de préparer le repas. Au menu, sandwiches, canettes de coca et ... une tablette de somnifères.

« _ C'est une nouvelle recette Sam ? lui demanda Bobby en s'arrêtant devant le jeune homme.

Sam leva les yeux vers le chasseur, l'air indéchiffrable, presque grave.

« _ J'imagine que c'est pour ton frère, continua-t-il en désignant du regard les deux pilules que Sam venait d'écraser, avant de les verser dans une canette de soda.

_ Il ne dort pas la nuit.

_ Je comprend que tu t'inquiètes mais ...

_ Il ne dort quasiment pas depuis qu'il est revenu Bobby ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Pas une seule nuit ... et tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire c'est _je vais bien_. Mais je sais que c'est faux et que ...

_ Sam ! l'arrêta Bobby en haussant la voix. Laisse lui un peu de temps, d'accord, reprit-il en se radoucissant. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais laisse lui un peu de temps.

_ Je ne peux pas Bobby. Je ... je suis inquiet, et comme d'habitude Dean fait comme si ce n'était pas grave.

_ Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

_ Bien sûr ! s'exclama Sam, presque vexé. Mais tu le connais, il m'a répondu que je me faisais des idées ...

_Sam, calme-toi, okay. Tu vas finir pas avoir des cheveux blanc avant même d'avoir trente ans ! Je vais bien. C'est juste ... du décalage horaire_, lui avait lancé son frère avec désinvolture. Sam avait dû se retenir de lui planter son poing dans la figure.

« _ Du décalage horaire ! Ça ne peut pas durer Bobby, alors tant pis si tu trouves ça dégueulasse mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé !

_ Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, mais ton frère a peut-être besoin de se changer les idées. Peut-être qu'une petite chasse lui ferait du bien ? »

Sam hésita un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Quelque chose perturbait son frère, suffisamment pour l'empêcher de dormir mais est-ce que repartir chasser lui ferait du bien ? Et était-il prêt à se lancer dans une nouvelle chasse ? Connaissant Dean, Sam savait qu'il sauterait sûrement sur l'occasion, en lui affirmant qu'il était plus que prêt pour ça et qu'il n'attendait même que ça. Seulement se réfugier dans le _travail_ n'allait pas régler ses problème.

« _ Je vais lui en parler, lui concéda finalement Sam en terminant ses sandwiches. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il se repose.

Quoi qu'il dise, Dean n'allait pas bien et Sam comptait bien trouver pourquoi. Et pour une fois, ce serait à lui de veiller sur son frère.

TBC.

**Note de l'Auteur** : Le Home Sauna, ça existe vraiment !


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **si cette série m'appartenait, j'écrirais un histoire dans laquelle Sam et Dean se retrouvent en Californie, à enquêter sur une plage, de préférence en se faisant passer pour des sauveteurs ... non pas que je sois une fan des maillot rouge mais bon, je demande à les voir avec !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Pourquoi Dean ne dort pas la nuit ? A-t-il vraiment tout dit à son frère ? Sam va-t-il pouvoir aider son frère ? Y'a-t-il vraiment des petits hommes verts sur Mars ... oups pardon, je m'égare !!!

**Chap. XV **

« _ Alors, que t'as dit Bobby au sujet de ce chantier ?

Sam sortit les coupures de journaux que Bobby leur avait donné et les étala sur ses genoux. La façon dont le vieux chasseurs préparait ses chasses n'avait rien avoir avec la leur. Il composait un véritable dossier avec coupures de journaux, notes, photocopies ... pour être honnête Sam préférait largement son portable ! Notamment quand il fallait lire tout ça assis sur le siège passager de l'Impala !

« _ En moins de deux semaines, il y a eu une dizaine d'accidents dont deux mortels.

_ C'est pas quelque chose d'inhabituel, surtout sur un chantier de cette taille.

_ Peut-être, mais d'après les journaux, la police n'a toujours pas d'explication pour ces deux morts. »

Sam surpris le regard de son frère – Dean avait toujours eu une opinion très basse des compétences de la police – mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« _ Le premier a été écrasé par une bétonnière et le deuxième a été retrouvé enfermé dans un ascenseur, la nuque brisée.

_ Ecrasé par la bétonnière, grimaça Dean. Brr ... Et Bobby a une idée de qui est derrière ça ?

_ Non, pas vraiment. On a à faire à un esprit, ou peut-être qu'un des type du chantier est possédé ... quoi que ce soit il devait être assez fort pour soulever une bétonnière et la faire tomber sur ce pauvre homme. mais je pencherais plutôt pour la possession, vu la façon dont le pendule à réagit l'autre soir.»

La vieille, Sam avait utilisé la méthode que Saul lui avait enseigné pour tester les environs du chantier et le pendule n'avait pas arrêté d'osciller dans tous les sens. Un ou plusieurs démons sur trouvaient dans la zone de leur recherches.

Le chantier en question était situé dans un vieux quartier dont la moitié des bâtiments étaient délabrée, et l'autre en pleine construction. Dean avait garé sa voiture entre une vieille usine et une petite église romane à la façade sombre, en songeant que l'endroit était rempli de coins parfait pour se cacher. Si Bobby n'avait pas entendu parler de ces phénomènes, lui et son frère aurait pu passer des semaines à fouiller les environs avant de trouver le responsable de ces morts.

Dean soupira et tira encore une fois sur sa cravate. Lui et Sam avait décidé d'y aller en costume sombre façon _Blues Brothers_, ce qui ne réjouissait pas vraiment l'aîné des Winchester.

« _ Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Plus vite cette affaire serait réglée et plus vite il pourrait se débarrasser de ce foutu costume.

Les deus frères sortirent de la voiture et récupèrent leurs armes, ainsi qu'une flasque d'eau bénite et l'EMF.

Dean suivait Sam vers l'entrée du chantier quand une vague de douleur explosa brusquement dans sa poitrine. Il eut un instant l'impression que des crochets en métal lui tiraient les muscles, s'enfonçait dans sa chair et lui arrachaient la peau. Il vacilla brusquement et se rattrapa à la portière de sa voiture, en agrippant la poignée de toutes ses forces.

_Non non non non non non non ..._

«_ Hey Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? lui lança son frère devant lui.

Toujours penché vers la portière, Dean se redressa lentement en serrant les dents, le cœur battant à la chamade.

« _ Je suis sûr qu'il y a un rayure ici, lui répondit-il en s'efforçant de prendre un ton détachée. La douleur n'était plus q'un pulsation lointaine, sourde, mais son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que Sam pouvait l'entendre de là où il était.

_ De quoi tu parles !

_ Là ! Je t'assure Sam, y'a une rayure, dit-il en posant la main sur le métal froid, non pas pour désigner une pseudo rayure mais parce que ses jambes ne le soutenaient presque plus.

_ Laisse tomber ta voiture Dean ! On a une affaire à régler, lui rétorqua Sam sur un ton exaspéré qui voulait dire _Grandis un peu bon sang !_

Dean se détacha finalement de sa voiture et réussit à rejoindre Sam sans que son frère ne s'aperçoive de rien. Il essuya discrètement ses mains sur son pantalon et se força à respirer lentement. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Un mauvais souvenir. Rien de plus.

« _ L'Agence de la sécurité nucléaire ? s'exclama le contremaître du chantier en détaillant les deux frères d'un air soupçonneux. Et qu'est-ce que l'Agence de la sécurité nucléaire vient foutre sur mon chantier ?

_ Nous avons été informé qu'un lot de matériel pouvait avoir été contaminé lors de son conditionnement en usine, lui expliqua Sam avec la plus grande conviction.

A priori, il avait dû être convaincant puisque le contremaître battit en retraite et les regarda avec inquiétude.

« _ Contaminé ? Vous êtes sûr. Et ... c'est grave ?

_ A court terme, pas vraiment, mais à long terme ... vous pourriez souffrir de graves brûlures, de cancers ... d'impuissance, lui expliqua Dean et le contremaître pâlit au dernier mot.

_ Oh ... écoutez, le patron n'est pas là mais bon, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Dite-moi juste ce que je dois faire.

_ Rien Mr Holland. Mon partenaire et moi allons juste vérifier tous les bâtiments avec notre matériel, affirma Sam en désignant du regard l'EMF que tenait Dean. Nous nous chargeons de tout.

_ Je me demande ou Bobby a trouvé ces badges, s'interrogea Dean en faisant tourner sa carte entre ses doigts, pendant qu'il s'avançait avec Sam à l'intérieur de l'immeuble en construction. Ils sont vachement bien fait, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne possède pas d'ordinateur. »

Sam ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta se scanner les environs en pointant devant lui l'EMF. Les lieux étaient vides, remplis de matériel de construction, brouettes, sacs de ciment, barres de fer, et chacun de leur pas résonnait dans ces lieux étrangement silencieux. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant un embranchement, Sam rangea l'EMF et observa les lieux un instant.

« _ À ton avis, à droite ou à gauche ?

_ À gauche, lui répondit aussitôt Dean d'une voix ferme, l'air sérieux, concentré.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Hein ? Oh ... c'est une juste une idée, lui dit-il en haussant les épaule. Mais Sam avait entendu quelque chose dans sa voix, une certaine assurance, la sûreté qu'ils devaient aller là et pas ailleurs.

« _ Je te suis.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans une vaste pièce au plafond haut, et Sam frissonna quand une brusque bourrasque d'air froid traversa le plastique qui couvrait la structure des fenêtres. Ils étaient au cinquième étage, dans une pièce sans vitres ...

Un bruit métallique les fit brusquement se retourner et les deux frères sortirent leurs armes dans un même mouvement. D'un geste, Dean lui fit signe qu'il était prêt et Sam prit par la droite, pendant que lui prenait à gauche.

Sam avança lentement et malgré la situation il se sentait rassuré. Lui et Dean avait aussitôt retrouvé leurs vieux réflexes, ils bougeaient et pensaient en symbiose, comme avant.

Une silhouette surgit brusquement devant eux et les deux frères levèrent aussitôt leurs armes.

« _ Woh, s'exclama l'homme, un latino d'un quarantaine d'année, le visage buriné et fendu d'une large moustache. Qu'est que ... qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? lui lança Dean en resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

_ Je ... je suis venu chercher ... ma trousse, répondit l'homme en levant l'objet en question d'une main tremblante. Je ... je ne suis pas un voleur, hein. C'est ma trousse à outil, j'ai même ... même mon nom gravé dessus, bredouilla l'homme.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ?

_ N...non. Personne. Ils sont tous en bas, c'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Je suis juste remonté pour ...

_ Oui, on sait, le coupa Sam. Comment vous vous appelez ?

L'homme n'avait pas l'air d'une menace, mais Sam gardait quand même son arme braquée sur lui.

« _ Je ... euh ... Jorge. Je m'appelle Jorge Martinez. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ...

L'homme fut interrompu par un bruit dans le fond de la pièce. Il sursauta et se retourna d'un bond.

« _ Ecoutez, vous feriez mieux de rejoindre vos collègues. Mon _partenaire_ et moi on se charge de tout.

L'homme hocha la tête, trop heureux de pouvoir s'en aller.

« _ Eh, Jorge, l'appela alors Dean quand il passa devant lui.

_ Oui ?

_ Christo.

L'homme tressaillit et ses yeux bruns devinrent soudainement d'un noir opaque. Dean leva son arme mais d'un geste de la main _Jorge_ l'envoya à travers la pièce et Dean atterrit contre une pile de bois avant de retomber au sol, sonné.

« _ Dean ! s'exclama Sam en sortant sa flasque d'eau bénite mais le démon réagit aussitôt et le plaqua contre la chambranle en bois d'un seul regard.

« _ Dommage, murmura l'homme en s'avançant vers Dean, qui luttait pour se redresser. Nous pensions pouvoir passer inaperçu plus longtemps.

_Nous ?_

« _ D'un autre côté, nous retrouver face aux frères Winchester ...

_Nous ???_

« _ C'est quoi ça ? Un démon mégalomane qui parle de lui à la troisième personne ! grimaça Dean en s'asseyant difficilement.

Le démon se mit à rire.

« _ Dean Winchester ... tu es une légende parmi les nôtres. Le fait que tu ais pu t'échapper des enfers est un véritable exploit. Nous nous sommes longtemps demandé ce qui faisait de toi un être si particulier, continua le démon en attrapant Dean par le col de sa chemise

_Je savais que cette idée de cravate était mauvaise, _songea Dean en suffocant quand le démon resserra sa prise autour de son cou.

« _ Lâche mon frère ! cria Sam en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte mais il était collé contre la charpente, totalement impuissant.

_ Plus tard Sammy, lui répondit le démon d'une voix cajoleuse. Nous nous occuperons de toi plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous allons nous faire un plaisir de te renvoyer _là bas_ !

Sam regarda avec horreur le démon relever son frère et le projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dean retomba lourdement au sol en étouffant un cri de douleur.

« _ Fils de p..., murmura-t-il, les dents serrés.

Le démon le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur, sa main nouée comme un étau autour de son cou.

« _ _Ex_ ... _exorci_ ... _zamus te_, haleta Dean en essayant de desserrer son étreinte. _Omni_ ... _omnis_ _immun_ ... _immun_ ... _im_ ...

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, sa poitrine se soulevait convulsivement mais il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

_Oh non ..._

Sa vision commença à se brouiller mais il vit brusquement une barre de fer traverser la pièce et percuter le démon de plein fouet. L'instant d'après, la voix de Sam résonna dans la pièce.

« _ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica _...

_Jorge_ relâcha sa prise et tomba au sol en criant de douleur.

« _ ... _Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine. Quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine_ ... »

Jorge se tendit violement, rejeta sa tête en arrière et deux volutes de fumée noires jaillirent de sa bouche pour disparaître juste après.

« _ Hey, Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Sam anxieusement en s'agenouillant à ses côté.

L'aîné des Winchester fixa le corps de Jorge durant de longues secondes sans rien dire. Puis il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui répondre d'une voix rauque et cassée.

« _ Hein ? ... oui, ça va. Je vais bien.

En d'autres circonstances Sam se serait sûrement arraché les cheveux d'entendre son frère lui répéter encore une fois « je vais bien » mais là, il se sentait surtout soulagé.

« _ Qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_ J'ai déjà vu ça avec Saul, en fait il arrive que plusieurs démons prennent possession d'un seul corps humain et ...

_ Je ne te parle pas de ça Mr l'Intello. Je te parle de ce qui s'est passé avant ? Quand Jorge a reçu cette barre en pleine tête.

_ Je ...

Sam détourna le regard et il tomba sur la pauvre Jorge, inconscient et immobile.

« _ On devrait d'abord s'occuper de ce pauvre homme, lui répondit Sam en l'aidant à se lever.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le chantier, une ambulance arrivait au coin de la rue pour Mr Martinez. Les deux frères avaient expliqué l'avoir trouvé dans cet état au dernier étage, mais ils avaient préféré prendre la tangente avant l'arrivée des flics.

Une fois dans la voiture, Dean desserra sa cravate en grimaçant de douleur.

« _ Dean, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

_ Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui s'est réellement passé Sam.

_ Je ... je crois ...

Sam hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. Tout ce qui venait d'arriver ... il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il avait vu _Jorge_ étrangler son frère, il avait essayé de lutter contre ses liens invisibles, en vain, et brusquement ... brusquement les choses s'étaient emballées. Il avait senti une vague de colère, de rage, de peur l'envahir et exploser et la barre de fer qui gisait à ses pieds avait filé à travers la pièce pour atterrir sur la tête de Jorge.

« _ C'était comme pour l'armoire, chez Max Miller ? lui demanda Dean après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Je crois ... pour tout dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, lui avoua Sam en se frottant la nuque.  
Dean resta sans rien dire, les mains posées sur le volant.

« _ En tout cas ça a été relativement efficace, constata Dean en mettant finalement le contact.

Sam hocha la tête mais il ne fit aucun autre commentaire. L'idée que ses pouvoirs puissent se développer de cette façon l'effrayait de plus en plus. Il y avait d'abord eu l'attaque de Lilith, à laquelle il avait survécu, puis la vision du retour de Dean, et enfin ça. Lilith lui avait-elle fait quelque chose, de manière plus ou moins directe. Et si ce n'était que le début ?

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Pour obtenir les droits de cette série, je n'ai que deux choix : les _puppy dog eyes _façon Sammy Winchester ... ou la menace !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Une fois encore, merci à tous ceux/celles qui lisent cette fic et encore plus à ceux/celles qui me laissent des _reviews_ !

Ça me fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer faire rougir Sam, ou torturer un peu ce pauvre Dean !!! Je suis sadique (mais pas autant que Kripke) !!!

Je sais que je prend un peu mon temps, et que l'explication pourquoi du comment du retour de Dean, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais rassurez vous, ça va venir. Il me faut juste le temps d'installer toute l'histoire, et chaque détail à son importance ! Mais oui !

**Chap. XVI **

_Dans les premiers temps, le sujet ressent un grand soulagement à l'idée d'avoir survécu, d'être encore en vie_ ... Oui, réalisa Sam en repensant aux premiers jours d'euphorie après le retour de son frère.

_Ressent très souvent un sentiment d'invulnérabilité, qui lui fait prendre plus de risques que de coutume _... Oui aussi. Ces derniers jours, ils avaient continué à chasser, essentiellement des exorcismes mais à chaque fois Dean prenait des risques inconsidérés. Il en devenait presque imprudent. Comme s'il n'avait peur de rien. Comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Comme après la mort de leur père.

_Se sent en fait très vulnérable_ ... Probablement, mais comme Dean ne lui parlait jamais ...

_Souffre de cauchemars_. Oui encore, malheureusement. Dean ne montrait rien, mais Sam avait encore en mémoire un épisode survenu quelques nuits plus tôt. Il s'était levé au beau milieu de la nuit pour un faire un tour dans la salle de bain, mais quand son regard était tombé sur son frère ... Dean était tendu, presque rigide dans son lit, les poings crispés sur ses couverture. Sa respiration était courte et haletante et il avait l'air terrifié, complètement englué dans un violent cauchemar. Sam était resté un instant sous le choc, sans savoir quoi faire. Devait-il réveiller son frère, ou essayer de le calmer ? Mais Dean s'était brusquement calmé, et il avait roulé sur le coté, en agrippant son oreiller pour se rendormir aussitôt.

_Appréhende d'aller se coucher_ ... vu le nombre d'émission de télé achat que Dean avait pu voir ces derniers temps !

_Distorsion de la réalité : revoit et revit les scènes de son traumatisme, à tout moment de la journée_ ... Sam tressaillit quand il lut cette phrase. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à toute les fois où il avait surpris Dean, les yeux de la vague. Où il semblait ... ailleurs. Perdu dans ses pensées. Dans ses souvenirs ... Seigneur, si Dean se souvenait de quoi que ce soit, Sam espérait par-dessus tout qu'il ne revivait pas ces scènes, qu'il n'avait pas à endurer à nouveau ... Endurer quoi ? C'était ça le cœur du problème. Sam ne savait pas ce que son frère avait dû supporter, ni même s'il s'en souvenait vraiment, si son comportement était dû à son séjour en Enfer ou seulement au fait d'être de retour grâce à l'intervention d'un démon ?

Sam poussa un long soupir en se frottant la nuque. Il avait mal au dos et aux yeux à force de lire son livre sous la petite lampe de la cuisine de Bobby. Il était tard, Dean était couché et dormait – ou faisait semblant, en espérant sûrement que son frère croit à sa supercherie – et Sam avait préféré descendre lire dans la cuisine pour ne pas le déranger. Et surtout pour qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il faisait. Si son frère l'avait vu lire un livre de psychologie parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ...

_Impossibilité de dire ce qu'il ressent. Le sujet n'arrive plus à parler. Au final, il se détache des autres et se replie sur lui-même. _Sam songea avec ironie que c'était une définition parfaite de son frère quand il avait des problèmes. Dean se repliait sur lui-même, il se coupait du reste du monde et dans ces moments là, plus personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Seulement Sam craignait qu'un jour, il ne s'enferme trop profondément et que ni lui ni Bobby n'arrive à le ramener. Cette idée l'avait tenu éveillé durant de nombreuses nuits après la mort de leur père, et les choses recommençaient aujourd'hui.

Jusqu'où un homme peut-il aller avant de perdre complètement pied et de se noyer ?

Sam eut sa réponse beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« _ Ça va, je vais bien, s'exclama Dean en repoussant la main de son frère. C'est juste une égratign...

_ Tu dis encore une fois égratignure et je t'assure que je te fiche mon poing dans la figure ! lui rétorqua sèchement Sam en finissant de panser la belle _égratignure_, ou plutôt balafre longue et profonde sur le bras droit de son frère. Il avait dû lui faire plusieurs points de sutures mais Dean s'entêtait à lui dire que ce n'était rien. Et que quelques côtes fêlées n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne !

S'il n'avait pas été blessé, Sam l'aurait sûrement assommé devant tant de bêtise !

« _ Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? s'exclama Bobby en entrant dans le salon. On vous entend vous crêper le chignon à l'autre bout de la maison.

_ Rien, Sam nous fait sa crise.

_ Je fais quoi ? Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jeté sur ce type comme si j'étais Superman !

_ De toute façon les collants moulants ça ne t'irais pas du tout ! lui répondit Dean en lui donnant un petit coup de coude mais Sam le repoussa vivement.

_ Tu n'avais pas à ...

_ Ce type allait fracasser sa chaise sur ta tête, alors excuse moi si j'ai voulu t'empêcher de te retrouver avec ...

_ Et qui te dit que je n'allais pas ...

_ Et comment tu aurais fait ça, tu étais à moitié ...

_ Oh, les garçons ! s'écria Bobby et les deux frères se turent brusquement. Ça suffit tous les deux, ok ? Sam, tu devrais savoir que tu ne pourras jamais empêcher ton frère de se comporter comme un idiot, surtout quand il s'agit de te protéger. Et toi Dean, pour une fois, arrête de jouer les têtes brûlées !

_ Je ne joue pas les têtes brûlées ! lui répliqua Dean en se relevant. Seulement Sam agit comme une grand-mère effarouchée dès que je mets le nez dehors. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer que non, ce n'était pas vrai mais Dean le fit taire en partant dans la cuisine. Bobby les regarda en poussant un long soupir fatigué. La tension qui régnait entre les deux frères avait augmenté ces derniers jours, et il ne se passait plus une journée sans qu'ils ne finissent par s'engueuler. Dean avait raison, Sam était devenu surprotecteur avec son frère. Il ne le laissait pas sortir seul, ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, tournait autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais surtout, il avait prononcé _les _mots. Il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait jamais, jamais demander à Dean. _Parle-moi Dean_. _Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, ce que tu ressens_. Autant lui demander de s'arracher le bras et de s'en servir pour démonter l'Impala avec !

Sam murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un grand frère aussi tête de mule » quand Dean ressurgit dans le salon, un livre à la main, et l'air furax. En colère, mais d'une colère froide et dangereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« _ Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? lança-t-il sèchement à son frère en levant le livre devant lui.

_Le syndrome de stress post traumatique : descriptions et conseils pour aider les victimes à faire face à leurs traumatismes._

« _ Sam.

Le jeune homme tressaillit, et durant un instant le regard et la voix glacée de son frère le paralysèrent. C'est fou comme dans ces moments Dean ressemblait à leur père !

« _ Quoi ? lui dit-il en jouant la carte de l'innocence.

_ Quoi ! Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

_ Ecoute Dean, reprit Sam en se rétractant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu croies ...

_ Ah non ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'en sers pour aider Bobby dans ses recherches ? Surtout avec ça.

Dean ouvrit l'une des pages et la tendit devant son frère. Sur chaque page, Sam y avait souligné une dizaine de lignes au marqueur fluo – un vieux reste de ses années de fac – et certains paragraphes contenaient un grand nombre d'annotations dans lesquelles le nom de son frère revenait très souvent !

« _ Tu veux m'expliquer ?

_ Ecoute Dean je sais ... je sais ce que tu penses mais j'ai fait ça uniquement pour essayer de t'aider ...

_ M'aider à quoi Sam !

_ À aller mieux ! À me parler de ce qui t'arrives, de tes cauchemars, de tes insomnies ...

_ C'est pour ça que tu ne me lâches plus depuis des semaines. Pour une ou deux petites insomnies ?

_ Comment tu peux dire ça ? s'exclama Sam, stupéfait. Tu ne dors quasiment pas la nuit et ...

_ Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Rappelle moi le nombre de nuit que tu as passé à fixer le plafond, uniquement parce que tu ne pouvais pas dormir.

_ Ça n'a rien a voir, lui rétorqua vivement Sam.

_ Ah non ? Et toutes ces fois ou tu réveillais en sursaut en criant le nom de Je...

_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! Et tu le sais. Dean ... après tout ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi et ...

_ Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'inquiéter pour moi ! lui répliqua sèchement son grand frère.

_ Bien sûr, tu es le grand Dean Winchester qui peut tout supporter mais là les choses sont différentes ! Tu es allé en Enfer, et quoi que tu en dise je suis sûr que tu te souv...

_ Tu veux que je te dise, le coupa brusquement Dean, j'en ai marre de tout ça, de t'avoir constamment sur le dos à me surveiller ! Pour tout dire, ça commence sérieusement à me gonfler !

_ Dean je ...

_ Non ! Fous moi la paix Sam, c'est clair !

Le jeune homme tressaillit comme si son frère l'avait frappé. Il le vit attraper ses clés et son blouson et partir vers la porte d'entrée.

« _ Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'arrêta Bobby.

_ Je sors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tout seul, rajouta-t-il brusquement quand Sam fit un pas en sa direction.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée résonna dans toute la pièce et Sam eut l'impression d'avoir été giflé. Il reste debout, immobile, à écouter le moteur de l'Impala ronfler et son frère partir dans un crissement de pneu.

Dissimulé dans l'ombre, mais de toute façon personne ne faisait attention à lui, il aperçut la voiture noire se garer dans un ronronnement devant l'entrée du bar, le _Screaming__ Oyster__ Club_, exactement comme _il _le lui avait dit. Quelque seconde plus tard, il vit un homme en jean et blouson de cuir en descendre et s'engouffrer aussitôt à l'intérieur du bar. Durant un instant un nuage de fumée et de musique assourdissante jaillit par les portes mais juste après le silence retomba.

Il observa l'homme en question à travers l'une des fenêtres embuées du bâtiment, et il le vit s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Et aligner verre sur verre. Il sentit un instant captivé par la scène. Il se souvenait s'être lui aussi retrouvé dans de tel endroit, que ce soit seulement pour venir décompresser, ou pour se perdre dans les vapeurs de l'alcool. Mais c'était avant. A l'époque, il avait un nom, une famille, un travail, une maison. Mais il lui avait suffit de perdre son boulot à cause de l'alcool pour que les dominos s'effondrent les uns après les autres. Et pour qu'il se retrouve là, dans la rue, en haillons, avec une barbe sale et grisâtre, et pour seule possession un vieux caddie remplis de toute ce qui lui restait.

Il pensait finir sa vie ainsi, misérable loque humaine vivant sur le trottoir jusqu'au jour où _il _était arrivé. _Il _lui avait parlé, lui avait dit qu'_il_ avait besoin de son aide et de celle de personnes comme lui. _Il _avait besoin qu'ils soient _ses _yeux et_ ses _oreilles. En particulier pour surveiller un homme, celui qui conduisait cette grande voiture noire.

Alors il avait accepté. Sans sourciller. Parce que pour la première fois depuis sa descente _aux enfers_ quelqu'un lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait être utile. A nouveau utile. Et même si l'homme en question était étrange, il avait tout de suite accepté. De toute façon, des types bizarres il en avait vu des tas depuis qu'il vivait dans la rue. Mais celui là ... il était différent. Calme. Sûr de lui. Il y avait une aura d'autorité autour de lui, et chaque fois qu'il venait le voir dans le squat qui lui servait de nouvelle maison, tous ceux qui vivaient là se taisaient brusquement. Personne n'osait élever la voix, ni même l'interrompre. Cet homme avait quelque chose d'impressionnant, même si physiquement il ressemblait à n'importe qui.

Sauf peut-être ses yeux. Cet homme avait les yeux blancs. Entièrement blanc.

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Bon, la menace n'a pas réussi, et comme je ne sais pas, mais alors pas du tout faire le regard de cocker de Sammy, je n'ai pas pu obtenir les droits de cette série. Mais je ne désespère pas. Je trouverais bien quelque chose !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Ce chapitre est dédicacé à tous les amateurs de Angts!Sammy et de Hurt!Dean (plus émotionnellement que physiquement, mais si vous êtes sage, dans un prochain chapitre, je pourrais peut-être vous faire plaisir !)

Alors bonne lecture ! et n'oubliez pas une petite review pour l'auteur !

**Chap. XVII**

Le bar était sombre, enfumé et bruyant. Murs sombres, tables sombres, même les ampoules des lampes étaient sombres. Pas vraiment glauque, mais pas non plus le genre d'endroit totalement fréquentable. Dean s'installa à une table vide dans un recoin et avala son premier whisky d'une seule gorgée. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et une chaleur bienfaisante l'envahit aussitôt. Le whisky, le meilleur remède à tous les problèmes ! Une chose qu'il avait apprise de son père.

Un deuxième et un troisième suivirent très vite, et il ne s'arrêta que quand il commença à se sentir déconnecté, quand la douleur se mua en un murmure sourd et lent, et que le visage de Sam et son regard empli de pitié commencèrent lentement à s'effacer. Il avait l'impression que les choses lui échappaient complètement. Qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. En même temps, il avait perdu le contrôle de sa vie le jour où il avait fait ce pacte. ... A qui il voulait faire croire ça ? Il n'avait jamais eu le contrôle de sa vie ! Et dieu sait qu'il avait pourtant essayé de toute se forces d'agripper le cours de sa vie, de son _destin_ et de s'en faire le maître mais ça n'avait jamais marché. Les choses lui échappaient toujours, les choses, les gens ...

Il perdit assez vite la notion du temps, tout se mélangea en un brouillard épais et il accueillit cette impression de chaleur avec bonheur. Si seulement les choses pouvaient durer ainsi, si seulement il pouvait oublier. Juste ne plus ... penser.

_Le vide ... le néant ... ne plus penser, ne plus ... être. Disparaître, que plus rien n'existe, ni la souffrance, ni la peur, ni cette angoisse asphyxiante, cette masse sombre qui menaçait à tout instant de l'engloutir. Ne plus être. _

« _ Je t'en sers un autre, joli cœur ?

Dean releva la tête et il gratifia la serveuse qui venait de lui parler d'un sourire un peu hébété.

La jeune femme devait avoir une trentaine d'année, des cheveux blonds et lisses, des lèvres pleines et rebondies soulignées par un rouge à lèvre vif, et un poitrine généreuse moulée dans un t-shirt blanc plus que minimaliste.

« _ Ça dépend, lui répondit Dean en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise. Je n'ai jamais aimé boire tout seul.

_ Oh ... alors ça tombe bien, je finis mon service dans 5 minutes ... »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Dean et la serveuse, Sally, se retrouvèrent non pas autour d'un verre de whisky mais dans l'allée derrière le bar. Le jeune homme la plaqua contre le mur et se pressa contre elle, en l'embrassant farouchement dans le cou. Sally souleva son t-shirt, agrippa ses épaules et enfonça ses ongles dans son dos. Dean émit un grognement entre douleur et plaisir et resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

Il ne voulait plus penser, juste ressentir. Juste des sensations ... chaleur ... envie ... son parfum ... le bruit de son corps contre le sien ... sa respiration haletante ... juste du sexe pour oublier ...

_Ils sont plusieurs autour de lui, sur lui, leurs bras s'étendent et le touchent et la douleur explose dans tout son corps, atroce, déchirante. Il essaye de bouger, de leurs échapper mais il est enchaîné, presque écartelé, et ses bras et ses jambes hurlent à chacun de se mouvement. Il ouvre la bouche pour crier mais leurs rires grinçants couvrent ses suppliques ... _

Dean s'écarta brusquement de Sally.

« _ Hey ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Pas ça ... pas maintenant ..._, pensa-t-il en pressant la paume de sa main contre ses yeux

_Non ... pitié ... Nooooooon ..._

_Supplie-nous Winchester, _murmurèrent les voix dans sa tête_. Supplie-nous, implore-nous, montre-nous que tu n'es qu'un misérable être humain, pathétique et ..._

La jeune femme posa une main hésitante sur son épaule mais Dean la repoussa fermement.

« _ Désolé... il faut ... il faut que j'y aille, lui dit-il d'une voix hachée en se redressant.

Il s'éloigna précipitamment de la jeune femme et quitta l'allée sombre et sordide pour rejoindre le parking. Son cœur battait à la chamade et il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, un goût âcre et métallique. Il avança presque machinalement jusqu'à l'Impala, en se retenant de courir vers sa voiture. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir, loin de tous ces souvenirs qui le dévorait et lui donnait l'impression de se noyer. Mais les images continuaient de danser devant ses yeux, des images qui lui donnaient envie de vomir, de hurler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix ou de tout oublier dans l'alcool, même si cette fois son vieil ami whisky l'avait abandonné.

« _ Hey, ducon ! s'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Dean se retourna et vit venir vers lui l'un des types qu'il avait aperçu dans le bar, un gars d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux bruns filasses et le teint blafard. Il n'était pas très grand, mais assez massif, comme un ancien _quaterback_ qui ne faisait plus de sport depuis trop longtemps, et pour qui le football américain se résumait maintenant à une soirée devant la télé avec une bière et un paquet de tacos.

« _ C'est à toi que je parle ! continua-t-il en avançant vers Dean.

_Je rêve où il me fait son Robert de Niro !_

« _ Ecoute mon vieux, c'est pas que je sois pressé mais ...

_ Où est Sally ?

_D'accord ... je suis tombé sur un petit ami jaloux. La soirée ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer !_

_ Je te parle ducon ! Je veux savoir où est Sally ! Je vous ai vu sortir tous les deux alors ne viens pas me dire ...

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais il ne s'est rien passé. Ok ? lui répondit Dean avec conviction, mais apparemment il ne fut pas _assez_ convaincant.

« _ Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

Dean se raidit imperceptiblement quand l'homme marcha vers lui en fulminant. Ce genre de types n'étaient en général que des grandes gueules qui passaient rarement à l'acte mais il suffisait parfois de pousser le mauvais boutons, et là on ne les tenaient plus. A priori, Dean avait poussé le mauvais bouton.

« _ Si tu le dis, mon gros, lui répondit le jeune homme en lui souriant largement.

Peut-être que cette soirée minable allait finalement lui apporter quelque chose de bien, quelque chose comme un pauvre type un peu trop gras sur lequel il pourrait se défouler.

« _ Répète un peu si tu l'oses, le menaça l'homme dans une grognement.

_ Gros, laid et sourd. Décidemment, je me demande ce qu'une fille comme Sally peut ...

L'homme lui fonça dessus mais c'était tout ce que Dean attendait. Ce genre de type ne savait pas se battre, il fonçait juste dans le tas. La dernière fois qu'il avait filé un raclée à quelqu'un devait remonter à l'époque du collège, avec tous se potes et contre un pauvre intello à lunettes. Et sûrement pas contre un chasseur expérimenté, surentraîné et désespéré.

Dean le balança un crochet dans la mâchoire et dans le même mouvement un autre dans l'estomac. L'homme s'écroula à genoux dans un grognement de douleur.

« _ Et bien quoi mon gros, on se fatigue déjà ? lui demanda Dean en le cognant au visage.

Il le frappa encore et encore sans se soucier des gémissements du type, ni de la douleur qui fusait dans ses mains. Il vouloir juste effacer sa propre douleur. La faire disparaître entièrement. La détruire.

« _ Oh mon dieu ! Arrête ! Arrête, tu vas le tuer ! s'exclama la voix terrifiée de Sally et quand Dean se retourna il la vit derrière lui, l'air paniquée. Il lui fallut quelques seconde spour comprendre que c'était lui qui l'effrayait à ce point. Lui, et son _petit copain_ à terre, le visage en sang. Dean avait encore une de ses mains agrippées autour du col de son t-shirt et l'autre levée devant son visage tuméfié.

« _ Tu es complètement malade ! s'exclama Sally en se précipitant auprès de son _ami_.

Dean se releva lentement et recula d'un pas, comme sonné. Il vit la jeune femme se retourner vers lui et l'invectiver mais il ne l'entendit pas. Seul les battements effrénés de son cœur résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il devait partir, maintenant ! L'impression d'étouffer, d'être submergé devenait trop forte, il devait partir, s'en aller tout de suite !

Il se retrouva l'instant d'après dans l'Impala et la démarra d'une main tremblante. Il roula un long moment sans vraiment savoir où il allait, ni même sur quelle route il se trouvait. Le paysage autour de lui n'était qu'une masse sombre et informe, arbres, buissons, constructions, tout se mélangeait dans l'obscurité.

Après avoir roulé un long moment, Dean se gara dans un petit chemin de terre battue et coupa le contact. Le soleil devant lui venait de se coucher et la nuit l'enveloppa très vite. Il ne voyait plus grand-chose, mais pour une fois le fait de se retrouver dans le noir ne le dérangeait pas. Mais pas le silence. Le silence laissait ses pensées et ses souvenirs envahir l'habitacle de la voiture, venir le tenter et le tourmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les repousser de son esprit. Il tendit alors la main vers l'autoradio et l'alluma, et la chanson _Babe I'm gonna leave you_ envahit tout l'intérieur de la voiture. Dean poussa le bouton du volume au maximum et la laissa agir sur lui comme un baume réconfortant. Il avait toujours ressenti ça avec sa musique, surtout celle de Led Zeppelin.

Elle occultait tout ce qui l'entourait, l'envahissait au point qu'il n'y avait plus que lui, et la musique familière, apaisante. Juste eux deux, comme deux vieux amis.

Il sentait les haut-parleurs trembler à chaque riffle de guitare, et les vibrations qui le traversaient avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Elles étaient réelles, et elles lui donnaient l'impression de ressentir quelque chose, de ressentir quelque chose pour la première fois depuis son _retour_. Il vivait dans une sorte de détachement depuis qu'il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de ce carrefour, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Les choses n'avaient plus le même goût, ni la nourriture, ni l'alcool, mais le plus dur était ce qu'il ressentait face à son frère. Il savait que Sam souffrait, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui mais pour la première fois de sa vie Dean ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer. L'inquiétude de son frère le touchait mais il n'y arrivait plus. Il ne pouvait plus lui parler, le rassurer. Il se sentait tellement engourdi qu'il ne savait plus comment appréhender aussi bien ses sentiments que ceux de Sam. Il n'était pas sans cœur, loin de là, seulement il n'y arrivait plus. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, et Dean n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le retrouver un jour.

.

La première minute Sam était resté sous le choc. Immobile, debout dans la cuisine de Bobby, à fixer presque bêtement la porte d'entrée.

_Il m'a claqué la porte au nez ? Je rêve ou Dean m'a claqué la porte au nez ?_

Son frère était parti, comme ça. Il lui avait tourné le dos et il était parti.

_Hey, ça c'est mon truc, claquer la porte et partir en fulminant !_

La deuxième minute, la colère avait pris le pas sur l'ébahissement et il avait commencé à aller et venir dans la cuisine en la laissant jaillir. Il avait invectivé son frère, son fichu caractère, sa réaction complètement idiote, mais il réagissait comme ça seulement parce qu'il s'inquiétait. La colère ne naissait jamais seule, elle venait toujours avec l'inquiétude, le sentiment d'injustice, d'impuissance. La peur.

Bobby avait essayé de le calmer mais quand Sam était dans cet état, il n'entendait plus rien.

« _ Sam ... Sam ! Arrête deux secondes, s'il te plait. Je sais ce que tu penses mais ... ton frère ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir ...

Et brusquement le jeune homme s'était senti catapulté dix ans en arrière.

_Sammy, je sais que c'est difficile mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Papa ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit ... _

Le jeune homme était monté quelques instants plus tard dans sa ... non, _leur_ chambre mais il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Comment aurait-il pu ? Son frère était dieu sait où, en train de faire dieu sait quoi, tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'ils s'étaient disputé à cause de ce putain de bouquin !

Si seulement Dean n'était pas si ... Dean ! En tournant en rond dans la chambre, Sam avait senti sa colère gonfler à chaque pas. Tout ça c'était la faute de leur père ! S'il n'avait pas agit comme ça avec son frère, s'il ne lui avait pas interdit toute démonstration de sentiments, son frère n'aurait pas refusé son aide. Il ne l'aurait pas repoussé de la sorte. Mais non, il avait fallu que le grand John Winchester dise « les sentiments c'est qui te rend plus faible » et Dean avait aveuglément obéit a ses paroles. Comme d'habitude. Si seulement son frère n'avait pas été aussi prompt à faire plaisir à leur père. Mais juste après Sam se sentit coupable d'en vouloir aussi bien à leur père qu'à son frère. John n'était plus là pour se défendre, et Dean ... Dean avait sacrifié sa vie et son âme pour lui, alors comment lui en vouloir. Et puis de toute façon, tout ça c'était la faute du YED. Chacune des actions de ce démon avaient marqué la famille Winchester au fer rouge. Mais Azazel était mort lui aussi. Finalement il ne restait que lui. Lui, qui était en grande partie responsable de tout ce fiasco. S'il n'avait pas baissé sa garde ce jour là à _Cold Oak_, s'il n'avait pas laissé Jake le poignarder ... rien de toute ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Tout ce qui arrivait maintenant était en grande partie sa faute, et uniquement la sienne.

Sam s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la pièce, fatigué. Il fourragea dans la poche de son jean, en sortit son téléphone portable et appela le numéro de son frère. Mais tout ce qu'il obtenu fut la voix lointaine de Dean lui enjoignant de laisser un message. Sam raccrocha sans rien dire. De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu dire.

_Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas été très subtil mais je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et il faut qu'on parle tous les deux avant que tout ce que tu as pu vivre et tout ce dont tu te souviens te détruise entièrement !_

Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire une telle chose. De toute façon Dean ne l'écouterait pas. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Durant un instant il songea à appeler Saul mais il renonça aussitôt. La jeune femme avait assez de ses propres problèmes, il ne voulait pas en plus lui imposer les siens. Et puis, c'était à lui de les régler.

Ce qui était étonnant, c'est que normalement, c'était lui qui partait en claquant la porte. Lui qui fichait le camps dès que la situation lui échappait, et que sa colère était tellement forte qu'elle l'empêchait de penser raisonnablement. Mais là ... là son frère avait claqué la porte et l'avait laissé tout seul. Perdu. Mort de trouille. Dean se sentait-il comme ça chaque fois que Sam avait pris la porte. Seigneur, si c'était le cas, Sam ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à tenir au bout de toutes ces années. Et il ne savait combien de temps, lui, pourrait tenir. Plus le temps passait et plus les choses s'aggravaient. Tout partait joyeusement en vrille alors que ça ne devrait pas ! D'accord, ils devaient encore régler le problème de Lilith, découvrir qui avait pu ramener Dean des Enfers, et il y avait cette recrudescence de possession qui n'annonçait rien de bon mais ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Les frères Winchesters étaient à nouveau ensemble. Ça aurait dû être suffisant.

Sam tourna et retourna cette pensée dans sa tête durant toute la nuit, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à ce que faisait Dean. Il l'appela une bonne vingtaine de fois mais à chaque il tomba sur le répondeur. Soit son frère filtrait ses appels, soit il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? S'il était blessé, ou en danger ? S'il avait besoin de son aide mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le prévenir ?

.

Lorsque son téléphone indiqua six heures du matin, Sam n'y tint plus et il quitta brusquement la chambre. Tant pis si son frère avait besoin d'espace et d'être seul, il n'avait qu'à répondre à ses coups de fil ! Sam comptait bien le retrouver, pas pour parler mais seulement pour se rassurer, pour voir de ses propres yeux qu'il était toujours en vie, qu'il allait bien, qu'il était ... dans la cuisine ?

Sam s'arrêta presque brutalement quand il aperçu son frère assis dans la cuisine, attablé devant une tasse de café, en train de lire le journal. Dean était là, dans la cuisine, en train de boire un café ...

Le jeune homme dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Peut-être qu'il dormait encore. Ou bien il hallucinait ? A moins que ce ne soit une vision ?

« _ Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? lui lança la voix moqueuse de son frère.

_ Hein ?

_ C'est très éloquent petit frère, surtout pour quelqu'un qui a fait tant d'étude ! Alors, tu comptes entrer ou pas ?

_D'accord, je suis dans la quatrième dimension ! Ou bien je suis tombé cette nuit et je me suis cogné la tête et là je délire complètement ..._

« _ Si tu veux du café je viens juste d'en faire, continua Dean en lui montrant d'un signe de la tête la cafetière pleine.

Sam le détailla du regard, encore abasourdi, mais son frère avait l'air d'aller bien. Très bien même. Il agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la nuit dernière, comme s'il n'avait pas disparu une _nuit_ _entière_ sans donner de nouvelles ...

« _ Où est-ce que tu étais bon sang ! s'exclama finalement Sam en avançant vers lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé, furax ou inquiet.

« _ Wow, du calme Tigrette ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin ?

_Je me suis quoi ? Ça y est, c'est définitif, je suis dans la Quatrième dimension !_

« _ Dean ! s'étonna alors Bobby en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez l'air tellement étonné de me voir ? leur demanda le jeune homme en leur souriant avec désinvolture.

_ Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit ! lui rétorqua Sam, qui sentit sa colère refaire surface. Il aurait voulu se montrer plus patient avec son frère mais là Dean avait dépassé les bornes. Est-ce qu'il avait au moins un idée de l'inquiétude qu'il avait pu ressentir ?

« _ Tout ça parce que j'ai découché ? Je ne pensais pas que tu t'angoisserais autant, lui répondit-il en le gratifiant d'un large sourire mais en le regardant Bobby réalisa que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il connaissait suffisamment bien le jeune homme pour savoir que tout était faux. Le sourire, le ton moqueur, la décontraction, tout ça sonnait faux.

Sam, apparemment, était beaucoup trop en colère pour s'en rendre compte.

« _ Comment tu peux dire ça ! Avec tout ce qui se passe ces temps-ci ! Lilith en a toujours après nous, on ne sait toujours pas qui t'a ramené des Enfers et une guerre avec une armée de démon se prépare et tu me demandes pourquoi je me suis inquiété ! s'écria Sam en ouvrant les bras avec emphase.

_ Ton frère a raison Dean, reprit Bobby, mais plus calmement. Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des risques inconsidérés, surtout pas tant qu'on ne sera pas ...

_ Je suis allé faire un tour, c'est tout. Et c'était pas la peine de vous prendre la tête pour si peu ! »

Sam remarqua à ce moment les traces d'écorchure sur les mains de son frère, juste à chaque jointure, comme s'il s'était battu.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Je suis juste allé boire un verre ou deux, draguer une petite serveuse ... m'amuser ! C'est quelque chose que tu devrais faire plus souvent Sam !

_ Tu es complètement dingue, lui lança Sam avec colère. Et suicidaire ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'important quoi, tu aurais pu être attaqué par un des hommes de Lilith, ou même par n'importe quel autre démon et tu étais tout seul ...

_ Et je suis un grand garçon ! lui rétorqua son frère mais sans se départir de son horripilant sourire. Je sais me défendre depuis plus longtemps que toi ... et puis de toute façon, je n'ai rien à craindre. Je suis le frère de celui qui fait fuir Lilith et le gars qui est revenu des Enfers ! »

Cette dernière remarque laissa Sam et Bobby sans voix et aucun ne su quoi lui répondre.

« _ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, déclara Dean en se relevant, mais j'ai deux ou trois vérifications à faire sur mon _bébé_. Parce qu'il n'y a pas à dire mais je suis vraiment le seul à savoir m'en occuper. »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent quitter la pièce et Sam sentit une main glacée lui étreindre le cœur et la poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar, seulement là il ne pouvait pas se réveiller. Il était complément enfermé dedans, et cette fois Dean ne serait pas là pour l'en sortir et le consoler comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, Sam se sentit complètement seul. Il avait conscience de la présence de Bobby à ses cotés, savait que son frère n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant lui dans la casse, debout devant sa fichu voiture mais il se sentait tout seul. Perdu. Terrifié. Dean était revenu mais son frère n'était plus là.

.

TBC.


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Puppy dog eyes_, ça ne marche pas. La menace, non plus. Bon, me reste plus que la corruption pour que Kripke me file les droits de sa série. Est-ce que 2 euros 25 c'est suffisant ? (C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé au fond de mes poches !)

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Et ça continue ... j'espère que vous en m'en voudrez pas de torturer encore un peu nos deux frères préférés ! Promis, je ne serai pas trop méchante, juste un petit peu. Un tout petit peu !

Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas de patience, je vais vous dévoiler qui est ce mystérieux homme qui fait surveiller Dean ! C'est : cccrrrissss bbbrrrrr pppfffff ... Désolée, je passe sous un tunnel, ça ne capte plus ... !!!

**Chap. XVIII**

Les choses ne sont jamais aussi graves qu'elles paraissent. Tout n'est qu'une ... question de point de vue. Ce qui semble parfois être un obstacle insurmontable peut s'avérer, sous un autre angle, un simple problème facilement soluble. Toute ce qu'il faut, c'est être patient, calme, ne pas perdre son sang froid. Attendre. Voir venir. Ça, c'était la théorie. Mais quand votre frère semblait aller mal et refusait de vous en parler, comment devait-on réagir ? Parce que Sam ne savait pas quoi faire.

Après le _dernier_ épisode, les choses avaient repris leur cours dans une apparente normalité qui en devenait presque terrifiante. Pour quelqu'un qui aimait tant la normalité ...

Dean avait continué à agir comme si de rien n'était, ils avaient continué à faire des recherches, à chasser, mais Sam avait parfois l'impression de jouer un rôle. Bobby lui avait dit d'être patient avec son frère, de ne pas le pousser. D'attendre. Seulement la patience et les Winchester n'avaient jamais été de grands amis, et le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de pouvoir jouer le jeu encore longtemps.

Alors pour ne plus penser, ou au moins pour penser à autre chose Sam s'était lancé à corps perdu dans ses recherches. Celles sur la réapparition de son frère n'avançaient malheureusement pas, au point que ça en devenait presque désespérant. Pas moyen de trouver une raison qui expliquerait un tel _miracle_.

Personne ne pouvait – encore – expliquer le retour de Dean, et Sam se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas une des raisons du comportement de son frère. Ne pas savoir pourquoi il était de retour, s'il y avait un but à tout ça. Et surtout qui était derrière tout ça.

Il avait eu un peu plus de chance avec la traduction du journal de Levine, mais pour être honnête, même s'il avait pu traduire la majeure partie des passages en latin, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que racontait le chasseur. Tout était confus, mystique, emplis d'images pessimistes. Plusieurs mots revenaient souvent, comme _Pernicies_ : destruction, ruine, perte, fléau. Ou _Nex_ : mort violente. Tout un programme !

Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était ce _pugnus caelestis_. Littéralement « poing du ciel ». Sam avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait pas trouvé à quoi correspondait ce terme. Fallait-il le prendre au sens littéral ou bien plus ... métaphoriquement. Avec Levine, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

En désespoir de cause, il se retrouva quelques jours plus tard à appeler Saul. Dean et Bobby étaient en bas en train de se préparer, et Sam en avait profité pour s'éclipser et monter dans leur chambre. Et puis, c'était une bonne excuse pour pouvoir lui parler !

« _ _Shalom_, l'accueillit la voix de la jeune femme, et brusquement Sam se sentit plus léger.

_ Salut ... c'est Sam.

_ Sam ! Je suis heureuse de t'entendre. Comment tu vas ?

Le jeune homme s'installa sur son lit et attendit quelque secondes avant de lui répondre.

« _ Ça va ... pas trop mal.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui ... disons juste que ... les choses ont été un peu compliquées ces temps-ci.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Je ne veux pas te déranger, commença Sam mais la jeune femme le coupa gentiment.

_ J'ai tout mon temps. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est ton frère ?

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

_ Comment tu as deviné ?

_ Je commence à te connaître, lui répondit-elle simplement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop et c'est ça le problème. Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, je veux dire, il ne dort pas la nuit, il se comporte bizarrement aussi bien avec moi qu'avec Bobby, il est irritable et en même temps je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, je sais qu'il a des problèmes mais comme d'habitude il refuse d'en parler et fait comme s'il n'y avait rien ...

_ Sam, l'arrêta brusquement la jeune femme. Respire !

_ Hein ? Oh, pardon.

Sam passa la main sur sa nuque, gêné. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il n'avait pas su s'arrêter.

« _ J'imagine que tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

_ Bien sûr mais comme d'habitude il fait celui qui ne comprend pas de quoi je parle !

_Je crois que si j'avais gagné un dollar chaque fois qu'il m'avait dit « je vais bien », je serai multimilliardaire _! songea Sam.

« _ Et je parie que ça te rend dingue !

Le jeune homme grimaça un sourire et une partie de sa tension de dissipa.

« _ Oui, malheureusement. Je sais que je dois être patient avec Dean mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le temps. On a de plus en plus de cas de possession, de plus en plus de cas de gens possédés par plusieurs démons et je ne sais pas ... j'ai l'impression que ça ne présage rien de bon. Tu n'as pas eu d'écho de quelque chose ?

_ Non, mais je te préviendrais si j'apprends quelque chose. Le journal de Levine ne vous aide pas ?

_ Pour tout dire ... plus ça va et moins je comprend ce que ce type a voulu dire. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de quelque chose qui s'appellerai _pugnus caelestis_ ?

_ _Le poing du ciel_ ? Non, lui avoua la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence, ça ne me dit rien, mais je peux me renseigner si tu veux.

_ Je veux bien. En même temps, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être mais ça avait l'air d'être important pour Levine vu qu'il en parle constamment ...

_ Sam ! l'appela la voix de son frère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. On y va !

_ Saul, il faut que je te laisse.

_ Un rendez vous ? lui demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

_ Oui, un vieil ami de Bobby a peut-être des infos sur Lilith, et il nous a donné rendez vous pour nous en parler.

_ J'espère que ce vieil ami est vieux, bedonnant et chauve, s'exclama la jeune femme et Sam se mit à sourire plus librement.

_ Jalouse ?

_ Moi ? Pas du tout ! Je suis juste ... curieuse.

_ Je n'en doute pas ! Ecoute, il faut que j'y aille, continua Sam en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, sinon Dean et Bobby risquent de partir sans moi ! Je te rappelle dès que je peux.

_ Je sais. Et, Sam ...

_ Oui ?

_ Soit patient. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais soit patient avec ton frère. Tôt ou tard il te parlera. Il arrivera un moment où tout ce qu'il te cache, tous ces souvenirs deviendront trop lourd à porter et là, quand il craquera, il faudra que tu sois là pour lui. Mais en entendant ...

_ Je sais, soupira Sam, plutôt touché par ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire.

Une part de lui espérait ce moment, où Dean se livrerai enfin et serait franc avec lui et une autre le craignait, parce qu'il n'était pas sur de savoir y faire face, et de pouvoir aider son frère.

« _ Je te promets d'être patient. ... j'ai hâte que tu reviennes.

_ Moi aussi, lui dit-elle avec sincérité. Je t'appelle dans quelques jours, et si je trouve quelque chose qui peut t'aider à comprendre le journal de Levine, je te préviens tout de suite.

_ Merci Saul. Pour ton aide et pour ... m'avoir écouté.

_ Fais attention à toi Sam, lui dit la jeune femme avec sérieux. Ne fais rien de dingue.

_ Promis. »

Sam raccrocha et resta un instant les yeux dans le vague. Peut-être que Saul avait raison. Peut-être que Saul, Bobby et son livre sur le Syndrome Post Traumatique avait raison. Il devait être patient. Attendre que Dean se sente suffisamment en confiance pour lui parler. Même si l'idée que son frère ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour se livrer à lui était très dure à supporter, il allait devoir attendre. Son frère ne lui avait confié ce qu'il ressentait à propos de la mort de leur père que plusieurs semaines après son décès, et il lui avait fallu encore plus de temps pour lui avouer, après avoir fait ce pacte, qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Une fois encore, il lui faudrait attendre.

Sam descendit rapidement et retrouva son frère debout devant l'entrée.

« _ Bobby nous attend, lui dit-il en ouvrant la porte, il est prêt à partir.

_ C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Il était sur le point de sortir quand son frère l'appela dans son dos.

« _ Sam ?

_ Quoi ?

Dean resta immobile devant lui, l'air tendu et hésitant et le jeune homme attendit sans trop savoir quoi faire. Les deux frères se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence et Sam vit toute une myriade d'émotion passer dans les yeux de son frère. Mais ce fut trop bref pour qu'il soit sur de ce qu'il avait vu. Peur ? Confusion ? Incertitude ? Peine ? Sam eut alors l'impression que Dean voulait lui dire quelque chose. Qu'il voulait lui parler, et sûrement de quelque chose de grave, vu le mal qu'il avait à prononcer la moindre phrase. Sam retint son souffle mais au moment où il sentit que son frère allait se lancer, Bobby surgit dans la pièce.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Je vous attends !

_ Désolé Bobby, lui répondit Dean et son visage se ferma brusquement. On arrive.

Quelque soit les choses que son frère avait voulu lui dire, le moment était passé, et Sam se demanda s'il aurait à nouveau une telle occasion.

.

Environ une heure plus tard, le vieux pick-up de Bobby et l'Impala se garèrent dans le parking d'un petit resto routier en bord de route. Luke Jarvis, l'ami de Bobby, les attendait au fond de la salle, assis à une table prêt de la sortie de secours. Le restaurant n'était pas très grand, et les hauts parleurs diffusaient en sourdine une vielle chanson de Willie Nelson. Les murs étaient d'un beige fade, les tables brunes avec des fauteuils en cuirs rouges. Deux serveuses en uniforme blanc et rose allaient et venait dans la salle, mais lorsque les trois chasseurs entrèrent elles leur adressèrent à peine un regard.

Bobby marcha vers son ami et il le vit détailler les deux frères durant un long moment. Puis il lui adressa un petit signe de la tête et Bobby s'installa à ses cotés, Sam et Dean face à eux.

« _ Luke, je te présente Dean et Sam Winchester, les fils de John.

Le vieux chasseur devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, mais avec le genre de vie qu'il menait il était très difficile de lui donner un âge. Il avait le visage ridée, pâle et émacié, des cheveux courts et grisonnants masqués par une vieille casquette, une courte barbe et il était vêtu comme un routier, un jean sale et une chemise à carreau blanche et rouge.

Il regarda à nouveau les deux frères, avant de se tourner vers Bobby.

« _ Ça fait un bout de temps Singer.

_ Au moins dix ans, lui répondit Bobby.

_ Ouais, un bout de temps. Une sacrée saloperie cette _chupacabra_. ... Enfin bref, tout ça c'est du passé. Toi et les gamins, vous êtes là pour Lilith, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam grimaça quand Jarvis les traita de _gamins_ mais à sa grande surprise, son frère ne réagit pas. Il se tourna vers lui et réalisa que Dean avait le regard fixé sur Jarvis. Il avait l'air tendu, et regardait le vieux chasseur avec une telle intensité que Sam ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

« _ Tu m'as dit que tu avais des infos à son sujet ..., commença Bobby en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Luke était un vieil ami mais c'était surtout, comme la majorité des chasseur, quelqu'un de paranoïaque et méfiant, et il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer en se montrant trop pressant.

« _ Tu sais comment sont ces fils de putes de démons. Quand ils commencent à parler, on ne peut pas les arrêter.

Bobby se contenta de hocher la tête.

« _ Et bien je me suis retrouvé au beau milieu d'un exorcisme et l'un d'eux n'a pas arrêté de déblatérer sur Lilith.

Jarvis était sur le point de continuer quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit en sourdine.

« _ Saloperie d'appareil, grommela le chasseur en sortant son téléphone portable. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le foutre à la poubelle ! Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il en se levant.

Il sortit du resto routier et Sam le vit marcher vers le parking, son téléphone à la main.

« _ Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda-t-il finalement à Bobby. Je veux dire, il a l'air ...

_ Je sais ce que tu penses, et tu as probablement raison. Luke est un sacré personnage mais c'est surtout un chasseur hors pair. Il chasse depuis plus de trente ans et crois-moi, ce n'est pas grâce à la chance qu'il a survécu jusque là.

_ Si tu le dis, murmura Sam. Et toi Dean, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le jeune homme se tu lorsqu'il réalisa que son frère n'avait pas quitté Jarvis du regard.

« _ Dean ?

_ Je reviens tout de suite, lui dit-il sans même le regarder.

Il se leva et quitta son siège avant même que Sam ou Bobby aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, et les deux hommes le virent sortir à son tour sur le parking du restaurant.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'exclama Bobby mais Sam ne su quoi lui répondre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son étonnement se mua rapidement en inquiétude et Sam décida de rejoindre son frère dehors. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête, pourquoi il réagissait comme ça mais il en avait assez d'attendre sans rien faire.

« _ Sam ? lui demanda Bobby quand le jeune homme se leva.

_ Je vais voir ce qu'il fiche.

Bobby le regarda s'éloigner et il se leva à son tour, en poussant un long soupir. Ces gamins allaient l'épuiser s'ils continuaient comme ça !

Sam avança sur le parking sombre et chercha du regard son frère, ou même Jarvis. Mais ils n'étaient pas là.

_Bon sang Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fous !_

Il allait revenir sur ses pas quand il entendit un bruit de voix étouffée et quelque chose comme un son sourd. Il repartit vers le fond du parking, vers une zone d'ombre à peine éclairée par un simple lampadaire blafard mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit son frère plaquer Jarvis contre son vieux pick-up sombre. Dean le maintint contre la portière de la voiture et resserra son étreinte autour de son cou.

« _ Qui t'as envoyé ? s'exclama-t-il avec force.

_ Dean !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et vit Sam et Bobby, immobiles devant lui, l'air sous le choc.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Bobby en faisant un pas vers eux mais Dean l'arrêta d'un geste.

_ Reste où tu es Bobby !

_ Singer, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! Tu devrais lui dire de se calmer ...

_ Toi fermes-là, lui lança Dean en le plaquant durement contre sa voiture.

_ Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sam fit un pas vers son frère mais le regard que lui lança Dean le fit stopper sur place.

« _ Ecoute-moi bien, gronda Dean d'un voix sourde. Je sais qui tu es, alors ne commence pas à te foutre de moi. Je veux savoir qui t'a envoyé et je veux le savoir maintenant !

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive gamin mais faudrait voir à te calmer !

Dean passa la main dans son dos, en sortit son couteau de chasse et la plaqua contre la gorge de Jarvis.

_ Pour la dernière fois, qui t'a envoyé ici !

_ Dean, ça suffit maintenant ! lui ordonna Bobby en haussant la voix, en espérant que prendre le ton du caporal John Winchester suffirait à le raisonner. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois mais Luke n'a rien fait ...

_ Ecoute ce que Bobby te dit gamin, continua Jarvis mais il grimaça quand Dean appuya la lame de son couteau contre son cou.

« _ Je ne me répèterai pas deux fois, le menaça-t-il d'un voix froide.

Durant un instant Sam crut son frère avait perdu la tête. Comme une sorte de ... craquage psychologique, une conséquence de ce qu'il avait pu vivre en Enfer, de ce dont il se souvenait. Mais Dean avait l'air tellement calme. Sûr de lui. Alors qu'il était de faire un truc de dingue !

« _ Ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama Jarvis dans un grondement de colère.

L'homme se débattit et attrapa le bras de Dean. Les deux hommes luttèrent quelques instants, mais au moment où Jarvis aller se défaire de son étreinte Dean le plaqua durement contre la voiture et lui planta son couteau en pleine poitrine.

« _ Dean ! »

TBC.


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Alors là, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai tout essayé mais rien n'a pas marché, Kripke ne veut toujours pas me laisser les droits d'auteurs de sa série, ni les clés de son bureau, ni même me présenter à Jensen ... Déception !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Je sais que je le dis souvent et je me répète encore une fois mais MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! _You light up my day_ !

**Chap. XIX**

« _ Dean ! »

_Oh non, oh non, oh non_, pensa confusément Sam, sans pouvoir bouger. _C'est pas vrai, oh non, il l'a tué, c'est pas possible ! Dean !_

Seulement la seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'est que Jarvis relève la tête en éclatant de rire.

« _ Winchester, Winchester, Winchester, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Ses yeux entièrement noirs ne lâchaient pas Dean du regard.

« _ Je suis bluffé ! Il va falloir que tu me dises comment tu m'as percé à jour.

Sous le choc, Sam et Bobby regardèrent les deux hommes sans pouvoir bouger. Ils n'arrivaient pas y croire. Toute la scène avait l'air complètement surréaliste. Bobby connaissait bien Luke Jarvis, il avait chassé de nombreuses fois ensemble, mais jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que l'homme en face de lui puisse être possédé.

Alors comment diable Dean avait-il deviné ?

« _ Qui t'a envoyé ici ? lui redemanda le jeune homme en le maintenant contre la portière de la voiture, sans se soucier du fait que son couteau était toujours planté de manière presque obscène dans la poitrine du _chasseur_.

« _ Tu dois bien t'en douter, si tu sais qui je suis ...

_ Lilith ? murmura Dean, abasourdi.

_ Oh oui, Lilith est de retour ! Et je ne suis que ... l'avant-garde !

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! s'exclama Bobby.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Singer, tu le sauras très vite. Vous le saurez tous très vite, lui répondit avec un certain triomphe dans la voix. Et ne croyez pas qu'un seul d'entre vous pourra survivre, pas cette fois !

_ Espèce de fils de p...

_ Allons Dean, ce ne sont pas des manières, commença _Jarvis_ d'une voix douceâtre qui fit tressaillir le jeune homme. Pas après tout ce temps passé ensemble ...

_ Ferme-là !

_ De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? leur demanda brusquement Sam.

Quelque chose dans la voix de _Jarvis_, quelque chose dans le regard de son frère lui donna l'impression qu'un frisson glacé courrait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« _ Ton frère et moi avons passé du bon temps ensemble, Sammy, lui répondit _Jarvis_ en tournant son regard opaque vers le cadet des Winchesters. J'imagine qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé, et pourtant ... tous ce temps, tous ces longs mois à jouir de sa souffrance, à le voir agoniser et me supplier ...

_ Ferme-là ! s'écria Dean en le repoussant violement contre la voiture.

Il voulait qu'il se taise, qu'il la ferme maintenant, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, pas ça, pas devant Sam et Bobby.

« _ Pourquoi Dean, je suis sûr que Sammy adorerait savoir ce qui c'est passé _en bas_. Tout ce que mes compagnons et moi sommes capables de faire à une type comme toi ...

_Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que mes congénères sont capables de faire, encore plus à un type comme ton frère. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent lui faire endurer_, murmura la voix de Rubicante dans la tête de Sam.

« _ Parce qu'il n'y a pas que des tortures physiques là bas, continua _Jarvis_ d'une voix presque tentatrice, et Sam réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'écouter. Même si Dean lui lança un regard suppliant, un regard qui semblait dire _Je t'en prie sammy, n'écoute pas_. Mais il le devait, il en avait besoin, pour comprendre tout ce que son frère avait vécu.

« _ Moi j'ai toujours préféré des tortures plus ... morales. Comme montrer à ton frère tout ce que votre père a pu subir en enfer par sa faute. C'est fou ce que voir son père souffrir et hurler et supplier peut briser un homme ...

Dean le fit taire en le frappant sèchement au menton,

« _ Oh, qu'y a t-il Deano ? La vérité est-elle dure à attendre ? Tu veux que je te dise, continua-t-il à voix base, pour que seul le jeune homme puisse l'entendre. Tu n'oublieras jamais. Tout ce que tu a vu, tout ce que tu as vécu, tout ce que je t'ai fait, ce que les autre t'ont fait. Tu n'oublieras jamais, quoi que tu fasses, tu ...

Avant que Jarvis ai le temps de finir Dean commença à réciter un exorcisme.

« _ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica .__.._

Jarvis poussa un cri de douleur étranglé et tomba à terre, les poings crispés sur le sol. Tout son corps se tendit et l'instant d'après, un large volute de fumée noire jaillissait de sa bouche et disparaissait au sol. Le corps du chasseur s'effondra et demeura immobile au sol. Dean recula d'un pas, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, et il vit Bobby se précipiter vers son ami et s'agenouiller à ses cotés.

« _ Bon sang, Luke, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur le couteau planté dans sa poitrine.

_ Il était déjà mort, lui dit-il alors Dean d'une voix un peu vacillante. Bobby, il était déjà mort avant que je ...

Le jeune homme posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son ami mais le chasseur redressa brusquement la tête et son regard chargé de colère et de reproche le fit reculer vivement. Bobby retira lentement le couteau de la poitrine du vieux chasseur, essuya la lame sur son pantalon et se releva d'un geste las. Il tendit l'arme au jeune homme, sans un mot, et lui tourna le dos pour marcher vers le pick-up de Jarvis. Il revint quelque instant plus tard avec une vieille bâche en plastique noire, ouvrit l'hayon à l'arrière et disposa la bâche dedans. Toujours sans rien dire, sans adresser la parole, ni même une regard vers Dean ou Sam, il se pencha vers Jarvis, le souleva en glissant ses bras sous ses aisselles et installa le corps sur la bâche. Puis il le recouvrit avec et referma le hayon dans un claquement sec.

« _ On ferait mieux d'y aller, leur dit-il finalement en se retournant vers eux.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère ou de reproche dans ses yeux, juste une grande lassitude.

« _ Bobby, attends, l'arrêta Sam. Qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, pour ...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais son regard s'attarda sur la forme allongée à l'arrière du pick-up.

« _ J'appellerai les flics plus tard pour leur signaler sa _présence_, une fois qu'on sera suffisamment loin. Mais pour l'instant, on ferait mieux de dégager.

Le vieux chasseur soutint son regard un instant, avant de se tourner vers Dean, mais le jeune homme détourna rapidement les yeux. Et Bobby se sentit mal. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer dur avec Dean, rien n'était de sa faute mais Luke était un vieil ami, et le voir mourir de la sorte, possédé par une de ses saloperies de démon l'avait secoué plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Sam regarda leur vieil ami repartir rapidement vers son pick-up, et quand il se retourna vers son frère, celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers l'Impala.

« _ Dean, attend, lui dit-il en se précipitant à ses cotés.

_ On n'a pas le temps, si quelqu'un sort maintenant ...

_ J'en ai rien à faire ! s'exclama-t-il en agrippant le bras de son frère pour le faire se retourner vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Comment est-ce tu as su, pour Jarvis ?

_ Sam, on n'a pas le temps !

_ Et ce qu'il a dit avant ... ce qu'il a dit sur ce que tu as ...

_ Sam !

Dean se dégagea de son emprise d'un geste sec.

« _ C'est pas le moment, ok ! On a pas le temps pour ...

_ Non, je te connais, si on n'en parle pas maintenant, je sais que tu trouveras toujours une excuse pour ne pas ...

_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'endroit et le moment !

_ Oui, parce que je veux savoir ! s'écria Sam avec conviction. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce que tu as subi, ce dont tu te souviens et ne viens pas me dire que tu ne te souviens de rien parce que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je le vois très bien, je le vois tous les jours ...

_ Arrête ça !

_ Non, je n'arrêterai que quand je saurai tout ...

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça changera ! s'exclama Dean avec force.

Il avait envie de dire son frère d'arrêter, de laisser tomber, que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne changerait ce qu'il avait vécu. Rien n'effacerait la peur, la douleur, les cauchemars. Ça ne servirait à rien que Sam sache ce que ça faisait d'être torturé jour et nuit, et de savoir que ça ne finirait jamais. _Jamais_. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais de fin, jamais de répit. Que ça ne s'arrêterait pas. C'est là qu'il avait pris conscience de la véritable portée de ce mot. _Jamais_.

Il ne voulait pas que son frère sache, qu'il découvre ce dont ces démons étaient réellement capables ...

_Ils t'arrachent la peau morceaux par morceaux et tout ce que tu veux c'est hurler et supplier pour que ça s'arrête mais tu ne peux pas parce que tu n'as plus de lèvres, plus de langue. Parce que ta gorge n'est plus qu'un trou béant et tout ce que tu faire c'est te noyer dans ton propre sang. Ils te font brûler vif et même si tu veux crier tu ne peux pas parce que tu es paralysé. C'est comme être enfermé dans son propre corps._

_C'est l'avantage de torturer une âme : tu peux lui broyer les bras et les jambes, l'éventrer encore et encore, lui arracher le cœur à main nue, ça ne l'atteint pas vraiment. Ce ne sont que des « sensation », tout redevient normal juste après, histoire de recommencer encore et encore et encore._

« _ Dean, je t'en prie ...

_ Non Sam, lui répondit-il fermement en évitant de le regarder. On se tire, maintenant ! »

Le silence à l'intérieur de l'Impala était étouffant, lourd et culpabilisant. Dean n'avait pas allumé la radio, et il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis que lui et son frère avait quitté le parking du resto routier. Il avait les mains crispées sur son volant, le visage fermé et tendu et Sam savait que le silence ne faisait que commencer. Son frère allait continuer pendant un long moment à l'ignorer, restant enfermé dans se propres pensées, parce que c'était comme ça que Dean gérait ses problèmes. Alors que Sam ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il lui parle. Qu'il se livre, qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il avait déjà deviné, qu'il lui dise enfin qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vécu en Enfer. Sam était là pour lui, il pourrait l'aider et le soutenir. Il pourrait l'empêcher de se noyer.

Seulement pour l'instant, Dean était complètement hermétique à tout ce genre de chose, et si jamais Sam essayait de le pousser, il risquait de se retrouver éjecté de l'Impala avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.

La route défilait devant eux comme un ruban sombre et longiligne, et la seule lumière qu'ils apercevaient était celle des phares arrière du pick-up de Bobby. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sam aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour entendre la musique de son frère, même à fond. Pour que Dean lui montre qu'il était là. Qu'il voulait être là. Parce que le silence le renvoyait à ces trois mois passé sans son frère, ces trois mois où il avait bien cru que la solitude le détruirait lentement.

Sam était en train de tourner et retourner dans sa tête les paroles de _Jarvis_ quand il vit le pick-up de Bobby faire une violente embardée, se déporter sur la droite et s'arrêter brutalement sur le bord de la route. Dean braqua en étouffant un juron et freina un mètre à peine devant le véhicule du vieux chasseur.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Sam quand l'Impala s'immobilisa dans un crissement de pneu.

_ Je ne sais pas, lui répondit son frère en le regardant rapidement.

Il ouvrit la boite gant et sortit son arme, jeta un autre coup d'œil vers Sam qui venait lui aussi de sortir son Glock, et sans dire un mot les deux frères sortirent de la voiture. Une fois à l'extérieur, Dean lui fit signe de la tête et Sam prit par la droite, pendant que Dean prenait par la gauche.

Le pick-up de Bobby était toujours immobile et de la fumée s'échappait du moteur, mais lorsque Dean arriva au niveau de l'avant de la voiture, son regard tomba sur la portière coté conducteur et il resta un instant sous le choc. Toute la portière était enfoncée et froissée, comme si Bobby était entré de plein fouet dans un énorme rochet, ou n'importe quel autre objet suffisamment volumineux pour l'abîmer de la sorte, seulement il n'y avait rien sur la route, rien qui puisse expliquer de telle traces ! Dean se précipita vers la voiture et jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre.

« _ Bobby ! s'exclama-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée. Hey, Bobby !

Il vit le vieux chasseur tourner la tête vers lui et lui faire signe que tout allait bien. Il avait juste l'air sonné. Dean se mit à tirer de toute se forces et la porte céda enfin, au moment ou Sam le rejoignait. Tous les deux aidèrent Bobby à sortir de sa voiture, et le chasseur ouvrit de grands yeux quand il réalisa l'état de son pick-up.

« _ Bobby, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? lui demanda Sam.

_ Je ... je ne sais pas vraiment, lui avoua-t-il sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de sa portière. Je roulais et brusquement j'ai eu l'impression que la voiture était projetée sur le coté.

_ Tu n'as rien vu, sur la route ?

_ Honnêtement Sam, vu l'état de ma portière, si j'avais renversé quelque chose je crois que je l'aurais vu !

_ On ferais mieux de ne pas rester là, leur dit alors Dean d'une voix sombre.

Le jeune homme avait resserré son étreinte sur son arme et son regard scannait les bois sombres tout autour d'eux. Seule la silhouette des arbres se devinait dans l'obscurité, mais Dean eut brusquement la sensation que quelque chose d'autre s'y tapissait. Quelque chose qui était responsable de l'accident de Bobby. Quelque chose de dangereux. De très dangereux.

« _ Ok, laisse-moi juste le temps de récupérer mes affaires, lui dit Bobby en se penchant à l'intérieur de sa voiture.

Dean s'écarta légèrement du pick-up sans lâcher du regard les arbres devant lui.

_Allez Bobby, plus vite, _pensa-t-il en essayant de lutter contre le sentiment d'urgence qui ne le lâchait plus depuis quelques minutes. Ils devaient partir. Maintenant !

Un bruissement sur sa gauche le fit brusquement pivoter mais il n'y avait rien devant lui, que des buissons sombres et opaques, et derrière, une masse sans forme et silencieuse, la nuit et le vide. Le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers le bord de la route, à la frontière entre lumière et obscurité quand un grondement sourd et menaçant le fit se retourner vers Sam et Bobby. Durant un instant, une seconde longue comme une éternité, il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Comme si son corps avait oublié comment faire, comme si son propre cœur ne savait plus comment battre. Parce que ce qu'il voyait sortir de l'orée de la forêt était tellement inimaginable ...

_Non ... _

Ce n'était pas réel. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Il le savait, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était sûrement une hallucination, un de ces souvenirs si vivaces qui le tourmentaient à longueur de journée ...

Un _Hellhound_, large, sombre et massif, avançait lentement la gueule entrouverte et ses yeux luisant d'un éclat rouge sang. Il tourna sa tête vers le pick-up accidenté et émit un autre grondement sourd. Le Chien de l'Enfer accéléra alors son pas et Dean le vit avec horreur foncer vers son frère.

« _ SAM ! »

TBC.


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** :** Soupirs, soupirs et re-soupirs, rien ne m'appartient !**  
**

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Oui, je sais, ça fait maintenant deux mois que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse. Surtout que je me suis arrêtée à un moment de vrai suspense ! Mais ce n'est pas pur sadisme que j'ai fait ça. J'ai eu la bonne idée de vouloir installer un joli petit dispositif pour profiter d'internet en wifi sur mon ordinateur, mais j'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose. La technologie ne m'aime pas et je le lui rend bien, résultat, _pouf _et _re-pouf_, plus d'ordi et plus de Live-box !!! Pendant presque deux mois !!! Maintenant, j'ai récupéré mon ordinateur (mon précieux !) donc j'ai pu remettre à écrire, mais pas ma connexion internet alors je m'excuse par avance si j'envoie des chapitres avec _un peu_ de retard !

**Chap. XX**

Les noms sont tout. Les noms sont vie, création, présence. Humanité. Un homme sans nom n'est pas un homme. C'est pour ça qu'aucun d'entre eux n'utilisaient leurs noms. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de nom. Qu'ils soient junkies, fugueurs, ou clochards comme lui, les noms n'existaient plus. L'homme qui autrefois avait un nom, une famille, un boulot mais qui avait tout perdu à cause de l'alcool se fichait pas mal qu'on ne l'appelle plus par son nom. Il appartenait à sa vie d'avant. Maintenant ... maintenant tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il puisse passer la nuit au sec, trouver quelque pièces pour se payer de quoi manger ou une bouteille, et éviter les flics.

Les noms n'existaient plus dans son monde, et ils ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité, sauf pour l'homme aux yeux blancs. Lorsqu'_il_ venait le voir dans la vieille usine qui servait de squat à tous les rebuts de la société comme lui, il ne savait jamais comment s'adresser à lui. Comment devait-il l'appeler ? Sûrement par _Monsieur_, ou encore moins _mon gars _! _Maître_ ? Non, c'était ridicule. Il avait longuement tergiversé, jusqu'à ce que le Poète trouve la solution. Le Poète était un vieux clodo maigre et émacié qui ne se séparait jamais de ses bouquins, de vieux livres à la couverture pendillante et pleine de trou. Le Poète avait dû être un prof, ou un homme cultivé dans une autre vie mais pour eux, c'était juste un vieil illuminé qui citait des auteurs classiques à longueur de journée.

C'était lui aussi qui avait trouvé un nom pour l'homme aux yeux blancs.

« _ Le Shadowman, avait-il murmuré d'une voix rauque, la voix d'un homme qui ne parle plus puisque plus personne ne n'écoute.

_ De quoi tu parles, le Poète ?

_ L'homme aux yeux blancs. Il est comme dans ce vieux poème que j'avais appris à l'école. Le Shadowman. ... L'homme des ombres. C'est ce qu'il est. Le Shadowman.

Le Poète avait raison. L'homme aux yeux blancs apparaissait toujours dans l'ombre. Alors le nom était resté.

Ce jour là, l'homme aux yeux blancs, le Shadowman était venu le voir et lui avait demandé où en était sa mission de _surveillance_. L'homme s'était acquitté de sa tâche avec plaisir, lui avait décrit les allées et venues de l'homme à la voiture noire, mais brusquement le Shadowman avait détourné la tête.

« _ Hé ... euh ... tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Parce que, quoi qu'on en dise, le Shadowman l'impressionnait toujours autant.

« _ Lilith ... décidemment, tu ne recules devant rien ! murmura l'homme, ses yeux blancs perdus dans le vague. J'admire ta persévérance, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire. J'ai besoin de _lui_ ...

Je vais devoir y aller, lui dit-_il_ en se retournant vers le SDF. Je reviendrais très bientôt. »

.

*******

.

« _ SAM ! »

Sam Winchester ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. L'instant d'avant, il était debout et l'instant d'après il se retrouva plaqué au sol par son frère.

Il était au côté de Bobby et de voiture mystérieusement accidentée quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui, comme un grondement sourd et rauque. Il se retourna alors et vit Dean se précipiter vers lui et le pousser à terre. Sous le coup de la surprise, il s'affala au sol et ne pu que regarder son frère se retourner sur lui-même et brandir son arme droit devant lui. Droit devant le vide et la route. Mais juste après Dean fut projeté contre la voiture et retomba lourdement sur le goudron. Sam n'eut pas le temps de se relever que son frère était entraîné par une force invisible et traîné sur la route vers le bois face à eux.

« _ Dean ! s'exclama-t-il en entendant son frère crier de douleur.

Une image surgit brusquement dans son esprit, celle de Dean tiré par un des Chiens de l'Enfer lorsqu'_ils_ étaient venus le chercher.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas possible.

Avec horreur, il vit son frère être littéralement projeté de l'autre côté de la route et retomber brutalement au sol.

« _ DEAN !

Le jeune homme se releva et courut vers son frère suivi par Bobby, mais au moment ou les deux chasseurs arrivèrent devant Dean, un hurlement sinistre les figea sur place. Un cri bestial, à la fois sourd et aiguë, un cri de douleur et de haine qui leur glaça le sang. Les bois qui les entouraient furent alors percuté par une force invisible qui traversa les buissons et les fit exploser de part et d'autre. Un _cratère_ d'un mètre de diamètre apparut dans les fourrés face à la route, et le bruits des branches brisées et du bois réduit en miette résonna dans la forêt durant encore quelque instant.

« _ Dean !

La voix de Bobby tira le jeune homme de sa stupeur et il se précipita vers lui. Il se laissa tomber au sol à ses côtés, sa main toujours crispée sur son arme et entendit, plus qu'il ne le vit, Bobby s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« _ Oh mon dieu ... Dean !

Le jeune homme gisait recroquevillé sur lui même, son bras plaqué contre son torse, les yeux clos et le visage exsangue. Sam posa sa main sur son épaule et la resserra en appelant son frère.

« _ Dean ? Allez frèrot, ouvre-les yeux.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, son frère tressaillit et Sam vit avec soulagement ses paupières papillonner.

« _ ...am ? murmura-t-il d'un voix rauque en essayant de se retourner, mais sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ Hey, doucement, lui enjoignit son frère. Ne bouge pas, ok ?

Dean ne put que hocher la tête mais son visage se crispa brusquement et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

« _ Désolé fiston, lui dit alors Bobby en posant lui aussi une main sur son épaule. Mais tu perds beaucoup trop de sang. Il faut que j'arrête l'hémorragie.

Le vieux chasseur avait ôté sa chemise pour la serrer autour de la jambe du jeune homme, et lorsque Dean se détendit légèrement, Bobby termina son bandage avant de lever les yeux vers Sam. Le jeune homme lui tendit son arme et laissa le chasseur surveiller les alentours, pendant qu'il s'occupait de son frère. Il passa une main sur son torse pour chercher d'autres blessures, en essayant d'être le plus délicat possible. Son frère avait atterri durement au sol et Sam craignait que son frère ai des cotes cassée ou pire, une hémorragie interne.

« _ Sam, l'appela Bobby en revenant vers lui. Il faut qu'on y aille. C'est trop risqué de rester ici plus longtemps.

_ Ok. ... Tu pense que tu peux te lever ? demanda Sam en se penchant vers son frère.

_ ... suis ok, lui répondit son frère en ouvrant finalement les yeux mais son regard était trouble.

Sam savait très bien qu'il était en état de choc et qu'il devait à tout prix le sortir de là.

« _ D'accord, lui concéda-t-il avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Laisse-moi t'aider.

_ Je peux ... le faire tout seul, lui rétorqua Dean d'une voix haletante.

_ Je sais, mais fais moi plaisir, ok ?

Les deux frères se relevèrent en vacillant mais dès que Dean fut debout, il chancela brusquement et partit en arrière. Sam le rattrapa aussitôt et resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

« _ Je te tiens, le rassura-t-il à mi-voix. Bobby ?

_ Je vous couvre. »

Sam regarda le vieux chasseur surveiller les lieux du regard, son arme tendue devant lui, avant de se retourner et de marcher le plus vite possible vers l'Impala. Il aida son frère à s'installer sur le siège arrière, puis il retira son blouson, le roula en boule et le glissa sous la jambe blessée de son frère pour la soulever et ralentir l'hémorragie.

Bobby grimpa sur la siège passager et Sam le rejoignit juste après. Il regarda brièvement son frère dans le rétroviseur intérieur, puis il démarra et la voiture bondit dans un crissement de pneu.

.

*******

**.  
**

Le _Shadowman_, comme l'avait surnommé les SDF,regarda la voiture noire s'éloigner dans un crissement de pneu et la suivit quelque secondes du regard, avant de retourner vers les bois sombre qui l'entourait. Il s'attarda un instant sur les traces du Hellhound, sur les dégâts qu'il avait infligés aux arbres et aux buissons et au trou béant qui témoignait de la vitesse à laquelle le chien s'était enfui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au cri de douleur de la créature quand il l'avait chassé. Il aurait pu le tuer, il en avait le pouvoir, mais ce n'était qu'un animal _innocent_, un simple instrument. Et le tuer ne lui aurait rien apporté.

Mais il savait que chasser l'animal de la sorte enverrait un message des plus clairs à sa _maîtresse_. Et que si elle s'avisait de recommencer, si elle tentait à nouveau un de ses petits tours de garce, il se chargerait d'elle personnellement. Jusque là, les agissement de Lilith ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé mais si elle intervenait un fois de plus, il prendrait les mesures nécessaire pour ne plus être ... importuné. Il avait encore de nombreuses choses à accomplir et il n'avait pas besoin que Lilith vienne contrecarrer ses plans. Le temps approchait, il le sentait. Bientôt, tout se mettrait en place, et lorsque le moment viendrait, Lilith réaliserait alors qu'elle avait commis une énorme erreur en se mettant en travers de sa route.

Aucun de ses efforts futiles ne pourrait l'arrêter. Les choses étaient en marche.

« _ Bientôt, Dean. Très bientôt ... »

.

***** **

.

Sam ne garda du trajet jusque chez Bobby qu'un souvenir flou et fragmenté, seulement fait d'image rapides et fugaces. Ses mains crispées sur le volant de l'Impala ... le paysage qui défilait rapidement sous ses yeux ... Dean, les yeux clos, le visage crispé par la douleur ... si pâle et immobile, comme un mauvais souvenir de cette nuit où les Hellhound étaient venu le chercher quelque mois plus tôt ...

Il ne vit même pas le vieux chasseur sortir son téléphone portable et prévenir son interlocuteur de leur _arrivée_.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le porche de la maison de Bobby, il freina brusquement dans un crissement de pneu et sortit juste après de la voiture. Bobby le suivit aussi, et Sam réalisa qu'une jeune femme se tenait à ses côtés, tenant en main ce qui ressemblait à une trousse de médecin.

« _ Rose est médecin, lui expliqua simplement le vieux chasseur en se hâtant pour le rejoindre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, avant d'ouvrir la porte du côté passager mais Dean bascula alors vers lui et Sam dû se pencher pour le retenir.

« _ Je te tiens, murmura-t-il d'une voix serrée. Allez frèrot ...

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules et réussit à le faire sortir de la voiture. Il se demanda un instant si Dean arriverai à marcher jusqu'à leur chambre à l'étage, où s'il devrait le porter, quand il prit conscience de la présence de la jeune femme – Rose – à côté de son frère. Sans dire un mot, elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à le soutenir. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la maison, Bobby derrière eux, et montèrent lentement jusqu'à leur chambre à l'étage.

« _ Hey frèrot, l'appela doucement Sam en l'aidant à s'allonger. Tu tiens le coup ?

Dean lui répondit d'un signe de la main mais il tressaillit brusquement quand la jeune femme écarta d'un geste sur les pans de son jean déchiré et posa sa main sur sa jambe.

« _ Bobby, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers lui.

_ Hellhound, murmura Dean.

Sam se figea brusquement, tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de son frère assombrit par la douleur. Les yeux de son frère prenaient un teinte plus foncée, presque sombre, quand il était en colère ou quand il souffrait. C'était sûrement l'une des rares choses qui lui permettait de savoir quand Dean était vraiment blessé. Mais cette fois, au-delà de la douleur et de la fatigue, il su que son frère disait vrai. Ils avaient été attaqués par un Hellhound, un Chien de l'Enfer. Sam songea un instant à lui demander comment il le savait, et surtout comment une telle chose était possible mais Dean n'était pas en état de lui répondre. Sa main droite était crispée sur le rebord du lit, les jointures presque blanches et Sam savait qu'il faisait un effort presque surhumain pour réussir à rester conscient.

Un Hellhound. Pour en arriver là, à une telle extrémité, il fallait vraiment vouloir les voir réduit en bouillie ! **(*)**

Sous le coup de la surprise, Rose pivota vers le vieux chasseur mais Sam eut l'impression que son étonnement n'était pas dû au fait que les Chien de l'Enfer existent, mais plutôt que l'un d'eux ai pu les attaquer.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? lui redemanda-t-elle.

_ Une de ces ... créature nous a attaqué ... elle l'a attrapé à la jambe, avant de le faire tomber au sol.

_ Dean ? l'appela-t-elle alors en se penchant vers lui. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

_ Sam ... ?

_ Je suis là. Tout va bien. Rose est médecin, elle est là pour t'aider.

_ Dean, j'ai besoin de savoir où vous avez mal, continua la jeune femme en posant ses deux mains sur son cou.

_ Jambe ..., murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque. ... difficile de respirer ...

_ D'accord.

Rose fit lentement glisser ses mains sur ses épaules, puis sur son torse, et enfin sur son abdomen.

_ Ok ... Pas de côtes cassées, juste fêlées, et à priori pas d'hémorragie interne, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers les deux chasseurs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Rosie ? lui demanda Bobby, et son regard semblait lui dire _je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, promis._

_ D'accord ... J'ai besoin de serviettes propres et d'eau chaude, lui répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant sa trousse de médecin.

Bobby partit aussitôt vers la salle de bain et Sam hésita un instant à le suivre. Il ne voulait pas laisser son frère tout seul mais d'un autre coté, plus vite Rose aurait ce dont elle avait besoin, plus vite elle pourrait s'occuper de son frère. Il capitula finalement et rejoignit Bobby dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il observa la jeune femme enfiler rapidement une paire de gants chirurgicaux et commencer à examiner la blessure de Dean avec des gestes sûrs et efficaces. Les deux plaies quasiment parallèles étaient profondes et larges mais la blessure ne saignait plus.

Bobby revint quelques minutes plus tard avec tout ce que la jeune femme lui avait demandé et déposa le tout sur la table de nuit à coté du lit. Rose sortit une paire de ciseau et découpa rapidement les deux pans du jean du jeune homme, puis elle prit une serviette, la trempa dans l'eau tiède et commença à enlever les traces de sang.

«_ Est-ce que ... est-ce que je peux vous aider ? lui voulut savoir Sam lorsqu'il n'y tint plus. Il ne supportait pas d'être impuissant, de rester là à regarder son frère sans pouvoir rien faire.

Rose hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.

« _ Si c'est un Chien de l'Enfer qui a attaqué votre frère ...

Sam se demanda brièvement comment elle savait que Dean était son frère.

« _ ... je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux nettoyer la plaie avec de l'eau bénite avant que je ne commence à suturer.

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de continuer. Si les blessures de Hellhound réagissait au contact de l'eau bénite comme n'important quelle blessure de créature démoniaques ...

« _ Je sais, lui dit Sam, et son visage pris une expression résolue.

Après tout ce que son frère avait vécu, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire subir tout ça mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et il détestait ça.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit au coté de son frère, le dos contre la tête du lit, et pendant que Bobby allait chercher de l'eau bénite, il se pencha vers son frère et le secoua légèrement.

« _ Hey, Dean ? Ouvre-les yeux frérot.

_ Sam ? Qu'est-ce que ...

_ Tout va bien.

Le plus gentiment possible, Sam l'aida à se redresser, avant de l'attirer contre lui, son dos contre son torse.

« _ ... Sam ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda son frère d'une voix rauque en essayant de se retourner vers lui, mais Sam maintint sa prise, doucement mais fermement.

_ Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lorsque Bobby revint dans la chambre, il regarda les deux frères, et Sam hocha simplement la tête pour lui dire de continuer.

Rose sortit un flacon et une seringue de sa trousse de médecin, la remplit avant de se tourner vers Sam.

« _ C'est un anesthésique local, lui expliqua-t-elle en tapotant la seringue.

_ Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt lui donner quelque chose de plus fort ? Pourquoi ne pas l'endormir ?

_ La tension de votre frère est trop basse Sam. Ce serait beaucoup trop risqué. »

Comme si lui balancer un flacon d'eau bénite ne risquait pas de faire plus de dégât, pensa Sam, mais il laissa la jeune femme continuer et lui injecter son calmant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son frère se détendre dans ses bras et sa tête rouler contre son épaule.

« _ Hey Dean ? lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Tu es toujours là.

_ ... si tu es manque d'affection ... je suis pas sûr d'être la bonne personne, lui répondit Dean d'une voix faible, et Sam ne put s'empêcher, malgré la situation, de sourire.

_ Crétin, murmura-t-il.

_ Hey ... un peu de compassion pour celui qui est à terre ...

_ Tu es prêt fiston, lui demanda Bobby en posant une main sur sa jambe valide.

Dean hocha la tête, mais Sam le sentit se raidir et il resserra presque automatiquement son étreinte.

Durant un instant, une fraction de seconde, il ne sentit rien. Puis la douleur le percuta si brutalement qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Il avait déjà utilisé de l'eau bénite pour soigner ses blessures mais la douleur n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Aussi envahissante. Il n'arriver plus à respirer, ni à bouger, ni à penser ... Tout son corps se tendit et la douleur augmenta, si brusquement qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il essaya de se débattre, d'échapper aux mâchoires d'acier qui lui broyait la jambe mais il était trop faible, et Sam le serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne tombe.

_Seigneur arrête Sammy fais-là partir je peux pas trop dure trop forte peux plus ..._

Le froid et les ténèbres l'envahirent et pour la première fois depuis son retour des Enfers, Dean se laissa aller et embrassa l'obscurité sans aucune crainte.

.

TBC.

**(*)** Spéciale dédicace pour JPad que je me permet de citer ici !


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Et pour la Saint Valentin, un petit Dean entouré d'un ruban rouge, c'est pas possible ?

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !

Maintenant que j'ai acheté des pattes de lapin, des trèfles à quatre feuilles, dépouillé un pauvre cheval de ses fers et récités une dizaine d'incantation, tout devrait bien se passer avec mon ordinateur ... normalement !

**Chap. XXI**

Tout était arrivé si vite. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt, il était assis dans sa chambre en train de téléphoner à Saul ... seigneur, elle lui manquait encore plus maintenant. Tout ce qui venait d'arriver durant ses dernières virevoltait dans sa tête, Jarvis, possédé et poignardé par son frère, la fuite, l'attaque du Hellhound, son frère blessé ... Dean avait perdu connaissance juste après que Bobby ai versé l'eau bénite sur sa blessure mais Sam n'oublierait jamais ce qui s'était passé, la manière dont tout son corps s'était tendu, son cri de douleur silencieux, avant qu'il ne s'effondre immobile dans la bras de Sam.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir fatigué. Il était épuisé. Complètement vidé. Il devrait être en train de se reposer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Trop de chose tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit. Trop de questions et d'inquiétudes. Pourquoi avaient-ils été attaqués ? Comment Dean avait-il su pour Jarvis, pour le Hellhound ?

La voix de Rose le tira de ses réflexions en le faisant sursauter.

« _ Sam, est-ce que ça va ?

Il releva alors la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Jusque là, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de la regarder, de vraiment la regarder, alors que Rose était une jeune femme séduisante. Assez grande, élancée, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux personnes que lui et son frère côtoyaient généralement. Avec son jean et son pull gris clair, elle avait plus l'allure d'une étudiante que celle d'une spécialiste de surnaturel. Elle avait des cheveux châtains coupé assez courts dont les boucles formaient comme un halo autour de son visage, mais ce qui le frappa le plus furent ses grands yeux gris qui l'observaient maintenant avec compassion.

« _ Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle juste après. Question idiote.

_ Non ce n'est pas ... merci de demander. C'est juste ...

_ Bobby est avec votre frère et avec ce que je lui ai donné, Dean devrait dormir jusqu'à demain. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Enfin, pas trop. »

Cette fois, Sam ne put retenir un sourire fatigué.

« _ Ça, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

Rose retourna un instant vers la bouilloire qui commençait à siffler, versa l'eau chaude dans deux tasses et en tendit une à Sam.

« _ je ne suis pas sur qu'un café soit recommandé, lui dit-il en acceptant tout de même la tasse, histoire d'avoir au moins quelque chose entre les mains pour le tenir occupé.

_ C'est du thé ... fait maison. Il vient de ma boutique.

_ Votre boutique ? s'étonna Sam en relevant la tête.

_ Je tiens un herboristerie, lui répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant face à lui, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse.

Sam l'observa un instant à travers les volutes de vapeurs qui s'échappait de son mug.

« _ Mais je ... je croyais que vous étiez médecin ?

_ Je l'étais. J'ai démissionné il y a trois ans. Pour raison personnelle, rajouta-t-elle juste après, pas à cause d'une faute professionnelle.

Sam baissa les yeux vers sa tasse, un peu gêné qu'elle ai pu deviner ce qu'il avait pensé.

« _ C'est plutôt surprenant comme reconversion, non ? Passer de médecin à herboriste.

_ C'est vrai, mais ma boutique est beaucoup plus calme qu'un service des urgences.

Alors Rose avait été urgentiste. Pour avoir côtoyé ces services de nombreuses fois, Sam savait que les médecins qui y travaillaient faisaient souvent preuve d'un calme et d'un sang froid à toute épreuve. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas pris peur quand il avait débarqué avec son frère blessé, ni quand elle avait appris qu'un Chien de l'Enfer les avaient attaqué.

« _ C'est en travaillant aux urgences que vous avez connus Bobby ? voulut-il savoir après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé et pour dire, il était plutôt bon. Même très bon. Doux et sucré, avec un arrière goût de pommes cuites.

« _ Non, ça remonte à plus loin. On se connaît depuis presque dix ans ... Bobby et ma tante étaient amis. C'est elle qui tenait la boutique avant que je ne la reprenne à sa mort, et Bobby y venait chaque fois quand il avait besoin d'herbes médicinale, ou même de conseil. Et ... disons que j'ai repris le flambeau.

_ C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas eut l'air surprise ? Pour le Hellhound ?

_ J'avais déjà entendu pas mal d'histoire sur les Chiens de l'Enfer, mais c'est la première fois que j'entend parler d'une attaque de Hellhound, et surtout de quelque y survivant. ...

_ C'est une longue histoire, soupira Sam. Une très longue histoire ... »

.

*******

.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Sam pouvait passer des heures à écouter la respiration de son frère endormi. Il resté éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit, captivé par le seul bruit qui venait troubler le silence de leur petite chambre, puis il fermait les yeux et laissait le son familier le bercer lentement. Avec le temps, il s'était convaincu qu'il était trop vieux pour ça, qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon qui avait besoin d'être rassuré mais quand Dean et lui avaient recommencer à chasser ensemble ... Sam avait constaté que rien n'avait changé. De manière surprenante – pour lui – le simple fait d'entendre à nouveau la respiration de son frère dans le lit d'à coté l'avait aidé à d'endormir.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire des cauchemars, de rêver de Jess, de leur père, de son frère, mais ça avait été l'une des rares choses à laquelle il avait pu se raccrocher. Entendre la respiration de son frère voulait dire que Dean était là. Qu'il était à ses côtés, vivant.

Sam s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans sa chaise et se laissa bercer par le bruit de la respiration de son frère. Dean dormait depuis plusieurs heures déjà et même si Sam voulait que son frère se repose, même s'il savait que Rose lui avait donné un sédatif pour l'aider à récupérer, il se sentait partagé entre l'envie de le laisser dormir et celle de le voir se réveiller. Juste une minute, pour le rassurer, lui sortir une remarque idiote ... même si cela faisait longtemps.

« _ ... arrête de me regarder ... ça devient flippant, murmura son frère dans un souffle.

_ Hey ... comment tu te sens ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

_ ... soif ....

Sam se leva et disparut un instant dans la salle de bain, avant de revenir avec un verre d'eau. Il s'installa sur le lit à côté de son frère, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se redresser légèrement.

« _ Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Sam lorsqu'il eut avalée quelques gorgées.

_ Oui ... mieux, lui répondit Dean en se laissant retomber contre son oreiller. Qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sam ?

_ Tu te souviens de quoi ?

_ ... je sais maintenant ce que ressent un jouet pour chien, lui dit-il en lui grimaçant un sourire.

Mais Sam ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, parce que la manière dont le Hellhound avait attrapé son frère ressemblait à celle d'un animal jouant avec sa proie, juste avant de l'achever.

« _ On t'a ramené chez Bobby et Rose t'a soigné.

_ Rose ?

Dean rouvrit les yeux et regarda son frère sans pouvoir masquer son étonnement.

_ Frèrot, tu vieillis. Une superbe jeune médecin te soigne et tu l'a déjà oublié ! lui fit-il remarquer sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Vraiment ? ... En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a donné ... mais c'est plutôt efficace, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce, familier, presque lénifiant, jusqu'à ce que Sam n'y tienne plus.

« _ Euh ... Dean ?

_ Quoi ?

Le jeune homme se força à ouvrir les yeux mais il regretta aussitôt de l'avoir fait. Sam le regardait fixement comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui et Dean n'était pas sûr, quoi que ce soit, de pouvoir le lui donner.

_ Je ... il y quelque chose que je voudrais savoir. Comment ... comment est-ce que tu as su pour Jarvis ? Et le Hellhound ?

_ Sam ...

_ Non, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux dire, tu as su qu'un type était possédé et tu as vu un Chien de l'enfer nous attaquer alors que Bobby et moi n'avons vu. »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, Dean aurait presque pu apprécier l'ironie de la situation. Quelques années plus tôt, quand les pouvoirs de Sam avaient commencé à se manifester, il avait eu exactement la même conversation avec son frère. Lui aussi l'avait poussé à lui parler de ses pouvoirs, de ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver un jour dans la position inverse.

« _ Écoute Dean, quoi qu'il se passe, je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une explication ...

Sam aurait voulu trouver les mots pour convaincre son frère de lui parler, le convaincre que tout irait bien mais même lui n'en était pas sûr.

« _ Je l'ai senti, lui répondit-il finalement en passant une main sur son visage.

_ Comment ça senti ?

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile à décrire ... Au début ... c'était juste une sensation ... je n'étais pas vraiment sûr, c'est pour ça que je l'ai _christo-isé_ ... seulement je n'imaginais pas qu'il m'enverrai aussitôt balader contre le mur.

Il lui fallut quelque instant avant de comprendre que Dean ne parlait pas de Jarvis.

« _ Jorge ? Le type sur le chantier ?

_ Ouais ... Jorge.

_ Et Jarvis ?

_ Même chose, mais là la sensation était beaucoup plus forte. Presque ...

_Presque asphyxiante_, pensa Dean en frissonnant. _Terrifiante_. Parce qu'elle lui avait donné l'impression de tomber dans un lac gelé. Il s'était senti envahi par le froid et par la sensation oppressante de ne plus pouvoir ni bouger ni respirer. L'impression n'avait duré que quelques secondes et il s'était repris juste après, soulagé de voir que ni Sam ni Bobby ne s'étaient rendu compte de son malaise.

« _ Et le Hellhound ?

_ Lui je l'ai vu ... une saloperie de bestiole si tu veux mon avis, vraiment moche, plaisanta-t-il, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Parce qu'il était vraiment laid. Monstrueux. Abominable. Le seul fait d'y repenser le ramenait cinq mois en arrière, quand il avait entendu leurs hurlements sinistres, quand ils avaient débarqué pour le déchiqueter et amener son âme en Enfer. Et c'était quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Jamais. Plus jamais.

« _ Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu les vois ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui ... ?

_ Sam, s'il te plait, pas maintenant, lui demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux. C'est juste ... s'il te plait ... »

Dean l'avait supplié, réalisa Sam en regardant son frère se laisser aller contre son oreiller en poussant un soupir las. Et Dean ne l'avait jamais supplié. Pas comme ça, pas en ayant l'air à ce point à bout de force. Il avait l'air épuisé, son visage était presque livide, les traits tirés et Sam tressaillit quand son regard s'attarda sur les larges cernes qui entouraient ses yeux.

« _ Je suis désolé, lui dit-il finalement.

Il tendit la main vers son frère mais il arrêta brusquement son geste et reposa sa main sur le lit.

« _ Je vais ... je vais te laisser te reposer, ok ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ...

_ Ok Sam, lui répondit son frère sans ouvrir les yeux. »

Sam se leva mais il hésita un instant avant de quitter la chambre. Debout devant le lit de son frère, il le regarda dormir, ou du moins faire semblant, sans savoir quoi lui dire. Que tout irait bien ? Que c'était normal qu'il puisse voir un Chien de l'Enfer et sentir la présence de démons ? Que tout s'arrangerai tôt ou tard ? Seulement ça ne marchait pas comme ça dans leur monde, et après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Sam doutait que les choses puissent une jour s'arranger. Tout ce qui venait d'arriver lui rappelait douloureusement que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Il avait cru qu'avec le retour de son frère tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Plus de douleur, plus de chagrin, plus de cauchemar. Plus de culpabilité. Mais la réalité le rattrapait maintenant, et elle se montrait dure et cruelle avec eux. Rien ne s'était arrangé, il leur restait tant de choses à faire et Sam ne savait pas si lui ou Dean auraient suffisamment de force pour les accomplir. Ou même pour y survivre.

.

*******

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bobby retrouva Sam dans le salon, une demi douzaine de livres étalés tout autour de lui sur le canapé. Il avait l'air tellement grave et sérieux, complètement concentré, oublieux de tout ce qui l'entourait ... comme lorsqu'il cherchait un moyen de sortir son frère de tréfonds de l'Enfer.

« _ Sam ? l'appela Bobby en s'installant sur une chaise face à lui.

_ Hum ? ... Dean va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

Il fit mine de se lever mais Bobby l'arrêta en posant une main sur son genou.

« _ Du calme. Tout va bien. Il dort.

_ Oh ... et Rose ?

_ Elle est repartie chez elle récupérer deux ou trois petite choses. Elle doit ramener de quoi préparer une sorte de philtre anti-Hellhound, rajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

_ Elle n'est pas seulement herboriste, non ? réalisa alors Sam.

_ Non gamin. Rose s'y connaît en pas mal de choses ... surnaturelles.

_ Du style ?

_ Charmes ... herbes médicinale ... rituels araméens ... elle ne chasse pas mais je peux t'assurer que son aide m'a toujours été très précieuse. »

Pour que Bobby lui avoue cela, il fallait vraiment que Rose soit quelqu'un de remarquable. Le vieux chasseur n'accordait sa confiance totale et aveugle qu'à un nombre restreint de personne, et pour tout dire, à part lui et Dean, et autrefois leur père, Sam n'avait jamais rencontré d'ami proche du vieux chasseur.

« _ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il en levant devant ses yeux un vieux livre à la couverture jauni. _Videre Et Praesentir_. Autrement dit, _Voir et percevoir_. Tu as eu une autre vision ?

_ Euh ... non, lui avoua Sam avec une certaine réluctance, ce qui lui mit aussitôt la puce à l'oreille.

_ Sam ?

_ J'ai ... j'ai demandé à Dean comment il avait su ... pour Jarvis, et le Hellhound.

_ Et alors ?

_ Il m'a dit qu'il ... il a senti la présence du démon qui possédait Jarvis, lui répondit Sam en se sentant coupable de parler de l'ami de Bobby de la sorte. Et il a vu le Hellhound. Je veux dire, vraiment vu ! Comment est-ce que c'est possible Bobby ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment Sam, mais je peux te dire une chose, ton frère avait raison pour Jarvis. Pas seulement le fait qu'il était possédé, mais le fait qu'il était mort avant même qu'il le poignarde.

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'ai prévenu la police tout à l'heure ... pour qu'ils viennent le récupérer ... et j'ai appelé un de mes contacts qui bosse à la morgue, pour pouvoir reprendre le corps de Luke. »

Bobby resta un instant silencieux mais Sam devina sans peine ce qu'il pensait.

Saler et brûler le corps sur un bûcher à l'abri des regards, seul et sans famille ni amis. La seule cérémonie funéraire à laquelle avaient droit les chasseurs.

« _ Ils ne l'avaient pas encore autopsié mais mon contact m'a affirmé que d'après l'examen préliminaire, il est clair que Luke était mort avant d'être poignardé. Probablement depuis plusieurs heures.

Il était déjà mort lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré dans ce café routier, songea Sam en grimaçant.

« _ Bobby, comment est-ce possible ? Comment Dean a pu savoir ?

_ A toi de me le dire, lui répondit-il en désignant tous les livres qui entouraient Sam. Tu as une théorie ?

_Autre que celle qui dit que l'Enfer a complètement changé mon frère ?_

_ Je ne sais pas trop ... il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication pour l'apparition d'une faculté, et la plupart du temps ça concerne plutôt le don de précognition, pas celui de sentir la présence des démons ...

_ Tu sais ce qu'on dit, une expérience traumatique peut favoriser l'apparition de ce genre de perception extra sensorielle ...

Une expérience traumatisante ? En d'autres circonstances Sam aurait pu apprécier l'ironie de la chose, mais pas quand son frère était concerné.

_ Ce serait juste ça ! s'exclama Sam plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. ... je suis désolé Bobby, c'est juste ... Je suis inquiet pour Dean.

_ Je sais Sam, lui dit-il gentiment.

Sam poussa un soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste las. Il se sentait submergé par tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Le retour de son frère. Ses cauchemars. Et maintenant ça, ses _capacités_, le retour de Lilith ... comment Dean avait-il fait durant toutes ses années pour gérer tout ce par quoi ils étaient passé, tout ce qu'il avaient vécu surtout ces deux dernières années.

« _ On va trouver quelque chose Sam, ne t'en fais pas.

Le jeune homme grimaça un sourire.

« _ Oui, je sais, continua Bobby en se levant. Vous demandez de ne pas vous en faire à tous les deux, c'est quasiment mission impossible ! »

Sam était sur le point de lui répondre quand un bruit sourd résonna dans la maison, un bruit provenant du premier étage.

_Dean !_

_.  
_

TBC.


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Vu que je ne suis pas la seule à rêver d'un petit Dean entouré d'un ruban (rouge ou violet, au choix !), je pense lancer la création d'un fond commun pour économiser suffisamment et se l'offrir (Dean, pas le ruban !). Ça marcherait aussi pour Sam, pour les intéressé(e)s

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Ouh, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien (pu) publier et ça fait du bien de pouvoir poster de nouveaux chapitres ... et de recevoir de nouvelles review. Je suis encore étonnée de voir que vous continuez à suivre cette histoire et à l'apprécier.

Merci à tous pour vos remarques.

Et un grand merci à elida17 pour sa super review (anonyme).

**Note de l'auteur (2) : **Comme je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre et que je vais être sûrement à la bourre pour écrire et poster la suite (boulot boulot ... !!!), j'en profite pour publier celui-là tout de suite, histoire de ne pas me faire taper dessus par une horde de fans en folies ... euh, là, je m'égare un peu, non ?! :)

**Chap. XXII**

Il n'était pas seul. ... ce n'était qu'une impression mais quelque part au fond de son sommeil, Dean sentit qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Tout était brumeux autour de lui, et même lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il lui fallu quelques secondes avant que son regard ne s'ajuste.

«_ ... Sam ?

_ Oh, tu es réveillé ?

_ Sam ? répéta-t-il.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Dean n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de dissiper le brouillard qui avait envahi tout son corps, pour éclaircir ses idées mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser les effets du sédatif que Rose lui avait administré.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a frérot ? lui demanda Sam d'une voix doucereuse.

Dean frissonna brusquement, comme si la température de la pièce venait de chuter.

_ Sam ?

_ À croire que tu ne sais dire que ça, lui fit remarquer Sam en souriant, mais son sourire était froid. Presque dur.

_ Qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Dean en s'appuyant sur son bras pour se redresser difficilement.

_ Allons Dean-O, tu n'as pas encore deviné ? Pas étonnant que tout le monde considère ce cher Sammy comme le cerveau de la famille !

Dean se retourna brusquement vers son _frère_.

_Non ... ce n'est pas possible ..._

« _ Oh si Dean-O, c'est possible, lui assura _Sam_, ses yeux entièrement noirs rivé sur ceux, ébahis, de son frère.

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond mais _Sam_ le repoussa contre le lit et plaqua son avant bras contre sa gorge comme un étau qui lui coupa la respiration

« _ Oh non, tu t'es déjà sauvé une fois ... mais cette fois tu n'auras pas cette chance. Parce que je te ramène ! Tout ceci a assez duré, on t'attend en bas !

_ Ce n'est pas réel ! s'exclama-t-il, pantelant.

Il avait du mal à respirer et de petites taches noires dansaient follement au coin de ses yeux.

« _ Au contraire, tout est bien réel ... tu n'as qu'à voir par toi-même, lui proposa Sam en relâchant brusquement son étreinte pour écarter les bars et englober la pièce.

Seulement il n'y avait plus de pièce. Les murs de la chambre avaient entièrement disparus, tout comme le lit et la commode. Il n'y avait plus rien, à part une obscurité étouffante traversée d'éclairs qui les entouraient tous les deux...

_Non ce n'est pas réel, rien n'est réel ..._

« _ Bienvenue chez toi Dean, murmura la voix de _son frère_.

_ Espèce de ...

_ Shhh, susurra _Sam_ en se rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne voie plus que ses yeux entièrement noirs de l'iris à la pupille. Le visage de Sammy avec des yeux de démons. ... Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de crier ... même Sammy ne t'entendras pas.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? murmura Dean d'une voix rauque.

_ Je serais tenté de te dire _ton pire cauchemar_, même si ces derniers temps je suis sûr que tu n'as pas manqué de faire d'en faire, des cauchemars ! Tu les entends encore, n'est-ce pas Dean-O. Leurs aboiements ... leurs grognements ... et tu sais ce qui va arriver ensuite, tu sais qu'ils vont se jeter sur toi pour te déchiqueter et que rien ne pourra les en empêcher ... »

_Non non non ..._

Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux ... sur un mur beige clair et une porte entrouverte. Il était dans sa chambre. Le lit, les meubles, tout était à sa place. Alors ... ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Un de plus.

Il aurait du être soulagé, tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve mais au lieu de se sentir libéré il ne voulait qu'un chose : sortir de cette chambre. Cette sensation d'oppression qui le saisissait chaque fois qu'il pensait, chaque fois qu'il rêvait de l'Enfer ne l'avait pas quitté, elle était même plus forte maintenant. Presque écrasante. Il fallait qu'il sorte, tout de suite !

Dean se redressa avec difficulté en s'appuyant sur le matelas, les poings serrés sur la couverture. Le simple fait de s'asseoir le laissa à bout de souffle et il lui fallu des longues secondes avant de retrouver son souffle. D'une main encore tremblante, il agrippa le rebord de la table de nuit et réussit à pivoter sur lui-même, puis il fit lentement basculer ses jambes par dessus le lit. Il était en sueur et son cœur battait si fort qu'il eut l'impression, durant un instant, d'être submergé par ce bruit. Dean pressa sa main contre sa poitrine en serrant les dents. Il devait se calmer, réussir à ralentir sa respiration mais les choses auraient été plus aisées s'il avait pu se débarrasser de cette impression d'étouffement. La pièce devenait de plus en plus petite, et même si rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il avait la désagréable impression que les murs s'étaient rapprochés. Comme pour l'emprisonner et l'empêcher de sortir de là. Comme pour ... l'étouffer.

Une main appuyée contre le bois de la table de nuit, l'autre sur le lit, il se releva en grimaçant et réussit à se mettre debout malgré la douleur. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir atteindre la porte mais il repoussa aussitôt cette idée au fond de son esprit. Il voulait ... non il devait sortir. Dean ferma les yeux un instant mais il les rouvrit lorsque les images de son cauchemars jaillirent derrières ses paupières closes.

_Allez Dean, remue-toi !_

Ses premiers pas furent difficiles et hésitants, sa jambes blessée ne le supportait presque pas et il dû reporter tout son poids contre le vieux meuble de bois. Il fit un pas, deux, et brusquement ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba durement au sol. La douleur explosa dans tout son corps comme une supernova et Dean perdit connaissance.

*******

Amusant comme parfois les choses changent du tout au tout en seulement quelques instants. Comme tout peut basculer en une fraction de seconde, le calme cédant brusquement à la tempête. Ou bien une _simple _conversation à Sam se précipitant vers l'escalier en s'écriant _Dean !_, réalisa Bobby en le suivant aussi vite que possible.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, son regard tomba sur Dean étendu par terre, le dos contre la vieille commode en bois, et Sam agenouillé devant lui.

« _ Dean, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule mais Dean le repoussa vivement.

_ Hey, frèrot, c'est moi, lui dit Sam en l'agrippant. Dean !

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais son regard resta trouble durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le visage de son petit frère.

_ Sam ?

_ Oui ... c'est moi. Est-ce que ça va ?

_ ... je ... euh ... oui, ça va ...

_ Tu peux te lever ? »

Sam lui tendit la main mais Dean l'ignora. Il posa une main contre la vieille commode et essaya de se redresser mais ses jambes étaient si faibles qu'il chancela aussitôt.

« _ Laisse-moi t'aider, lui proposa Sam mais une fois de plus son frère le repoussa.

_ Ça va ... je peux ... je peux le faire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta Sam sans le lâcher du regard.

Dean tenait à peine debout et Sam craignait qu'il ne s'effondre devant lui.

« _ Rien, murmura-t-il sans lever les yeux.

_ Comment ça ... Dean ? l'appela son frère quand il réalisa que Dean s'était brusquement arrêté, sa main toujours crispée sur la commode

« _ Dean ? lui dit-il doucement.

Sam s'avança lentement vers lui et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, mais son frère ne fit aucun mouvement. il avait la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol et tout son corps semblait tellement tendu ... Sam comprit ce qui se passait quand il vit que son frère retenait sa respiration et qu'il agrippait le vieux meuble en bois si durement que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanche.

Sans dire un mot de plus Sam passa son bras autour de ses épaule et l'accompagna jusqu'au lit

« _ Ça va aller, lui dit-il gentiment en l'aidant à s'allonger, et Dean ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur quand sa jambe blessée toucha le bord du lit.

« _ Doucement ... là ... tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? lui demanda le jeune homme. Bobby, tu as ...

_ Dans l'armoire de la salle de bain, lui répondit le chasseur. Le flacon tout blanc."

Sam hocha simplement la tête et repartit rapidement vers la salle de bain.

Dean ferma les yeux et entendit son frère quitter la pièce mais il sursauta vivement quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe blessée.

« _ Du calme Dean, ce n'est que moi, le rassura Bobby.

Le vieux chasseur défit lentement son bandage et Dean mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

« _ Bobby ... qu'est-ce que ...

_ Tu as de la fièvre gamin ...

Bobby n'avait pas eu besoin d'un thermomètre pour s'en rendre compte, il l'avait juste senti en posant une main sur son bras pour l'aider à s'allonger.

« _ ... je voulais juste vérifier tes blessures, voir si rien ne s'est infecté, continua-t-il en terminant d'ôter les bandes de gaze.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, il n'y avait aucun signe d'infection. Les deux entailles étaient parfaitement propres, en voie de cicatrisation, mais lorsque Bobby posa une main juste au bord des deux plaies Dean se redressa brusquement et agrippa sa main.

« _ Dean ?

_ Non ! Ne ...

_ Hey, tout va bien, lui dit-il gentiment mais Dean ne desserra pas sa prise.

_ Dean ?

_ Désolé, murmura-t-il en relâchant la main du chasseur avec une certaine lenteur.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Comme si une bande de gremlins affamés étaient en train de me ronger l'os, lui avoua-t-il en s'efforçant de prendre un ton détaché, mais sa main se crispa sur son genoux, juste au dessus de sa blessure, et Bobby le vit pâlir brusquement.

_ Hey, fiston ...

_ Fils de p..., s'exclama-t-il dans un souffle, en serrant les dents pour lutter contre une nouvelle vague de douleur. ... ça fait un mal de chien!"

Bobby savait ce que cet aveu lui coûtait mais ça ne le rassurait pas. Dean devait vraiment souffrir pour admettre une telle chose.

« _ ... respire lentement ... c'est ça ... ça va aller ?

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête mais il resta silencieux et Bobby sentit son inquiétude grandir.

« _ Bien ... je peux te laisser ? ... ok, je reviens tout de suite ...

Bobby sortit presque aussitôt de la pièce sans même attendre de voir si Dean l'écoutait ou non mais il n'aimait pas ce qui était en train d'arriver. Le fait qu'il ait brusquement de la fièvre alors que ses blessures ne montraient aucun signe d'infection, et qu'elles soient à ce point douloureuses ... Le chasseur descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, regagna son salon et attrapa son téléphone.

« _ … Rose … c'est Bobby. Écoute, je sais qu'il est tard mais … il faudrait que tu viennes. Oui, c'est urgent. »

*******

« _ Je dois vous avouer que j'ai hésité avant de venir ici. Pour tout dire, je ne crois pas vraiment à toutes ces médecines alternatives ... seigneur, je ne devrait pas vous dire ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme et Rose lui retourna un sourire poli.

Elle avait souvent entendu ce genre de remarques et depuis le temps, elle avait appris à ne pas y prêter attention. Pour beaucoup, ce qu'elle faisait s'apparentait au mieux à une mode hippie, ou au pire à du charlatanisme. Les gens n'y croyaient pas vraiment, ou uniquement quand ça les arrangeait. Quant aux chasseurs qu'elle avait pu côtoyer ... ils se désintéressaient ouvertement de son savoir, sauf ceux, beaucoup plus dangereux, qui trouvaient que ce qu'elle faisait ressemblait de trop près à de la sorcellerie. Ce en quoi ils n'avaient pas tort, mais Rose ne leur aurait jamais avoué.

« _ Dites-moi en quoi je peux vous aider ?

_ Et bien, j'aurais besoin de votre avis mais je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

_ Je suis là pour vous aider.

_ Voilà, je ...

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit la jeune femme et Rose lui offrit un sourire désolé.

« _ Excusez-moi un instant s'il vous plait ...

Rose repartit vers le fond du magasin et décrocha aussitôt, soulagée de cette légère interruption. Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude, elle supportait de moins en moins ce genre de personne sceptique et étroite d'esprit.

« _ Allô ... Bobby ?... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ... Depuis quand ? Et comment va Dean ? ... Non, ce n'est pas génial ... Non, il n'y a pas de problème. Je pars tout de suite. Écoute, tout ce que Sam et toi pouvez faire en attendant que j'arrive, c'est essayer de faire tomber sa fièvre ... Non, la différence de température risquerait de lui faire plus de mal ... de la glace, enveloppée dans des serviettes, placées sous son cou, ses bras et ses genoux ... oui ... je fais aussi vite que possible ... moi aussi Bobby. »

Rose raccrocha aussitôt et revint vers sa cliente en réfléchissant à un moyen de s'en _débarrasser_ le plus rapidement. Toute ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce que Bobby venait de lui apprendre, et elle n'avait aucun temps à perdre, surtout pas en consultations sans fin pour quelqu'un qui n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il était venu ici.

« _ Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir fermer la boutique, lui dit-elle en essayant de rester le plus poli possible. Mais si jamais vous revenez d'ici quelques jours je pourrais peut-être ...

_ Oh, comme c'est dommage, s'exclama la jeune cliente. Je suis juste de passage ici et ...

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit à nouveau dans le magasin et Rose s'excusa d'un geste avant d'aller répondre.

« _ Allô ?

_ Rose, écoutez moi bien et faites exactement ce que je vous dis, lui ordonna la voix de Sam. Ne dites surtout pas mon nom, ne dites rien, contentez vous de répondre par oui ou par non. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

_ O..oui, lui répondit-elle avec hésitation.

_ Bien. Maintenant je veux que vous regardiez dans votre boutique, et que vous me disiez s'il y a une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, brune avec un blouson en velours rouge ?

_Comment pouvait-il savoir ?_

_ Oui, lui dit-elle en s'efforçant d'affermir sa voix.

_ Bien ... est-ce que vous avez de l'eau bénite sur vous ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix pressée, et Rose se força à respirer lentement.

_ Ok ... trouvez une excuse pour aller la récupérer. Ne laissez surtout pas cette fille s'approcher de vous, trouvez une excuse pour vous en aller au plus vite ...

_ C'est ... ce que je crois que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

_Ne la regarde pas, surtout ne la regarde pas !_

« _ Oui ... Rose, vous devez à tout prix sortir de votre magasin, est-ce que c'est clair ? Je ne suis pas loin mais il faut que vous vous éloigniez le plus vite possible. D'accord ?

_ Ok ... je vous tiens au courant. A plus tard. »

Rose raccrocha lentement et revint vers sa _cliente_, surprise malgré elle de réussir à garder son calme.

« _ Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est une journée de fou aujourd'hui. Je vais vraiment devoir fermer mais dès la semaine prochaine, je pourrais vous recevoir.

_ C'est gentil à vous mais moi aussi je suis très prise ... désolée Rosie, mais il va falloir changer tes plans! s'exclama la jeune femme dont les yeux devinrent brusquement noirs, entièrement noirs.

TBC.


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **C'est décidé, je vais adopter Dean et l'arracher aux griffes de tous ces méchants démons (anges, scénaristes ...) qui lui font tant de mal !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **je sais, je sais, je me suis fait attendre mais voyez vous, quelqu'un a un jour eu l'idée d'inventer un truc particulièrement prenant qui s'appelle boulot ! Et comme je n'ai pas encore réussi à gagner la Super cagnotte du Loto, je suis toujours obligé de me plier à cette invention idiote ! _Life is unfair _! Mais je n'oublie pas cette histoire et pour tous ceux qui s'inquiéteraient de mes retards, je ne le fais pas sciemment. Et je ne manque pas d'inspiration, ni d'envie de continuer ... juste de temps !

Allez, je vous ai assez retardé : bonne lecture !

**Chap. XXIII**

Rose réagit aussitôt avec une rapidité qu'elle se pensait avoir. Elle se baissa sous son comptoir, attrapa la flasque d'eau bénite que Bobby lui avait donné quelque mois plus tôt et se redressa en la lançant d'un geste vif vers le démon. La _jeune femme_ hurla de douleur quand l'eau la frappa et Rose en profita pour se précipiter vers la porte, mais le démon se reprit juste après et la repoussa contre l'un de ses étals. Rose tomba à terre et quand elle essaya de se relever le démon la frappa violemment au visage.

« _ Tss tss Rosie, tu voulais déjà t'en aller? Alors qu'on a à peine commencé !

_ Qui ... qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lui demanda-t-elle en portant la main à sa joue.

_ Hum ... disons que je bosse pour quelqu'un d'important ... je n'ai rien contre toi Rosie, c'est juste que ... tu as eu la mauvaise idée de traîner avec des gens peu fréquentables, les Winchester et ce vieux Singer et il s'est avéré que ta présence risquait de contrarier certain de nos plans ...

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? répéta-t-elle en se redressant difficilement.

Sa main se posa contre l'étagère qui la soutenait et elle prit appui dessus pour se relever.

_ Eliminer les gêneurs ... et surtout faire en sorte qu'aucun Winchester ne survive à tout ça, s'exclama la _jeune femme_ avec force. Je sais ce qui se passe Rosie, que le vieux Singer t'a appelé parce que Dean-O ne va pas bien ...

_Comment ..._

_ C'est ce qui arrive quand on se frotte à un Hellhound ... généralement les gens n'y survivent pas et c'est pour une bonne raison ! Enfin, d'ici quelques heures Dean-O ne devrait plus être un problème ! Ensuite ce sera le tour de Sammy, et je sais que beaucoup seront ravis de sa mort ! Celle pour qui je travaille essentiellement ... et je compte bien être celle qui lui ramènera la tête de Sammy sur un plateau.

_ Ça ne marchera pas. Sam sait déjà que vous êtes là.

_Comment, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais il le sait !_

_ Oh mais ça ne me pose aucun problème ... quand Sammy arrivera ici, il trouvera cette _enveloppe_, dit-elle écartant les bras, morte et la pauvre petite Rose toute perturbée par cette attaque. En chevalier servant, je suis sûre qu'il _me_ ramènera chez le vieux Singer !

_ Vous pensez vraiment qu'il tombera dans le piège ? continua Rose, et pendant que la _jeune femme_ lui répondait ses doigts parcouraient fébrilement les étagères derrière elle. Elle savait qu'_il_ n'était pas loin ... _il _devait être là ...

_Allez, allez_ _... s'il vous plait ..._

« _ Rosie Rosie ... tu devrais savoir qu'aucun homme ne peut résister à une jeune femme en pleurs ... surtout si elle est aussi séduisante que toi. Je crois que je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à posséder cette enveloppe, déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Rose se détacha précautionneusement de l'étagère et fit quelque pas sur la gauche, sans lâcher le démon du regard. Les deux femmes tournèrent l'entement l'une autour de l'autre mais lorsque Rose se précipita vers la porte d'entre, le démon pivota sur lui-même en levant la main devant elle et la jeune femme se retrouva violemment plaquée contre l'étagère.

« _ Alors ça Rosie, c'était vraiment stupide ! s'exclama le démon en gardant la main levée, et Rose eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

« _ J'avais prévu d'être relativement gentille avec toi mais là, tu m'oblige à être méchante.

_ Désolée, murmura la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Le démon la vit alors lever ses mains devant elle et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, quelque chose en glissa, quelque chose de petit et jaune qui tomba au sol devant elle.

« _ Désolée, répéta-t-elle d'un voix ferme en se redressant lentement. Mais il y a un changement de plan.

Le démon la regarda avec étonnement mais lorsqu'_elle_ voulut se précipiter vers la jeune femme _elle_ réalisa qu'elle bloquée.

« _ Quoi !

Rose s'écarta de la _jeune femme _en passant une main sur sa gorge douloureuse.

« _ Qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'écria le démon en la foudroyant du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu a fait !

Le démon baissa les yeux et son regard tomba sur tout un tas de petites fleurs jaunes, des fleurs qui formait un cercle plus ou moins régulier qui l'entourait entièrement.

« _ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! fulmina le démon. ... tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de mettre les pieds Rosie, reprit la démon d'un voix glacée et menaçante en se redressant lentement. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée ...

Rose n'avait jamais pratiqué d'exorcismes mais elle connaissait suffisamment bien les rituels pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire, et lorsque le démon la toisa du regard les paroles de la prière à St Michel lui revinrent naturellement en mémoire.

« _ Ecce crucem Domini, fugite partes adversae ! Viat leo de tribute Jude, radix David ! Fiat misedicordia tua, Domine, super nos! Quemadmodum speravimes in te. Domine, exaudi orationem meam. Et clama meus at te veniat. Domine vobiscum. Et cum spiritu tuo ...

_Voici la Croix du Seigneur, fuyez, Puissances ennemies ! Il a vaincu le Lion de la tribu de Juda, le Rejeton de David ! Que votre miséricorde, Seigneur s'exerce sur nous ! Dans la mesure de notre espérance en vous. Seigneur, exaucez ma prière ! Et que mon cri parvienne jusqu'à vous. Le Seigneur soit avec vous. Et avec votre esprit._

Le démon poussa un long cri de douleur et retomba à terre en agrippant le sol, et tout son corps se tendit comme un arc quand une large volute de fumée noire jaillit de sa bouche. Rose recula vivement et regarda la volute disparaître vers le sol, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle prit conscience de la présence de Sam, debout dans l'entrée de sa boutique, une arme à la main et l'air vraiment surpris.

« _ Rose ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête et le regarda entrer dans sa boutique avant de s'agenouiller devant la _jeune femme_ inconsciente à terre.

« _ Elle est vivante ?

_ Oui, lui répondit-il en posant une main sur son cou. Son pouls était faible mais régulier, et elle respirait toujours. ... Que s'est-il passé ? Comment ... comment est-ce que vous avez réussit ... ?

_ Les fleurs, lui dit-elle en Sam, suivant son regard, réalisa alors que la _jeune femme_ inconsciente gisait au centre d'un cercle de petites fleurs jaunes. Il en prit une dans sa main et la leva devant lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Des quintefeuilles ... _Potentilla reptans_. Elles servent à repousser le démon dans certains rituels. »

Parce que la quintefeuille avait cinq pétales d'un jaune vif, elle était assimilée par sa forme à un pentagramme et était souvent utilisée dans de nombreuses préparations ou différent cérémonieux pour repousser le mal. Rose ne l'avait jamais utilisé telle quelle pour repousser un démon mais dans sa position, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser beaucoup de questions.

« _ On ne peut pas la laisser là, déclara Sam en se redressant finalement.

Pendant que Sam sortait la jeune femme toujours inconsciente de la boutique, Rose récupéra sa sacoche en cuir et la remplit de tout ce dont elle pensait avoir besoin pour soigner Dean. Les paroles du démon résonnaient encore dans sa tête et elle craignait maintenant d'arriver trop tard.

« _ C'est bon, tout est arrangé.

Rose se retourna vers Sam et l'interrogea du regard.

« _ Je l'ai déposé sur un banc juste devant la blanchisserie, de l'autre coté de la rue, et j'ai appelé une ambulance. Ils devraient être là dans cinq minutes. ... Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller nous aussi.

*******

Le silence s'installa durant de longues minutes dans l'Impala mais ce fut Sam qui le rompit le premier.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

_ Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Comment avez-vous su Sam, comment avez-vous pu savoir que cette femme était un démon ?

_ Je l'ai vu, lui répondit-il finalement après quelque seconde d'un silence presque pesant. Je ... j'ai eu une vision et je vous ai vu, vous et cette _femme_ ...

Les images l'avaient assaillit au moment même ou il était entré dans la salle de bain de Bobby pour y récupérer des calmants pour son frère.

_Sam était debout devant l'armoire à pharmacie de Bobby, ses yeux glissant rapidement sur les différents flacons – jaune ... transparent ... ah, blanc ! – mais au moment ou il tendit la main vers le flacon tout ce qui l'entourait disparu et il se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait à une vieille pharmacie. Un comptoir, des étagère remplies de pots en céramique blanches, des plantes, un vieux meubles avec un dizaines de petits tiroirs aux poignets en cuivre ... Sous le coup de la surprise Sam resta complètement immobile. Il n'avait pas eu de vision depuis le retour de Dean, et cette fois encore les images étaient d'une clarté presque surprenante, par rapport à ses anciennes visions. Sam fut tiré de ses pensées quand il prit conscience de la présence de deux personnes dans la boutique. Une jeune femme brune portant un blouson en velours rouge ... et Rose. La jeune femme était derrière le comptoir et elle semblait en pleine discussion avec sa cliente. Au moment où Sam se demandait pourquoi il avait eu cette vision la scène changea brusquement. Rose repartit vers le fond de la boutique, et la jeune femme au blouson rouge se retourna vers lui, ses yeux d'un noir absolu. Sam voulut se précipiter vers elle mais il était complètement paralysé, et il ne put rien faire quand Rose revint et que le démon revint vers elle._

_« _ Désolée Rosie, mais il va falloir changer tes plans._

_Et dans un claquement sec le démon lui rompit le cou._

Il était sorti de la salle de bain en courant et s'était précipité sur son téléphone en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

« _ Vous avez des visions prémonitoires ?

Rose semblait surprise, mais pas vraiment effrayée, et Sam se sentit légèrement soulagé. Il lui avait avoué la vérité d'une part parce que Rose lui semblait relativement ouverte d'esprit mais surtout parce qu'elle le méritait après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

« _ Depuis quelques années. Je pensais qu'elles avaient disparu mais il faut croire que non.

_ Et vous avez vu ce démon m'attaquer, c'est ça ? ... vous l'avez vu me tuer, comprit-elle quand Sam resta silencieux. Elle me l'a dit. Elle voulait me tuer et se faire passer pour moi pour retourner chez Bobby ... Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Que vous a-t-elle dit d'autre ? lui continua-t-il sans lui répondre, les yeux rivés sur la route, l'air sombre et déterminé.

_ Qu'elle travaillait pour quelqu'un d'important, et que ce quelqu'un voulait vous voir mort, vous, votre frère et Bobby.

_ Elle a dit qui était ce « quelqu'un », lui demanda Sam avec une certaine hésitation, ce que Rose remarqua aussitôt.

_ Non, mais ce ne pas _lui_ mais _elle_. Le big boss, celle pour qui ce démon agissait.

_Oh merde ... Lilith !_

« _ Sam ? ... C'est aussi grave que ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle quand son silence devint trop lourd.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un bref regard avant de retourner son attention vers la route qui défilait devant eux.

« _ Honnêtement ? Oui. C'est grave, vraiment grave. Ce démon, celui qui vous a attaqué ... il bosse pour un autre démon, beaucoup plus puissant et surtout très rancunier. Dean et moi avons eu a faire à _elle_ il y a quelque temps et ... ça c'est plutôt mal terminé. Pour mon frère mais aussi pour _elle_.

_ Elle veut se venger, c'est ça ?

_Vu ce que je lui ai fait, je comprends que Lilith n'est qu'une envie, celle de me voir mort !_

_ Attendez, l'interrompit Rose en se retournant vers lui. Lilith ? Comme dans la Bible ?

Bon sang, il avait du parler à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

« _ Ecoutez Rose, vous êtes déjà suffisamment mêlée à tout ça et je ne veux pas que vous risquiez ...

_ Vous avez raison Sam, je suis déjà mêlée à tout ça, lui fit-elle remarquer mais contrairement à ce que Sam aurait pu craindre, il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Juste une simple constatation. ... Je veux seulement savoir ce qui se passe et en quoi je peux vous aider.

Sam contempla la jeune femme une instant sans vraiment savoir si devait ou non tout lui avouer. Non seulement parce qu'elle risquait de prendre peur et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son aide précieuse, mais aussi parce qu'une fois qu'elle serait au courant de toute l'histoire, elle ne pourrait plus faire demie tour. Elle deviendrait en quelque sorte partie prenante, et Sam savait très bien que Lilith ne ferait aucun sentiment et éliminerai toutes les personnes qui essayerait de les aider ... seulement Rose avait raison, elle était déjà mêlée à tout ça, pour preuve Lilith avait envoyé un des ses démon pour la tuer. Elle avait été mêlée à toute cette histoire dès quelle avait mis un pied chez Bobby. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Sam ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais quelque chose lui disait que Rose n'était pas le genre de personne à faire marche arrière, surtout si on avait besoin de son aide.

Le jeune homme reste silencieux encore quelque instant avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de commencer à tout lui raconter.

« _ Je pourrais vous dire que tout a commencé quand j'étais encore un nourrisson mais en fait, tout s'est mis en place il y a presque deux ans, dans une petite ville fantôme appelé Cold Oak ...

***

BAM ! Le vase en verre qui trônait sur la table explosa violemment dans une myriade d'éclats tranchants.

« _ Je suis désolée ... je ne sais pas comment ...

_ Ferme-là ! s'écria la petite fille et la chaise à ses côtés vola à travers la pièce et alla s'écraser contre le mur.

La jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle baissa vivement la tête en un signe complet de soumission.

« _ Je vous en prie ...

_ Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Est-ce que tu m'as compris ! Tu as échoué, tu as lamentablement échoué ! hurla l'enfant d'une voix presque trop forte pour une fillette de son age. Elle devait avoir huit ou neuf, et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur un visage déformé par la colère et la haine. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si doux lançaient des éclairs et lorsque son regard croisa celui entièrement noir de la jeune femme devant elle, elle ne put retenir une autre exclamation de colère.

« _ Incompétente ! C'est tout ce que tu es. Tu devais tuer cette femme et tu as échoué !

_ Elle ...

_ Ce n'est qu'une herboriste ! Un simple amateur, pas un chasseur et elle a réussi à te renvoyer en Enfer par elle même ! Comment est-ce que tu expliques ça !

_ Je ... je ne sais pas ... elle m'a eu avec ses tours de passe-passe et ...

_ Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, est-ce que c'est clair ! Sors d'ici, tout de suite ! Et estime toi heureuse que je t'ai ramené. J'aurai pu te laisser croupir en Enfer encore longtemps !

La jeune femme tressaillit et recula vivement quand un autre vase fila vers elle et alla s'écraser sur la mur derrière elle.

« _ Sors !

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, la petite fille contempla quelque instant les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol devant elle. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir réduire les Winchester en morceau aussi facilement qu'elle avait fait exploser ce vase. Pour pouvoir enfin contempler les cadavres des deux frères.

Lilith n'aimait pas la tournure des choses. Ce qui aurait du être d'une facilité enfantine, détruire deux simples humains, s'était brusquement retournée contre elle avec une telle violence qu'il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de pouvoir se relever. Avant même de réussir à se traîner hors de ce cloaque qu'est l'enfer pour revenir sur terre régler ses comptes. Tout était si bien préparé, si bien pensé mais _tout_ lui avait explosé à la figure. Tout ça à cause de Sam Winchester, pensa-t-elle avec rage. Elle ne savait toujours pas comme ce simple et pauvre mortel avait pu résister à son attaque. Comment ce misérable mortel avait pu lui survivre. L'arrivée de Dean en Enfer l'avait quelque peu consolé mais lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que quelqu'un l'en avait sortir, son colère avait explosé. Personne n'avait pu lui dire qui était le responsable, mais Lilith doutait que le petit Sammy y soit pour quelque chose. D'après ses sources, le cadet des Winchester cherchait toujours le responsable d'un tel ... miracle. Non pas que Lilith puisse croire qu'un ange soit responsable ... Dieu avait abandonné les humains depuis bien longtemps !

La petite fille se baissa et prit entre ses doigts un éclat de verre qu'elle fit tourner devant ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans toute cette histoire. Quelque chose qui ne cadrait pas, et pas seulement le fait que Dean ai pu se libérer des chaînes de l'enfer. Son hellhound avait lui aussi échoué à éliminer Winchester mais si quelqu'un était capable de se défaire d'un simple démon, personne n'avait le pouvoir de repousser l'attaque d'un hellhound. Personne ... d'humain. Et Lilith n'aimait pas cette idée, pas du tout.

« _ Rubicante, appela-t-elle et un jeune homme au cheveux noirs corbeau et aux bras et cou marqués de nombreux tatouages entra dans la pièce.

« _ Oui ?

_ J'ai besoin de toi ... je veux que tu te renseignes, que tu trouves tout ce que tu peux sur celui ou ceux qui ont sorti Dean des Enfers. Fais tout ce que tu veux pour ça mais je veux des réponses. Les Winchester m'ont échappé une fois mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Je trouverai un moyen de les éliminer ... définitivement. »

TBC.

**Note de l'auteur** : La quintefeuille existe bien, et elle est bien aussi assimilée, par sa forme, à un pentagramme. Par contre, pour ce qui est de repousser les démons, je ne sais pas si ça marche vraiment, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter !

Je vous laisse une petite image, histoire de montrer à quoi ça ressemble (c'est plutôt joli !)


	28. Chapter 28

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Et on continue ... merci encore à tous ceux qui ont la patience de suivre cette histoire et encore plus la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews !

**Chap. XXIV**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Bobby, Rose et Sam sortit de l'Impala dans un même mouvement et tous deux se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. La jeune femme partit aussitôt dans la cuisine, son sac en main, pendant que Sam montait quatre à quatre les escalier qui menait à leur chambre. Bobby était toujours là au chevet de son frère et il se leva brusquement quand Sam entra dans la pièce.

« _ Rose est en bas, lui dit-il simplement avant de reporter toute son attention vers son frère.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Bobby sortait de la pièce sûrement pour rejoindre Rose, mais il n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était Dean.

Son frère semblait profondément endormi Sam quand Sam se rapprocha de lui il vit son visage se crisper et il hésita un instant avant de se rapprocher de lui. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit mais il resta immobile, sans faire un geste vers son frère. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ou dire pour alléger sa souffrance. Lui dire que tout irait bien ? Il le lui avait répéter un milliers de fois l'année dernière et il savait très bien comment les choses s'étaient terminées. Dans le sang, les cris et la peur.

Sam se sentait complément impuissant et perdu, alors que les choses auraient enfin du être plus facile maintenant. Dean était de retour, son frère était vivant, à ses côtés, mais rien ne se passait comme cela aurait dû.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant de se lever. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer, du moins pour l'instant mais il détestait ça. Il voulait attraper Lilith et l'étrangler de ses propres mains, il voulait se lancer à corps perdus dans une chasse, passer sa colère et sa frustration sur une dizaine de démon et ne pas se retrouver dans cette chambre à attendre désespérément que son frère aille mieux.

*******

« _ Rose, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Bobby en entrant dans sa petite cuisine.

La jeune femme avait sortit tout ce que contenait son sac et l'avait étalé sur la table, sept sachets en papier marron, une petite balance en cuivre et un pilon et un mortier.

« _ Je vais bien, lui répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Le vieux chasseur l'observa un instant fourrager dans ses placards pour en sortir une vieille casserole qu'elle remplit d'eau presque à ras bord. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, précis, concis, mais Bobby la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ça n'allait pas.

« _ Rose ..., commença-t-il gentiment mais la jeune femme l'arrêta en se retournant vers lui.

_ Pas maintenant Bobby. Je n'ai pas le temps. Dean a besoin de moi et ...

_ Rosie ...

_ Oh, non, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt. Pas de _Rosie_ avec moi ... je suis désolée, c'est juste ...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant et quand elle les rouvrit, elle croisa le regard compréhensif de son ami.

_ Je sais que ça fait beaucoup mais ...

_ Lilith, hein ? Oui Bobby, ça fait beaucoup. Mais là ... on en reparlera plus tard.

_ D'accord, lui concéda-t-il finalement. De quoi tu as besoin ?

_ Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut mais ... je n'ai jamais soigné de telles blessures.

Même si la connaissance en plantes de la jeune femme dépassait largement la sienne, Bobby n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ses craintes. Ni elle ni lui n'avait jamais été confronté à une attaque de Hellhound et encore plus à une personne y ayant survécu.

« _ J'ai pris ce que j'avais de plus puissant, lui dit-elle en ouvrant les sept sachets et en versant une poignée de chaque plante séchées dans l'eau frémissante.

_ Les herbes de la St Jean ? devina Bobby.

_Armoise_, joubarde, lierre, grande marguerite, mille-feuilles, millepertuis, sauge. Chacune de ses plantes était réputé pour leur pouvoir protecteur et guérisseur mais jusque là Rose n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'en servir. Du moins pas dans de telle circonstances.

« _ J'espère seulement que ce sera suffisant.

Lorsque le mélange se mit enfin à bouillir, la jeune femme arrêta le feu et commença à filtrer le mélange à travers une vieille passoire en fer avec la plus grande concentration. Ce genre de préparation ne laissait la place à aucun approximation et encore moins à la moindre erreur. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminée, la jeune femme s'écarta légèrement de la gazinière, les joues rougies par les vapeurs d'eau bouillante et elle se retourna vers Bobby.

« _ C'est presque terminé, lui dit-elle en ôtant son pull et durant un instant le regard Bobby fut attiré par la chaîne qu'elle portait autour de son cou, une chaîne en or avec en pendentif ce qu'il savait être à deux alliances accrochées côte à côte.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?

_ Viens avec moi. »

***

Sam se doutait que les choses ne se passeraient pas sans heurts mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Dean réagisse si violemment au remède que Rose venait de préparer.

« _ Dean ! lui dit-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, sa main serrée sur l'épaule de son frère dans le pauvre espoir de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Respire ... ça va aller

_ ... peux pas, lui répondit le jeune homme, les dents serrées.

_ Rose ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

La jeune femme leva un instant les yeux vers lui mais sans arrêter d'appliquer une part de son remède sur les blessures que le Hellhound lui avait infligé.

« _ Je sais que c'est dur mais je dois continuer ...

_ Allez-y, lui répondit Dean dans un souffle.

La jeune femme versa le reste de sa préparation sur sa jambe et le jeune homme agrippa brusquement le bras de frère en étouffant un grognement de douleur.

_ Sam, il faut que vous m'aidiez, lui demanda Rose en désignant le verre remplit de l'étrange mixture qu'elle avait préparé quelque heures plus tôt.

Durant un instant Sam hésita à faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il ne voulait pas voir Dean souffrir encore plus mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« _ Sam ..., murmura Dean en se retournant vers lui, comme s'il avait compris. Fais-le. »

Le jeune homme le soutint quand il se redressa et d'une main un peu tremblante l'aida à avaler la mixture vert sombre. Quand il eut finit, Dean se laissa retomber sur son oreiller mais tout son corps se raidit brusquement et il se mit à trembler comme s'il était atteint de convulsions.

« _ Rose, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'écria Sam en lui agrippant le bras

_ C'est tout à fait normal, lui dit-elle aussitôt. ... Sam ... je sais que c'est difficile mais vous devez me faire confiance, rajouta-t-elle avec une certaine urgence dans la voix.

_ Je ...

_ Sam, l'appela Bobby en en se rapprochant de lui. Rose sait ce qu'elle fait.

_ ... ok, lui dit-il finalement en retirant sa main.

Rose le fixa durant un instant, avant de revenir vers Dean qui tremblait toujours. Elle posa une main sur son front pour repousser quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur son front pas la sueur. Même s'il ne cessait pas de trembler de froid sa fièvre n'avait pas baissée et elle savait qu'il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

« _ Dean, lui dit-il doucement en se penchant vers lui. Vous ne devez pas lutter ... laissez le agir ...

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa peau, là où le Hellhound avait planté ses griffes, était en feu et la douleur remontait lentement, presque vicieusement le long de sa jambe mais tout le reste de son corps était glacé. Comme plongé dans une eau gelée qui menaçait de le submerger. Pesante. Suffocante. Le froid remonta le long de son corps et s'insinua dans ses membres, entoura son torse et son cou et Dean ne put s'empêcher de claquer des dents.

_Sammy ..._, pensa-t-il confusément. _Froid .... tellement froid ..._

Il était terrifié à l'idée de se laisser aller, comme Rose le lui demandait, de laisser le froid l'envahir totalement parce que le froid représentait la mort. Et s'il le laissait le gagner ... alors il se retrouverait là bas, en Enfer, et tout recommencerait. La douleur, les tortures, la peur, les cris et le sang.

« _ Rosie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Bobby quand il vit la jeune femme regarder Dean avec inquiétude.

_ Il lutte contre le traitement. Dean, s'il vous plait. Vous ne devez pas ... »

Le jeune homme se raidit brusquement et son visage se crispa quand une nouvelle onde de douleur le frappa brusquement. Sam le vit agripper ses draps et retenir sa respiration et il su que la douleur était en train de devenir ingérable. Dean avait un seuil de douleur très haut mais elle était maintenant trop forte, elle le submergeait au point qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter contre elle.

Sam détestait regarder son frère souffrir autant sans pouvoir mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers Rose pour lui demander ce qu'il pouvait faire il réalisa que la jeune femme avait sortit un stéthoscope de sa sacoche. La jeune femme ne pu cacher son inquiétude quand elle entendit les premiers battements du cœur de Dean, erratique et surtout beaucoup trop rapide. Si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de le calmer sa tachycardie il risquait de passer en fibrillation ventriculaire et elle n'avait aucun, absolument aucun matériel de réanimation le soigner si une telle chose arrivait.

Elle n'avait plus le temps, et si les méthodes traditionnelles ne marchait pas ...

« _ Sam, venez ici, s'exclama-t-elle brusquement en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, le dos contre le mur.

_ Qu'est-ce que ... ?

_ Faite ce que je vous dis.

Le jeune homme obéit aussitôt même si sa réaction le surprenait. Il s'installa comme elle le lui avait demandé et la vit juste après faire à signe à Bobby pour qu'il l'aide à redresser Dean.

« _ Dean ? l'appela-t-elle avec une douceur qui contrastait avec la manière dont elle venait de parler à Sam. Ecoutez moi, je sais que c'est difficile mais vous ne devez pas lutter. Sam est là, il va vous aider mais ne luttez plus.

Le jeune homme comprit alors ce qu'elle voulait faire et il lui fut aussitôt reconnaissant.

« _ Je suis là frérot, lui dit-il dans un murmure quand Bobby l'aida à s'asseoir contre lui.

Le dos contre le mur, Dean installé contre lui son dos contre son torse, Sam noua ses bras autour de son frère et l'attira contre lui.

« _ Je sais qu'en d'autre circonstances tu détesterais ça, lui dit-il en resserrant son étreinte quand il le sentit trembler de plus en plus violemment, mais dis toi que c'est pour ton bien. Il faut que tu laisses le traitement agir Dean. S'il te plait. »

Sam attendit durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures que quelque choses se passe, que l'état de son frère s'améliore, que le traitement de Rose fonctionne enfin mais rien ne changea. Dean tremblait toujours autant et Sam sentait les tremblements spasmodiques qui traversait son corps en priant pour que ça s'arrête enfin.

« _ Ça ne marche pas ! s'exclama-t-il à mi-voix en regardant la jeune femme, et tant pis s'il avait l'air accusateur. Il voulait juste que son frère aille mieux. Il voulait que Dean se réveille, qu'il le traite de fillette pour l'avoir tenu dans ses bras, qu'il râle de ce _chick-flick moment_ imposé et surtout qu'il ouvre enfin ses yeux !

_ Sam, commença Bobby en prenant un ton calme mais le jeune homme l'arrêta brusquement.

_ Non ! Ça ne marche pas, vous êtes en train de lui faire plus de mal ...

Le jeune homme se tu brusquement quand Rose prit la main de son frère dans la sienne et qu'elle entrelaça leur doigts.

« _ _Dominus pascit me ; nihil mihi deerit_, commença-t-elle à mis voix, les yeux baissés et son autre main posée sur le torse de son frère. _I__n pascuis herbarum adclinavit me ; super aquas refectionis enutrivit me_

Sam resta interdit quand il reconnu ce que Rose était en train de réciter. Le psaume 23.

"_ _Animam meam refecit ; duxit me per semitas iustitiae propter nomen suum_, continua-t-elle et bientôt seul le son de sa voix, un murmure doux et rassurant, se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Les Hellhound étaient des créatures de l'enfer par excellence et Rose pensait que les blessures qu'ils avaient infligées à Dean devaient, d'une certaine manière, contenir une sorte de poison, quelque chose se rapportant à leur nature démoniaque. Une essence maléfique qui contaminait le jeune homme et empêcher son traitement de fonctionner correctement. Rose n'avait pas prié depuis bien longtemps mais lorsqu'elle comprit que son traitement ne marchait pas, elle réalisa qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule option : combattre le mal par le mal. Comme dans un exorcisme, la prière luttant contre le démon possédant un pauvre innocent, sauf que dans ce cas il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'un démon. Mais les choses était quasiment les mêmes, suffisamment pour qu'elle essaye.

"_ _S__ed et si ambulavero in valle mortis, non timebo malum quoniam tu mecum es, virga tua et baculus tuus ipsa consolabuntur me__ ..._

Rose récita sa prière pendant presque deux heures, encore et encore, sans jamais faiblir ni même s'arrêter. Bobby était assis à ses côtés, son regard voletant de la jeune femme aux deux frères mais Sam ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux. Il était terrifié à l'idée que l'état de son frère ne s'aggrave mais au fil de minutes il réalisa bientôt que Dean ne tremblait presque plus. Sa respiration était plus lente, plus régulière et il lui sembla même qu'il commençait à se détendre dans les bras de son frère.

Sam se savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette position, Dean dans ses bras, bercé par le calme de la pièce et la voix de Rose mais lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêt de parler il releva vivement la tête.

« _ Rose ... qu'est-ce que ? lui demanda-t-il avec un certaine confusion.

_ Tout va bien Sam, lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque en lui offrant un sourire fatigué. Je crois que le pire est passé. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son frère et il retint sa respiration quand il le vit ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, presque difficilement, mais il ouvrit les yeux.

« _ Dean ? l'appela Rose doucement.

Le jeune homme entendit une voix l'appeler, une voix de femme qu'il en reconnut pas mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle il se retrouva face une jeune femme aux magnifiques yeux gris.

Dean cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se souvenir de ce que son frère lui avait dit.

_Ah oui, Rose, médecin sexy ..._

« _ ... Sam ? murmura-t-il en se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts.

_ Je suis là frérot, lui répondit-il d'une voix serrée.

_ Qu'est-ce que ...

_ Plus tard, le coupa-t-il. Pour l'instant, tu devrais essayer de te reposer

_ Comment ...

_ Dean, ton frère a raison, lui rappela gentiment Bobby. Essaye de te reposer, d'accord. »

Dean sentit la main de Rose tracer de petits cercle sur son bras, d'avant en arrière et le froid recula entièrement pour n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, tout au fond de son esprit. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, pas maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était dormir, parce que leur proposition de se reposer lui semblait de plus en plus alléchante. Plus tard, il pourrait leur demander des explications et surtout pourquoi il se retrouvait dans les bras de son frère ! Il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse ... même si pour l'instant, il se sentait bien et entouré, et qu'il ne voulait pas bouger de sa place. Pas encore.

***

« _ Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda le démon qui avait pris le corps d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un rouge vif.

_ Pas encore, reconnut Rubicante en scrutant du regard les nombreuses voitures empilées qui remplissait la casse du vieux Singer. Lui et son acolyte se tenaient à une distance suffisamment raisonnable parce qu'il savait que s'il s'approchait de trop près, leu présence serait aussitôt repéré. Le vieux Singer ne payait pas de mine mais c'était un redoutable chasseur, et Rubicante n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à lui, ni à Sam Winchester qui avait réussi à le vaincre, ni même à son frère aîné qui lui avait réussit l'exploit de s'évader des Enfer.

Décidemment, cette bande de chasseur étaient peut-être plus puissante et plus dangereuse qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

_ Si Winchester a été sauvé du hellhound par un autre démon, c'est qu'il tient à le garder en vie ... alors je vais faire en sorte de l'obliger à sortir de sa cachette. Et c'est ce cher Dean qui va m'y aider. »

TCB.

**Note de l'auteur :** pour la petite note (justement !), je vous mets en français le passage du psaume 23 que Rose récite.

« L'Eternel est mon berger: je ne manquerai de rien. 2 Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, Il me dirige près des eaux paisibles. 3 Il restaure mon âme, Il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice, A cause de son nom. 4 Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, Je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi: Ta houlette et ton bâton me rassurent. »

Sinon, j'espère que les anti CFM (_chick flick moment_) ne m'en voudront pas trop mais j'avais désespérément envie et besoin d'un petit moment de douceur dans ce monde de brute, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait en sorte que Sam prenne son frère dans ses bras ... promis le prochain chapitre je mettrais plus d'action et de violence et de ... euh, enfin, peut-être pas !


	29. Chapter 29

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Bien sûr que cette série et ses personnages m'appartiennent ! Je n'arrête pas de le répéter aux gentils messieurs en blouses blanches qui me ramènent dans ma jolie chambre avec de la moquette aux murs ... !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Je voudrais dire un grand merci à : AmeDePoete, elida17, elidana et dinahe pour leurs reviews. Ces temps-ci ma connection internet n'est pas géniale et le seul endroit où je peux lire vos remarques, c'est ... là où je bosse !!! Le problème c'est que j'ai un mal fou à faire semblant de bosser quand je lis certaines reviews adorables ou hilarantes et que je sourie comme une maniaque ! Pas très discret, non ! Résultat, même si j'aurai préféré répondre personnellement je profite de cette note pour tous et toutes vous remercier !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous. :)

Et, pour paraphraser Lululadivine qui a si bien résumé ce que je pense depuis toujours : VIVE DEAN !!! (Les fans de Sam ont le droit de crier VIVE SAM si elles veulent, y'a pas de problème !)

**Chap. XXV**

« _ Hey fillette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Bobby lui fit brusquement relever la tête et Rose regarda son vieil ami s'avancer vers elle avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le porche de sa maison.

« _ J'essaye de sauver cette plante, lui répondit la jeune femme en soulevant délicatement les feuilles jaunies d'un pied de sauge planté dans un pot en terre brune.

_ Oui ... à ce propos, commença Bobby avec une certaine hésitation. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la main verte.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose, et pour tout dire ... c'était sa femme qui s'occupait du jardin, à l'époque où ils avaient encore un jardin, et une vie, et un avenir qui s'offrait devant eux. Maintenant, les plantes et les fleurs qui Patty avait si consciencieusement soignées avaient disparus sous des dizaines de carcasses de voitures.

« _ Ça je m'en suis rendu compte !

Quelque mois auparavant Rose lui avait apporté ce plant de sauge en pensant que cette plante pourrait lui être utile puisqu'elle était utilisée dans un grand nombre de rituel de purification. Seulement, dire que Bobby n'avait pas la main verte était un véritable euphémisme. La pauvre plante avait perdu la majorité de ses feuilles et celles qui lui restaient étaient tout racornies et complètement sèches.

En désespoir de cause, Rose était sortit sur le perron et avait essayé de « ressusciter » la pauvre plante.

« _ Je crois que c'est une cause perdue, lui fit remarquer Bobby en la regardant gratter la terre.

_ Je suis une éternelle optimiste, lui dit-elle mais elle ôta finalement ses gant de jardinage et le posa au sol à ses coté. Si j'avais un peu plus de matériel je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose mais là ...

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Bobby savait ce qu'elle pensait. Depuis l'attaque de l'un des sbires de Lilith, il avait compris que Rose ne pouvait plus retourner à sa boutique ni à son appartement. Si Lilith savait qui elle était, elle n'étais pas en sécurité là-bas tout seule ... alors il l'avait convaincu de rester chez lui. Il s'était rendu dans sa boutique puis avait fait un rapide crochet jusqu'à son appartement pour récupérer certaine de ses affaires, et les traces de souffre qu'il y avait trouvé l'avait conforté dans sa décision. Il était beaucoup plus sûr pour Rose de rester chez lui, point.

Pour tout dire, la jeune femme avait accepté les choses avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Rose était indépendante depuis longtemps et il avait craint durant un instant qu'elle refuse d'être protégée – voir même _paternée_ – mais elle avait compris rapidement la gravité de la situation. Et puis, cela lui permettait de veiller sur son patient beaucoup plus facilement.

Dean allait de mieux en mieux et en grande partie grâce à elle. À la grande surprise de Sam et de Bobby, il avait relativement bien accepté la présence de la jeune femme et ses conseils. Il l'écoutait, du moins jusque à un certain point et prenait plus ou moins en compte ses demande et recommandations, beaucoup plus facilement qu'il n'acceptait celles de Sam ou même de Bobby.

Le vieux chasseur ne savait pas comment elle s'y était pris mais Rose semblait l'avoir amadouer.

C'était peut-être le seul bon point de ces derniers jours, parce que même si Dean allait mieux physiquement, émotionnellement c'était une autre histoire.

Du moment où il commença à se rétablir ses cauchemars refirent une violente apparition et il n'y eut pas une nuit, durant cette semaine, sans qu'il ne soit harcelé par des images de tortures, de sang et de douleur. Pas une nuit sans que Sam ne soit réveillé par son frère. Pas une nuit sans qu'il ne se lève pour voir Dean, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la main agrippé sur ses couvertures, le corps agité de tremblements. Pas une nuit sans qu'il ne le voie se réveiller brusquement et poser sur lui un regard plein de confusion, de peur et de souffrance. Pas un nuit sans que Sam ne se sente complètement impuissant.

Au bout d'une semaine les choses commencèrent à enfler et le manque de sommeil, la fatigue et le stress ajouté à cela, la moindre conversation dans laquelle Sam essayait de faire parler son frère – au sujet de ses cauchemars, de ses souvenirs, du fait qu'il avait _vu_ le Hellhound les attaquer – se terminait invariablement en disputes.

...

Bobby tressaillit quand il entendit les voix des deux frères lui parvenir depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« _ C'est pas vrai, ils ne s'arrêtent jamais, murmura-t-il en ôtant sa casquette et en passant sa mains dans ses cheveux. Ces deux gamins vont avoir ma mort sur la conscience !

_ Dean continue à faire des cauchemars ? lui demanda Rose en se retournant vers lui.

_ Oui, et il refuse catégoriquement d'en parler, et Sam insiste pour qu'il le fasse. Bon sang, s'il y avait un concours de tête de mule lui et son frère en seraient les champions !

_ Est-ce qu'il t'en parle à toi ?

_ Non ... j'ai essayé, je lui ai dit que j'étais là si jamais il avait besoin de se confier mais tu commences à le connaître ...

_ Je crois que oui, lui répondit Rose en posant une main sur son bras. S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ...

_ Si tu as une décoction qui rendrait ces deux têtes de mules moins bornées, je suis preneur ! ... Je peux comprendre que Dean ne veuille pas en parler. Bon sang, à sa place je ne suis pas sûr que j'y arriverais ... »

Rose hocha simplement la tête, en songeant à tout ce que Bobby lui avait raconté depuis qu'elle _vivait_ chez lui. L'enfance des deux frères. Leur père. Sa quête pour retrouver le démon qui avait tué sa femme. Sa mort. Cold Oak. La mort de Sam. Le pacte, et tout ce que Dean avait du subir à cause de ce pacte.

« _ Je crois que je devrais y aller, réalisa Bobby quand il entendit un bruit sourd résonner à travers toute la maison.

_ Non, laisse Bobby, lui dit-elle gentiment en se relevant. Je vais y aller. De toute façon il faut que j'aille voir comment va Dean.

_ Tu as sûre Rosie ... je sais que tu veux bien faire mais, quand Sam et Dean sont comme ça, c'est comme plonger au cœur de l'ouragan Katrina ...

_ Je ferais attention. »

La jeune femme se leva et regagnant l'intérieur de la maison et le vieux chasseur la regarda sans rien dire, en espérant qu'elle puisse calmer les deux frères. Après tout, elle avait eu jusque là suffisamment de patience pour les supporter, alors, qui sait ...

...

« _ ... et ça me rend dingue de voir dans quel état tu te mets ...

_ Je ne mets dans aucun état, rétorqua Dean en s'appuyant contre la vielle commode de leur chambre.

Il avait beau aller mieux, il avait encore du mal à rester debout très longtemps, sans avoir besoin de se reposer sur quelque chose, ou quelque un. Mais là, il était tellement remonté contre Sam qu'il ne comptait surtout pas lui demander son aide.

« _ Non mais tu t'entends ! s'écria Sam en haussant la voix. Tu ne dors pas, tu as une tête de déterré et je SAIS que tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits et que tu te souviens de ce que tu as vécu en Enfer. Alors ne viens pas me sortir tes conneries de « je vais bien Sam » !

_ Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peux faire si je me souviens de tout ça !

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? lui rétorqua Sam, outragé. Dean ! C'est en train de te bouffer, voilà ce que ça fait ! Et tant que tu ne m'en parleras pas, ça continueras et ...

_ Alors ça va continuer longtemps parce que je ne compte pas t'en parler Sam, lui répliqua Dean sèchement.

_ Comment ... comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ! Bon sang, tu ne vas pas bien et tu refuses que je t'aide !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Sam, est-ce que c'est clair ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler, je n'ai pas besoin de me confier et de venir pleurer sur son ton épaule ...

_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de pleurer sur mon épaule ! s'écria Sam en levant le bras au ciel. Dean, je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ...

_ Ça suffit, la conversation est terminée, décréta le jeune homme en tournant le dos à son frère.

Sam resta un instant sous le choc, sans savoir quoi dire, mais il était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'il prit conscience de la présence de Rose, debout dans l'embrasure de la chambre. La jeune femme se tenait en retrait et Sam réalisa qu'elle avait du entendre toute leur conversation.

« _ Rose ...

_ Je suis désolée, j'ai frappé mais ... je ne crois pas que vous m'ayez entendu.

Eux, non, mais elle et Bobby avaient du les entendre ... n'importe quel être vivant à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde avait du les entendre !

« _ Je venais pour refaire le pansement de votre frère, lui dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement pour laisser passer Sam. Mais si vous voulez que je revienne plus tard.

_ Non, lui répondit Sam avec lassitude. Toutes ces disputes avec son frère l'épuisaient de plus en plus. Allez-y.

Et sans un mot de plus il sortit de la chambre.

Durant un instant ni Rose ni Dean ne prononcèrent un seul mot, et la jeune femme entra dans la chambre dans un silence glacé. Le jeune homme la suivit du regard quand elle repartit pour la salle de bain, avant d'en ressortir avec le kit de secours de Bobby et des bandes de gaze propres. Toujours sans dire un mot, il s'installa sur son lit et remonta son jean au dessus de sa blessure. Il ne gardait qu'un souvenir diffus de ce qui était arrivé durant tout ce temps, juste après l'attaque des Hellhound mais il devait lui reconnaître un mérite, Rose lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie.

« _ Votre frère à raison, lui dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle défaisait les bandage qui entourait sa jambe. ... Sur le fait de parler. De ne pas laisser tout ça vous dévorer.

_ Ecoutez, je sais que vous cherchez à bien faire mais rien de tout ça ne vous regarde, lui rétorqua Dean plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

_ Non, c'est vrai, lui répondit-elle simplement, sans avoir l'air blessé par sa remarque. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu, et je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais imaginer ne se rapprochera jamais de la vérité, lui dit-elle avec sincérité en levant les yeux vers lui, et durant un instant Dean ne su que dire ou penser.

_ Je ...

_ Mais je sais ce que la douleur peut vous faire. Je sais ce qui se passe quand elle vous submerge, je sais ce qui arrive quand elle devient plus forte que tout, et le mal qu'elle peut provoquer. »

La jeune femme glissa sa main sous l'encolure de son pull et l'instant d'après elle levait devant lui une chaîne en or laquelle étaient accrochées deux alliances.

« _ Mon fiancé avait acheté ses alliances pour notre mariage ...

_Fiancé ... avait ? Oh_, réalisa Dean en le regardant défaire ses bandages et examiner les cicatrices de ses blessures.

« _ Matthew était policier. Il venait de finir l'école de police mais il voulait passer le concours pour devenir lieutenant.

La jeune femme se tu quelque instant et Dean résista à l'envie qu'il avait de lui demander ce qui était arrivé, même s'il le devinait assez facilement.

« _ Le pire c'est que ce soir là il n'était même pas de service, continua-t-elle finalement en levant la tête vers lui, et contrairement à ce qu'il l'aurait cru ses yeux étaient secs. Elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser, plus maintenant, pas après avoir pleuré pendant des jours et des mois sur la vie qu'on lui avait enlevé.

« _ Il était sorti acheter de la glace ... le magasin n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la maison, il ne devait en avoir que pour dix minutes au maximum, mais au bout d'une demi heure j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter ... un peu plus tard j'ai entendu les sirène des voitures de police et j'ai su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ... un type est entré dans la magasin pour le braquer et Matthew est intervenu. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui, rajouta-t-elle et Dean cru discerner dans sa voix un mélange de colère mais aussi quelque chose de plus triste, de presque ... révérencieux.

Il connaissait bien ce sentiment, il le ressentait chaque fois que Sam faisait quelque chose de dingue pour le sauver ou le sortir d'une situation dangereuse. Il lui en voulait d'avoir mis sa vie en danger pour lui mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier de ce que son petit frère avait accomplit. Fier de l'homme qu'il était. Fier parce qu'il savait que Sam mettrai toujours la vie des autres et celle de son frère avant la sienne. Comme le fiancé de Rose avait mis la vie d'un étranger avant la sienne.

« _ Il a juste ... agit par habitude, ou par instinct pour protéger le gérant de la boutique mais ça n'a servi à rien. Le ... le type qui les braquait les a abattus tous les deux. Comme ça. De sang froid. »

Rose se tu à nouveau et se força à revenir à son travail, s'occuper des blessures de Dean. Durant un instant ni elle ni lui ne parlèrent jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ait terminé de refaire ses pansements.

« _ Après sa mort je ... je me suis coupée de tout. De tout le monde, aussi bien de ma famille que de mes amis. J'ai refusé leur aide et leur soutien et j'ai préféré m'en aller. Fuir, parce que c'était beaucoup plus facile ..., rajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux et Dean comprit sans problème ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'ai quitté mon travail à l'hôpital, la vie que j'avais et je suis partie. J'ai fait ... j'ai fait des choses, certaines dont je ne suis pas fière uniquement parce que j'ai laissé la douleur et le chagrin dicter mes actions. J'ai fait du mal au gens que j'aimais parce que la souffrance était trop grande et que je ne savais pas comment y faire face. Je me sentais tellement désespérée ... je ne voudrais pas paraître insensible Dean, après tout ce que vous avez vécu mais si j'avais su j'aurais passé un pacte pour échanger mon âme contre celle de Matthew. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait revenir sur le champ sans me soucier un seul instant des conséquence. De toute façon, je me sentais ... j'étais déjà morte ... »

Dean tressaillit et se redressa légèrement quand il l'entendit prononcer ces mots. Lui aussi vivait avec cette impression terrifiante, celle d'être mort à l'intérieur, d'avancer uniquement par habitude, par réflexe et plus parce qu'il le voulait. Uniquement parce qu'il le devait à son frère, à Bobby et parce qu'il savait que s'il s'arrêter, il s'écroulerait ... ce n'était pas seulement dû au séjour qu'il avait fait en Enfer, mais aussi à la mort de son père, à celle de Sam, au fait que chacun de ses espoirs avaient été méticuleusement détruits sous ses yeux depuis si longtemps ...

« _ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'entendit-il lui demander après quelques minutes de silence.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien, vous êtes la aujourd'hui, vous avez une nouvelle vie ...

_ Je le dois à Bobby, lui avoua la jeune femme en se levant pour poser la trousse de secours sur la table de nuit.

Elle revint s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à coté de Dean et plongea à nouveau ses grands yeux gris dans ceux du jeune homme.

« _ Sans lui, je ne sais pas ou j'en serais ... je me serais sûrement noyé dans mon chagrin, au propre comme au figuré. Mais Bobby m'a aidé, il ne m'a pas lâché, il est resté à mes côtés ... même quand je ne le voulait pas. Et cela même si ça n'a pas été facile, même si je l'ai repoussé un nombre incalculable de fois. Il est toujours resté. Heureusement pour moi, il est resté. »

...

Dean resta un long moment les yeux fixés au plafond après le départ de Rose, à réfléchir à tout ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit. A tout ce qu'il avait appris sur elle, mais aussi sur Bobby, et peut-être même sur ce qui se passait entre Sam et lui. il comprenait tout a fait ce que son frère attendait de lui, à sa place il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Il aurait même sûrement poussé Sam dans ses retranchements pour qu'il lui parle s'il avait était confronté à la même chose ... mais dieu merci ce n'était pas le cas. Sam n'avait pas vécu ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'avait pas vu les même horreurs, il n'avait pas hurlé de douleur jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un murmure rauque, il n'avait pas été confronté à ses pires cauchemars. Il n'avait vécu rien de tout cela, et Dean était bien décidé à ne pas lui en parler. A ne pas rajouter ces images au fardeau que son petit frère portait déjà.

Il ne lui parlerait pas. il ne se confierait pas, au risque de se laisser consumer par ses cauchemars et les images qui revenaient sans cesse le hanter. Il continuerait à avancer malgré tout, il prendrait sur lui, mais il ne parlerait pas. Parce que Sam n'avait pas à savoir. Parce qu'il n'avait pas à vivre ça. Dean était suffisamment fort, il apprendrait à vivre avec, à repousser au fond de lui ses souvenirs et tant pis si Sam lui en voulait, tant pis s'il se mettait en colère et décidait de claquer la porte, de lui faire la gueule ou de ne plus lui parler. Dean pourrait vivre avec. Il devrait vivre avec.

...

Le lendemain Bobby reçu un coup de fil d'Ellen pendant que les garçons et Rose terminaient le petit déjeuner. Elle l'appelait pour prendre des nouvelles mais aussi pour lui dire qu'elle avait reçu les munitions qu'il lui avait commandées et Bobby eut alors une idée.

« _ Tu connais pas mal de monde n'est-ce pas Ellen ?

_ Ça dépend Singer. De quoi tu as besoin ?

En plus d'offrir un toit et une bouteille d'un whisky relativement correct à des chasseurs de passage, Ellen leur permettait aussi de refaire leur stock d'armes et de munitions grâce aux contact qu'elle avait établis au fils des années, que ce soit avec d'autre chasseurs ou avec certains armuriers.

« _ J'ai une amie spécialisé en herboristerie ... seulement sa boutique n'est plus, disons, disponible.

_ Laisse moi deviner, un problème de souffre ?

_ Exactement, lui répondit Bobby. Avec tout ce qui se passe, je vais avoir besoin de son aide pour certains rites de protections et ...

_ Tu te demandes si je ne pourrais pas lui procurer ce dont elle aurait besoin, termina Ellen. Pas de problème Singer, tu n'as qu'à passer avec ton _amie_ demain, et on verra ça ensemble.

_ En fait, je pensais venir avec les garçons.

_ Oh ... comment vont-ils ? lui demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence, et sa voix se fit plus douce.

_ Comme deux Winchester qui ne veulent pas parler de leurs problèmes !

_ Tant que ça ! Je te plains Bobby, John n'était pas facile à gérer mais deux à la fois !

_ C'est justement pour ça que je pensais venir te voir, histoire de changer un peu d'air.

_ Tu crois que c'est prudent ? Tu sais que mon bar est relativement sûr mais ...

_ Je sais, mais je crois qu'on a tous besoin de sortir. Si on passe dans la matinée, ça t'ira ?

_ Oui, la majorité de mes clients n'arrivent pas avant le début de soirée ... c'est bon pour moi. »

Ellen était ravi à l'idée de revoir Bobby et les garçons mais elle connaissait bien les chasseurs qui venaient chez elle, et elle ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient quand il verraient entrer dans son bar celui qu'ils considéraient au mieux comme le rejeton d'un démon, ou pire comme le futur Antéchrist. Sans compter que beaucoup d'entre eux tenaient les deux frères responsables de l'ouverture de la Porte des Enfers. Et s'ils savaient que Dean avait vendu son âme pour son frère, qu'il était allé en Enfer et qu'il en était _miraculeusement _revenu ... Ellen n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir comment ils réagiraient à tout ça !

La journée de demain allait sûrement être très _intéressante_ !

TBC.


	30. Chapter 30

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **C'est marrant, chaque fois que j'affirme que cette série m'appartient je vois ces gentils messieurs en blouses blanches me sourire en me disant « mais oui, mais oui » !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà la suite ... profitez-en j'étais dans une période de frénésie littéraire quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, le précédent et le suivant !!! J'vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour les prochains mais en entendant, bonne lecture :)

**Chap. XXVI.**

Avec le recul, Bobby aurait du savoir que rien ne se passerait comme prévu. C'était ce qui arrivait lorsque vous vous retrouviez avec les Winchester. Rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Ces garçons, et leur père avant eux, avaient cette fâcheuse tendance d'attirer à eux tous les ennuis possibles et imaginables. Et Bobby avait été naïf de croire que les choses pourraient changer. Mauvaise chance, mauvais karma, appelait ça comme vous voulez mais le résultat était le même.

Et cette journée qui avait faillit tourner à la catastrophe en avait été la preuve. Bobby en avait conscience, mais il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : tout ce qui venait d'arriver, ou bien le fait que ce soit un démon qui soit, en quelque sorte, venu à leur rescousse. Cela semblait tellement énorme, presque surréaliste, et à voir la façon dont Sam réagissait Bobby savait que même lui avait du mal à y croire. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, qui pourrait croire qu'un démon puisse s'interposer de la sorte pour sauver son frère ? Mais il savait aussi une chose, une chose qu'il avait appris très tôt et que son expérience surtout avec les Winchester avait très vite confirmé : rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir. Pas quand vous êtes amis avec un gamin qui a des pouvoirs psychiques, et dont le frère revient tout juste de l'enfer au sens propre comme au sens figuré !

Seulement cela n'expliquait pas ce qui venait d'arriver ...

.

***

.

_Quelques heures plus tôt : _

Pour être honnête Dean ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en revenant voir Ellen. Sam lui avait dit qu'elle était passée plusieurs fois chez Bobby quand il n'était _pas là_ – joli euphémisme – mais elle n'avait pas cherché à les re-contacter après son _retour_ – encore un euphémisme ! –. Leurs relations avaient toujours été particulièrement ... intenses, tout comme l'était Ellen. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle oscillait entre l'envie de les materner et celle de leur filer une bonne raclée. Un peu comme Missouri, finalement, même si _elle_ ne les avaient pas menacé avec un fusil chargé ! Résultat, le jeune homme se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise à l'idée de la revoir, surtout lorsqu'il pensait que Jo serait peut-être là. Ou pire, qu'au lieu d'être là, elle serait en train de chasser, une chose qu'Ellen devait sûrement lui reprocher. Il avait converti, ou plutôt perverti sa petite fille, il l'avait laissé avoir le béguin pour lui et il l'avait quasiment abandonné après cette histoire avec Meg, alors il n'était pas sur d'être le bienvenu chez elle.

Dean se força a penser à autre chose quand il s arrivèrent tous les quatre, lui, Sam, Rose et Bobby devant le_ Harvelle's_, le nouveau bar d'Ellen. Au lieu d'être perdu au milieu d'un terrain vague, ce nouveau Roadhouse était entouré par plusieurs bâtiment hauts et noircis par la pollution, et c'est à peine si l'on distinguait l'enseigne rouge au dessus de l'entrée. De l'extérieur, il ne payait pas de mine, une simple construction avec un étage mais Dean savait que l'apparence ne comptait pas. Pas quand il s'agissait d'un repaire pour chasseurs. Et puis, avec ce genre de client, il ne fallait pas quelque chose de tape à l'oeil qui attire trop l'attention.

Une semi pénombre régnait à l'intérieur, renforcée par les lourds nuages de pluie qui encombrait le ciel depuis le début de la matinée et qui jetait sur la ville et à l'intérieur du bar un lumière grisâtre et humide. Dean scanna rapidement les lieux et il eut brusquement l'impression de se retrouver deux ans en arrière, quand lui et Sam étaient rentré pour la première fois dans le Roadhouse. L'intérieur ressemblait quasiment au premier établissement. Des murs sombres, un bar au fond, un juke-box, deux tables de billard sur la gauche et une quinzaine de table dans les chaises avaient été posée dessus et retournées.

« _ Je vois que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver, déclara alors une voix féminine et Ellen entra dans la bar, un torchon en main, en les gratifiant d'un sourire en coin.

_ Ça change de la dernière fois, ne put-il s'empêcher de lui dire en regardant ce qu'elle tenait en main, et aussitôt Sam lui donna un coup de coude en grimaçant.

_ C'est vrai, mais pas mal de chose on changé, n'est-ce pas Dean ?

Ellen riva son regard au sien et le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise qu'elle le scrute de cette façon.

« _ Bonjour Ellen, commença Sam avec une certaine hésitation, et cette fois le sourire d'Ellen se fit plus doux, presque maternel. Il n'y avait que Sam pour avoir l'air, malgré ses un mètre quatre vingt quinze, d'un petit chiot qui a peur de se faire punir pour sa dernières bêtise.

_ Je suis contente de vous revoir les garçon, affirma-t-elle en posant sa main sur son avant bras. Comment est-ce que vous allez ?

_ Bien, lui répondit Dean en coupant son frère avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Et toi ?

_ Comme tu vois, lui répondit-elle en se retournant brièvement vers le fond de la salle, ça va plutôt bien. Le bar marche bien, j'ai de nouveau des clients, les affaires vont plutôt bien. ... Bon, maintenant qu'on en a fini avec toutes ces mondanités, Bobby pourrait peut-être me présenter son amie.

_ Oh ... oui, pardon. Ellen, voici Rose. Rosie, Ellen Harvelle. »

Les deux femme se serrèrent la main avant qu'Ellen ne leur fasse signe de la suivre jusqu'au bar.

« _ Bobby m'a parlé de votre problème de souffre, commença Ellen en sortant un vieux carnet qui ressemblait à un agenda de derrière son bar.

_ Problème de souffre ? répéta Rose en regardant Bobby, et ce dernier ne pu que hausser les épaules. Oui, je crois que ça résume bien la situation.

_ Vous n'êtes pas une chasseuse, n'est ce pas, lui dit Ellen en le jaugeant d'un regard.

Rose n'avait le _look_ d'une chasseur, loin de là. Elle n'avait pas cet air dur et blasé qu'on la majorité d'entre eux, et encore moins cette lueur de fanatisme qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de certain homme qui était passé chez elle, comme ce Gordon Walker. Non, Rose avait l'air d'une jeune femme comme les autres mais son aisance avec Bobby et les Winchester l'intriguait.

« _ Bobby m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de mon aide ...

Dean s'éloigna légèrement des deux femmes qui discutaient en boitant – Rose lui avait affirmé qu'il remarcherait normalement dans quelques jours, s'il ne forçait pas trop – et ses pas le menèrent presque malgré lui jusqu'aux tables de billard. L'image de Ash accoudé à la table lui revint brusquement en mémoire et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au petit génie de l'informatique. Il aurait vraiment aimé que Ash soit encore avec eux. Pas seulement parce que son aide leur aurait été vraiment précieuse, mais aussi parce qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer du temps à se relaxer, boire des bières et jouer au billard avec quelqu'un qui l'aurait pas regardé avec pitié ou appréhension. Ou qui n'aurait pas vu en lui un phénomène de foire.

_Dean Winchester, l'homme qui est revenu des Enfer on ne sait comment_ ! Oui, avec ça il pourrait sûrement monter un numéro de cirque !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Dean fut tiré de ses pensées quand un groupe de plusieurs chasseurs entra dans le bar en discutant vivement.

« _ Et moi je te dis qu'Ethan n'aurait jamais tout plaqué sans nous prévenir ! Terry non plus ! s'exclama un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux aussi sombres que ses yeux.

_ Je t'en pris Carlos, tu connais ce type ! Terry n'était pas fiable, quant à Ethan ... il n'a jamais été fait pour ce job, lui rétorqua un homme d'un quarantaine d'année, le teint sombre, le crâne chauve et le visage ornée d'un petit bouc noir.

_ Conneries ! s'exclama le jeune homme en colère en marchant rapidement vers le bar.

Les deux autres hommes qui les accompagnait, deux type blond presque aussi grand que Sam, se regardèrent un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de suivre les deux autres membres de leur petit groupe jusqu'au bar.

« _ Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? leur demanda Ellen.

_ Quatre whisky, déclara l'homme au crâne rasé.

Ellen s'exécuta aussitôt, sans se formaliser du fait qu'il était sûrement un peu tôt pour boire du whisky ! Mais après tout, les chasseurs ne faisaient jamais rien comme le reste du monde.

« _ Ellen, est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles ? lui demanda le plus jeune du groupe, Carlos d'après ce que Dean avait entendu.

_ Non, je suis désolé mais personne n'a vu vos amis.

Dean suivit le regard d'Ellen et il aperçut pour la première fois un papier plaqué contre l'un des piliers du bar, un avis de recherche avec les photos de deux hommes dessus, un grand type roux au visage carré et au oreilles décollées et un deuxième type plus mince avec un cicatrice sur le cou. Deux chasseurs manquant à l'appel. Le jeune homme détacha son regard du papier en songeant que ce que ce Carlos essayait de faire était totalement vain et inutile. Des chasseurs disparaissaient tous les jours sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ou même ne s'en soucie. S'il n'y avait pas eu Bobby, Jim ou Caleb, lui, Sammy et leur père auraient pu disparaître sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Bon sang, même Ellen ne savait pas que John était mort avant que Sam et lui le lui apprenne.

Dean se retourna vers le bar quand il réalisa que le fameux Carlos était en train d'interroger son frère, Bobby et Rose. Les deux chasseurs et la jeune femme s'étaient mis en retrait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux mais cela n'avait pas arrêté Carlos, et il était maintenant en train de décrire avec moult détail ses deux amis disparu.

« _ Ils chassaient tout prêt d'ici ... un cas de possession ... Terry est irlandais, il a un accent a couper au couteau ...

Lorsque Sam et Bobby l'eurent convaincu que non, ils ne connaissaient pas ces deux types, le Carlos en question se retourna aussitôt, et à son grand désespoir, vers Dean.

« _ Et vous ? Vous chassez vous aussi ? lui demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers lui. Vous n'auriez pas entendu parler de ...

_ Désolé mais je n'ai pas vu vos deux copains, le coupa Dean plutôt sèchement.

Il voulait juste mettre fin à cette conversation avant même qu'elle ne commence et tout faire pour que ce type retourne vers ses potes. Il ne voulait pas _discuter_, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il voulait juste qu'Ellen et Rose trouvent un moyen d'aider la jeune femme et qu'ils rentrent aussitôt chez Bobby. Il ne pensait pas que la maison du vieux chasseur lui manquerait tellement mais pour être honnête, c'était le seul endroit ou il s'était vraiment en sécurité depuis son _retour_.

« _ Vous n'avez même pas regardé la photo ! s'exclama Carlos, et son éclat de voix attira l'attention de ses trois acolytes qui se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui, et vers Dean.

« _ Je l'ai regardé et je sais que je n'ai pas vu vos deux potes ...

_ Ils viennent souvent ici alors si vous connaissez Ellen ...

_ Ecoute mon grand ..., l'interrompit Dean en sentant sa patience s'effriter.

Il comprenait que ce gamin soit inquiet pour ses amis mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont il le scrutait, ni la manière dont il avançait de plus en plus dans son espace personnel.

« _ Dean, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda alors Sam en s'avançant vers les deux chasseurs.

_ Dean ...? murmura Carlos en fixant le jeune homme. Vous ... vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

_ Tu ne me l'as pas pas demandé, lui rétorqua Dean en se raidissant.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'une bande de chasseurs les reconnaisse !

« _ Ecoutez, commença Sam calmement mais tout dans sa posture criait « bas les pattes ». On ne veut pas de problème, et je suis sur que vous n'en voulez pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carlos détourna son regard de l'aîné des Winchester pour examiner Sam, avant de revenir ver son frère.

« _ Vous êtes ...

_ John Bonham, et lui c'est Jimmy Page ! lui dit-il avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase.

La tension qui régnait dans le bar grimpa brusquement d'un cran et Dean sentit, plus qu'il ne le vit réellement, les trois autres chasseurs s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

« _ Maintenant si ça ne vous gêne pas, je sors prendre l'air, affirma-t-il en tournant le dos à Carlos et tous ses _amis_, en espérant que cela suffise à calmer les choses.

Dean entendit Ellen rappeler aux chasseurs qu'il se trouvaient dans son bar et que, s'ils se mettaient à créer des problèmes elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir de son arme, mais il ne prit pas le peine de rester pour entendre la réponse de Carlos et de ses amis.

Dean claudiqua hors du bar et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans une petite ruelle sombre et humide. Et surtout totalement vide. En d'autres circonstances il aurait trouvé tout cela ironique. Cette ruelle était exactement le genre d'endroit parfait pour une embuscade, ou bien le genre d'endroit privilégié par les créatures qu'il chassait pour tomber sur un de ses proies. Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage en poussant un soupir las. Il avait l'impression de perdre de jour en jour le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur tout ce qui l'entourait, et encore plus sur lui-même. Ou bien tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion, un pauvre mirage pour lui faire croire qu'il était maître de ses actions, que ce qu'il faisait avait vraiment une importance, une incidence sur ce qui l'entourait. Seulement plus le temps passait et moins il y croyait.

Un bruit de pas le fit brusquement se retourner sur lui-même et Dean vit s'avancer vers lui un tout jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence qui portait un vieux blouson en jean déchiré sur un t-shirt de Marilyn Manson. Mais ce qui frappa Dean fut la couleur de ses cheveux, d'un rouge vif, totalement et indubitablement artificiel.

« _ Désolé de te déranger Mec, commença le jeune homme avec un sourire hésitant. Mais ... euh ... t'aurais pas du feu ?

Dean hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.

« _ Je crois que oui, lui dit-il en tâtant son blouson. Sa main glissa dans une de ses poches et se doigts de refermèrent aussitôt sur ce qu'il cherchait.

_Cheveux rouges_ s'avança alors vers Dean, toujours en souriant.

« _ Cool Mec !

_ Pas de quoi, lui répondit Dean en sortant la main de sa poche mais au moment où il leva sa main _Cheveux rouges_ perdit son sourire et d'un geste de la tête le propulsa à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Dan atterrit violement contre un mur de brique et il se laissa tomber au sol en grognant de douleur.

« _ Tu pensais pouvoir me tromper, n'est-ce pas, chasseur ! lui lança _Cheveux rouges_ avec fougue.

_ Saloperie de démon, grommela Dean en essayant de se relever, mais en pure perte.

_ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais personne ne t'entendras crier ici, continua le démon en s'avançant lentement vers lui.

_Je rêve ou il vient de citer Alien ! _s'exclama silencieusement Dean en tâtonnant pour essayer de retrouver sa flasque d'eau bénite, celle qu'il avait sorti au lieu du briquet demandé.

« _ N'essaye même pas, lui déconseilla le démon en envoyant la flasque à l'autre bout de la ruelle d'un simple geste de la main.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? lui rétorqua Dean. Me taire et me laisser gentiment tuer.

_ C'est le but mais il est vrai que j'attends autre chose, surtout te concernant ! lui répondit le démon et ses paroles laissèrent le chasseur perplexe. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Et qu'attendait-il exactement de lui ?

« _ Je crois que je vais devoir accélérer un peu les choses ! déclara-t-il brusquement et Dean se sentit aussitôt projeté contre le mur et soulevé jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent à peine de sol.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette manie d'étrangler les gens ! grimaça Dean quand il sentit sa gorge se serrer brutalement.

« _ Allez, s'écria alors le démon en regardant tout autour de lui dans la ruelle sombre et silencieuse. Je sais que tu es là ! Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser Winchester se faire tuer sans intervenir ! Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour le garder en vie ! »

Dean regarda avec stupéfaction le démon parler dans le vide, de plus en plus déconcerté par son comportement. Seulement cela ne lui disait pas comment il allait s'en sortir. Bon sang, Sam n'était jamais là quand il avait besoin de lui !

« _ Hey, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je peux savoir ce qui se passe !

_ Il se passe, mon cher Dean, que ce démon pense pouvoir me défier, lui répondit une voix calme et froide du fond de la ruelle.

Le chasseur et _Cheveux rouges_ virent une silhouette se détacher d'un coin sombre de la ruelle et s'avancer vers eux avec aisance et assurance. L'inconnu, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux court et grisonnant, ressemblait à un homme d'affaire sur le point de faire une partie de golf avec son pantalon en lin et son polo bleu marine. Un homme d'affaire prêt à faire une partie de golf ... s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux entièrement blancs.

_Oh merde_, pensa Dean quand il le vit marcher vers eux.

« _ J'imagine que tout ceci, continua-t-il en agitant la main devant lui pour englober aussi bien la ruelle que Dean et le démon au cheveux rouge, m'était destiné. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, répondit le démon mais il y avait dans sa voix une telle d'assurance et une telle satisfaction que Dean ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir.

_ Bien sur, cela ne m'étonne pas de ta maîtresse. Elle toujours aimé ce genre de traîtrise ... mais si elle pense vraiment pouvoir parvenir à ses fins ... »

La voix de l'inconnu se fit soudainement plus froide et plus dure, et avant que le démon ait pu lui répondre il leva la main devant lui et _Cheveux rouges_ s'écroula au sol en poussant un cri de douleur.

« _ Tu vas retourner auprès de ta maîtresse et lui dire de ne plus essayer de me doubler ! affirma-t-il en regardant le démon se tordre de douleur au sol. Et si jamais je te revois, toi ou l'un des chiens de cette traîtresse, tu regretteras de ne pas être resté en Enfer ! »

Le corps du jeune homme se tendit brusquement, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux et juste après un nuage de fumée noire et opaque en jaillit, avant de disparaître de la ruelle.

Lorsque le démon quitta le corps du jeune homme Dean retomba brutalement à terre en grimaçant. Le démon aux yeux blancs était toujours devant lui, l'air détaché et presque amusé, toute trace de sa rage subitement envolée.

« _ Il faut que j'y aille, lui dit-il simplement, presque amicalement. Mais je sais que nous nous reverrons.

Dean le regarda quitter la ruelle sans pouvoir ni bouger ni même parler. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait été sauvé, par un démon. Un démon aux yeux blancs, donc un démon haut placé, sûrement aussi puissant que Lilith. Il venait d'être sauvé par un démon et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Le jeune homme se secoua finalement et réussit à se redresser à s'appuyant contre l'un des murs de la ruelle. A ses pieds gisait le corps de _Cheveux rouges_ et il n'eut pas à se baisser pour vérifier s'il était toujours vivant. Le pauvre gamin avait les yeux grands ouvert et son regard était vide et mort.

Dean se détacha lentement du mur en détournant le regard mais il se pencha rapidement pour récupérer sa flasque d'eau bénite quand il vit une ombre bouger sur sa droite.

« _ Je ne suis pas l'un d'eux ! s'exclama l'ombre, et lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui il réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un simple sans-abri. Et qu'il disait vrai. Ce n'était pas un démon, Dean le sentait, même s'il détestait ça.

« _ Ecoutez, vous ne devriez pas rester ici, commença-t-il mais le sans abri continua à avancer vers lui et Dean se raidit brusquement. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il le regardait, avec un mélange d'étonnement et quelque chose de presque fanatique.

« _ Je n'ai pas peur, lui dit le sans-abri avec conviction. Je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais que le Shadowman était là pour vous.

_ Le quoi ? s'étonna Dean, en oubliant un instant qu'il était dans une ruelle abandonné, qu'il venait de se faire attaquer par un démon, sauvé par un autre et qu'il se retrouvait face à un SDF peu à l'allure peu rassurante.

« _ Le Shadowman, continua le sans-abri avec révérence. L'homme aux yeux blancs. Celui qui vous a sauvé. »

TBC.


	31. Chapter 31

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Si, si Docteur, je vous assure, cette série est à moi. Tout à fait. Tout m'appartient, les histoires, les monstres, la voiture et même Sam et Dean ! Quoi, pourquoi personne ne me croit ?!!!

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur : **Ah et ahah, Dean a enfin rencontré le fameux Shadowman, mais ce n'est que le début !!!

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas, même si je mettrais six mois à vous répondre (oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable ... !!!), toute review est la bienvenue !

**Chap. XXVII.**

« _ J'arrive pas le croire !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi ! s'exclama Sam en levant les bras. Pourquoi ! Tu plaisantes non !

_ Non, lui répondit aussitôt Dean. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu régis comme ça !

_ Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ! Non mais je rêve ! Comment tu peux dire ça ! explosa Sam en arpentant la cuisine de Bobby de long en large, un peu plus énervé à chaque passage. Un démon a essayé de te tuer et un autre est intervenu apparemment pour t'aider et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que c'est ...

_ Oh ! l'arrêta Dean en s'immobilisant juste devant son frère. C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Alors que tu as passé toute l'année dernière à me chanter les louanges de cette garce de Ruby ! _Ce n'est pas un démon comme les autres Dean ! Elle n'est pas comme eux Dean ! Elle chercher juste à nous aider Dean ! On peut lui faire confiance Dean ! _parodia le jeune homme.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose, grimaça le jeune homme sans se retourner vers lui.

Dean le foudroya du regard mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, il croisa le regard de Bobby et il fit marche arrière. Mais seulement pour l'instant.

« _ Ok, ça suffit maintenant. Tout le monde se calme ! déclara Bobby en s'interposant entre les deux frères.

_ Comment tu veux que je me calme ! se récria Sam en pivotant brusquement vers le vieux chasseur.

Le jeune homme recommença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce et presque automatiquement Rose et Bobby reculèrent d'un pas pour éviter de se retrouver sur le trajet d'un Sam en furie ! Seul Dean resta ou il était, immobile, contemplant son frère avec un mélange de colère et d'exaspération. Il comprenait son comportement, d'une certaine façon, mais pas le fait qu'il réagisse si vivement. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pas après avoir entendu Sam lui rabâché qu'il devait faire confiance à Ruby, que les choses n'étaient pas toujours ce qu'elles semblaient être.

Seulement, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Dean devait avouer qu'il comprenait très bien son frère. L'idée, le fait d'être sauvé par un démon avait quelque chose de particulièrement dérangeant. Voir même de malsain. Et plus il y pensait, plus ses réflexions le ramenaient vers une seule et même chose : le fait qu'il ait été sorti des enfer sans que personne ne sache comment, ni même pourquoi. Chaque fois que son esprit ne faisait qu'effleurer cette idée il se sentait glacé. Il ne voulait pas penser, ni même ne serait-ce qu'envisager qu'un démon soit responsable de son retour.

« _ Et tout ce que ce type t'a dit c'est qu'il s'appelait le Shadowman ! continua Sam en grimaçant les derniers mots.

_ Il ne me l'as pas dit, lui répéta Dean, excédé. Il ne s'est pas présenté, et non désolé je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander sa carte professionnelle ! Il est apparu, à chassé l'autre démon et s'est volatilisé juste après ! C'est le SDF qui traînait par là qui m'a donné ce nom.

_ Oui et bien c'est un nom ridicule, décréta Sam en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés sur le poitrine et Dean dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui rétorquer qu'il n'y était pour rien si ce démon avait un surnom ridicule !

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, hein ! Demander le nom de chaque démon qui me saute dessus ! Très bonne idée frérot !

_ Ne me sort pas ton _frérot _! Je ne comprend pas que tu ne soit pas plus concerné par ce qui vient d'arriver ! Un démon t'as sauvé la vie et ...

_ Et je sais tout ça ! s'écria Dean en perdant définitivement le peu de patience qu'il avait pu garder jusque là. Je sais tout ça, mais je ne vais pas me mettre à paniquer pour autant ...

_ Et bien tu devrais peut-être, parce qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers temps c'est ...

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend ...

_ Je ne sous-entend rien du tout, lui rétorqua Sam vivement, mais ose me dire que tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'un démon vienne à ton aide après ...

_ Tu veux que je te dise, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre ! Je ...

_ En avoir marre ! Non mais tu t'entends ...

_ Hum ... bonjour tout le monde, les interrompit alors une voix amusée, et lorsque Dean se retourna brusquement il se retrouva face à une séduisante jeune femme brune, debout devant l'entré, un sac de voyage à ses pieds.

« _ Saul ! s'exclama Sam avec étonnement.

.

***

.

Lorsque la nuit tomba et que tous les habitants de la maison retournèrent enfin dans leurs chambres respectives, un calme presque surréel envahit la maison de Bobby. Comme un instant de paix après les éclats de voix et les disputes de la journée. Tout le monde dormait enfin profondément ... sauf Dean.

Sans faire de bruit le jeune homme sortit de son lit, étira sa jambe gauche quelque instants et quitta sa chambre. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain et y entra sans allumer la lumière. De toute façon il n'en avait pas besoin, et encore moins envie. Il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à son reflet ni même de croiser son regard fatigué et hanté par ses cauchemars.

Le jeune homme tâtonna un instant avant de toucher du bout des doigts le rebord de la baignoire et de s'asseoir dessus. Le carrelage sous ses pieds nus était relativement froid mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il resta là, assis dans le noir, seul dans cette petite salle de bain froide et silencieuse durant de longues minutes sans même penser ni même envisager de se lever. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux un instant, se retrouver dans un endroit sans cris ni images. Sans voix ni visages. Juste lui, et l'obscurité. Depuis son enfance il avait appris à détester l'obscurité. C'était là dedans que se terraient les pires monstres que la terre ait portés. Là dedans que les attendaient les fantômes et autres démons qui avaient envahit son existence depuis la mort de sa mère. Mais depuis son retour – magnifique euphémisme qui le faisait grimacer chaque fois qu'il y pensait – ce n'était plus elle qu'il craignait. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne se retrouvait non pas entouré par cette obscurité familière mais par les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vécu en Enfer. Il n'y avait pas une seule nuit sans que ces images ne reviennent tourner sans cesse derrières ses paupières, le hanter et le persécuter pour lui rappeler que même s'il s'en était sorti, il n'oublierait jamais. Il ne serait plus le même. Les chose ne pourraient jamais redevenir comme avant, quoi qu'en croit et quoi que veuille son petit frère. Il ne pourrait plus jamais fermer les yeux sans revoir encore et encore tout ce qu'il avait vu là bas.

Il voulait juste retrouver un moment de calme. Juste goûter, pour quelques minutes, au silence rassurant de l'obscurité, du néant complet avant de devoir retourner dans sa chambre et continuer à faire semblant. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir mais il voulait juste un peu de calme. Fermer les yeux quelques instant et tout oublier.

Un éclat de lumière traversa brusquement ses paupières closes et lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux il réalisa que quelqu'un venait d'allumer la lumière de la salle de bain. Saul se tenait dans l'entrée, apparemment surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans la salle de bain à deux heures du matin, alors que la pièce était plongée dans le noir !

« _ Oh ... excuse-moi, je ne savais pas ..., commença-t-elle mais Dean l'arrêta d'un geste.

_ C'est pas grave. Je ... j'allais sortir de toute façon, prétexta-t-il en évitant de la regarder. Il se sentait plutôt idiot et il se demanda ce que la copine de son frère pouvait bien penser de lui, assis tout seul dans le noir au beau milieu de la nuit.

_Pourvu qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un pervers_, songea-t-il avec embarras.

« _ Mauvaise nuit ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la chambranle.

Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa voix, juste un simple étonnement.

« _ On peut dire ça, lui répondit Dean après un instant de silence. Toi aussi ?

_ En quelque sorte ... Sam prend tout la place dans la lit, lui avoua-t-elle avec un sourire un peu gêné.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, il s'est étalé de toute sa longueur et il t'a fait tomber du lit ?

_ Non, mais c'était presque ça ! s'exclama Saul en riant franchement. Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a déjà fait ça ?

_ Un paquet de fois quand on était gamin, lui répondit Dean en se mettant lui aussi à sourire. On partageait souvent le même lit et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou j'ai été éjecté du lit au beau milieu de la nuit !

_ C'est bon à savoir, déclara Saul en se détachant de la porte. Si ça te dit, j'avais pensé descendre boire quelque chose, en entendant que le _Docteur Octopus_ ait fini d'occuper tout le lit !

Dean la vit alors brandir devant elle un petite flasque en argent.

« _ De l'eau bénite ? s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_ Non, de l'eau de vie, lui répondit Saul en agitant le flasque devant elle. Si ça te dit ... »

...

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeune gens se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine de Bobby, attablés devant une tasse remplie de l'une des tisanes que Rose avait préparées.

« _ C'est un de mes amis qui la fabrique lui-même, lui expliqua Saul en versant une large rasade d'eau de vie dans le mug de Dean avant de faire de même pour elle. Il a tout un verger de pommier en Angleterre.

_ Ah oui, constata Dean après avoir pris un gorgée, c'est vrai, y'a comme un goût de pomme !

L'alcool, fort, puissant et très parfumé lui brûla la gorge de manière agréable.

« _ Je ne connaît rien de mieux contre les insomnies, lui assura la jeune femme en reposant sa tasse contre la table. Ça marche aussi pour les rages de dents, la déprime et même les coups de froid.

_ Plutôt efficace, murmura Dean en reprenant une large gorgée.

Les deux jeune gens restèrent quelque instant silencieux avant que Dean en releva tête de sa tasse et que son regard se pose sur que portait la jeune femme. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention jusque là, même si Saul était vraiment très séduisante – mais elle n'était vêtue que d'un short en coton noir et d'un t-shirt mauve avec un cheval blanc dessiné dessus.

« _ Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est, lui dit-elle brusquement et il releva alors la tête vers elle.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ça, lui dit-elle en tirant légèrement sur son t-shirt. Sam affirme que c'est un cheval mais moi je trouve que ça ressemble à un lévrier.

_ Ces drôles de chien qui courent après un lapin ?

_ Exactement ! Seulement ton frère soutient que c'est un cheval ... non pas que ça soit plus glorifiant pour lui mais bon ...

Dean croisa son regard et il éclata de rire en imaginant son frère, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, l'air boudeur, en train de lui prouver par A + B que oui, cette chose sur son t-shirt violet extrêmement viril était bien un cheval, et pas un chien de course à l'allure étrange !

...

Sam se retourna dans un grognement ensommeillé et glissa sa main le long des couvertures en frissonnant. Il faisait relativement bon dans la pièce mais son lit semblait plus froid, presque vide. Le jeune homme tâtonna le matelas et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était tout seul. Saul n'était plus là. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, et le matelas maintenant froid lui fit comprendre qu'elle était sortie du lit depuis déjà un certain moment.

Comme elle ne semblait pas revenir, Sam se redressa finalement et sorti du lit en étouffant un bâillement. Quelque instant plus tard il arriva devant la porte de la cuisine de Bobby mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des voix sortir de la pièce, celle de Saul et celle de son frère.

« _ ... et là Sam débarque comme une furie dans la cuisine, son couteau de chasse dans une main et l'extincteur dans l'autre !

_ Oh non ! s'exclama Saul en riant. Et ton père ?

_ Si tu avais vu sa tête ... bref, à la fin, lui et Sam ont réagit comme tout bon Winchester réagit dans ce genre de situation : ils ont fait comme si rien n'était arrivé !

_ Et le petit déjeuner brûlé ?

_ Il a fini à la poubelle ! lui répondit son frère presque joyeusement et Sam se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas vu son frère aussi détendu.

_ Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que Papa a essayé de préparer le petit déjeuner ... de toute façon il n'aurait pas réussi à faire griller des toast sans les brûler même si sa vie en dépendait ! Un peu comme Sam ...

_ Hey, s'écria l'intéressé en entrant dans la cuisine. Je sais faire griller des toasts !

_ Désolé Sam mais la dernière fois que tu t'es approché d'un grille pain il a fini dans une poubelle !

_ Pas vrai, grommela le jeune homme en s'asseyant à coté de Saul.

Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, avant de foudroyer son frère du regard.

« _ De quoi tu as peur Sam, que je raconte toutes tes petites histoires embarrassantes ?

_Oh génial_, pensa le jeune homme en détournant le regard. Voilà exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Que son regard frère révèle tout ses secret à Saul !

« _ Crétin, lança-t-il finalement.

_ Abruti, lui répondit aussitôt Dean en lui souriant, mais Sam connaissait bien son frère pour savoir que son sourire n'était pas complètement sincère. Même si Dean semblait donner le change, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et, preuve encore plus flagrante de ce que Sam pensait, il était encore debout à deux heures du matin.

« _ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, commença Dean en se levant, mais il commence à se faire tard. Et puis je pense que Saul a sûrement envie de rester seule avec toi ...

_ T'es pas obligé de partir, affirma Sam en se retournant vers lui.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un simple moment avec son frère, à seulement parler de tout et de rien, de leurs souvenirs d'enfance, de leurs anciennes chasses, et Dean semblait bien s'entendre avec Saul alors pourquoi mettre un terme à tout ça, et si vite ?

« _ Sam, je ne vais pas rester ici à tenir la chandelle alors que toi et Saul vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, lui rétorqua Dean, un sourire en coin.

_Présenté comme ça ..._, songea le jeune homme en regardant son frère quitter la pièce. Mais juste avant de sortir de la cuisine Dean se retourna vers lui et leva ses deux pouces en l'air.

« _ Crétin, murmura Sam en lui faisant signe de s'en aller.

_ Tu sais, ton frère a raison, lui fit alors remarquer Saul en se rapprochant de lui, jusque à ce que leur visage ne soient qu'a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Sam décida d'écouter les avis de son grand frère.

...

Mais quelque heures plus tard, couché dans son lit avec Saul blottie contre lui, Sam laissa ses pensées le ramener vers son frère et tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Les cauchemars, leurs disputes incessantes et surtout l'intervention de ce Shadowman. Pourquoi un démon se serait-il interposé pour sauver son frère ? Non pas qu'il ne soit pas reconnaissant, au contraire, mais il ne comprenait pas ses motivations. Et contrairement à ce que Dean pensait Ruby avait été différente. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas empêché les Hellhound d'emmener son frère mais elle avait essayé de l'aider. Ce démon était-il comme elle, ou bien y avait-il quelque chose derrière tout ça ? Sam détestait l'idée de se faire manipuler et encore plus par un démon.

« _ Tu penses trop Sam, déclara Saul d'une voix ensommeillée en se redressant légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

_ Désolé, lui dit-il en glissant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. C'est juste ...

_ Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

_ Mon frère, son retour inexpliqué des Enfers, ses cauchemars, le fait qu'il ne veuille pas en parler oh et il y a aussi ce démon sorti de nulle part qui est venu l'aider et ...

_ D'accord, d'accord, lui concéda la jeune femme en s'asseyant face à lui. J'ai compris.

_ Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Même Bobby ne sait pas quoi faire !

_ A propos de ce Shadowman ... ou bien de ton frère, devina Saul en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sam.

_ Ça me rend dingue tu sais ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Pas seulement le fait qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il a vécu en Enfer et qu'il refuse de m'en parler, mais surtout qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi je veux qu'il me parle. »

Sam poussa un soupir de frustration en se laissant retomber contre la tête de lit.

« _ Comme si c'était normal qu'il souffre en silence ! Je suis son frère, il devrait pouvoir se confier, me dire ce qui ne va pas mais non, il joue les martyr et préfère souffrir en silence !

_ Je peux te poser une question Sam, lui demanda alors Saul. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus ? Que Dean ne parle pas de ses cauchemars ou qu'il ne te parle pas.

_ Comment ça ? s'étonna Sam en se redressant vivement.

_ C'est pourtant clair, continua la jeune femme d'une voix calme et égale. Est-ce que ce qui te dérange vraiment, ce n'est pas plutôt le fait que Dean ne se confie pas à toi ?

_ Je ..., commença le jeune homme mais il se tu quand il comprit ce que Saul essayait de lui dire.

_ Quand je cherchais un moyen de le sortir de ce pacte, reprit-il à mi voix, il y a eu des moments où j'ai dû me retenir de lui botter les fesses parce qu'il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait peur, peur pour lui et pas seulement pour moi. Je savais qu'il était effrayé par ce qui allait lui arriver, mais Dean refusait toujours de me l'avouer ... jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. On était sur une affaire difficile, Bobby avait été impliqué et ... je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais finalement il m'a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas mourir et qu'il ne voulait pas aller en Enfer. Et c'est idiot, compte tenu des circonstances, mais je me suis vraiment senti soulagé ce jour là. Dean avait enfin accepté les choses et je savais ... du moins je pensais qu'après ça, je pourrais l'aider plus facilement. Que s'il se battait avec moi je pourrais le sortir de là ... »

Sam se tu un instant et Saul n'eut aucun mal à imaginer à quoi il pensait. Malgré tous ses espoirs il n'avait pu éviter à son frère d'être emmené en Enfer.

« _ Et quand il est revenu, et qu'il a commencé à faire ces cauchemars, je me suis dit que ça allait recommencer. Et qu'avec le temps, Dean allait finalement craquer et me parler de ce qu'il avait vécu là bas mais ça fait plusieurs mois déjà et ... rien. Il ne me parle pas. Il garde tout ça pour lui et je le connais Saul, je sais comment il fonctionne. Il garde tout pour lui jusque au moment ou il ne peut plus et là, tout explose.

_ Alors c'est ce qui va arriver, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Les choses sont différentes cette fois. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de quelques mauvais souvenirs, des problèmes qu'on aurait eu tous les deux et même de la peur d'aller en Enfer. Il y a été, il se souvient de ce qu'il y a vécu et cette idée me terrifie. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'il ne me parle pas. C'est comme si ... je ne sais pas, hésita Sam en serrant entre ses doigts la couverture. Comme s'il y avait un gouffre entre nous deux. Comme si Dean s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi sans que je ne puisse plus rien y faire. Tous ces silences, son refus de se confier ... tout ça nous éloigne et j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir l'atteindre. De ne plus pouvoir l'aider lorsqu'il aura vraiment besoin de moi, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour empêcher ça. »

Saul acquiesça en silence avant de glisser sa main contre celle du jeune homme et de la serrer. Elle savait très bien que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'aiderait Sam. Aucun « tout ira rien tu verras », ni même « les choses vont s'arranger » ne pourrait le rassurer. Tout ce que Saul pouvait faire, c'était rester là, auprès de lui. Attendre à ses côtes, être là pour lui et espérer.

Sam mit longtemps à s'endormir et lorsque le soleil s'infiltra enfin à travers les persiennes des stores de sa chambre, il se surprit à espérer que la journée qui commençait se déroulerait mieux que la précédente. Que pour une fois les frères Winchester pourraient reprendre leur souffle. Mais une fois de plus, ses espoirs furent balayés comme des fétus de paille.

.

***

.

_Quelques heures plus tard ..._

« _ Attendez, attendez, supplia le démon assis devant eux, fermement ligoté sur l'une des chaise de la bibliothèque. J'ai des infos pour vous.

_ Oh, sérieusement, s'étonna Saul en levant sa flasque d'eau bénite et le démon, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année à l'allure sérieuse, se recroquevilla aussitôt sur elle même.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un démon comme toi pourrait nous apprendre ? lui demanda sèchement Sam.

_ Le Shadowman ! s'écria le démon. Je sais qui il est. Je sais qui est le Shadowman qui tourne autour de ton frère. »

Alors tout ceci était vrai, réalisa brusquement Sam. Il avait cru son frère mais il avait devant lui la preuve que démon était bien celui qu'il disait être.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? continua Saul d'une voix égale.

_ Vous devez me jurer que vous allez me relâcher. Jurez et je parlerai.

_ Il n'en est pas question ! lui rétorqua Sam d'un voix froide. Tu n'es qu'un démon et il n'est pas question qu'on ...

_ C'est d'accord, l'interrompit Saul en gardant les yeux rivés sur le démon.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais quelque chose dans les yeux de la jeune femme le fit changer d'avis.

« _ Ok, accepta-t-il finalement. On te relâchera mais si et seulement si tu nous donnes des infos valables. Sans ça ...

_ Ok ..., marmonna le démon dans un souffle. D'accord.

_ Alors, qui est le Shadowman ?

_ Le maître des ombres, lui répondit aussitôt le démon avec une telle révérence et une telle crainte dans la voix que Sam se tendit aussitôt. Quand un démon parlait d'un autre de la sorte ce n'était généralement pas bon signe.

_ Comment ... ?

_ L'un des rois de l'enfer, continua le démon, imperturbable. Maître de cent quarante légion, celui qui connaît le passé et l'avenir, seigneur et maître des ombres, celui dont seul le nom fait trembler le cœur de démons ...

_ Oh Seigneur, murmura Saul en se retournant brusquement vers Sam. Balan. »

TBC.

**Note de l'auteur (2)** : Ayez, vous savez qui est le méchant !!! Non pas que ça vous avance plus mais bon, c'est déjà ça de pris, non ? :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... là, je crois que c'est clair ! :)

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur : **J'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit déjà au chapitre 28 ! Et que vous soyez toujours là pour lire cette fic !!!

Bon, pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur le sort du monde et de Dean en particulier (spéciale dédicace pour le 17 et ses supers reviews !), les choses se mettent en place dans ce chapitre et dans ceux qui vont suivre. Vous allez enfin en savoir un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment du retour de Dean et de la présence de ce fameux Balan (voir chapitre précédent ... mais si, le méchant que _personne ne sait qui il est_ !!!). Mais je ne vais pas tout vous révéler maintenant. Ben non, faut lire un peu, quand même !

:)

**Note de l'auteur (2)** : Oui, je sais, un seul chapitre cette fois alors que la dernière fois vous en avez eu trois ... en fait j'ai un peu hésité avant de publier ce chapitre mais je me suis dit que je vous devais bien ça, parce que les prochains risquent d'être un peu long à arriver. Il doit se passer pas mal de chose et je sais que ça va me prendre pas mal de temps et d'énergie pour réussir à les écrire ... et avec plus de 30° aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, c'est pas toujours facile de se concentrer pour écrire !!! Quelle idée de faire aussi chaud en été, hein ?!

Mais je vais tout faire pour ne pas trop tarder, promis !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap. XXVIII.**

Le lendemain matin Sam se réveilla une fois de plus tout seul dans son lit, mais lorsque son regard tomba sur le radio réveil – oups, déjà presque neuf heures – il se leva d'un bond et s'habilla rapidement. Il descendit quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine et tomba sur son frère assis devant un tassé de café, son colt et son nécessaire pour nettoyer les armes posés juste à côté.

« _ Hey, lui lança Dean en levant la tête. Bien dormi la marmotte ?

_ Ah ah, lui rétorqua Sam en marchant directement vers la cafetière.

Il s'était peut-être levé un peu tard – hey, il avait passé une partie de la nuit à discuter avec Saul et ensuite à ruminer ses pensées sur son frère et tout ce qui était en train de leur arriver – mais il ne pouvait pas commencé sa journée sans au moins un café. Ne serait-ce que pour supporter les sarcasmes de son frère.

Après avoir enfin avalé une gorgée de café il revint vers son frère et le regarda quelques instants nettoyer son arme, un instant fasciné par ses gestes sûrs et efficaces et la manière dont ses doigts bougeaient tout seul, presque automatiquement.

« _ Rose a fait des pancakes, lui apprit Dean en lui désignant du doigt un plat sur le rebord de la gazinière. Ils sont à tomber par terre, rajouta-t-il avec un large sourire et Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Le meilleur moyen d'atteindre son frère ou du moins le plus rapide c'était bien de passer par son estomac, et si la jeune femme était une bonne cuisinière elle était sûre d'être très vite appréciée par son frère. Il s'étonnait encore de la façon dont Dean avait accepté la présence de Rose dans leur petit groupe. Et plus encore, qu'il n'ait pas essayé de flirter avec elle, à aucun moment. Après tout, Rose était une très jolie et séduisante jeune femme. Mais elle avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qui la distinguait de toutes les conquêtes ou simplement de toutes les femmes que son frère avait pu rencontrer : elle avait réussi à gagner son respect et Sam savait que très peu de gens avaient cette chance. C'était peut-être ce qui rendait Rose si particulière aux yeux de son frère.

« _ Où sont ... ? demanda-t-il en agitant la main comme pour englober la cuisine.

_ Bobby est dehors, il m'a dit qu'il voulait bosser un peu avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir ... »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la fenêtre et constata que le ciel était d'un gris acier, chargé de lourds nuages menaçants qui n'annonçaient rien de bon pour le reste de la journée.

« _ ... sur le carburateur d'une Pontiac. Tu devrais voir ça, continuait Dean, un vrai petit bijoux de 79, le seul problème c'est qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de trouver des pièces qui ...

Dean s'arrêta brusquement quand il réalisa que Sam ne l'écoutait plus du tout.

« _ Bref ... et Rose et Saul sont à côté, elles sont plongés dans le journal de ce type, Levine. A ce propos, c'est quoi ce truc ? Chaque fois que Bobby ou Saul en parle j'ai l'impression de voir deux gamins le jour de Noël !

_ Tu aurais du voir la tête de Saul la première fois qu'elle l'a vu ! Elle nous a même dit qu'il y avait un grand nombre de type au Vatican qui donnerait cher pour l'avoir.

_ Attend, tu veux dire que des curés en robe courent après ce vieux truc ? s'étonna Dean en posant son colt sur la table. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dedans ?

_ Pour la citer, c'est la pierre de Rosette de tous les experts en démonologie. Levine était un chasseur qui s'est spécialisé dans le démon de haut rang, un peu comme Lilith. ... Eh, peut-être qu'il parle de ton Shadowman ?

_ Arrête ça tout de suite, gronda Dean d'une voix sourde.

_ Hein ... quoi ? lui demanda alors Sam qui ne comprenait pas sa soudaine réaction.

_ Ça ! L'appeler _Mon_ Sahdowman. Ce n'est pas mon démon, ok !

_ Oh ... oui, désolé, lui répondit le jeune homme, contrit.

_ Bon, ça ne me dit pas pourquoi Rose et Saul sont penchées dessus depuis sept heures du matin, reprit Dean quelques instants plus tard, plus posément.

_ Ça c'est parce que Levine était tellement parano qu'il a écrit son journal en latin et en hébreu pour que personne ne puisse lui voler ses secrets.

_ Ouh ... j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas moyen de lui demander un coup de main pour la traduction ?

_ Non, lui répondit Sam plus sombrement. Levine s'est suicidé juste après avoir fini son journal en s'immolant par le feu.

_ Et vous croyez que le journal d'un dingue qui s'est fait cramer de son plein gré va vraiment nous aider ?

_ Pour l'instant gamin, les interrompit alors la voix bourrue de Bobby, c'est tout ce qu'on a pour nous dire ce que Lilith a prévu de faire. Je te rappelle qu'on a toujours une armée de démons en liberté et s'il y a une chose que je sais sur ces salopards, c'est qu'ils aiment sûrement autant que nous se faire la guerre.

_ Justement, je crois qu'on a peut-être trouvé quelque chose, annonça Saul en entrant dans la cuisine, Rose à ses côtés.

Elle posa le journal de Levine entre Sam et Dean mais lorsque ce dernier jeta un coup dessus – même s'il ne comprenait pas l'enthousiasme des deux jeunes femmes et même de Bobby sur ce fameux journal, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait intrigué – il se retrouva face à des pages noircies d'une écriture minuscule, remplies de symboles étranges, de mots en latin et de dessins qui le rendait complètement illisible. Encore plus que le propre journal de leur père.

« _ Levine a étudié durant des années les hiérarchies de démons, la manière dont ils s'organisent, dont ils se comportent entre eux et surtout leurs différentes guerres de pouvoirs.

_ Parce qu'en plus ils se font la guerre entre eux !

_ Estime toi heureux qu'ils n'aient jamais décidé de tous s'allier contre les êtres humains, lui rétorqua Bobby.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Saul, tous ces démons ne veulent qu'une chose, asseoir leur domination sur les autre démons et pour cela ils se font la guerre. C'est un constante lutte de pouvoir, plus que de territoire. Des milliers, voir même des millions d'années de bataille uniquement pour défendre leurs positions ou pour prendre le pouvoir sur leurs opposants.

_ Et tout ça ça nous mène où ?

_ A ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, lui répondit Rose en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la cuisine. L'ouverture de la Porte de Enfers a créé un déséquilibre dans cette sorte de _stabilité_ que les démons avaient pu instaurer. Ils se sont fait la guerre durant des millénaires mais si aucun démon n'a réussi à asseoir sa domination, c'est uniquement parce que toutes les parties avaient plus ou moins les mêmes forces. Mais là, avec ces quelque centaines démon en plus la donne a changé. Le premier démon à pouvoir mettre la main, en quelque sorte, sur tous ces démons verra ses chances de victoire augmenter considérablement.

_ Et d'après ce que j'en sais, l'un des rares démons a avoir suffisamment de pouvoir pour rassembler tous ces démons auprès de lui c'est Lilith.

_ Merde, je savais qu'elle serait un vrai problème mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là ! s'exclama Dean avec frustration. ... Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas, reprit-il après quelques instants de silence et Sam leva brusquement la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec étonnement.

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'est une guerre Sam, lui rappela son frère. Ça veut dire qu'il faut un camp adverse.

_ Et pourquoi pas nous, je veux dire, pas seulement les chasseurs mais l'humanité en général ?

_ Les démons ne font pas la guerre aux humains, lui répondit aussitôt Saul en se tournant vers lui. Ils les possèdent, les manipulent ou les massacrent mais ils ne leur font pas la guerre.

_ Ce qui veut dire les enfants, déclara Bobby sombrement, qu'on a sûrement un autre démon qui est prêt à transformer la terre en un véritable champ de bataille ! »

Dean sentit alors le regard de Sam se poser sur lui mais il resta immobile, les yeux rivés droit devant lui en évitant de se tourner vers son frère. Il ne voulait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, penser à ce que Sam était sûrement en train de réaliser, et encore moins au fait qu'il avait probablement raison. Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'ils se retrouvent avec deux démons aussi puissants au même endroit à l'aube même d'une guerre qui pourrait décimer une grande parte de l'humanité ? Non, il ne voulait pas y penser.

« _ ... de comparer les textes et Sam m'a dit que la bibliothèque de Rapid City avait un exemplaire du _Tableau de l'inconstance des mauvais anges et démons _de Pierre de Lancre relativement en bonne état.

_ Ce n'est qu'à une heure d'ici, continua Sam, et même si on en a pour une partie de la journée on sera sûrement rentré avant la fin de l'après midi.

_ C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui vient d'arriver je ne suis pas sûr que se séparer soit un bonne chose mais d'un autre coté, lui répondit Bobby, je sais toi et Saul pourrait vous débrouiller. Evite juste de te fourrer dans plus de problèmes que d'habitude !

_ Et tu lui dit ça à lui, s'étonna Dean, Mr « J'attire toutes créatures démoniaques à la ronde » ... sans vouloir te vexer Saul, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, ce qui lui valu un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de Sam.

_ Hey, je ne suis pas comme ça, s'insurgea-t-il aussitôt.

_ Rappelle moi le nombre de fois où j'ai du te sortir des griffes de ...

_ Ok, ok, ça suffit tous les deux, s'exclama alors Bobby en levant les mains en l'air.

A coté de lui, Rose et Saul regardaient les deux frères, partagées entre l'amusement et l'étonnement.

_ Ces deux gamins sont impossibles, se plaignit le vieux chasseur en secouant la tête. Impossibles ! »

.

***

.

Dès que Sam et Saul eurent quitté la maison de Bobby au volant du pick-up du chasseur – la moto de Saul, si splendide qu'elle soit, n'était pas vraiment faite pour un homme d'un mètre quatre vingt quinze et Sam l'avait convaincu de partir à la bibliothèque en voiture, un avantage en plus s'il se mettait à pleuvoir comme l'avait prévu la météo locale – Dean se retrouva tout seul dans la cuisine. Il venait de finir de ranger son arme quand Rose entra à nouveau dans la pièce, son téléphone à la main.

« _ Quelque chose de prévu ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant ranger son portable de son sac.

_ Votre amie Ellen vient d'appeler pour me dire qu'elle avait reçu ce que je lui avais commandé.

_ Déjà ? C'est du rapide. »

Ellen était vraiment un femme efficace et déterminée ... heureusement pour lui elle n'avait jamais mis ses talents à l'œuvre pour le chasser de son bar ou lui faire regretter d'avoir briser le cœur de sa petite fille.

« _ Je vous amène ? lui demanda-t-il alors sans préambule et Rose mit quelques instants à comprendre de quoi il lui parlait. ... Je veux dire, après tout ce qui vient d'arriver, ce n'est pas sûr pour vous d'y aller toute seule.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment prudent, surtout pour toi Dean, l'interrompit alors Bobby en les rejoignant autour de la table, l'air soucieux.

_ Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi, affirma-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers le chasseur. Je suis un grand garçon Bobby, je sais me défendre tout seul ! »

Il commençait à en avoir marre d'être traité au mieux comme un gamin et au pire comme un incapable. Bon sang, il savait se défendre mieux que quiconque et cela depuis son plus jeune âge alors il n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter et encore moins de demander la permission de son frère ou de Bobby s'il voulait faire quelque chose. Encore moins quelque chose d'aussi peu dangereux qu'accompagner Rose chez Ellen.

« _ Ça je le sais gamin mais je te rappelle qu'il y a à peine un jour tu as bien faillit te faire tuer par un démon, et que c'est un autre démon qui est venu à ta rescousse ! lui rappela-t-il vivement.

_ Comme si c'était la première fois ! Bon sang, je ne vais pas m'enfermer chez toi parce qu'une fois de plus un démon a décidé que ramener ma tête sur un plateau serait un truc sympa à faire ! Je sais me défendre, rajouta-il plus calmement après quelques instants de silence.

_ Je sais très bien que tu peux te défendre Dean mais là n'est pas le problème. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je vais devoir l'expliquer à ton frère et honnêtement, c'est bien la dernière chose que j'aimerai faire ! s'exclama Bobby.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de lui ? s'amusa Dean. Sérieusement ? Bobby, tu connais Sam comme moi, il s'agite pour un rien, il fait beaucoup de bruit mais il ne pourrait pas t'en vouloir même s'il le voulait !

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr, je veux dire, je l'ai vu franchir les limites plus d'une fois quand tu étais ... »

Bobby s'arrêta brusquement et quand son regard croisa celui de Dean il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Voilà exactement ce dont l'aîné des Winchester n'avait pas besoin, pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Qu'il vienne lui rappeler que son frère avait très mal vécu leur _séparation_ – euphémisme des euphémismes ! – forcée.

« _ Et si je te promets qu'on sera très prudent, tu serais rassuré ?

La voix de Rose sortir les deux hommes de leurs sombres pensées et Dean se retourna vers elle, plutôt surpris.

« _ Rosie ...

_ Il s'agira juste d'un aller retour à ma boutique et chez Ellen, c'est tout. On ne fait aucun autre arrêt et promis on ne parlera à personne.

_ Rosie ...

_ Bobby, tu as entendu la dame. De plus Rose a besoin d'aller chez Ellen et je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle y aille toute seule, lui rappela Dean avec un sourire faussement innocent.

_ Bon sang ! D'accord, capitula finalement le vieux chasseur. Mais s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un début de commencement de problème ne comptez par sur moi pour venir vous sortir de là. Compris ? »

.

***

.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva au volant de l'Impala, Rose à ses côtés et la route défilant devant ses yeux Dean ne pu s'empêcher de se poser quelques questions sur ce qu'était devenu sa vie _sociale_. Au lieu d'essayer de retrouver cette garce de Lilith, de vérifier si la théorie de Bobby était juste et s'ils étaient _bien _sur le point d'assister à une guerre sanglante entre deux démons surpuissants ou bien tout simplement de faire son job, il jouait les chauffeur pour Rose. D'un autre coté il avait été le premier à proposer son aide à la jeune femme et pour être honnête, il y avait pire que se retrouver avec seul avec Rose dans la voiture, Ozzy en fond sonore, mais tout de même !

Il n'était pas parti chasser depuis son retour – sauf s'il prenait en compte sa petite _entrevue_ avec Jorge mais il préférait ne pas y penser, parce qu'elle lui rappelait ce qu'il était capable de faire, sentir la présence d'un démon près de lui et dans la liste dans chose auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser ce fait était en tête de liste – et il commençait à se sentir agité et impatient.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir reprendre la route au volant de l'Impala, Sam à ses côtés, comme avant. N'avoir comme seul problème que trouver un motel ou une nouvelle chasse et savoir si le resto routier dans lequel ils s'arrêteraient proposait des tartes aux pommes.

« _ _It's just crazy world we live in  
And I'm out of my mind  
You pray tomorrow but your leaving today  
Evil one is coming and he's knocking your door  
Cause today the day you'll pay  
Let's wake up the dead  
Oh yeah  
It's better that never you know  
More tears are shed_ ... »

A croire que ce vieux Ozzy avait vu juste. Il vivait dans un monde de dingue, encore plus dingue qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Un monde où il était revenu de la damnation éternelle sans que personne ne sache pourquoi ni comment, un monde où son frère était capable de faire bouger des objets par la pensées, un monde où lui même pouvait sentir la présence d'un démon dans un corps humain, un monde où il en venait à se poser pas mal de question sur lui-même, sur ce qu'il était et sur ce qu'il était devenu. Comment peut on accomplir ce genre de chose sans remettre en cause sa propre humanité. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Sam avait pu ressentir lorsque ses premières visions l'avaient assaillit. Jusque à quel point un homme qui a vécu les pires horreurs en Enfer et qui en est revenu peut il prétendre être le même ?

Dean fut tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement dans son rétro intérieur. A ses côtés, Rose était perdu dans le contemplation du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux et Dean la vit avec un certain amusement fredonner la chanson d'Ozzy à mi-voix. Mais son regard fut à nouveau attiré par la voiture qui roulait derrière eux, un vieux break beige foncé et il comprit alors ce qui le dérangeait. La voiture les suivait depuis qu'il avait quitté la casse de Bobby. Il se souvenait l'avoir aperçut de coin de l'oeil en s'engageant sur la route et maintenant, elle était toujours là, derrière eux.

« _ Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Rose qui avait senti un changement dans son attitude.

_ On est suivi, lui répondit Dean sans quitter la route du regard.

Il vit la jeune femme se raidir et prendre sur elle pour ne pas se retourner brusquement.

_ Un vieux break beige ... il nous suit depuis qu'on a quitté la maison de Bobby, continua-t-il quand elle regarda à son tour dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires la seule autre voiture présente sur la route, un 4x4 noir poussiéreux, tourna sur la droite, laissant seulement l'Impala et le break sur la route déserte.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui demanda Rose en se forçant à garder une voix calme. Elle n'était pas rassurée, et surtout pas assez naïve pour croire que tout ceci n'était qu'une _énorme_ coïncidence. Pas dans le monde des chasseurs et encore moins dans celui des frères Winchester.

Dean tendit la main vers la boite à gant et en sorti une arme, un Desert Eagle gris acier qu'il posa dans la main de la jeune femme.

« _ Vous savez vous en servir ?

La jeune femme resta un instant silencieuse, le regard fixé sur cette arme qui brusquement rendit réelle la gravité de la situation. Ils étaient suivi et Dean lui avait confié un arme, parce qu'il pensait, ou peut-être même savait, intuitivement, par expérience, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une coïncidence.

« _ Matthew m'a appris à me servir d'une arme, lui répondit finalement la jeune femme en la prenant ferment en main.

_ Parfait. Maintenant si ...

Le jeune homme fut brutalement interrompu quand le break accéléra et vint percuta l'arrière de l'Impala.

« _ Espèce de fils de p... ! s'exclama le jeune homme en redressant la voiture d'un coup de volant.

_ Dean, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui demanda Rose d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

_ On s'arrête, lui répondit Dean en freinant brusquement.

Il braqua le volant dans le même temps et l'Impala fit un quart de cercle complet dans un crissement de pneu avant de s'immobiliser au beau milieu de la route. Le break freina brutalement à seulement quelques mètres devant et quand le conducteur en descendit, Rose réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil homme bedonnant, les cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, vêtu d'une veille salopette en jean et dont les yeux était d'un noir d'encre. Des yeux entièrement noirs.

TBC.

**Note de l'auteur (3) :** La chanson que Dean et Rose écoutent dans la voiture est « Facing Hell » d'Ozzy Osbourne.


	33. Chapter 33

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Bon, je ne suis pas prête à vendre mon âme pour obtenir les droits de cette série mais si j'offre le lapin de ma sœur en échange, est-ce que ça suffira ?

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur : **Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène au caractère explicite (comme on dit !) alors si vous être trop jeune pour lire ce genre de chose (en même temps, il n'y a rien de trop osé, c'est juste une petite scène d'amour entre deux personnages), sautez ce passage. Vous pouvez aussi le faire si vous êtes du genre à ne pas aimer voir Dean avec une autre femme (je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous ne le lisez pas !)

**Note de l'auteur (2) : **Franchement, je ne pensais pas arriver à écrire ce chapitre si rapidement. En règle générale, dès qu'il y a un _moment de rapprochement_ entre deux adultes consentants, je suis obligé de le réécrire plusieurs fois parce que j'ai tendance à tomber dans le romantisme à outrance ! Ce qui ne colle pas vraiment à l'univers des Winchester. Mais bon, j'ai été inspiré cette fois ... allez savoir pourquoi ?! :)

.

.

**Chapitre XXIX**

« _ Dean Winchester en chair et en os, se moqua le vieil homme aux yeux d'encre quand le jeune homme sortit de la voiture.

Dean toisa le démon des pieds à la tête en songeant qu'avec une telle apparence, visage ridé, ventre bedonnant et petite barbe blanche ce type ressemblait à un cousin lointain du père noël ... un père noël armé d'une batte de baseball, réalisa Dean en se figeant brusquement. Sa main se resserra autour de son couteau de chasse et il se prit à regretter que Sam soit parti avec le couteau de Ruby. Quel besoin avait-il de ce couteau, hein, quand il pouvait faire bouger les objets par le simple fait de sa pensée !

Dean recula légèrement de la voiture et plus il s'approchait du démon, plus il pouvait sentir sa présence, cette impression désagréable de froid qui l'envahissait lentement, comme s'il venait de mettre le pied dans une eau glacée, noir et sombre, sans fond.

Une impression malsaine qui ne lui criait qu'une chose : danger !

C'était pour cela qu'il avait demanda – ordonné aurait été plus juste – à Rose de rester dans la voiture et il espérait réellement que la jeune femme l'écouterait.

« _ Je t'attendais depuis un moment, continua le démon en s'approchant lentement de lui, en balançant sa batte de droit à gauche.

_ Je savais que j'étais populaire, lui répliqua Dean sans le quitter du regard, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point !

_ Dean ... Dean ... tu n'imagine pas à quel point nous sommes nombreux à vouloir ramener ta tête sur un plateau à notre maîtresse.

_ Je disais ça pour plaisanter mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait vrai ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Le démon le contempla avec une certaine surprise avant de se reprendre et de s'avancer vers lui.

« _ Lilith sera ravie quand elle me verra revenir avec ta carcasse Winchester. Vraiment ravie.

Le démon frappa sa batte dans l'air droit devant lui en le gratifiant d'un sourire malsain et dérangeant.

« _ C'est pas un peu exagéré tout ça, lui fit remarquer Dean en tournant lentement autour du démon.

_ Te connaissant Winchester, ça ne l'est pas. Loin de là. Et puis, Lilith nous a demandé de te ramener, elle n'a pas précisé si tu devais être en un seul morceau !

_ Génial, grimaça le jeune homme.

_ Cette fois personne ne pourra te venir en aide Winchester. Il n'y a que toi et moi, et je compte bien rentrer avec ta tête pour l'offrir à ma maîtresse !

_ Alors je crois qu'elle va être vraiment déçue ! lui assura Dean dans un large sourire.

Il sortit sa flaque d'eau bénite d'un geste sec, la décapsula et la lança dans un même mouvement vers le vieil homme avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste. Le démon s'écroula au sol dans un cri de douleur en agrippant son visage et Dean fonça aussitôt sur lui, l'attrapa par le bras, le fit pivoter sur lui même et l'envoya contre le capot de son break. La tête du vieil homme frappa contre le métal dans un bruit cinglant et l'homme s'écroula au sol, complément sonné. Dean plongea à nouveau sa main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau pour en sortir l'un des exorcismes du journal de son père et commencer à le lire à voix haute.

« _ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas ..._

Mais le démon se releva brusquement et d'un geste de la main projeta Dean contre l'Impala, avant de lever sa batte et de l'abattre sur le capot de la Chevrolet. Dean l'évita de justesse en se baissant mais il vit rouge quand il l'entendit le bruit sourd de la batte frapper sa voiture.

« _ Espèce de fumier ! s'exclama-t-il en précipitant vers le démon.

Il oublia complètement que le type en question, en plus de tenir en main une batte de baseball, était un démon au ordre de Lilith et, emporté par sa colère, il le percuta violemment contre son break en utilisant son élan. Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol mais quand Dean voulut se relever il vit le démon agiter sa main devant lui et il se retrouva alors propulsé contre le vieux break.

Le jeune homme retint un cri de douleur quand il entra violemment en contact avec la voiture et il tomba durement à terre, une main sur le goudron râpeux de la route et l'autre agrippée sur le capot du vieux break.

Il essaya de se relever mais ses jambes le trahirent et il retomba au sol le souffle court, à moitié assommé par la force du choc. Du coin de œil il aperçut le démon qui revenait vers lui, un sourire satisfait sur son visage rebondit, tandis qu'il balançait sa batte lentement devant lui comme s'amuser de la situation. Dean se raidit quand il le vit lever la batte devant lui, conscient que cette fois il ne pourrait pas y échapper mais un coup de feu retentit alors dans le silence environnant et il vit avec stupéfaction le vieil homme s'écrouler au sol devant lui.

Lorsqu'il redressa enfin la tête, son regard croisa celui de Rose debout devant l'Impala, son arme encore fumante dans sa main. Dean se redressa en grimaçant et cette fois il pu lire entièrement son exorcisme sans lâcher le vieil homme du regard, sa main fermement serrée sur son couteau, et quelques minutes plus tard une large fumée noire jaillit enfin du corps du vieil homme et disparut sous leur yeux.

Il vit alors Rose se précipiter à ses cotés et s'agenouiller devant lui posant une main sur son épaule.

« _ Est-ce que ça va, lui demanda-t-elle en laissant son regard errer sur lui, à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

_ Euh ... oui, ça va. ... Est-ce qu'il est mort ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant d'un geste le vieil homme qui gisait au sol devant lui.

La jeune femme s'éloigna légèrement de lui et Dean la vit poser une main sur le cou puis sur la poitrine du vieil homme, l'air sérieuse et concentrée. La jeune femme se figea brusquement lorsque son regard tomba sur la blessure du vieil homme, une plaie ronde et régulière sur le haute de son épaule qui ne saignait presque plus, une blessure qu'_elle_ lui avait infligée. Dean remarqua son malaise et marcha jusque à elle, partagé entre l'envie de ficher le camp le plus vite possible et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à son égard. Rose n'était pas un chasseur, elle n'avait pas vécu comme lui dans un monde ou il fallait savoir tirer avant même de poser des questions. Tirer sur quelqu'un sans avoir le moindre état d'âme. Rose avait été, et était encore médecin, elle avait voué sa vie à sauver des gens, pas à leur tirer dessus.

« _ Il faut qu'on y aille, lui dit-il en effleurant son épaule.

_ Je ... d'accord ... il faut juste appeler les secours.

_ Il est vivant ? s'étonna Dean en croisant son regard. La jeune femme avait l'air encore sous le choc mais il la vit se reprendre très vite et se relever pour lui faire face.

_ Je n'ai touché aucun organe vital et si les secours arrivent assez vite il devrait n'avoir aucune séquelle. »

Matthew avait insisté pour lui apprendre à se servir d'une arme, arguant avec elle durant de nombreuses heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède enfin et qu'elle se rende avec lui au stand de tir. Où, à sa grande surprise, elle avait découvert qu'elle était plutôt douée pour ça. Du moins suffisamment pour tirer sur cet homme possédé sans le tuer.

Dean lui tendit alors son téléphone et la laissa appeler le 911 pendant qu'il revenait vers l'Impala.

« _ Espèce de fils de p... ! murmura-t-il entre ses dents quand son regard tomba sur le capot de la voiture. Il y avait maintenant un large creux là où le coup de batte de baseball avait touché la carrosserie, un creux et de nombreuses rayures tout autour qui lui donnèrent envie de revenir vers le vieil homme inconscient et de vider son chargeur sur lui.

_Je devrais lui arracher la tête et m'en servir pour le renvoyer en Enfer ! Saloperie de démon ! Saloperie de Lilith !_

.

******

.

Le trajet jusque à la boutique de Rose se fit dans un silence complet, seulement troublé par les deux coups de fil que Dean passa rapidement pour prévenir son frère et Bobby.

« _ ... non, tout va bien Bobby ... ça ne servirait à rien de revenir ... je te rappelle dès qu'on y est, lui assura-t-il rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Une demie heure plus tard Dean vit apparaître avec un certain soulagement l'enseigne de l'herboristerie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être à ce point soulagé de se retrouver devant une boutique de plante. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables et plus le temps passait plus elles semblaient lui échapper complètement. Ils étaient probablement – sûrement à en croire l'assurance de Bobby et de Saul – à l'aube d'un guerre sanglante entre deux démons surpuissants, Lilith était constamment sur leur traces, comme une menace dans l'ombre qui devenait de plus en plus dangereuse et ce qui venait d'arriver aujourd'hui en était le point culminant.

A ce rythme là Dean en venait à craindre ce que le reste de la journée lui réservait.

Lui et Rose venaient tout juste de sortir de la voiture quand les première gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber sur le toit de l'Impala. A peine quelques secondes plus tard le ciel se déchaînait et un véritable déluge s'abattit dans la petite rue. Dean et la jeune femme se précipitèrent vers son magasin mais quand ils réussirent enfin à rentrer ils étaient déjà trempés.

Rose était sur le point de s'avancer plus profondément dans son magasin quand Dean l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule. D'un geste il lui fit signe de rester silencieuse, avant de sortir son arme et de la pointer droit devant lui. Toujours en silence, il parcourut rapidement l'intérieur du magasin mais il n'y avait personne, ni aucune trace de la présence d'un démon. Bobby avait bien fait les choses lorsqu'il était venu dans l'herboristerie, songea-t-il en laissant son regard glisser sur les différent marques que les vieux chasseurs avait dissimulé ça et là, sceau de Salomon, Clef de David, différents pentagrammes et autre signes de protection.

Ils étaient à l'abri, du moins pour l'instant.

« _ Ok, prenez ce que vous avez à prendre et ensuite on file chez Ellen, déclara Dean d'une voix ferme.

_ Non.

Dean se retourna vivement vers elle et croisa son regard déterminé.

« _ Pas avant que je ne vous ai examiné. J'ai vu ce que ce démon vous a fait, rajouta-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

_ Ecoutez Rose, c'est très ...

_ Enlevez votre t-shirt, déclara-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discutions.

Dean la contempla avec stupéfaction, partagé entre l'envie de lui répondre et celle de l'attraper par le bras pour la faire sortir de sa boutique.

« _ Ok Rose, je ne sais pas ce que vous ...

La jeune femme l'interrompit une fois de plus en se glissant derrière son comptoir, avant de poser dessus une trousse de secours. Elle revint ensuite vers lui et le fixa avec résolution.

_Si elle s'imagine que je vais céder ..._

Dean était sur le point de lui répliquer quand il surpris quelque chose dans son regard, et il comprit alors son attitude. Rose avait gardé son calme depuis le début mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait et dit, sa voix froide et détachée, son attitude déterminée, tout cela n'était qu'une façade. La jeune femme avait pris sur elle mais elle avait atteint ses limites et Dean grimaça intérieurement en sachant qu'il était responsable de tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. En un laps de temps réduit elle avait vu sa vie menacée par un démon et avait été obligé de tirer sur un homme, avant de se réfugier dans sa boutique, boutique dans laquelle elle avait été agressé par un autre démon et dans laquelle elle ne pouvait plus aller à cause de ces même démons. Sa vie avait été plusieurs fois brusquement chamboulée et ces dernières heures avaient dû être relativement éprouvantes pour elle. Malgré tout Rose n'avait rien dit, elle ne s'était pas plainte, elle avait gardé son sang froid jusque là seulement ce n'était pas un chasseur. Elle avait peut-être été confronté dans son métier à pas mal d'horreurs mais rien de ce qui constituait la vraie vie d'un chasseur.

Dean ôta finalement son t-shirt trempé sans dire un mot et le posa sur le comptoir derrière lui, puis il se retourna vers Rose en résistant à l'envie de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, par défi. Il s'en voulait pour tout ce que la jeune femme avait dû subir depuis qu'elle était venu à son secours mais ce n'était pas autant qu'il allait se laisser faire sans rien dire.

La boutique était plongé dans un silence total, accentué par la semi pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce et aucun des deux jeune gens ne prononça un mot pendant que Rose l'examinait. Seul le crépitement rapide et presque hypnotique de la pluie sur le toit fut le seul à troubler le calme de la boutique.

Dean s'attendait à une remarque de la part de la jeune femme, quelque chose sur sa propension à se jeter la tête la première dans la ennuis mais quand il croisa enfin son regard, il fut surpris par l'intensité qui assombrissait ses grands yeux gris. Rose détourna le regard juste après mais quand elle fit mine de s'éloigner Dean lui attrapa la poignet et la ramena d'un geste brusque vers lui.

Rose était maintenant si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou et le tissu humide et froid de son chemisier contre son torse. Il la vit frissonner mais sans savoir si c'était dû à ses vêtement trempés ou à leur proximité. Ils étaient très proches, presque trop proche, dans une position beaucoup trop intime mais Dean réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas s'écarter. Il pivota rapidement pour se dégager de comptoir et l'instant d'après ils se retrouvaient chacun à la place de l'autre, Rose plaquée contre le comptoir et Dean devant elle. Contre elle.

Dean passa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attira brusquement contre lui avant de la soulever légèrement pour qu'il soit face à face, son torse contre sa poitrine, leurs bassins alignés presque intimement. Seul quelques centimètres de vêtement les séparait encore l'un de l'autre et Dean n'eu qu'une envie, les faire disparaître au plus vite. Son coeur battait si vite et si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'entendait plus rien, ni le son entêtant de la pluie, ni celui court et haché de leur respiration. Juste ce bruit sourd et primaire. _Ta dam_. _Ta dam_. _Ta dam_.

Sans dire un mot, il posa sa main sur le chemisier de Rose et le déboutonna rapidement avant de l'aider à s'en débarrasser et de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, la jeune femme déboutonner et ouvrir son jean et il dû prendre sur lui pour rester silencieux. Il se sentait fébrile et impatient, plus humain et plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

Le souffle court, il souleva la jeune femme et son coeur s'arrêta de battre un instant quand elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Dean laissa sa main gauche glisser sur sa poitrine et la caresser à travers son soutien gorge pendant que le droite soulevait sa jupe et la débarrassait du reste de ses sous-vêtements.

Dean se pencha alors pour l'embrasser dans le cou, un instant submergé par son parfum avant de mordre gentiment sa peau. Il passa ses lèvres et sa langue sur sa marque pour l'adoucir et il senti Rose frémir dans se bras en gémissant. Il remonta alors d'un geste sec sa jupe sur ses cuisses et l'instant d'après il était en elle. Rose agrippa ses épaules et enfonça ses ongles dans son dos quand il commença un rapide mouvement de va et viens. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir très longtemps mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il n'avait aucun bruit dans la petite boutique, seul le son crépitant de la pluie sur le toit et celui rauque et haletant de leur respiration. Dean resserra son étreinte sur ses hanches quand il l'entendit gémir, sûr de laisser la marque de ses doigts sur sa peau fragile mais Rose ne sembla pas s'en plaindre. Il enfoui son visage au creux de son cou quand il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur sa nuque, puis il ferma les yeux et durant un instant, une seconde de plaisir intense il eut l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour de lui.

Quelques secondes, ou peut-être quelques minutes, il n'en était pas sûr, Dean se dégagea légèrement de la jeune femme et posa ses deux sur son visage pour le relever vers lui.

« _ Tu as froid ? lui demanda-t-il quand il la sentit frissonner entre ses bras.

D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire, du moins la plus romantique ou la plus approprié, à la personne avec qui il venait de passer l'un des moments les plus érotiques et intenses de son existence mais il ne savait quoi dire d'autre.

« _ Non ça va, lui répondit Rose en rougissant lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Tu m'as réchauffé.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire lumineux et Dean se sentit brusquement soulagé. Les choses avaient – encore un euphémisme – échappé à son contrôle mais ce n'était peut-être pas, finalement, une si mauvaise chose.

« _ Je crois ... je crois qu'on devrait y aller.

_Bravo Winchester, très doué pour détruire l'ambiance_, songea-t-il avec une certaine gêne mais Rose acquiesça sans perdre son sourire. Elle disparut un instant pour aller récupérer son chemisier puis elle repartit dans l'arrière boutique et quand elle revint, elle tenait deux serviette de bain en main.

Dean se sécha rapidement et il dû à plusieurs reprises détourner le regard et se forcer à penser à autre qu'à Rose, ses vêtements humides collés à son corps, moulant chacune de ses formes et à ses mains qui le démangeaient de ...

« _ J'ai pris tout ce que je voulais, si tu veux qu'on y aille.

_ Euh ... d'accord. On ferait mieux de ne pas s'attarder, décida-t-il en laissant sa serviette humide sur le comptoir.

Ellen devait maintenant les attendre ... seigneur, c'était exactement ce dont Dean n'avait ni envie ni besoin. Retourner chez Ellen après tout ce qui venait d'arriver, la revoir et qui sait, tomber par _chance_ sur Jo ...

Comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà compliquée !

.

******

.

« _ Oui ... sois prudent ok ? Oui je sais ... crétin, murmura Sam avant de raccrocher et de revenir vers Saul. Tous les deux étaient installé dans une salle privée de la bibliothèque de Rapid City, l'ouvrage de Pierre de Lancre ouvert en grand devant eux.

« _ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demanda la jeune femme quand il revint vers elle, l'air soucieux.

_ Dean et Rose ont eu un petit problème ...

_ Un problème du genre _nos_ problèmes ?

_ Ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils étaient suivi en partant de chez Bobby, lui dit-il en acquiesçant, et le type qui les suivait était un démon. »

Sam baisa légèrement le voix et regarda rapidement autour de lui, mais à part la vieille bibliothécaire et une jeune femme à lunettes plongé dans un livre presque aussi imposant que le leur, il n'y avait personne avec eux.

« _ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, ils ont pu s'en débarrasser mais je n'aime pas ça.

_ Ce démon, pour qui il bossait ? lui demanda Saul mais à l'expression de son visage elle comprit tout de suite.

Lilith. Encore et toujours Lilith. Elle savait que Sam regrettait de n'avoir pu se lancer à sa poursuite et de s'en être enfin débarrassé mais au fond d'elle, Saul était reconnaissante qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Quoi qu'il en pense, Sam n'était pas assez fort pour affronter un tel démon tout seul et elle n'osait imaginer à ce qui se serait passer s'il l'avait fait.

« _ Tu penses qu'ils ne craignent plus rien ?

_ Je crois que pour l'instant ça va, lui répondit-il évasivement.

_ Si tu veux, on peux y aller, continua Saul en posant une main sur son épaule.

_ Non, lui répondit-il après réflexion. Il vaut mieux continuer. »

Mais Sam eut un mal fou à se re-concentrer sur l'ouvrage ouvert devant lui. Ses pensées le ramenaient sans cesse à ce qui était advenu ces derniers jours, voir même ce dernières semaines. Quelque chose devait se préparer pour que Lilith envoie autant de démon à leurs trousses – celle de Dean surtout, murmura une petite voix dans son esprit – et Sam n'aimait pas cette idée. Encore plus parce qu'ils ne savaient toujours ce qui se tramait réellement, si une guerre entre démons étaient bien sur le point d'éclater.

« _ Tu es toujours avec moi Sammy ?

Le jeune homme redressa brusquement la tête et regarda Saul avec une certaine gêne.

« _ Désolé, lui dit-il en grimaçant un sourire. C'est juste ...

_ Je sais ... Pour te changer les idées, je crois que j'ai quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça puisse vraiment nous aider. »

Sam se leva et vint se placer derrière Saul pour mieux lire les pages jaunies ornées de portraits, selon l'auteur, de différentes créatures démoniaques.

« _ Bon, ce n'est pas très clair mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je crois qu'on a un problème beaucoup plus grave qu'une supposée guerre entre démons.

_ Tu me dire comment ça pourrait être pire ! s'exclama Sam avant de baisser la tête quand la bibliothécaire le fusilla du regard.

_ Parce qu'on parle de deux armées sur le point de s'affronter ... selon De Lancre, l'humanité a déjà été confronté à des batailles entre différents démons sans le savoir, et à chaque fois les conséquences sur terre ont été catastrophique. Epidémies. Catastrophes naturelles. Guerres interminables. Tu vois le genre ? »

Jusque là Sam la suivait mais il ne voyait pas en quoi les choses pouvaient être pire.

« _ Selon lui, les démons qui se battent sur Terre disposent d'une ... disons une armée de réserve. Autrement dit tous les démons qui sont déjà sur terre, tous ceux que toi et moi passons notre temps à chasser et à exorciser. Même s'ils sont éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde, la majorité de ces démons appartiennent à des clans qui eux même ont fait allégeance à des démons de rang supérieur, comme Lilith. ... Bien sûr il faut être extrêmement puissant pour rallier à soit tous les démons qui pullulent parmi les humains, ce qui explique qu'il y ait finalement peu de grande bataille mais vu que Lilith est un démon puissant, elle n'aurait aucun mal à regrouper ces troupes. Seulement il faut ajouter à tout ça tous les démons qui sont sorti par la porte des Enfers l'année dernière.

_ Ça je le sais déjà Saul mais ...

_ Aucun démon ne se lancerait dans une bataille en ayant des forces réduites, continua Saul en insistant sur les derniers mots et Sam mit quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« _ Oh non ... tu veux dire que ... c'est pas vrai ! Pas une autre porte ! »

Si Lilith était prête à entrer en guerre contre un autre démon, et que celui-ci voulait un combat _à armes égales, _avec les même forces, il lui faudrait trouver d'autres troupes, d'autres démons, beaucoup de démons ...

« _ Ça semble logique ... d'une manière totalement tordue et malsaine, mais ça l'est. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver qui est le démon qui veut défier Lilith et l'empêcher ...

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, cet autre démon. Celui qui était suffisamment puissant pour se dresser contre Lilith, celui qui était sûrement prêt à ouvrir une autre porte pour augmenter et renforcer ses troupes, celui qui était apparu peu de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent toute cette histoire de guerre démoniaque.

« _ Tu penses à ce Shadowman, c'est ça ? l'interrompit Saul à voix basse et Sam acquiesça en silence.

_ Tout ça semble trop ... ce n'est pas une coïncidence Saul. Comme par hasard, un démon aussi puissant que Lilith qui débarque ici et maintenant ? Non, ça parait beaucoup trop improbable ... même pour nous. Mais si c'est bien lui, qu'est-ce qu'il veux ? »

Saul n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour deviner ce que Sam n'osait pas dire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à mon frère _? Quel rôle Dean avait-il à jouer dans tout ça ? Plus le temps passait et plus la jeune femme en venait à penser que ce démon était peut-être – sûrement lui soufflait son instinct – celui qui avait ramené Dean des Enfers. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce démon pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

Sam retourna cette idée dans sa tête quand il revint à sa place, sa main tapotant nerveusement le rebord de la table. Azazel avait vu en lui le général de ses armée ... mais Dean ? Dean n'avait pas de pouvoir, il n'avait pas été marqué, corrompu par le sang d'un démon comme lui. Alors pourquoi ce Shadowman semblait-il lui porter tant d'intérêt ? Au point de lui sauver la vie lorsque les sbires de Lilith l'avait menacé ... se pouvait-il que Lilith soit au courant ? Que toutes ses tentatives pour s'en prendre à son frère soit un moyen pour contrecarrer les plans de ce Shadowman ? Mais quels étaient-il, s'exclama Sam silencieusement en résistant à l'envie de taper sur la table. Il était de plus en plus frustré par la tournure des évènements et plus ils en apprenaient sur cette guerre imminente et plus il se sentait perdu. Il lui semblait qu'il leur manquait quelque chose, une information, une pièce de ce puzzle incompréhensible et Sam détestait ça.

« _Sam ? l'appela alors Saul mais sans lever ses yeux de son livre. Ne te retourne pas tout de suite, mais je crois qu'on a un problème. »

Le jeune homme dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas céder, mais lorsque Saul lui fit signe il tourna très légèrement la tête. Il n'y avait plus que lui, Saul et la jeune femme sérieuse dans la pièce et lorsque son regard glissa lentement vers la porte d'entrée il constata qu'elle avait été bloquée par une chaise. Les fenêtres étaient trop hautes pour être atteintes, et quand la jeune femme derrière lui se leva il comprit ce qui se passait. Ils étaient piégés.

« _ Saul ?

_ Quand tu veux, lui répondit-elle en poussant vers lui sa flasque d'eau bénite. Je suis prête. »

TBC.


	34. Chapter 34

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Mon offre n'a pas vraiment marché alors pour l'instant, je ne possède toujours pas cette série ... mais j'y travaille !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Jo (en même temps, je n'aime que moyennement tous les personnages féminins qui tournent autour de Dean ... allez savoir pourquoi) mais j'espère ne pas avoir été trop méchante avec elle dans ce chapitre. Disons que je ne crois pas que le couple Dean/Jo puisse ou ait pu jamais marcher. Pardon Jo !

.  
.

**Chapitre XXX**

Dean avait tout prévu à l'avance : ils devaient entrer chez Ellen, récupérer tout ce dont Rose avait besoin, peut-être avaler un whisky – après tout ce qui venait d'arriver il n'aurait pas été contre un verre d'alcool ! – et ensuite repartir chez Bobby sans tarder. Tout aurait du se passer comme ça ... seulement dans le grand monde des Winchester rien ne passait jamais comme prévu, et Dean regretta de n'avoir pensé à un plan B, voir C et D quand il pénétra dans le _Harvelle's_, Rose à ses côtés.

L'intérieur du bar était plongé dans la pénombre mais Dean n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître sa silhouette droit devant lui.

« _ Vous voilà enfin, s'exclama la voix d'Ellen et quand Dean se retourna il se retrouva face à elle, un torchon en main et l'autre posée sur sa hanche.

_ Ellen ... désolé pour le retard mais on ...

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? lui demanda-t-elle vivement en les scrutant lui et Rose des pieds à la tête.

Dean surprit son reflet et celui de Rose dans le miroir derrière le bar et il comprit la réaction d'Ellen. Leurs vêtements étaient encore trempés, son t-shirt plaqué contre son torse et le chemisier de Rose collé à elle comme une seconde peau, ils avaient les cheveux encore humides et, constata-t-il en détournant le regard avec une certaine gêne, ils avaient l'air tous les deux complètement échevelées. Le chemisier de Rose était froissé, ses lèvres et ses pommettes rougies par ...

« _ Dean Winchester, l'appela alors une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme détacha son regard de Rose et il se raidit imperceptiblement quand il vit Jo avancer lentement vers lui. La jeune femme n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait noué ses cheveux blonds dans une queue de cheval un peu lâche, et elle portait un simple t-shirt noir et un jean autour duquel elle avait attaché un tablier sombre. Son visage affichait une expression indéchiffrable mais son regard la trahit quand elle le contempla avec un mélange d'espoir et d'irritation.

« _ Jo, dit-il simplement.

De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu dire. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir appeler comme je l'avais promis deux ans plus tôt. Désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber après que mon _possédé de frère_ ait essayé de te tuer. Désolé de t'avoir laissé croire qu'on aurait une chance tous les deux alors que je savais très bien que ça n'arriverait jamais.

« _ Tu as l'air ... en forme, continua-t-il après un instant de silence agonisant.

_ Toi aussi, lui répondit la jeune femme en gardant une expression neutre. Ça fait longtemps ... »

Oui, ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu les deux frères Winchester. Deux ans. Deux ans sans nouvelles. Il y avait débord eu cette chasse, l'esprit de H.H Holmes qui avait failli la tuer et qui avait agrandi le fossé qui les séparaient elle et sa mère. Et puis les deux frères étaient reparti de leur coté et Jo ne les avait pas revu avant que Sam ne débarque dans le bar ou elle avait trouvé un semblant d'indépendance.

_Je t'appellerai ..._

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et Jo s'en était voulu pour l'avoir cru. Pour l'avoir attendu. Jusqu'à ce que les rumeurs au sujet des Winchester ne se mettent à pleuvoir. Celle de l'ouverture d'une Porte de l'Enfers. Celle d'un pacte. D'une damnation éternelle. Puis la disparition de Dean, quelque mois plus tard, avant qu'il ne revienne et que les rumeurs n'enflent jusque à devenir complètement folles. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable et les Hellhound serait venu le chercher un an plus tard. Seulement il était là devant elle, bel et bien vivant. L'air peut-être plus sombre, mais il était toujours le même, séduisant, attirant et tellement captivant que Jo était prête à oublier ces deux dernière années de silence.

Seulement tous ses espoirs retombèrent brusquement quand elle prit conscience de la présence d'une jeune femme à ses côtés, une jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui et qui le regardait trop familièrement. Presque ... intimement.

La jeune femme se raidit brusquement, son sourire naissant disparu aussitôt et Dean resta un instant interdit par le changement de son comportement. Jusque à ce qu'il suive son regard et qu'il comprenne qui Jo fixait si intensément. Rose.

_Oh oh ..._

« _ Tu ne me présentes pas ? lui demanda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

_ Oh euh ... Rose, voici Jo, la fille d'Ellen. Jo, Rose Alden. »

Jo tressaillit quand il la présenta uniquement comme la fille d'Ellen, et encore plus quand il ne précisa pas _ce que_ Rose était. Il n'y avait que deux réponses à ce silence. Soit Rose n'entrait dans aucun catégorie, _partenaire_, _chasseur_, _amie_, soit elle était les deux ou les trois à la fois, même si Jo devina instantanément que Rose n'était pas un chasseur. A moins que ... à moins qu'elle ne soit plus que tout cela, et que Dean n'avait aucun envie de lui dévoiler la véritable nature de leur relation. Comme le fait qu'ils aient l'air d'avoir couru pour venir jusqu'ici, ou que le chemisier de la jeune femme soit mal reboutonné en bas ...

« _ Jo, puisque tu es là, viens m'aider dans l'arrière boutique, l'appela alors sa mère. Rose, j'ai presque fini d'emballer tout ce que vous l'aviez commandé, j'espère que tout y est.

_ Merci pour tout Mme Harvelle. Je ne sais comment j'aurai pu faire ...

_ Allons, pas de madame ici, l'interrompit Ellen avec un certain amusement. Et toi Dean, au lieu de rester planté là, viens donc nous aider ! »

Lui et Rose se retrouvèrent finalement dans l'arrière boutique à aider Ellen et Dean se rendit compte d'une chose : il y avait pire qu'être confronté à Jo dans la salle d'un bar. C'était se retrouver confronté à Jo dans une petite pièce avec sa mère et Rose derrière lui. Il sentait le regard de Jo les foudroyer tour à tour, lui et Rose, et chaque fois que la jeune femme essayait d'engager la conversation avec Jo cette dernière lui répondait si froidement que Rose abandonna très vite l'idée de faire connaissance.

« _ A quoi est-ce que ça sert tout ces machins ? demanda Jo sans masquer la note de mépris qui teinta sa voix quand ils ressortirent tous les quatre de la réserve.

_ Jo, la gourmanda sa mère, mais Rose lui répondit aussitôt sans se démonter.

_ Ce sont essentiellement des plantes et des talismans dont j'ai besoin pour certains rites de protection.

_ Des rites ? s'étonna Jo en haussant les sourcils. Comme ... des rites de magie ? Ou de sorcellerie. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans l'ésotérisme Dean ! »

_Ça y est, les hostilités étaient ouvertes !_

« _ Vu ce qui se passe, je ne refuse aucune aide, lui répliqua-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais pas la sienne, comprit Jo et tous ses espoirs, ceux qu'elle nourrissait depuis que Dean était entré dans le bar de sa mère trois ans plus tôt s'envolèrent brusquement, en une seule phrase. Il comptait sur l'aide de Rose, sur celle d'une _civile_ dont il semblait étrangement proche mais pas sur la sienne.

« _ J'ai encore des tables à nettoyer, déclara Jo en récupèrent le chiffon que sa mère avait laissé sur la table.

Et sans dire un mot de plus la jeune femme leur tourna le dos et repartit vers le fond de la salle. Ellen la suivit du regard, partagée entre l'envie de lui dire de revenir ici _illico presto_ et d'expliquer son comportement, et celle de ne rien faire. De toute façon elle n'était pas sûre que cela changerait quelque chose. Depuis que Jo était revenu l'aider à installer son nouveau bar, leur relation oscillait entre silence et disputes. Les deux femmes n'arrivaient plus à se parler et, malheureusement pour elle, avoir le même caractère ne les aidait pas à s'entendre.

« _ Ellen ? l'appela alors Rose.

_ Vous avez tout ce que vous vouliez ?

_ Oui, merci encore. Ecoutez Ellen, si on peut faire ...

_ Il n'y a pas de problème. Ne vous en faites pas. Vous devriez repartir avant qu'il se remette à pleuvoir, leur dit-elle en leur chassant gentiment vers la sortie.

_ Ellen ?

_ Oui Dean ?

_ Merci. »

Ellen les regarda partir avec une certaine nostalgie. D'accord, l'aîné des Winchester n'était pas l'un des hommes les plus facile à vivre mais elle avait appris à l'apprécier et surtout à le respecter, aussi bien en tant qu'homme qu'en tant que chasseur. Bon sang, ce gamin valait autant si ce n'est plus que son père quand il chassait, et elle regrettait de n'avoir pu rester en contact avec lui et son frère après ce fiasco de porte des enfers. Mais elle avait eu autre chose à faire, repartir de zéro, reconstruire un bar, essayer de renouer avec sa fille ... en parlant de sa fille, elle avait quelque chose à faire et tout de suite.

« _ Joanna Harvelle, s'exclama Ellen en s'avançant vers elle. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

_ De qui est-ce que tu parles, maman ? lui rétorqua Jo en insistant sur le dernier mot.

La jeune femme se retourna vers sa mère et la défia du regard.

« _ Je parle de la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec Rose.

_ Je n'ai absolument rien fait à cette Rose !

_ Ne fais l'enfant avec moi Jo. Tu veux que je te considère comme une adulte ? Alors commence par te comporter comme une adulte et dis moi pourquoi tu as été si froide avec Rose. Je n'ai pas apprécié les _petits _commentaires que tu as fait à son sujet et ...

_ Je sais qu'ils sont ensemble ! s'écria Jo et sa voix vacilla durant un instant.

_ Qui ça ?

Ellen ne comprenait ce dont sa fille parlait ni pourquoi elle semblait à ce point bouleversée.

_ Jo, parle-moi, lui dit-elle plus gentiment en se rapprochant d'elle.

_ Cette fille ... Rose. Et Dean.

_Oh ...._ Brusquement Ellen comprit. Elle aussi avait surpris leur regard, leur apparence, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Jo elle aussi puisse s'en rendre compte. Sa petite fille n'était peut-être pas si candide que cela.

_ Jo, commença Ellen mais la jeune femme l'arrêta d'un geste.

_ Non, ne dit rien. Je me sens déjà suffisamment stupide. Dire que j'ai cru ... Quelle idiote je suis ! »

Ellen hésita un instant avant de poser une main sur celle de sa fille et de la serrer gentiment. L'instant d'après Jo tombait dans ses bras et Ellen la serra contre elle en lui murmurant de ne pas pleurer. Elle avait craint cet instant dès le jour où Dean était entré dans son bar, celui où il briserait le cœur de sa petite fille mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, il n'y était pour rien. Sa petite fille connaissant son premier chagrin d'amour et tout ce qu'Ellen pouvait faire, c'était être là pour elle.

.

******

.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama la _jeune femme_ à lunette en se débattant sur sa chaise pour essayer de défaire les lien qui la maintenaient fermement.

Sam et Saul n'avaient eu que peu de difficulté à maîtriser la _jeune femme_ qui partageait la salle de la bibliothèque avec eux et qu'ils pensaient être un démon, une hypothèse qui fut confirmée quand découvrirent derrière une rangée de livre le corps de la bibliothécaire morte, la nuque brisée.

" _ Vous êtes complètement malade !

_ C'est marrant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit ça !

_ Je vais crier !

_ Crie autant que tu veux, lui répliqua Saul avec un sourire froid et dangereux, mais ici personne ne t'entendras."

D'accord, tout ça c'était du bluff mais ce démon n'était pas censé le savoir. Et apparemment Saul fut suffisamment convaincante puisque la _jeune femme_ se tu brusquement.

« _ S'il vous plait, murmura-t-elle d'un petite voix en baissant la tête. Ne me faite pas de mal ...

_ Ça suffit ce numéro, l'interrompit Sam durement.

Il leva la flasque d'eau bénie et le brandit devant le démon, et brusquement la _jeune femme_ craqua.

« _ D'accord, d'accord, s'écria-t-elle en laissant ses yeux reprendre leur couleur _normale, _un noir total. Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne croyez pas mais je ne suis pas là pour m'en prendre à vous. Je devais juste vous surveiller.

_ Sérieusement ? Tu entends ça Sam ? Il ne nous voulait pas de mal !

_ Je n'ai fait que mon travail ! protesta le démon en s'agitant sur sa chaise

_ De toute façon ça ne change rien, déclara Saul en reprenant sa flasque des main de Sam et en la levant devant le démon apeuré.

_ Attendez, attendez, supplia le démon. J'ai des infos pour vous.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un démon comme toi pourrait nous apprendre ? lui demanda sèchement Sam.

_ Le Shadowman ! s'écria le démon. Je sais qui il est. Je sais qui est le Shadowman.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? continua Saul d'une voix égale. Qui est ce démon ?

_ Le maître des ombres, lui répondit aussitôt le démon avec une telle révérence et une telle crainte dans la voix que Sam se tendit aussitôt. Quand un démon parlait d'un autre de la sorte ce n'était généralement pas bon signe.

_ Comment ... ?

_ L'un des rois de l'Enfer, continua le démon, imperturbable. Maître de cent quarante légion, celui qui connaît le passé et l'avenir, seigneur et maître des ombres, celui dont seul le nom fait trembler le cœur de démons ...

_ Oh Seigneur, murmura Saul en se retournant brusquement vers Sam. Balan.

_ Oui, c'est le nom que vous autres humains lui donnez mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance. J'ai accomplit ma mission, déclara le démon et son comportement changea brusquement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il n'avait plus l'air apeuré et il toisa les deux jeune gens avec un sourire narquois.

_Sa mission ..._

« _ Ok, ça suffit ! s'exclama Sam en attrapant le démon par le col de son chemisier et en le plaquant durement contre le mur. Je veux savoir qui tu es et pourquoi tu est ici !

_ Tout simplement pour vous occuper, lui répondit la _jeune femme_ sans se départir de son sourire. Pour qu'_il_ ait le temps d'accomplir son but. Je devais juste vous tenir éloigné de ton frère mais ça a été plus facile, tellement plus facile que je ne le pensais. Vous autres humains êtes tellement stupides, tellement prévisibles que ...

Sous le coup de la colère Sam craqua et frappa la jeune femme au visage.

« _ Tout ça ne sert à rien, continua le démon avec assurance. Il est déjà là bas. Auprès de ton frère. »

.....

« _ Bon sang Bobby, décrochez ! s'exclama Saul, son téléphone portable calé contre son oreille alors qu'elle et Sam courraient vers le parking de la bibliothèque.

_ Saul ... attend, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Pas maintenant Sam ! ... C'est pas vrai ! ragea-t-elle en raccrochant brutalement. Est-ce que tu as réussi à joindre ton frère ?

_ Non, ni lui ni Rose. Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'écria le jeune homme en agrippant son bras.

_ Sam ... c'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus grave que je ne le croyais. Ce démon, le Shadowman, c'est Balan. L'un des Rois de l'Enfer. ... Est-ce que tu t'y connais en hiérarchie démoniaque ?

_ Euh, non mais ...

_ Sam, l'interrompit Saul en se dégageant gentiment. Lucifer est l'empereur des Enfers mais il a sous ses ordres tous les autres démons, lesquels sont répartis selon une hiérarchie bien précise. Les plus proches de lui, ceux qui sont directement sous ses ordres ce sont les 13 rois de l'Enfer et ce démon, celui qui tourne autour de ton frère est l'un d'eux ! »

Un rois de Enfers ... et ni son frère, no Bobby ni Rose ne répondaient à leur coup de fil ... et ce démon avait bien dit que ce Balan était déjà auprès de Dean ...

« _ Je conduis ! décréta Sam en se précipitant vers la voiture, toi tu continues à les appeler. »

_Bon sang ... Dean ..._

.

******

.

Dean sortit de la douche en soupirant avant de tâtonner dans la salle de bain pour récupérer ses vêtements. Bobby les avaient regardé des pieds à la tête quand lui et Rose étaient revenus de chez Ellen mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Ils étaient rentrés sains et saufs et en seul morceau et c'était finalement tout ce que le vieux chasseur demandait. Il les avait juste poussé chacun vers leur salle de bain en assurant Dean qu'il allait jeter un coup d'œil aux dégâts que le démon avait fait sur l'Impala. Et même si le jeune homme n'avait qu'une hâte, s'occuper de sa voiture, il avait accueillit cette douche avec joie.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se rhabiller, il essaya rapidement la buée qui assombrissait le miroir et jeta un rapide regard à son reflet dans la glace. Il se sentait un peu plus humain, du moins plus que ces dernières semaines et il savait que ce n'était pas seulement dû à sa douche. Ce qui s'était passé avec Rose ... il n'y avait qu'un problème, il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Rose. Oh, il savait très bien ce qu'ils avaient fait mais il ne savait pas comment le considérer. Relation ? Liaison ? Impulsion ? Erreur de jugement ? Ou bien simplement une envie entre deux adultes consentant et désespérément seuls ? Tout cela lui paraissait beaucoup trop triste et pathétique pour continuer à y penser. Il avait toujours agit à l'instinct, en se laissant guider par ses impressions sans perdre son temps dans d'interminables réflexions alors pourquoi changer maintenant ? Peut-être parce que Rose n'était pas comme les autres ?

Un coup frappé à la porte le sortit de ses pensées et quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il se retrouva face à Rose.

« _ Hey, lui dit-elle en tendant vers lui les serviettes quelle tenait en main. Bobby m'a dit de t'apporter ça, si tu en as besoin ...

_ Euh ... non, c'est bon, lui répondit-il en laissant son regard glisser lentement sur elle.

La jeune femme avait elle aussi eu le temps de se doucher et elle avait remplacé ses vêtements trempés par un vieux jean délavé et une grande chemise bleue clair, une chemise d'homme vu sa taille. Dean n'était pas du genre fétichiste, il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur des chaussures de femme ou tout autre objet et il trouvait tous les sous-vêtements féminin attirants, du moment que celle qui les portait était sexy mais il y avait une chose qui le faisait complètement craquer, c'était voir une femme portant une chemise d'homme. De préférence une femme portant une de ses chemise juste après une nuit enflammée.

Rose surpris son regard, la façon dont il l'observait et elle oublia instantanément tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il se rapprocha alors d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis Dean posa ses deux mains sur son visage et l'attira vers lui, si près, trop près pour que Rose puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, un frôlement chaud et doux à peine perceptible et pourtant son cœur s'emballa brusquement. Les mains du jeune homme glissèrent de son visage dans ses cheveux mais il ne fit aucune autre tentative pour l'embrasser. Il resta simplement dans cette position, son front contre le sien durant de longues et agonisantes secondes, comme s'il lui laissait le choix. Et Rose comprit que c'était le cas. Il lui laissait le choix de continuer ou de se dégager de son étreinte et de s'en aller. La jeune femme se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds et ce fut elle qui l'embrassa, d'abord avec hésitation mais quand il lui répondit avec impatience elle se colla contre lui et le laissa approfondir leur baiser. Il n'y eut ni feux d'artifice ni électricité quand ils s'embrassèrent enfin, juste une chaleur intense qui l'envahit complètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de reculer, à bout de souffle et le cœur battant si fort qu'elle n'entendait que lui.

« _ Dean ? Rosie ? les appela alors Bobby de l'autre coté de la porte de la chambre et les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent rapidement.

_ Euh ... oui, entre Bobby, lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

_ Tout va bien ? s'enquit le chasseur et Dean dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas détourner le regard.

Bobby les observa un instant, son regard vif et interrogateur mais il réajusta finalement sa casquette avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

« _ Je venais juste voir si tout allait bien ... je t'ai laissé mes outils à côté de ta voiture, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Dean. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais t'en occuper le plus tôt possible.

_ Oh ... ok, merci Bobby. J'y vais tout de suite, lui assura Dean en sentant le regard du vieux chasseur le suivre jusque à ce qu'il ait quitté la pièce.

Super, maintenant il se sentait comme un gamin de seize ans qui vient de se faire prendre sur le fait avec la nièce du pasteur ... ce qui lui était réellement arrivé mais Dean préférait ne pas penser à tout ça, et surtout pas maintenant.

..........

Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvait dehors dans la casse, le sol sec et poussiéreux sous ses pieds, sa voiture et les outils de Bobby devant lui.

« _ Je suis désolé Bébé, murmura-t-il en glissant sa mains sur la carrosserie abîmée. Mais je te jure que celui t'a fait ça l'a payé chèrement. »

Il travaillait sur l'Impala depuis une bonne demi heure quand il se redressa brusquement en frissonnant. Il avait eu l'impression étrange qu'un courant d'air glacé venait de le traverser mais le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Dean sentait sa chaleur miroiter sur la carrosserie de la Chevrolet. Il n'avait pas plu chez Bobby et le sol était toujours aussi chaud et aride que les jours précédents, alors pourquoi il avait-il froid ?

Dean s'écarta légèrement de sa voiture et sa main se posa, comme par instinct, sur le couteau qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Il fouilla du regard la casse et les voitures qui l'entouraient mais rien ne semblait dérangé ni menaçant. Il n'y avait que des carcasses de voitures empilées les une sur les autre, certaines au portes béante et maculée de rouille et d'autre en plus mauvais état.

Le silence qui l'entourait était si dense que Dean entendit ses pas avant même de le voir. Il se retourna vivement vers ce bruit pour se retrouver face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux courts et grisonnants et aux vêtements presque trop élégants pour un tel lieu, un homme qu'il avait déjà rencontré quelques jours auparavant dans une ruelle sombre et que ce SDF avait nommé le Shadowman.

Le jeune homme se raidit brusquement mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste l'homme leva la main et il se retrouva plaqué contre l'Impala, complètement paralysé.

« _ Nous nous rencontrons enfin Dean. Il était temps. Toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses à faire ensemble. »

TBC.


	35. Chapter 35

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur : **Après m'être bien cramé le cerveau sous la chaleur caniculaire de ces derniers mois (j'ai perdu la majorité de mes neurones mais j'ai tout de même réussit à en sauver deux et à les reconnecter entre eux !) et m'être un peu égaré dans un nouveau challenge (écrire des fics en anglais !), je suis enfin de retour.

En espérant que vous ne vous soyez pas lassé de cette histoire, voilà la suite !

.

.

**Chapitre XXXI**

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement aigu devant la maison de Bobby, Sam en jaillit d'un bond et se précipita vers l'entrée sans même vérifier si Saul le suivait.

« _ Bobby ! BOBBY ! s'exclama le jeune homme en débarquant dans la cuisine.

_ Sam, qu'est-ce qui ...

_ Où est Dean !

_ Dehors, en train de s'occuper de sa voiture. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'on est tombé sur un démon qui nous a dit que le Shadowman était ici, lui répondit Saul en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, son arme en main.

_ Comment ça ! Bon sang Sam, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna Bobby en lâchant le chiffon tache de cambouis qu'il tenait en main pour aller récupérer dans l'un des placard de sa cuisine un fusil à canon scié.

_ On a essayé de vous appeler mais aucun de vous ne nous a répondu, continua Sam en traversant la maison du vieux chasseur.

La porte de derrière, celle qui menait à l'extérieur de la maison, à la casse de Bobby n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui quand il entendit Rose appeler le vieux chasseur et quelque chose dans sa voix, un mélange de frayeur et stupéfaction le fit brusquement accélérer le pas.

Sam déboucha sur le perron mais il s'arrêta un instant derrière Rose qui fixait le fond de la casse, l'Impala, son frère plaqué contre et cet homme à l'allure aristocrate qui se tenait devant lui.

Sans réfléchir un instant Sam se précipita vers son frère mais il se retrouva alors bloqué à seulement deux mètres de lui.

« _ Cela ne te servira à rien Sam Winchester, déclara l'homme avec un certaine condescendance, avant de tendre la main vers le jeune homme et Sam sentit aussitôt son arme lui échapper des main et être projetée à l'autre bout de la casse.

_ Lâchez mon frère immédiatement espèce de ....

_ Allons, allons, tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi à celui qui a ramené ton frère des Enfers. »

_Comment ?_

Sam vit son frère se redresser sous le coup de la surprise et le sourire satisfait que lui adressa alors le démon, Balan, lui fit froid dans le dos.

« _ Je pensais que les choses étaient pourtant claires, commença le démon en rivant son regard à celui du chasseur. Je suis celui qui t'a arraché aux griffes de tes bourreaux Dean, et pour tout dire cela a été plus facile que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il m'a juste fallu récupérer le contrat de Lilith et le détruire, avant de te ramener sur terre corps et âme ... si je peux me permettre !

_ Comment ? murmura Dean en le fixant avec stupéfaction.

_ Oh, ce serait trop long de tout te raconter mais sache juste que ton âme est à nouveau tienne. S'il te venait l'envie de passer un pacte avec un autre démon ... disons que ce serait sûrement la chose la plus stupide que tu pourrais accomplir mais tu pourrais le faire. »

Dean fixa le démon sans rien dire, complètement abasourdi par toutes ces révélations. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas être ... être quoi ? Redevable de ce démon parce qu'il l'avait sauvé de l'Enfer. Toutes ces questions, ces doutes quant à son retour venaient enfin de trouver une réponse mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait espéré. Parce qu'il était en vie grâce à un démon.

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Dean, continua Balan en laissant son regard glisser sur les quatre personnes immobilisés à quelques mètres de lui, Sam, Saul, Bobby et Rose. Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Il m'est beaucoup trop ... essentiel. Oui, j'ai besoin de toi Dean, de toi et de ce que tu es.

_ Ok, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête mais vous vous plantez royalement si vous croyez que je vais vous suivre dans vos petits jeux ! s'exclama Dean et sa colère lui fit oublier un instant qu'il ne se trouvait pas vraiment en position de provoquer ce démon.

Mais Sam n'entendit pas son frère. L'image d'Azazel s'imposa aussitôt à lui, son visage, son regard malveillant et certaines des paroles qu'il avait prononcées ce soir là dans le village abandonné de Cold Oak, avant que les choses ne dérapent et se transforment en catastrophe.

_Ce que tu es ..._

« _ Non Samuel, cela n'a rien à voir avec les ambitions ridicules d'Azazel ! »

La voix de Balan le sortit brusquement de ses souvenirs et Sam se raidit sous le coup de la surprise. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il venait tout juste de penser ?

« _ Azazel n'était qu'un fou et un imbécile, continua le démon avec un mépris flagrant dans la voix. Du mépris mais aussi une certaine condescendance, comme un parent navré devant les erreurs de son enfant.

« _ Cette idée d'un général humain pour diriger ces troupes était complément vaine et nous avons tous vu où elle l'a mené, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire et Sam grimaça quand il l'entendit parler de la sorte.

_Nous_. Un _nous_ qui les engloberait tous. L'idée d'être associé en quoi que ce soit avec ce démon avait quelque chose de beaucoup trop malsain et dérangeant.

« _ Vous n'avez rien à voir avec cet enfoiré, c'est ça ? l'interrompit Dean avec sarcasme. Vous n'êtes pas encore un de ces démons mégalos prêt à asservir le monde et ...

Le démon se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui et ce que Dean lut alors dans son regard le fit taire brusquement. L'homme face à lui n'était pas simplement un démon, un parmi tant d'autre comme tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer et combattre depuis toutes ces années. Ce que Dean ressentait, ce froid intense qui le paralysait, ce n'était rien par rapport à la véritable puissance de ce Balan. Il la sentait qui s'insinuait tout autour de lui, sombre et terrifiante, pulsant sous la surface de cette enveloppe humaine comme une onde malsaine.

Ce démon était sûrement l'un des plus menaçant qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré et Dean venait enfin de le réaliser.

« _ Non Dean, reprit-il d'un voix doucereuse, calme, dangereusement calme. Je ne suis pas comme Azazel. Nos aspirations se rejoignent mais contrairement à lui, je ne me contenterai pas d'une simple petite armée d'humains facilement manipulables. Je ne compte pas ouvrir une seule porte de L'enfer mais au moins une centaine !

_ Vous êtes complètement malade, murmura Dean sous le coup de la surprise.

_ Je suis juste plus au fait de ce genre de chose que ne l'était ce pauvre Azazel. S'il avait su dès le début qui tu étais Dean, il n'aurait pas perdu tant de temps avec ton frère. Mais une fois de plus, il s'est laissé berné par les apparences ... Cela n'a rien à voir avec de quelconques capacités psychiques, continua le démon en devinant aisément ce que le jeune homme pouvait penser. Ce n'est pas ce que tu peux faire qui m'intéresse Dean, mais ce que tu es. Tant de force ... tant de puissance que je peux la sentir ... je pouvais même la sentir _en bas_, au milieu des cris et des flammes. Elle était si intense ... si lumineuse. Je ne voyais qu'elle. Je suis sûr que ton frère voudrait la voir lui aussi. »

Balan se tourna légèrement vers Sam et tendit la main vers le jeune homme, comme pour lui faire signe de les rejoindre mais Sam s'effondra alors à terre en agrippant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

« _ SAM !

Il entendit au loin son frère et Saul crier son nom mais il oublia aussitôt leur voix quand une image vivace s'imposa à son esprit. Elle ressemblait à l'une de ses visions seulement cette fois tout était beaucoup plus clair ... et elle concernait son frère. Il voyait Dean toujours debout devant lui, plaqué contre l'Impala par Balan mais ce n'était pas Dean. Enfin, pas complètement. Une lumière intense, chaude et ondulante l'entourait entièrement. Sam la fixa avec stupéfaction avant de réaliser qu'elle ne l'entourait pas seulement, elle jaillissait littéralement de son frère. Comme une aura presque éblouissante, de l'or liquide qui semblait émaner directement de lui. Dean _était_ cette lumière.

Sam se redressa lentement en haletant et laissa Saul le soutenir un instant.

« _ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en regardant directement le démon, sans se soucier des regards surpris et inquiets que lui lancèrent Saul, Bobby et Rose.

_ Que ton frère est la clé Samuel. La clé, la source, appelle le comme tu veux, le résultat est le même. Je parviendrais à mes fins et cela grâce à lui. »

Le démon se rapprocha de Dean et le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de reculer jusque à ce que la poignée de la portière avant s'enfonce dans son dos. La façon dont Balan l'observa quelques instants en silence le mit plus que mal à l'aise et il était sur le point de parler, tout pour faire disparaître le silence lourd et pesant qui les entourait quand le démon le gratifia d'un sourire froid et confiant.

« _ Bientôt Dean ... très bientôt. Les choses se mettent en place et bientôt, j'anéantirais Lilith et ses troupes avec ton aide. »

Le démon relâcha brusquement sa prise sur lui et Dean vit son hôte s'effondrer au sol, avant qu'une large volute de fumée noire ne s'échappe de ses lèvres et disparaisse au dessus de lui.

Il y eut un instant de silence complet, une longue et interminable seconde pendant laquelle personne n'osa bouger et ce fut finalement Bobby qui fit le premier mouvement.

« _ il ne faut pas rester là, déclara-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès de l'hôte de Balan. Je m'occupe de lui, vous vous sécurisez la maison. Maintenant ! »

.

******

.

Dean surprit à plusieurs reprises le regard de Sam glisser vers lui, le fixer un instant intensément avant de se détourner rapidement mais il se força à l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui venait d'arriver et encore moins répondre aux questions qui devait tourner en rond dans la tête de son petit frère. Pas maintenant. Pas quand les paroles du démon, Balan, résonnaient encore dans son propre esprit.

_Essentiel ... une centaine de portes ... grâce à toi ... ce que tu es Dean ..._

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison Sam disparut un instant dans le bureau de Bobby avant de revenir avec des bombes de peinture et d'en lancer une à son frère. Derrière lui Saul était en train de redoubler les lignes de sel autours des entrées et sorties des différent pièces, et Rose accrochait talisman et sachet en cuirs un peu partout dans chaque pièce. Dean s'éloigna du petit groupe et partit tracer tous les symboles de protections dont il pouvait se souvenir dans les pièces arrière de la maison. Une part de lui, la petite voix qui lui soufflait sans cesse qu'il avait été sauvé par un démon, un démon si puissant qu'il avait pu récupérer son contrat et l'annuler en un claquement de doigt, savait que même les plus puissants symboles ne pourrait retenir très longtemps ce Balan. Rien de ce qu'il ferait, rien de ce que tous tenteraient ne pourrait l'empêcher de réussir et cette idée lui glacer le sang.

« _ ... derrière, dans un endroit à l'abri, dit Bobby et sa voix le tira brusquement de ses réflexions.

_ Tu crois que ça ira ?

_ Pour l'instant ... ensuite on avisera. Vous en avez terminé avec tout ça ?

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus, lui répondit Sam mais Dean sentit aussitôt le regard de son frère se fixer sur lui. Ça devrait aller, du moins pour l'instant, continua-t-il en reprenant les mots de Bobby.

Le regard de Sam se fit insistant, presque lourd et Dean dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas craquer et perdre patience. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, lui crier d'arrêter de le fixer comme si _lui_ savait exactement ce qui venait d'arriver. Comme s'il était responsable de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais cherché ni même demandé à devenir l'objet de convoitise d'un démon et Sam, plus que tous, aurait du comprendre cela. Mais non, son frère continuait à le regarder fixement, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard et Dean était sur le point de lui demander _vivement_ d'arrêter quand Saul prit la parole.

« _ Ce que ce démon a dit, ouvrir une centaine de portes de l'Enfer simultanément, vous pensez vraiment qu'il peut le faire ?

_ Jusqu'à il y a deux ans je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils osent en ouvrir une seule, lui répondit sombrement Bobby, mais là ... je me dis que tout est possible.

_ Ça parait tout de même incroyable, intervint alors Sam mais sans lâcher son frère du regard. Je veux dire, comment pourrait-il en ouvrir autant ?

_Je n'en sais rien ! _s'écria Dean silencieusement. Il se raidit et sa mâchoire se crispa quand il sentit Bobby se mettre à le fixer à son tour.

"_ Il y une chose que j'aimerai bien savoir, l'interrompit le vieux chasseur et son attention se porta alors sur Sam. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Balan tout à l'heure, quand il t'a dit qu'il voulait te montrer ce qu'il voyait. Est-ce que c'était une vision ?

Dean remercia silencieusement le chasseur d'orienter la conversation sur autre chose que ses liens avec ce démon mégalo.

« _ C'est difficile à dire ... ça y ressemblait mais en même temps, comment un démon pourrait-il provoquer ce genre de chose ?

_ À quoi est-ce que ça ressemblait, continua Bobby sans répondre à sa question.

Le vieux chasseur avait l'air concentré et tellement sérieux qua Sam oublia un instant toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

« _ Euh ... c'était assez étrange. J'ai vu Dean ...

Aussitôt tous les regards pivotèrent vers l'intéressé et il grimaça intérieurement en priant pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire cela.

« _ Et il était entouré d'une lumière intense ... en fait c'était comme si la lumière jaillissait de lui ...

Dean releva brusquement la tête et se retourna vers son frère sans pouvoir masquer sa surprise.

« _ Tu veux dire, comme un halo? lui demanda Saul.

_ Je ne sais pas, c'était plutôt impressionnant, beaucoup trop vif et éblouissant pour n'être qu'une aura ...

_Génial, maintenant, en plus d'être le nouveau centre d'intérêt d'un démon surpuissant, j'ai une aura_, s'exclama Dean silencieusement.

« _ Ce n'en est peut-être pas une, commença alors Rose avec une certaine hésitation.

_ A quoi est-ce que tu penses Rosie ?

_ A ce qu'a dit Balan ... surtout aux mots qu'il a employé.

_La clé ... la source ... appelle le comme tu veux ..._

« _ Je me souviens avoir vu ces mots dans un de tes livres. Le « Traité de l'âme » de Collin du Plancy.

Le regard du vieux chasseur s'éclaira brusquement, comme s'il se souvenait de ce dont parlait la jeune femme mais il se rembrunit juste après et la façon dont il fixa Rose alarma aussitôt l'aîné des Winchester. Ils savaient quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'augurait rien de bon ...

« _ ... tout ce qui nous entoure, du moins tout ce qui est vivant possède une énergie psychique. C'est ce caractérise les êtres vivants. Mais dans ce livre il est mentionné des personnes dont l'énergie dépasse de loin celle d'un être commun. Elle est souvent décrite comme une lumière intense qui émane de la personne, une lumière dorée et presque aveuglante ...

Rose n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers Sam pour savoir que c'était ce qu'il avait vu.

« _ Cette _force_, en quelque sorte, n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise. C'est juste ... quelque chose de plus dont cette personne est dotée. Elle fait partie d'elle au même titre que la couleur de ses yeux ou de son caractère. »

Jusque là les regards des autres occupant de la pièce avaient été curieux et peut-être même un peu suspicieux mais après ce que Rose venait de leur dévoiler, ils devinrent incrédules et stupéfaits. Dean tressaillit devant ce changement brutal en songeant qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être regardé comme une bête de foire.

« _ Ok, concéda finalement Bobby après quelques instants d'un silence lourd et pesant. Si on accepte cette idée de source, ou de toute ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans tout ça ? Et quel est le rapport avec ce démon et avec le fait qu'il a sauvé Dean de l'Enfer.

_ Je ne sais pas Bobby, lui avoua Rose. Rien dans ce que j'ai lu ne mentionnait ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas une force d'active, quelque chose que la personne concerné pourrait utiliser sciemment. C'est juste ... une part d'elle même. »

Balan leur avait bien dit que tout cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les dons de Sam mais cela ne rassurait en rien l'aîné des Winchester.

« _ Bon, je crois qu'on devrait se mettre au boulot et essayer de voir tout ce qu'on peut trouver sur ...

Bobby fut brusquement interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone et Sam se dépêcha de réponde, un peu gêné. Seulement son attitude changea du tout au tout quand il lu le nom de son correspondant s'affichait sur l'écran de son portable.

« _ C'est Ruby, dit-il en décrochant aussitôt. Oui ? ... qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ... Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ! ... Non, je dois d'abord ... ok, tu peux venir.

Sam raccrocha aussitôt et se retourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

« _ Elle sait ce qui vient d'arriver, et elle a des infos à nous donner. Elle sait pourquoi Balan en a par toi, déclara-t-il en fixant Dean.

A suivre.


	36. Chapter 36

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur :** Spéciale dédicace à elida17 !!! Merci pour tes reviews et ton acharnement à me demander une suite ! Et pardon de t'avoir fait attendre, j'espère que la suite te plaira. :)

.

.

**Chapitre XXXII**

« _ Ruby ?

La première réaction de Dean fut de dire à Sam d'envoyer balader cette garce, quelque soient les informations qu'elle avait à leur donner. Il avait eu sa dose de démon et la dernière chose dont il avait envie maintenant, c'était de se retrouver face à cette emmerdeuse de service !

« _ Qui est Ruby ? continua Saul et le silence de Sam lui donna aussitôt envie d'insister.

_ C'est ... disons que ...

_ Oui Sam, déclara alors Dean avec un sarcasme évident. Dis lui qui est Ruby.

_ Ok, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais elle nous a toujours aidé alors ...

_ Aidé ! s'exclama l'aîné des Winchester sans masquer son ahurissement. Tu me dire quand cette espèce de garce nous a aidé !

_ Elle était là l'année dernière, je te rappelle !

_ Oh oui, et qu'est-ce que ça a donné hein ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons la dernière chose qu'elle ai fait ça a été de m'envoyer en Enfer ! s'écria Dean si vivement que tous les regards des occupants de la pièce se fixèrent sur lui.

C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Dean parler de son séjour en Enfer de la sorte et tous restèrent silencieux sous le coup de la surprise. Tous ... sauf Sam.

« _ Hey, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Lilith nous a tous eu et Ruby n'y était pour rien dans tout ça.

_ De toute façon le résultat a été le même. Elle ne nous a jamais rien apporté de plus que des emmerdes et de faux espoirs, alors je ne comprends pas que tu la défendes !

_ Je ne la défend pas, s'insurgea Sam. Mais elle a été là pour moi l'année dernière, elle a essayé de nous aider et je suis désolé que ça n'ait rien donné ... »

Mais Dean comprit ce que sous-entendait les mots de son frère._ Elle au moins a essayé. _Sam lui en voulait toujours d'avoir si vite baissé les bras après avoir passé son pacte. De ne pas s'être plus battu pour sauver sa vie et son âme. Seulement l'idée que son petit frère puisse faire confiance à cette garce, qu'il soit allé chercher du réconfort auprès d'elle lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Sam lui en avait voulu pour son comportement mais au lieu d'essayer de le comprendre, de se mettre à sa place et de voir ce que ce pacte représentait pour lui, que la vie de son frère comptait plus à ses yeux que la sienne et qu'il avait enfin accompli quelque chose de bien en le ramenant, il avait préféré se tourner vers Ruby.

« _ Bien, si elle est si indispensable que ça, dis-lui de venir, railla-t-il. Oh ... mais elle ne peut pas, n'est-ce pas Sam !

Le jeune homme fixa son grand frère avec étonnement, avant de suivre son regard et de comprendre qu'il allait avoir un problème pour faire entrer Ruby chez Bobby. La maison était maintenant une vraie forteresse imprenable et aucun démon ne pourrait y mettre un pied, pas même Ruby.

« _ Pourquoi est-ce que _Ruby_ ne pourrait pas entrer ? lui demandant Saul en insistant sèchement sur le prénom de la _jeune femme_.

_ Oui Sam, pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme foudroya Dean du regard avant de se retourner vers Saul. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui expliquer ça ?

« _ En fait, Ruby n'est pas vraiment ... disons que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de ... c'est ...

_ Ce que Sam essaye de te dire, c'est Ruby est du genre allergique à l'eau bénite, l'interrompit Dean avec ironie.

_ Quoi ? Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Saul. Cette fille est un démon ? Non mais qu'est-ce que ...

_ Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, lui assura Sam mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus.

_ Tu veux dire que tu es ... quoi ? Ami avec un démon ?

_ Non, Ruby n'est pas une amie ! Ecoute Saul, je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais Ruby est différente des autres démons. On a bossé ensemble l'année dernière et elle nous ...

_ Vous avez quoi ! _Bist meshigeh_ ! s'écria-t-elle vivement. C'est un démon Sam. Ne me dis pas que tu lui fais confiance ? ... Sam ? Si tu crois vraiment ça c'est que tu es un vrai _shlemiel_ !  
_ Ok, ça suffit, intervint alors Bobby en levant les mains devant les deux jeune gens.

Saul acquiesça en silence et s'éloigna ostensiblement de Sam.

« _ Je sais ce que tu penses de cette ..., enfin, de Ruby, continua Bobby en se tournant vers Dean, mais attends un peu avant de foncer dans le tas et de vider ton chargeur. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête et laissa le chasseur continuer.

« _ Sam, tu penses vraiment que Ruby peut nous aider ?

_ Elle sait pour Balan, lui rappela-t-il assez sèchement. Alors oui, je pense qu'elle pourrait nous aider. Mais pour ça il faudrait qu'elle puisse entrer. »

Sam ne voulait pas détruire toutes les protections qu'ils avaient mis en place, essentiellement parce qu'elle garantissait la sécurité de son frère et que, quoi que Dean puisse penser, il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui mais il ne voyait pas comment Ruby allait pouvoir entrer dans la maison.

« _ Je crois que ça peut s'arranger, déclara alors Bobby qui ne quittait pas Rose du regard. Tu penses pouvoir le faire fillette ?

_ Tu as ce qu'il faut ? lui demanda la jeune femme, l'air brusquement plus sérieuse et concentrée.

_ Dans mon bureau, le meuble à droite. Deuxième porte en partant du bas. »

.

******

.

Lorsque Rose revint quelques minutes plus tard elle tenait en main un sachet en cuir sombre noué par un lacet noir et qui dégageait une étrange odeur de camphre.

« _ Combien de temps ça va tenir, lui demanda Bobby en inspectant le sachet quelque instants.

_ Une heure, une heure et demi mais pas plus. Après, les effets se dissiperont très vite.

_ Bobby ? s'enquit alors Sam mais le vieux chasseur lui fit signe d'attendre.

_ Ok. Bon, c'est moi qui vais le porter à cette Ruby et quoi qu'il arrive, vous tirez d'abord, compris ? »

Sam était sur le point de le questionner à nouveau – il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de sa passait et encore moins que Bobby le tienne à l'écart – mais le chasseur le fit taire d'un regard, avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard son visage arborait une expression fermée et revêche, mais Dean n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qui en était la cause. Ruby entra à son tour dans la pièce, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, et elle les observa longuement tour à tour avant de prendre la parole.

« _ Alors c'est ça, la tanière du fameux Bobby Singer.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler Dean du prendre sur lui pour ne pas traverser la pièce d'un pas et lui flanquer sa main dans la figure. Le simple fait de la voir ici dans cette maison le fit grimacer et se raidir mais il se força à rester silencieux.

« _ Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est du travail de professionnel, continua-t-elle en levant devant elle le sachet en cuir qu'elle portait maintenant autour du cou, le sachet que Rose avait préparé quelques minutes plus tôt. Du très bon travail. Et je m'y connais ...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ruby, l'interrompit Sam et le démon se tourna vers lui en le gratifiant d'un sourire presque carnassier.

_ Sammy, Sammy ... toujours droit au but n'est-ce pas ? »

Entendre Ruby l'appeler de la sorte, utiliser le surnom de son enfance, celui qui était réservé à son frère, celui qui lui rappelait qu'il était son petit frère, celui que Dean n'avait pas une seule fois prononcé depuis son retour des Enfers le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« _ Dean ... ça faisait longtemps ...

L'aîné des Winchester resta silencieux et immobile, toisant la jeune femme avec froideur mais Ruby ne s'en offusqua pas.

« _ Tu as l'air d'aller bien, vu les circonstances ... honnêtement, vu tout ce que j'ai entendu sur ton séjour _en bas _je m'étais attendu à te retrouver recroquevillé dans un coin ...

Ruby laissa sa phrase en suspens et se délecta un instant des regards que tous posèrent sur le jeune homme.

« _ D'accord, ça suffit, déclara Bobby. Si tu as quelque chose à nous dire, fait le avant que je décide de me servir de certains exorcismes sur ta petite personne.

_ Allons, ne vous énervez pas. Je suis là pour vous aider ... et d'après ce que je sais, vous allez vraiment en avoir besoin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? lui demanda Dean d'une voix menaçante.

_ Oh Dean ... si tu savais ... quoi que, même moi je n'aurais jamais deviné ce que tu es.

_ Comment ça ce que je suis ?

_ Voyons, je suis sure que Balan t'a tout expliqué.

_ Conneries ! lui rétorqua Dean qui n'était pas prêt à discuter de ce que ce démon lui avait dit, et encore moins avec Ruby.

_ Tu en devrais pas parler de lui de cette manière Deano, le gourmanda Ruby avec un sourire satisfait. Il est le Treizième roi des Enfers et tu devrais éviter de te montrer insolent ... d'autant plus que tu lui dois la vie. Tout ce qu'il a dit sur toi est vrai, et lorsqu'on y pense ça explique beaucoup de chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Toutes ces fois où tu as échappé à la mort Deano. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu t'en sortais toujours et pas les autres. Même Sammy si puissant qu'il soit n'a rien pu faire contre Jake mais toi ... toi tu t'es toujours relevé, quelque soit la situation.

_ Ça ne veut rien dire, la contredit-il mais Ruby continua son petit speech.

_ Et le fait que tu n'ai jamais été possédé par un démon, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu réponds à ça ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce tu portes ce ridicule tatouage. Je te parle d'avant, toutes ces années où tu as été confronté à tous ces démons et où aucun n'a pu prendre possession de ton corps. Même Sammy et ton cher Papa y ont eu droit mais pas toi. On sait tous que de vous trois, tu as toujours été le plus faible et le plus à même d'être possédé. Que ce soit après le départ de Sammy, la mort de ce cher John ou même celle de ton petit frère, tu aurais du tombé dans les griffes d'un démon mais non, jamais ... »

Ruby vit avec une certaine satisfaction ses paroles toucher les différent occupants de la pièce et elle su, sans même avoir à lui demander, ce à quoi Sam pensait. Les démons des Sept péchés capitaux. Dean lui avait raconté avoir été touché par celui de la Luxure mais contrairement à tous les autres êtres humains en contact avec un de ces démon, il 'n'avait pas été atteint. Il s'était confié à elle à ce sujet mais à l'époque Ruby n'avait pas compris le fond de toute cette histoire. Seulement là, avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris elle avait la preuve que les rumeurs qui courraient sur l'aîné des Winchester et sur ce que Balan voulait de lui étaient fondées.

« _ Tu est une clé Dean. Le colt de Samuel Colt en était une mais toi, tu es dix, cent fois, peut-être même mille fois plus puissant. Ton séjour en Enfer a permis à Balan de découvrir ton existence et avec toi, il va pouvoir ouvrir simultanément une centaine de portes si ce n'est plus.

_ Et comment compte-t-il faire ? lui demanda alors Saul et Ruby se retourna lentement vers elle.

_ Une nouvelle amie ? voulut-elle savoir mais personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. ... En fait, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je sais une chose, s'il y parvient le monde ne sera que ruine.

_ Oh non, murmura alors Saul et elle pivota brusquement vers Rose.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit brusquement quand elle comprit à son tour ce à quoi Saul pensait.

_Abadon_ ... ruine en hébreu. Un mot qui revenait sans cesse dans le journal de Levine, une idée qui tournait sans cesse dans son esprit torturé et que ni Saul, ni Rose ni Bobby n'avaient pris au pied de la lettre. Ils avaient juste pensé qu'il s'agissait encore d'un des délires du chasseur mais si Ruby disait vrai ...

« _ Ok, ça suffit ! s'exclama brusquement Dean en s'avançant vers Ruby. Je me contrefous de toute ce que tu racontes. Je ne crois pas un mot de tout ça, ces histoires de portes ouvertes par centaine c'est des conneries ! Je ne suis pas une putain de clé ou de source alors tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici avant que je te descende ...

_ Dean ! Du calme gamin, l'arrêta Bobby en posant une main sur son avant bras. Même si je suis d'accord avec toi ce n'est pas le moment de perdre son sang froid. D'accord ? D'accord !

_ D'accord, grommela Dean un peu malgré lui.

_ Quant à toi, continua Bobby en pointant Ruby du doigt mais le démon s'insurgea aussitôt.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire sermonner et surtout pas par un vieux rebus dans votre genre ! Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai mais si vous êtes trop stupides pour m'écouter, cela ne me concerne plus. J'ai passé une année à supporter tes sarcasmes, rappela-t-elle en fixant Dean d'un regard noir, une année à essayer de te sauver de ton pacte et quand tu es mort, je suis resté auprès de ton frère pour l'aider. Tu n'étais pas là mais moi oui !

_ Ferme là Ruby, murmura Dean d'un ton menaçant.

_ Je l'ai aidé même après qu'il m'ait menacé de me renvoyer en Enfer, je l'ai mené à Rubicante ...

_ Wow, une minute ! s'exclama alors Saul. Comment ça tu l'as mené à Rubicante ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Oh, Sammy ne vous a rien dit ? s'étonna Ruby d'une voix doucereuse. C'est grâce à moi qu'il a pu retrouver la trace du premier lieutenant de Lilith et ...

_ Je sais qui est Rubicante ! l'interrompit Saul dans un claquement sec. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est si elle dit vrai, continua-t-elle en revenant vers Sam.

Le jeune homme tressaillit quand il croisa le regard de Saul empli de colère et de furie.

« _ Ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, se justifia-t-il aussitôt en espérant que Saul l'écouterait mais lorsque Ruby se rapprocha ostensiblement de lui, jusqu'à entrer dans son espace personnel il vit les grands yeux noirs de Saul s'enflammer et il su qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

_ Allons Sammy, ne te sous-estime pas, lui susurra Ruby. Tu as réussit à affronter Rubicante tout seul et à le renvoyer en Enfer

La température de la pièce chuta brusquement et Bobby vit avec inquiétude Saul et Dean river leur regard sur Sam, celui de la jeune femme empli de colère et celui de l'aîné des Winchester complètement indéchiffrable.

« _ Maintenant ça suffit ! déclara Bobby en agrippant l'avant bras de Ruby. Il resserra sa prise sur elle quand il la vit se retourner et le toiser d'un air offusqué, avant de l'entraîner sèchement vers la sortie.

« _ Le spectacle est terminé alors je te conseille de rentrer de là ou tu viens avant que je ne te renvoies moi-même là bas. Compris ?

Ruby se dégagea vivement et les fixa tour à tour, avant de quitter la pièce en faisant claquer la porte.

« _ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es vraiment fait ça ! s'exclama Saul à mi voix juste après le départ du démon.

_ Et pourquoi pas ! lui rétorqua alors Sam avec une certaine frustration. J'étais à la recherche de Lilith et je pensais pouvoir la retrouver en interrogeant son lieutenant, c'est tout !

_ Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends ! Rubicante n'est pas n'importe qui Sam, lui rappela la jeune femme avec force. C'est un démon extrêmement dangereux et tu aurais très bien pu te faire tuer ! _Chamoyer di ainer !_ Ce que tu as fait c'était complètement imprudent, insensé et suicidaire !

_ Je savais exactement ce que je faisais ! déclara Sam en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas vrai, du moins qu'à moitié. Seulement il ne voulait pas admettre devant Saul et son frère qu'il avait bien été imprudent, tellement imprudent qu'il avait faillit ne pas s'en sortir.

« _ _Azoy _? lui lança Saul avec un sarcasme évident dans la voix. C'était de la folie et tu le sais seulement tu est trop _Eingeshpart_ pour l'avouer !

_ J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, décréta Sam. Et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai sur le champ !

_ Je peux pas croire que tu ais fait ça, l'interrompit alors Dean d'une voix creuse. Si tu voulais en finir Sam, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu te tirer une balle dans la tête, ça aurait été aussi stupide et égoïste.

_ Comment tu peux dire ça Dean ! J'ai fait ça pour toi et ...

_ Tout ça c'est des conneries et tu le sais très bien.

_ Dean, attends.

_ Laisse tomber Sam. Je crois qu'on a plus rien à ce dire, lui dit-il en se retournant et en quittant la pièce sous les regards stupéfaits des trois autres occupants.

.

TBC.

**Traductions des expressions en yiddish de Saul :**

_Bist meshigeh?_ - Tu es fou ?

_Shlemiel_ - Abruti

_Chamoyer di ainer!_ - Tu es un imbécile !

_Azoy?_ – Vraiment ?

_Eingeshpart_ – Têtu


	37. Chapter 37

**Titre : Laissez toute espérance.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Oui, bien sûr cette série m'appartient ... et je ne partagerais pas ! Nah !

**Résumé : **Les Hellhounds ont accompli leur mission, Dean est en Enfer mais Sam refuse d'abandonner son frère. Mais avant que lui ou Bobby aient trouvé un moyen de le ramener, Dean réapparaît. Sam va alors devoir découvrir qui est à l'origine de ce retour, et si ses intentions sont vraiment louables sans oublier une chose : l'Enfer laisse toujours sa marque sur une âme !

**Note de l'auteur :** Oh, un nouveau chapitre et vous n'aurez même pas eu à attendre six mois ! Youhouh !!!

Encore merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et ont la gentillesse me laisser une petite review !

Bonne lecture. :)

.

.

**Chapitre XXXIII**

Les deux jours qui suivirent les révélations de Balan et Ruby – un véritable fiasco selon Sam – s'étirèrent si lentement que la tension qui régnait dans la maison en devint presque insupportable. Le silence était étouffant entre chaque habitant mais personne ne semblait prêt à le rompre, de peur de créer une nouvelle crise. Saul se plongea avec Rose et Bobby dans le journal de Levine, cherchant, lisant et relisant au point de rester éveillé jusque au première lueurs de l'aube sans pouvoir, malgré tout, confirmer ce que Balan compter vraiment faire. Plus le temps passait et plus elle pensait ce _Pugnus Caelestis_ avait quelque chose à voir avec l'ouverture des portes que le démon leur avait promis – _des centaines de portes ... des centaines ! _– mais elle ne savait pas comment, concrètement, il comptait s'y prendre.

Sam aurait pu lui apporter son aide mais chaque fois qu'il osa ouvrir la bouche en sa présence Saul le fit taire d'un regard froid avant de se replonger dans son travail. Même si la maison de Bobby n'était pas très grande, la jeune femme réussit à l'éviter le plus possible durant les deux jours suivant et pour une fois, Sam accepta son sort. Il savait qu'il méritait, du moins en partie, un tel traitement mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles et moins douloureuses pour autant. Bobby et Rose restèrent relativement civilisés à son égard mais il surprit à plusieurs reprises une lueur de reproche dans les yeux du vieux chasseur. De toute façon, que pouvait-il y faire ?

Quant à Dean ... son frère réussit l'exploit de ne pas le croiser durant ces deux jours, pas une seule fois et Sam dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas se précipiter à l'extérieur, dans la casse de Bobby où Dean semblait passer tout son temps, l'attraper par les épaule et le secouer en lui répétant qu'il était désolé d'avoir affronter Rubicante mais qu'à l'époque, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Seulement ce comportement ne lui aurait rien apporté, à part peut-être le poing de Dean dans sa figure alors Sam prit sur lui et resta à l'intérieur, immobile devant la fenêtre, à surveiller la silhouette de son frère au loin.

Il détestait cette inaction. Ne pouvoir rien faire, attendre désespérément que le désastre qui les menaçait ne les frappe enfin. Il ne pouvait même pas en parler avec son frère ou avec Saul, et c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus dur. Ne plus pouvoir pour l'instant compter sur leur aide et leur soutien. Ne pas pouvoir les aider, eux. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que Dean était en colère – furax aurait été un mot plus juste ! – contre lui mais il imaginait sans problème ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Cette peur qui devait l'étreindre à l'idée qu'un démon avait des plans pour lui. Cette impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains de ce Balan. De ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur soi. Et cette idée terrifiante que quelque chose _en lui_ avait attiré un démon, l'avait rendu _intéressant_, _utile_ aux yeux d'un démon. Sam vivait avec cette idée depuis des années et il savait, sans même avoir à le lui demander, que Dean se posait les mêmes questions que lui. Qu'il affrontait les mêmes peurs et les mêmes doutes.

Mais si Sam avait eu son frère à ses côtés pour l'aider à accepter cette idée dérangeante, Dean devait y faire face tout seul. Il s'était replié sur lui-même et le jeune homme savait qu'il n'accepterait pas son soutien. Du moins pas maintenant. Sa seule consolation fut la présence de Rose auprès de son frère. Étrangement, Dean semblait accepter son aide beaucoup plus facilement que celle des autres habitant de la maison. Sam ne savait pas s'il lui parlait de ses problèmes ou s'il se contentait seulement de supporter sa présence à ses cotées mais la jeune femme le rejoignait souvent dehors lorsqu'il s'occupait de l'Impala et Sam les voyait rester ensemble des heures durant. Rose était celle qui l'encourageait à abandonner ses outils pour venir manger ou bien se reposer et pour cela, Sam lui en était reconnaissant. Dean avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, quoi qu'il en pense, et Rose semblait être la seule à y parvenir.

« _ Ah, j'en ai marre ! s'exclama alors Saul dans la pièce voisine et malgré tout ce qui était arrivé Sam se rendit aussitôt dans le bureau de Bobby.

La jeune femme était assise devant le vieux bureau du chasseur, une dizaine d'ouvrages ouverts devant elle comme une pile menaçant de la submerger.

« _ Euh ... tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Courageux mais pas téméraire !

_ Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller ! lui rétorqua Saul en le foudroyant du regard.

_ Non, pas vraiment ..., lui accorda-t-il en reculant légèrement. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

_ Bien sûr ? Dis moi juste ce qu'est ce fichu _Pugnus Caelestis_, ce qu'il vient faire des tout ça et comment Balan veut ouvrir ces centaines de portes !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? les interrompit la voix bourrues de Bobby. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore en train de vous chamailler.

Saul détourna le regard avec une certaine gêne et le vieux chasseur vit Sam faire de même. _Ah ces jeunes ..._

« _ Je suis désolée Bobby, c'est juste ... ça ne mène à rien, lui dit-elle en désignant de la main les différent livres étalée devant elle. Je n'arrive à rien. Si j'avais du temps peut-être mais là ...

_ Ok fillette, j'ai peut-être une solution mais il faut que vous acceptiez de passer quelque heures ensemble tous les deux.

Les deux jeune gens se regardèrent un instant mais ils revinrent rapidement vers le vieux chasseur.

« _ Comment ça ? lui demanda Sam.

_ Je connais un libraire en ville qui pourra peut-être nous aider. Il a certains livres sur le sujet, plus particulièrement un sur les Portes des Enfers ...

Aussitôt Sam se redressa et Bobby n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne leur en avait pas parler plus tôt ?

« _ Parce que ce type rentre tout juste de Bulgarie avec ces bouquins, lui rétorqua Bobby avant même que le jeune homme ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Bon, si maintenant vous voulez bien, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps alors ...

_ Tu crois ...enfin, tu crois que c'est prudent de laisser Dean tout seul ?

_ Fiston, d'un ton frère n'est pas tout seul, lui rappela le vieux chasseur. Et de deux, il s'agit de ton frère. Il est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

_ Je sais ça ! se défendit Sam. Mais après tout ce qui est arrivé ...

_ Je crois que Bobby a raison, intervint alors Saul mais sans la moindre animosité. Ton frère est en sécurité ici, plus que dans n'importe quel autre endroit. »

Bobby se retint de dire que Dean serait sûrement ravi de ces quelque moment de solitude qui lui permettrait, du moins le chasseur l'espérait, d'essayer d'y voir plus clair dans toute cette histoire. Et peut-être aussi de pardonner les actes de son frère ... comme si ce gamin pouvait vraiment en vouloir à son frère très longtemps !

« _ Bon, d'accord, leur concéda Sam finalement. J'espère juste qu'on n'en aura pas pour trop longtemps. »

**.**

**********

**.**

Comme Bobby l'avait prévu, Dean accueillit leur départ avec un certain soulagement. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas être auprès du vieux chasseur, de Saul et encore moins de Sam mais il ne supportait plus leurs regards inquiets. Il voulait juste pouvoir respirer, ne plus penser à tout ce que Balan, Ruby et tous ces putains de démons lui voulaient au moins quelques heures. Etrangement, la présence de Rose le pesait beaucoup moins que celle de son frère, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois essayé de le faire parler. Elle restait à ses côtés, parfois silencieuse, parfois discutant simplement avec lui mais elle ne le poussait pas et Dean lui en était reconnaissant. Il parlerait quand il en aurait envie, et si ce devait être jamais ... et bien il faudrait que Sam s'y fasse !

Il travailla encore une heure sur le moteur de l'Impala par le départ des trois chasseurs, le soleil réchauffant son dos et ses bras jusque à ce que l'ombre de Rose se profile devant lui.

« _ Hey, lui dit-il en se redressant et en essuyant ses mains sur une vieux chiffons.

_ Hey. Tout se passe bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant du regard le moteur rutilant de la Chevrolet.

_ Oui, d'ici peu elle ronronnera comme avant, lui assura-t-il en tapotant affectueusement le flanc de la voiture.

_ J'imagine qu'on a déjà du te dire que ton attachement pour cette voiture est assez ... particulier, termina-t-elle avec diplomatie.

_ Mon bébé et moi, c'est une longue histoire, déclara Dean en souriant.

_ Je vois ça ! Si ça te dit de faire une pause, je peux nous préparer des sandwiches et il y de la bière au frigo ... »

Rose laissa sa phrase en suspens mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. C'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin. Des choses simples et habituelles. Sa voiture. De quoi manger. Une bonne bière fraîche. Des plaisirs simples et surtout très communs. Familiers.

**..........**

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable l'empêcha de profiter complètement de son repas. Il avala rapidement sa dernière bouchée et décrocha juste après en grommelant.

« _ Winchester ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Dean ? C'est Ellen.

La voix d'Ellen semblait tendue et Dean se raidit aussitôt.

_ Oh ... Ellen. Tout va bien ?

_ Non justement, et c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Jo ... Jo a disparu.

_ Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? lui demanda le jeune homme en oubliant son repas à moitié terminé.

_ Elle est partie avant-hier soir ... je ne voulais pas qu'elle y aille mais ce n'était qu'un simple _salt and burn _... »

Seulement Dean savait par expérience que rien n'était jamais simple dans leur monde, rien ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu.

« _ Elle aurait dû m'appeler hier mais elle ne l'a pas fait et ... écoute Dean, je connais ma fille et même si elle et moi on est pas toujours en bon terme, quand elle me dit qu'elle va m'appeler, je sais qu'elle va le faire. Elle aurait dû m'appeler.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? voulut-il savoir en se levant pour faire les cents pas dans la cuisine sous le regard étonné de Rose.

_ Jo ne m'a pas dit où elle aller mais peut-être que si tu passes au bar, tu pourrais m'aider à trouver quel job elle a pris. »

Sam, Saul et Bobby seraient sûrement rentré le temps qu'il aille chez Ellen, l'aide et en revienne et son frère piquerait sûrement une crise s'il savait qu'il avait quitté la sécurité de la maison du chasseur mais Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire non. Même si la menace de Balan planait toujours au dessus de sa tête, il savait qu'il ne pourra pas laisser tomber Ellen. Et il n'était pas question qu'il reste ici chez Bobby à se terrer dans son coin en entendant que ce démon mégalo ne se pointe à nouveau ! Il n'avait jamais laissé un démon dicter sa conduite ...

« _ Ok ... je pars tout de suite. Si jamais tu trouves quelque chose ...

_ Je t'appelle aussitôt.

Le jeune homme était sur le point de raccrocher quand elle l'appela une dernière fois.

« _ Dean ? lui dit-elle avec hésitation.

_ Hum, quoi ?

Ellen resta un instant silencieuse, de longues secondes de silence qui intriguèrent Dean mais avant qu'il ai pu lui poser la moindre question, elle reprit a parole d'une voix plus ferme et pourtant plus tendue.

« _ Non, rien ... à toute à l'heure.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Rose lorsqu'il eut raccroché.

_ Jo a disparu. Je vais devoir ...

_ Je viens avec toi. »

**.**

**********

**.**

Essayer de résonner Rose ne mena à rien – comme quoi les Winchester n'avait pas le monopole de l'obstination – et tous les deux se retrouvèrent finalement dans l'Impala, roulant en silence jusqu'au bar d'Ellen. Dean espérait vraiment que Jo n'avait pas disparu, mais qu'elle s'était juste laissée dépasser par son job ou bien qu'elle avait voulu goûter à quelques jours de liberté loin de sa mère. Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait, quelque chose dans le ton de la voix d'Ellen, dans le fait qu'elle se soit tournée vers lui ... peut-être savait-elle quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire.

Dean secoua la tête en se forçant à se concentrer sur la route qui défilait devant lui. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du Harvelle's maintenant et il aurait ses réponses dans peu de temps.

« _ Tu penses que c'est grave ? lui demanda alors Rose en sortant de la voiture lorsque Dean l'eut garée à quelque mètres du Harvelle's.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Jo. Tu penses qu'elle a vraiment disparu ?

Dean vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien fermée la voiture avant de rejoindre la jeune femme sur le trottoir.

« _ Sérieusement ? ... avec ce job on ne sait jamais et Jo n'est pas un chasseur expérimenté. D'un autre coté, elle a très bien pu décider qu'elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule.

_ Et tu y crois ? continua Rose en le regardant.

_ Non et c'est ça le problème. »

**..........**

Le bar semblait encore plus sombre que lors de leur dernière visite et Dean s'arrêta un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regard fixé droit devant lui pour essayer de percer l'obscurité. Le Harvelle's était complètement vide et très silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux. Même s'il n'avait pas encore ouvert, Dean s'était attendu à voir Ellen l'attendre debout devant le bar mais la propriétaire du bar ne semblait pas être là.

« _ Reste derrière moi, lui dit-il à voix basse et il vit du coin de l'œil Rose se raidir immédiatement avant de se décaler légèrement.

Dean posa la main dans son dos, sortit son arme et avança lentement dans le bar en scannant la pièce du regard. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le bar, conscient de la présence de la jeune femme dans son dos, du silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle et du froid qui s'insinuait entre les murs, un froid humide teinté d'odeur de bois pourri et celle, plus métallique, du sang.

« _ Deano ! s'exclama alors une voix moqueuse qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

Le jeune homme pivota sur lui même et braqua son arme devant lui, droit sur Ruby qui sortait de l'arrière salle, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« _ Décidément, deux fois en moins d'une semaine ... je vais commencer à croire que tu m'apprécies !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? lui lança-t-il en reculant lentement jusqu'à se mettre entre Rose et le démon.

_ A ton avis Deano ? Je viens juste terminer ce que j'avais commencé.

_ Je savais que tu n'étais qu'une garce ...

_ Tut tut Dean, si j'étais toi j'éviterais de m'énerver. »

Ruby agita la main et deux hommes, un grand type roux au visage carré et aux oreilles décollées et un deuxième plus mince avec une cicatrice sur le cou, entrèrent dans la pièce mais Dean les oublia dès qu'il les vit pousser dans la pièce Jo et Ellen. La jeune femme fit un pas en avant avant de s'effondrer au sol juste devant Ruby. Son t-shirt était tellement taché de sang que toutes les autres couleurs avaient disparu et l'odeur métallique qui l'avait assaillit en entrant était maintenant presque omniprésente. Dean vit Ellen s'agenouiller aussitôt aux côtés de sa fille et l'attirer contre elle jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur les genoux de sa mère.

« _ Espèce de salope ! gronda-t-il entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Jo et Ellen n'ont à voir avec ...

_ C'est là que tu te trompes Dean, lui affirma Ruby en avançant lentement vers lui, lentement mais sûrement comme un prédateur marchant avec assurance vers sa proie. C'est grâce à elles que tu es ici.

Ellen leva la tête à cet instant et son regard empli de remord croisa celui du jeune homme.

« _ Je suis désolée Dean, lui avoua-t-elle à mi voix, mais ils avaient Jo ...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ruby ? gronda-t-il en détournant son regard des deux femmes assises au sol devant lui, de Jo si pâle et immobile et d'Ellen qu'il n'avait jamais l'air aussi désespérée.

_ Ce que tout le monde veux. La gloire, la fortune, la beauté éternelle ... te ramener à Balan. Oh, n'ait pas l'air si surpris, lui lança-t-elle quand elle le vit se raidir. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais là uniquement pour les beaux yeux de ton frère ... quoi que ...

_ Pour tout dire je pensais que tu bossais plutôt pour Lilith, lui dit-il en parcourant rapidement la salle du regard, à la recherche d'un moyen, n'importe quoi pour les sortir lui et Rose de ce fiasco, pour sauver Jo et Ellen mais Ruby avait bien joué son coup. Les deux démons qui l'accompagnaient se tenaient de part et d'autre de la pièce et Dean savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de les éliminer et de se charger de Ruby en même temps, pas avec Rose, Jo et Ellen dans sa ligne de mire.

« _ Je bosse, comme tu dis si bien, pour le plus offrant et l'offre de Balan était de loin la plus alléchante. Tu n'imagines pas une seconde tout ce qu'il peut faire. Tout ce qu'il va faire et cela grâce à toi. Sincèrement je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisse un jour te montrer utile Deano, du moins jusqu'à maintenant ... bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais tu es attendu alors ... »

Le sourire carnassier de Ruby s'élargit quand le démon avança dans le bar jusque à s'arrêter devant Dean et Rose.

« _ Il est temps Deano ... allons, ne me regarde pas comme ça. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu viens sans faire de problème il ne sera fait aucun mal à ta petite copine, continua Ruby en se rapprochant de Rose.

La jeune femme tressaillit quand le démon leva une main devant elle mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement, ne trahit aucun sentiment quand Ruby se glissa dans son espace personnel.

« _ En tout cas je dois dire que tu as bon goût, pour une fois.

_ Laisse la en dehors de tout ça ou je te jure que ...

_ Que quoi Deano ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Tu veux me tirer dessus avec ton petit pétard ? Tout ce que tu gagneras, ce sera de m'énerver un peu plus et ce serait vraiment dommage de m'énerver, lui assura-t-il en le foudroyant du regard. Je pourrai très bien décider de lasser mes deux partenaires ici présent s'amuser un peu avec ton _amie_, le menaça-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Les deux démons qui entouraient Ellen et Jo se détachèrent alors du mur et firent un pas en leur direction, leurs regards rivés sur Rose.

« _ Espèce de garce, murmura Dean entre ses dents en resserrant désespérément sa prise sur son arme.

Son regard glissa de Ruby au deux types qui le fixaient froidement et il su qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'était fait piégé. Cette fois Ruby avait gagné.

« _ Non Dean, lui souffla alors Rose en sentant son changement d'attitude. Ne fais pas ça !

_ Allons me jolie, l'interrompit Ruby en agrippant son bras. Je te conseille de ne rien faire si tu ne veux pas en payer le prix.

_ Laisse-là Ruby ! gronda Dean en avançant brusquement vers elle mais aussitôt les deux démons s'interposèrent entre lui et les deux jeune femmes.

« _ Alors Deano, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? Tu nous accompagnes ou je laisse cette chère Rosie faire plus ample connaissance avec Terry et Ethan.

Le sourire que Ruby afficha lui donna envie de lui sauter dessus et de le lui faire ravaler à coup de poing mais Dean prit sur lui pour rester immobile.

«_ Si je viens, tu les laisseras ? Toutes les trois ? lui demanda-t-il à regret.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

« _ Bien sûr, Deano, pour qui me prend-tu ? s'exclama Ruby, faussement blessée. De toute façon tes amies ne m'intéressent pas ... enfin, peut-être pas toute, rajouta-t-elle en fixant Rose une dernière fois. Bien, maintenant que nous avons établi ça, donne moi ton arme avant que je ne change d'avis. Maintenant ! »

A contre cœur, Dean rebattit le cran de sécurité de son Colt et le laissa tomber à terre, juste devant Ruby. Il avait peut-être décidé de la suivre mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour lui tendre de plein gré un arme chargée.

« _ Terry ? dit-elle alors d'une voix doucereuse et avant que Dean ai pu faire un mouvement, le grand type roux au oreilles décollées fonça sur lui et le frappa violemment à la mâchoire.

_ Dean ! s'écria Rose.

_ Fils de p..., grimaça-t-il en se redressant lentement, sa main plaquée sur sa mâchoire endolorie. A quoi je dois ce plaisir, lança-t-il en foudroyant Ruby du regard.

_ A ta simple présence Deano ! lui répondit-elle sur un ton beaucoup trop joyeux. Bon, maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous avons une centaine de Porte de l'Enfer à ouvrir ! »

.

.

**A suivre ...** non, pas lancer des cailloux sur l'écrivain siouplait !


End file.
